Viento de tempestad
by VALE BLACK
Summary: UA Cuando la vida nos impone caminos que nosotros no habiamos elegido, siempre existen las segundas oportunidades. AM.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sueños sin rumbo;**_

_**en páramos quemados,**_

_**la voz del viento.**_

**Capitulo 1****: Dos almas sin rumbo, dos vidas sin sueños.**

_¿Cuánto odio__ puede llegar a albergar el corazón humano?_

_Lo bastante como para mantener las heridas abiertas._

_¿Puede ser el rencor y la sed de venganza lo que motive nuestra existencia?_

_Cu__ando la busques con desesperación, sabrás a lo que me refiero._

Las preguntas surgían una tras otra, mezcladas con sueños frustrados y un futuro incierto. Así había sido desde hacia tres años atrás y sospechaba que seguirían atormentándolo por mucho tiempo mas, hasta que ese hombre estuviera muerto.

El gemido del viento en el exterior podría haber sido un motivo mas que suficiente para convencerlo de que lo mas sensato seria permanecer cómodamente recostado en la cama, la noche estaba helada y no era seguro vagar por los alrededores a esa hora, pero aun sabiendo esto se puso de pie y busco a tientas su ropa; una ves vestido intento salir de la casa sin hacer ruido, solamente cuando la puerta cerro silenciosa a sus espaldas respiro tranquilo.

El viento le azoto en la cara con la fuerza embravecida de la tormenta que se avecinaba, pensó en regresar a la casa pero descarto la idea casi al instante. Rápidamente se puso en camino, quizás para no arrepentirse de su decisión. Necesitaba pensar, recordarse por que estaba haciendo todo eso y por que no podía volver a atrás, sabia que estaba arriesgando a muchas personas en la frenética búsqueda de cumplir su objetivo, pero el había elegido el camino a seguir, jamás les había pedido a ellos que lo siguieran.

Sus pies recorrieron con la habilidad de los años de practica el escabroso terreno, como de costumbre llego hasta la parte mas alta del acantilado y se refugio entre unas rocas, en ese lugar le parecía sentirse libre de los problemas y las preocupaciones, en ese lugar volvía a ser el mismo joven que había sido tres años atrás, antes de que aquella tragedia marcara su vida.

Todavía el recuerdo era doloroso, sin embargo el odio había ido cavando mas profundo en su alma que cualquier otro sentimiento. Buscaría a ese hombre, lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo y cuando lo tuviera frente a el… lo mataría.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

El viento rugía con fuerza, azotando sin compasión las hojas de los árboles y la hierva que se extendía bajo sus pies, le revolvía sin compasión el largo cabello y excitaba sus ya exaltados sentidos.

Se aproximo hasta le abismo, oyendo el gemido del viento que le golpeaba en el rostro y se le clavaba en el cuerpo como cuchillos, observo con cierto temor y el corazón alborotado como las olas chocaban sin compasión contra las rocas desnudas, castigándolas una y otra vez, mostrándose como el augurio siniestro de lo que le esperaba.

Tomo aire y trato de recordarse por que estaba allí, la impotencia que le producía su situación la incitaban a revelarse, sin embargo el miedo seguía haciendo presa de ella. Nuevamente se asomo al acantilado y el aire cargado de salitre la hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

La muerte.

_¿__Es acaso esto lo que estabas buscando?_

_Si._

_¿El motivo?_

_Escapar de la propia desdicha._

_¿Podría__ ser la muerte la salida correcta a la desesperación?_

_Difícil saberlo__, solo es la única salida visible_.

Las lagrimas se le agolparon en los ojos, intentó recordar alguna oración que la ayudara a tranquilizar sus agitadas emociones pero nada se le venía a la cabeza, al cabo de unos segundos mas de meditación se dio cuenta de que era una tontería seguir dilatando el momento así que se despidió de las personas a las que dejaba atrás y pensó el motivo por el que estaba haciendo aquello, su decisión era cobarde sin embargo no tenía otra salida, antes que atarse a ese hombre prefería la muerte.

Se asomo al borde les acantilado sintiendo como se le alborotaba el cabello al contemplar el vació, cerro los ojos con determinación y respito con tranquilidad, había llegado el momento.

--------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

El sonido del viento fue cortado por la carera desenfrenada de alguien, Aoshi se puso en alerta y se mantuvo oculto, sin embargo se acerco lo suficiente para ver de que se trataba, sigilosamente avanzo con cautela hasta el origen de las pisadas que se iban haciendo cada ves mas calmadas, hasta que en un determinado momento eran apenas audibles.

Como una aparición salida de la noche, una joven surgió de entre los árboles. Iba vestida de blanco, joven, bella y espectral; el largo cabello negro le otorgaba aun mas el aspecto de ser un ser mitológico salido de las profundidades del bosque. Con expectación la vio caminar hasta los acantilados, el terreno era peligroso sin embargo se movía con la seguridad y la gracia de quien a estado allí otras veces.

Aoshi contemplaba ensimismado aquella extraña alucinación preguntándose si no seria el fruto de su angustiada imaginación; la noche era oscura sin embargo la silueta de aquella desconocía se apreciaba perfectamente por el contraste que generaba: su piel nívea envuelta en el blanco vestido se trasformaban en un punto inconfundible en el oscuro marco de la noche.

Durante algunos minutos la joven siguió de pie frente al abismo, su respiración se notaba agitada y Aoshi sintió la tentación de advertirle sobre lo peligroso que era que estuviera allí. Seguro de que no corría peligro camino hacia ella, sin embargo la joven estaba tan concentrada en su contemplación que no parecía haberse percatado de que no se encontraba sola.

La muchacha se tenso de repente, y lentamente se asomo a mirar al vació, la oyó soltar un suspiro y Aoshi presintió que iba a tomar la decisión que el había temido en un comienzo: la joven iba a saltar.

La desesperación se apodero de el, temía que no lograr sujetarla a tiempo o que la muchacha se atemorizara con su presencia y pudiera tener un accidente aun peor. Ante esto, Aoshi intentando parecer calmado decidió hacerle notar su presencia.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que estas haciendo aquí?

Para sorpresa del muchacho la joven volteo a mirarlo, sus ojos verdes lo observaban con asombro y Aoshi pensó que jamás en su vida olvidaría aquellos ojos, cargados de azoramiento, tristeza y lagrimas, sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido algunos y la apariencia etérea que la envolvía se hizo aun mas visible.

-¿Que es lo que haces tu aquí?- le pregunto Misao al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella, sintió comos su corazón volvía a latir luego de haberse detenido por unos segundos, cuando oyó su voz a su espalda pensó que la habían encontrado, sin embargo al voltear no pudo sino sorprenderse por la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

El mido había dado paso a la admiración. Misao pudo apreciar que era un hombre alto a pesar de permanecer sentado sobre una roca a escasos metros de ella, el viento le revolvía el cabello oscuro y sus ojos azules la miraban con detenimiento, el temor que sentía en un principio dio paso a la turbación y noto como a pesar de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba se había sonrojado.

Misao observo como el chico se sonreía y se ponía de pie caminando hasta ella, pensó en retroceder pero el aire frió en su espalda le recordó que mas allá solo encontraría la muerte.

- Yo no responderé a tu pregunta, hasta que tú no respondas a la mía- le dijo el joven con calma.

Misao no podía dejar de mirarlo y de admirar lo sereno que parecía estar a pesar de que tenía a una muchacha parada al borde del acantilado mientras el mar rugiente y embravecido le estaría indicando que lo más probable es que ella muriera si caía.

Con desesperación pensó en no responder a la pregunta, darse la vuelta y lanzarse, seguramente eso le valdría para aliviar la duda, pero no podía hacerlo delante de el, ¿por que demonios había llegado justo en el momento en que ya se había decidido a tirarse?

- Voy a saltar.

Aoshi arqueo una ceja al oír aquella pregunta, no podía negar que a pesar de todo aquella joven le parecía muy divertida, solo con mirar sus ojos se daba cuenta de que lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era morir, sin embargo no entendía como una muchacha tan bonita se veía impulsada a tomar aquella decisión.

-¿Y aun piensas hacerlo?- le pregunto Aoshi con tranquilidad.

- Si.

-Mentirosa- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Noto como cierto rubor había teñido las mejillas de la joven y la desesperación que había visto en sus ojos fue remplazada por rencor.

- Si, lo voy a hacer- le contesto Misao con decisión, ni siquiera sabia por que se sentía tan molesta ante la duda de aquel desconocido. Se volteo con decisión y nuevamente el terror se apodero de ella al sentir la fría caricia del viento en la cara, perdió el equilibrio y se dio por muerta sin embargo rápidamente una mano fuerte la parto del acantilado depositándola en un sitio seguro.

- Muchacha estupida-le espeto Aoshi molesto.

Misao pálida de miedo sintió el desesperado impulso de echarse a llorar y lanzarse a sus brazos buscando consuelo, sin embargo la dureza y frialdad que vio en sus ojos la mantuvieron en su sitio, respirando con agitación y un leve mareo se apodero de ella, nuevamente aquel hombre la sujeto del brazo y la insto a sentarse en la piedra en la que el había estado hacia unos minutos atrás.

-Lo siento-murmuró con aprensión, levanto la vista y se sorprendió al notar que esta vez la observada mas calmado y ya no se mostraba tan enfadado.

El frió viento de la noche comenzó a calarle los huesos y sin poder evitarlo Misao empezó a temblar, Aoshi suspiro con resignación y quitándose la chaqueta se la paso sobre los hombros para que lograra mantener el poco calor que le quedaba, ella lo miro agradecida y parte de la rabia que había sentido con ella se disipo con su leve sonrisa.

-Casi te matas- le dijo en tono frió-. ¿En que demonios estabas pensando?

- En morir- le respondió Misao con sentimiento, lo miro nuevamente y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos-. Pensaba suicidarme.

Con algo de pesar Aoshi comprendió que no estaba ante una estupida pataleta infantil, así que se sentó cerca de la joven mientras intentaba calmar sus atribuladas emociones, cuando la había visto tropezar pensó que no lograría salvarla.

-¿Por que motivo una muchacha como tu pensaría en quitarse la vida?- le pregunto con curiosidad-. Eres joven, bonita y solo con mirarte me doy cuenta de que eres de buena familia, ¿Qué es lo que te impulso a tomar esta decisión?

Misao pensó en decirle que no se entrometiera en sus asunto, pero si no fuera por aquel joven que la había salvado arriesgando su vida para hacerlo ella no estaría allí. Lo menos que podía hacer por el era intentar ser amable.

-Supongo que la desesperación- esta vez le sonrió un poco-. No podía soportar lo que pensaban imponerme y huí, pero sabia que no conseguiría llegar lejos así que decidí quitarme la vida.

-Eso me dice que aquello que pensaban imponerte debe haber sido de lo mas terrible para que hayas tomado aquella determinación, ¿verdad?

Asintió levemente avergonzada, Sabía que muchas chicas de su edad hubieran aceptado con resignación y dignidad lo que pensaban exigirle, pero ella no podía hacerlo.

-Huí de mi boda- le dijo con desgana-. Hoy me tenia que casar con un hombre al que desprecio. Durante meses intente resignarme a la idea, pero hoy cuando llegue a la iglesia y me di cuenta de lo que en verdad me esperaba no pude sopórtalo mas y escape, he vagado de un lugar a otro todo el día, pero se que a pesar de los esfuerzos que haga no podré liberarme jamás de aquel destino, si mi tío me encontrara me obligaría a casarme. Así que esta tarde tome la determinación de suicidarme… por eso he venido hasta aquí.

Aoshi la miro detenidamente para ver si le estaba mintiendo, sin embargo la sinceridad que aprecio en sus ojos disiparon sus dudas, se fijo en que la joven seguía con el vestido de novia puesto y se imagino lo difícil que le debió haber resultado tomar aquella determinación, el sabia lo que era escoger un camino que uno no tenía planificado.

Las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo y el viento azotaba con mayor intensidad, Aoshi contemplo el horizonte y supo que la tormenta se avecinaba.

-Debes regresar a tu casa- le dijo con seguridad-. Pronto comenzara la tormenta y estos caminos se volverán intransitables, te acompañare.

-¡No!- le dijo Misao poniéndose de pie-.¡¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho?! No puedo regresar a mi casa, no puedo volver para que me casen con ese hombre.

-¿Y que pretendes hacer? No te puedes esconder toda la vida, muchacha, date cuenta de eso.

Misao se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo. Aoshi suspiro resignado y se sentó a su lado esperando a que se calmara, sus sollozos le partían el alma pero sabia que tenia que convencerla de que regresara a su hogar, no tenia donde mas ir y la noche se estaba volviendo peligrosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Aoshi cuando estuvo un poco mas calmada.

La joven lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y algo llorosos.

-Misao Makimachi, ¿y tu?

- Aoshi Shinomori, ¿Qué edad tienes, Misao?

-Dieciocho- le dijo con seguridad.

Aoshi pensó que quizás le estuviera mintiendo porque parecía menor, pero prefirió no desconfiar de ella, una discusión en ese momento no le serviría de mucho.

-Lamento todo lo que te ha ocurrido, se que para ti tiene que ser difícil enfrentarte a una situación de este tipo, pero tienes que pensar en lo que harás con tu vida, ¿lo entintes?

Misao asintió, sabia que Aoshi tenía razón, si ya no había sido capas de matarse tenia que pensar en otra solución, ¿pero que? Su tío seria capas de mover cielo y tierra hasta dar con ella y una vez que la encontrara se encargaría de que nunca mas pensara en volver a hacer algo así.

No tenia dinero para viajar y volver a su casa a buscarlo era algo absurdo, no tenía amigos y mucho menos a alguien a quien pedirle ayuda, estaba sola y desesperada, tenía que ganar tiempo.

-¿No has respondido a mi pregunta?- le dijo con total inocencia a Aoshi.

El joven la miro confundido al no saber de que estaba hablando Misao, quizás el susto le hubiera afectado o simplemente nunca había estado en sus cabales.

-¿Que pregunta?

-De por que estabas aquí- le dijo con calma-. Me dijiste que no contestarías a mis preguntas a menos que yo respondiera a las tuyas, y lo hice. Ahora tu tienes que cumplir con tu parte del trato.

-Es verdad- Aoshi la observo con resignación-. Bueno, suelo venir a este lugar a pensar.

-¿A pensar en que?

No podía decirle la verdad, no podía contarle que había ido a ese sitio para recordarse que tenía que llevar a cabo su venganza, no le podía decir a Misao que pensaba matar a alguien.

- A pensar en las cosas que debo hacer aunque no desee hacerlas. Al igual que tu, no tengo mas opción.

-Siempre existen otras opciones- le dijo Misao con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo quitarme la vida?- le pregunto Aoshi arqueando una ceja-. Olvídalo, ese no es mi estilo.

-Claro que no me refería a eso, idiota- le contesto molesta-. Pero siempre existen otras salidas.

-Dijiste que para tu problema no la había, te digo del mismo modo que para el mío tampoco la hay.

- Tu no conoces a mi tío- le dijo Misao suspirando con resignación-. Es un honre horrible, ha dispuesto de mi vida y la de mi hermana a su antojo desde que mis padres murieron, arreglo todo este matrimonio por su conveniencia y yo no podía permitir que me hiciera eso, por ese motivo me fugue.

Aoshi no pudo evita admira su valentía, perfectamente aquella joven se podría haber dejado manipular por su tío, sin embargo no lo había hecho y había decidido seguir sus ideas aunque estas fueran tan tontas como intentar quitarse la vida.

¿Cuánta decisiones equivocadas había tomado el en esos tres años? Seguramente muchas, sin embargo había seguido lo que pensaba correcto y eso ya era un punto a favor.

- Debes pensar que estoy loca, ¿verdad?- le pregunto la chica con sinceridad-. Mi familia tiene dinero y si me hubiera casado también tendría una vida cómoda, pero eso no es lo que busco para mi vida, no me conformo con quedarme encerrada en mi casa esperando a que otros decidan por mí.

- Debes regresar a tu casa- le dijo Aoshi de pronto-. O regresas a tu casa o decides ahora a donde quieres que te lleve, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Una súbita idea se forma en la cabeza de la joven, sabia que era tan improbable como la idea que había tenido de quitarse la vida cuando sabia que no seria capas de hacerlo, pero si aquello no funcionaba nada lo haría, quizás el hecho de que ella y Aoshi se conocieran no había sido un capricho del azar, sino algo que el destino ya tenía previsto, esta ves no se equivocaba, esa era la mejor solución.

- No puedo regresar a mi casa, Aoshi- le dijo con seriedad-. Ya te he explicado el motivo, sin embargo creo que existe una mejor posibilidad, es algo complicada, pero en mi caso seria la única solución para librarme para siempre de mi tío y buscar la forma de rehacer mi vida.

Algo en la actitud de la joven se le hizo sospechoso, parecía demasiado tranquila para el conflicto en el que se había metido, sin embargo el sabia por experiencia que no se podía dejar engañar por lo que sus ojos veían sino que tendría que esperar a ver que era lo que ella tenía que decirle.

-¿Que es lo que planeas hacer, Misao?

-Bueno…- ella lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo un poco, luego bajo la vista y comenzó a jugar con una brizna de hierba- Aoshi, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Aquí con otra historia aprovechado las vacaciones y la inspiración, agradezco de antemano a todas las que hayas leído, espero les haya gustado y la próxima semana ira apareciendo otros personajes y aclarándose un poco mas las cosas, nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

VALE BLACK


	2. Chapter 2

_**La adversidad es como un fuerte viento**_

_**que nos arranca todo menos**_

_**las cosas que no pueden ser arrancadas.**_

_**En ella nos vemos como realmente somos.**_

**Capitulo 2:**** Propósitos distintos, vidas que se cruzan.**

Aoshi la miro con incredulidad, pero al ver la desesperación y el ruego que se reflejaba en sus ojos sintió que un miedo desconocido de apoderaba de el.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?- le pregunto a Misao que lo seguía mirando con atención.

-Eh… no- contesto turbada-. Se que te debe parecer raro, pero lo he estado pensado y creo que es lo mejor.

-Lo mejor para ti, muchacha, para mi, lo dudo.

Aoshi parecía frió, distante y seguro de no dejarse convencer, Misao sintió terror al ver como su ultima esperanza se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, tenia que convencerlo como fuera.

-Por favor- le dijo suplicante-. Casate conmigo, prometo hacer lo que desees para compensarlo.

-No.

-Te pagare- le dijo segura-. Tengo dinero suficiente, si te casa conmigo te pagare bien, lo prometo, solo necesito que me hagas ese pequeño favor.

Aoshi estuvo a punto de decirle que ese no seria un pequeño favor, sino uno muy grande. Se había puesto de pie y caminaba de un sitio para otro. Se sentía nervioso y molesto. Había enfrentado muchos problemas y algunos peligros en su vida, pero sin duda el encuentro con esa jovencita había sido lejos lo mas extraño y lo mas abrumador. Clavo su mirada en Misao que seguía sentada, expectante a su respuesta. Sabia lo que debía hacer pero no encontraba la forma para poder explicárselo.

-Escúchame con atención- le dijo Aoshi mientras se hincaba a su altura y la miraba directamente a los ojos, la sujeto de los hombros para trasmitirle seguridad, pero al notar que la cercanía de la joven lo turbaba aun más, rompió el contacto físico-. No me casare contigo y no me interesa tu dinero, mejor utilizado en algo como huir o reempezar tu vida.

-No puedo hacerlo. La única forma en que mi tío me deje en paz seria que ya fuera esposa de otro hombre, ¿no lo entiendes?- le pregunto apunto de llorar-. Si estoy casada no podrá hacerme nada, el único que tendría derecho sobre mi seria mi esposo, o sea tu, y así podré comenzar de nuevo. ¡Por favor, Aoshi!

Misao le echo los brazos al cuello y rompió a llorar con desconsuelo, por un instante Shinomori estuvo a punto de responderle que la ayudaría, pero se recordó por que no podía hacerlo y la aparto en forma brusca de su lado. Sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón al ver su expresión de miedo y asombro.

-¿Como no eres capas de entender lo que te estoy diciendo? No me casare contigo, Misao. No puedo casarme contigo.

Ella lo miro con sorpresa y se mordió el labio como para evitar soltar un sollozo, pero pareció calmarse un poco.

-¿Por qué no puedes casarte conmigo?

Aoshi arqueo una ceja y la miro con resignación. Esa joven era imposible.

-Por que no puedo Misao, aunque quisiera no podría hacerme cargo de ti.

-¿Tienes una esposa? ¿Una novia?- le pregunto mas segura-. Si es así lo entendería, de verdad.

La oportunidad de mentirle le parecía muy razonable, ella estaba dispuesta a no insistir en su proposición si era el caso de que el tuviera algún compromiso previo. Sin embargo no lo consideró justo, así que con un suspiro negó.

-No tengo esposa ni novia.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema? Se que no soy muy guapa, pero me se comportar bien y puedo aprender a hacer lo que tu desees, solo casate conmigo.

Aoshi estuvo apunto de sonreír, pero evito hacerlo para que ella no pensara que había ganado la batalla., aunque a cada minuto que pasaba el se sentía mas derrotado.

-A mi si me pareces bonita y estoy seguro de que serias una estupenda esposa, pero de verdad no puedo aceptar tu proposición. Además, ¿no has pensado que ni siquiera me conoces? Podría ser el peor de los sujetos y tu vas y te me ofreces así como así.

-No creo que seas malo- le dijo con sinceridad-. Me has escuchado y evitaste que me matara, además no has hecho nada por lastimarme, se que puedo confiar en ti.

_¿Cuántas veces has __depositado tu confianza en otras personas?_

_Demasiadas_

_¿Estarías dispuesto a correr otra vez el riesgo?_

_Si confías en mi, te seguiría hasta el infierno._

Aoshi se sentó nuevamente su lado y la observo por un momento. Las posibilidades no eran muchas, podía aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio e intentar ayudarla para salvarla de su tío, sin embargo estaría asumiendo responsabilidades que no estaban en sus planes y no se encontraba en posición de afrontar. Si por otro lado la dejaba a su suerte, sabia que si algo malo le ocurría, el no se lo perdonaría nunca. Misao lo miro con sus ojos verdes atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. Le diría el verdadero motivo, era la única manera en que ella comprendiera por que no podía ayudarla.

-No puedo casarme contigo…- Aoshi dudo un momento pero continuó- por que voy a matar a un hombre. Me convertiré en un asesino.

La joven abrió los ojos con asombro y por unos breves segundos pareció horrorizada ante aquella confesión, pero luego, a pesar de su palidez recobro un poco de su compostura.

-¿Es… es inevitable que lo hagas?- le pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Si.

-Ese hombre… al que debes matar, ¿merece morir?

Los recuerdos del dolor y las injusticias acumulados durante todos esos años lo invadieron nuevamente. Sabia que era lo que debía hacer y por que debía hacerlo.

-Lo merece, ese hombre merece morir y de la peor manera.

La joven asintió y permaneció en silencio. Aoshi comprendió que había levantado la primera barrera entre ellos. Con cierto dolor pensó que acababa de destruir la imagen que Misao se había formado de el, pero no tenia mas opción.

-Si de verdad es así, quiero decir… Si de verdad ese hombre merece morir y tu no tienes mas opción que… matarlo… bueno, creo que podría aceptarlo, ¿sabes?- Misao lo miro con intensidad y le sonrió-. No me importaría estar casada contigo aunque hubieras matado a un hombre. Hay algunos que matan por mucho menos.

Estaba perdido. Definitivamente estaba pedido. Esa chica no le estaba dejando más opción que casarse con ella a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para no involucrarse con nadie en esos tres años. ¿Que hacer?

Un trueno retumbo en la oscuridad de la noche y nuevamente el aullido del viento resonó en los acantilados. Las hojas de los arboles era movidas con furia y la noche se iba volviendo cada ves mas peligrosa. Aoshi tomo la mano de Misao y la insto a ponerse de pie con prisa, ella lo miro asustada y no se movió cuando el tiro de ella.

-¿Adonde me llevas?- el preguntó con temor.

- A casa, esta a punto de comenzar la tormenta. Apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo, este lugar es peligroso, te lo aseguro.

-No puedo ir a casa, te he dicho…

- No vamos a tu casa, vamos a la mía- le dijo Aoshi con prisa-. Esta cerca, pero debemos salir del bosque lo antes posible.

Ambos echaron a correr lo más rápido que les permitían las piernas, sin embargo el vestido de novia de Misao se enredaba con regularidad entre los arbustos y la hacia tropezar. Aoshi se sentía impotente y cuando en una de las ocasiones Misao tropezó y se lastimó un poco las manos, se sentó con molestia en un tronco caído y miro al chico con fastidio.

-Maldito vestido, no me ha causado mas que problemas durante todo el día- le dijo con rabia, observo a Shinomori y se fijo en el cuchillo que llevaba con el-. Préstame tu cuchillo, de prisa- le dijo con seguridad.

Aoshi hizo lo que le pedía sin mucha convicción. No creía que la joven intentara atacarlo ni nada por el estilo, pero la precaución no estaba de más. Sin embargo Misao comenzó a cortar pedazos de tela del vestido, dejándolo totalmente disparejo y bastante corto pera el gusto de Shinomori, pero ella parecía satisfecha y lo miro sonriente.

-Así esta mejor, por lo menos podré moverme sin temor a caerme otra vez.

Reanudaron la carera y Aoshi solo respiró con tranquilidad cuando estuvieron fuera del bosque y se encaminaron hasta su casa. No quedaba tan lejos y por lo menos una vez dentro entrarían en calor y estarían más seguros. Misao parecía algo cansada pero no se quejaba, Aoshi estaba convencido de que jamás en su vida esa chica había tenido que pasar por tantas cosas como ese día. Fugarse de una boda, intentar suicidarse, y pedirle aun desconocido que se casara con ella. Parecía una pesadilla.

-Maldición- murmuro Shinomori al sentir como las primeras gotas le mojaban el rostro, rápidamente aquel primer anuncio se convirtió en una pesada cortina de agua que los empapo de pies a cabeza. Echaron a correr con renovada energía producto de la lluvia y las ganas de llegar a un lugar donde resguardarse. Misao le tomo la mano a Aoshi para no resbalar y poder mantener su ritmo. En un poco más de quince minutos llegaron hasta la casa del joven. Shinomori abrió la puerta y dejo que Misao entrara mientras el la seguía de cerca, el golpe que sintió en el pecho casi lo hace perder el equilibrio y caer al piso.

-¡¿Por qué me has hecho esto?!

La luz de una lámpara se encendió y una joven al borde de las lágrimas miraba furiosa a Aoshi y poso luego sus ojos azules en Misao que no entendía nada. Shinomori se acerco hasta ella y la abraso aunque ella parecía querer apartarse de nuevo para seguir recriminándolo.

-Tranquila, ya estoy en casa- le dijo con cariño, pero la joven se alejo de el y se puso a llorar.

-Me asuste por los truenos y cuando me levante me di cuanta de que no estabas en la casa, te busque por todos lados- sollozó de nuevo-. Cuando comenzó la lluvia me temí lo peor, ¿No me podías avisar que pensabas salir? ¿Por qué eres tan inconsciente, Aoshi?

Misao se sentía como una intrusa. Observo a la joven que seguía llorando y cierta incomodidad se apoderó de ella. Quizás Aoshi si tuviera una relación con esa chica y ella se había ido a entrometer y, lo peor de todo era que le había suplicado que se casara con ella Un escalofrió la recorrió al sentir como su largo cabello comenzaba a gotear por su espalda por culpa de la lluvia.

Aoshi se percato de que Misao temblaba ligeramente, así que prefirió apresurar las cosas antes de que la joven Makimachi terminara con una pulmonía.

-Kaoru- le dijo a la joven que estaba a su lado-. Te presento a Misao Makimachi, Misao, ella es mi hermana, Kaoru.

Kaoru miro con curiosidad a Misao, parecía cansada, asustada, llevaba un vestido destrozado y chorreaba agua; le dirigió un mirada de interrogación a su hermano que con un gesto le indico que luego le explicaría todo.

-Una gusto conocerte, Misao- le dijo con una sonrisa y se acerco hasta ella-. Estas empapada así que ven conmigo, tienes que cambiarte esa ropa. Aoshi, tu también ve a ponerte algo seco.

La joven se dejo guiar por la hermana de Shinomori hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa, en cuanto entro supo que tenia que ser el cuarto de Kaoru, ya que el toque femenino era inconfundible.

-Lamento si estoy molestando, es muy tarde…

-Tranquila, por aquí no suelen venir muchas personas, pero los invitado son bienvenidos- la joven rebusco entre sus ropas hasta que encontró un par de toallas, un camisón y una bata-. Es lo mas apropiado teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que es, seguramente querrás tomar algo caliente y luego dormir un poco. Te dejare sola para que te cambies.

Misao agradeció en un murmullo a la joven y comenzó a quitarse el vestido mojado y se sentó en la cama para secarse un poco el cabello. Había sido una noche muy extraña, no solo por el hecho de que había estado a punto de morir sino que también porque Aoshi Shinomori había irrumpido de la manera más imprevista en su vida, sin embargo ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecería en ella?

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Aoshi se estaba terminando de secarse el cabello cuando su hermana entro en el cuarto. Hizo intento de dejarlo a solas nuevamente pero el la invito a pasar. Kaoru se sentó en la cama y lo miro con cierto aire de extrañeza y reproche, pero se mantuvo en silencio por lo que Aoshi comprendió que esperaba alguna explicación de su parte por la salida nocturna y la llegada de Misao a la casa.

-Nuevamente te pido disculpas por haber salido de esa forma, debería haberte avisado, pero la verdad es que jamás imagine que demoraría tanto en regresar, solo pensé dar un corto paseo pero tuve un pequeños imprevisto.

-Con esa joven, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Kaoru y su hermano asintió-. ¿Por qué la has traído aquí? ¿Quién es?

-Se llama Misao y ha tenido algunos problemas, pero lo correcto seria que ella te los contara si desea hacerlo. Como la tormenta ya había comenzado no tuve mas alternativa que traerla hasta casa, así que te suplico seas amable con ella, no lo ha pasado bien y necesita reponerse un poco antes de partir nuevamente.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa Aoshi había tomado la decisión de ayudar a Misao a salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible y velaría por ella hasta que estuviera en buenas manos. Sabia que a la joven la idea no le gustaría, pero no tenia mas posibilidades de ayudarla que de esa forma y tendría que aceptarlo. No se podía casar con ella.

-No me molesta que la hayas traído hasta aquí- le contestó Kaoru con sinceridad-. Me aburro bastante y me vendrá bien un poco de compañía durante un tiempo, ¿no crees?

Aoshi pensó en comentarle a su hermana que no pensaba tener a Misao allí más de un día o dos como mucho, pero Kaoru se veía tan esperanzada con la idea de tener a una joven de su edad para entretenerse que le pareció cruel romperle tan pronto sus ilusiones.

-Supongo que a ella también le agradara contar con tu ayuda. ¿Qué hacías levantada a esta hora? Se supone que deberías estar profundamente dormida.

-Ya te lo dije- le contesto algo avergonzada la joven-. Los truenos… no me gustan.

Aoshi asintió en silencio y se termino de vestir. Se sentía tan cansado que lo único que deseaba era dormir un poco, pero tenía que ver que Misao estuviera cómoda y que comiera algo antes de que fuera a descansar.

De pronto Kaoru había adoptado un aire distante y un sollozo casi imperceptible escapo de su garganta. Aoshi la miro sorprendido y se acerco hasta ella para ver que le ocurría, pero su hermana lo empujo para que no la tocara.

-¿Por qué no eres capas de olvidar todo esto absurdo asunto de la venganza? – le pregunto con voz quebrada-.Noche tras noche te he estado esperando hasta que regresas. Tu pensabas que me encontraba dormida cuando lo único que podía hacer era quedarme esperando a que aclararas tu mente y regresaras a casa, no sabes cuanto me gustaría que volvieras a ser el mismo hombre al que conocía y al que quería.

-Kaoru, por favor entiende…

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que entienda?! ¿Qué tienes que matar a ese hombre para sentirte tranquilo con tu conciencia? ¿Que no importa lo mucho que te suplique porque no me harás caso?. Pues bien, Aoshi, no lo entiendo y no quiero entenderlo.

- Es mi deber.

-Yo solo quiero una vida tranquila, ¿no puedes ser feliz teniéndome a tu lado? Somos una familia y vivimos bien, yo no deseo más.

-No puedo volver atrás. Tengo que matar a ese hombre y vengar todo lo que nos hicieron. No lo hago solo por mí, sino que también lo hago por ti, por Sanosuke, por Kenshin…

-Pero el que se va a manchar las manos con sangre serás tu, y ellos te seguirán a donde se lo pidas. Por favor Aoshi, no lo hagas, te lo suplico.

La conversación de ambos jóvenes quedo interrumpida al ver que Misao se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto. Rápidamente se disculpo y dio la vuelta para marchase pero Kaoru se puso de pie y la alcanzó para llevarla a la cocina. Una ves allí, comenzó a calentar un poco de agua para preparar te.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que oír la discusión que tenia con mi hermano. Lo quiero muchísimo, pero a veces…

-Descuida- le dijo Misao con una sonrisa-. También tengo una hermana, y muchas veces no estamos reacuerdo así que también discutimos, pero a pesar de todo es a la persona que mas quiero.

Kaoru asintió y continúo llevando algunas cosas a la mesa mientras la comentaba a la joven sobre lo malo que estaban los caminos y las complejas condiciones climáticas en esa zona. La llegada de Aoshi al cuarto las dejo ambas en silencio.

- ¿Por que no te sientas, Misao? Has estado todo el día caminando de un sitio a otro y creo que lo mejor seria que descansara un momento. ¿Has comido algo durante el día?

Ante la negativa de la joven, Kaoru casi se cae de espaldas y rápidamente comenzó a prepara algo de comer logrando que Misao se sintiera aun mas azorada. Miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las dos de la madrugada, pero a pesar de lo agotada que se sentía no tenia mucho sueño.

Una vez que el té estuvo servido y que Misao había comido algo mas contundente, Kaoru decidió que comenzaría a averiguar más sobre su inesperada invitada.

-¿Cómo te has conocido con mi hermano, Misao?- le preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

Aoshi le dedico una mirada de advertencia a su hermana para que dejara de hacer preguntas pero Misao pareció tomárselo con muy buena disposición.

-La verdad, es que es una historia bastante larga. Cuando Aoshi me encontró pensaba tirarme del acantilado para acabar con mi vida, así que si estoy viva es gracias a el.

Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos y Misao comenzó a reír. Aoshi no podía entender como a pesar de la difícil situación que había vivido aun era capaz de seguir conservando la alegría. Esa muchacha era bastante extraña.

-¿De verdad pensabas matarte? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, hoy tenía que casarme con un hombre al que odiaba. No es que el no fuera un buen partido, pero no me agradaba como esposo. Mi tío, que ha sido mi tutor desde la muerte de mis padres hace dos años, dispuso que me tenia que casar con el aunque yo no lo quisiera así. Pero esta tarde no fui capas de soportarlo más y me escape de la iglesia. Vague durante horas de un sitio para otro, pero no sabia a donde ir así que opte por quitarme la vida. No negare que era una medida algo drástica, pero me encontraba desesperada y no sabia que mas hacer. Fue en ese momento cuando tu hermano apareció y me convenció de que no lo hiciera, ha sido muy amable conmigo.

La sinceridad de Misao sorprendió bastante a Aoshi pero a la vez le pareció algo de cuidado. La joven era demasiado confiada y eso le podía jugar en contra. Al mirar a Misao se podía dar cuenta de inmediato de que su vida había sido cómoda y alejada de la triste y dura realidad que se vivía en el mundo real. No podía culparla, pues su situación era casi tan triste como la de el, pero estaba seguro de que ella no sabría desenvolverse sola.

-¿Y has pensado en lo que vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó Kaoru-. Si gustas te puedes quedar un tiempo con nosotros, a mi no me importaría y estoy segura de que a Aoshi tampoco.

-Yo creo que a tu hermano si le importaría- la corrigió Misao-. Le pedí que se casara conmigo para así no tener que regresar con mi tío, ¿sabes?

El ruido de la tasa al chocarse con el platillo fue seguido por una exclamación de sorpresa de Kaoru que miraba a Aoshi como si no lo hubiera visto nunca en su vida. Misao también lo observaba, pero al parecer no considera haber hecho nada malo.

-¿Te casaras con Misao?- le preguntó Kaoru al joven, pero en lugar de parecer preocupada o molesta por la idea de la joven Makimachi, se mostraba completamente esperanzada, comos si eso fuera lo mejor que le podría haber ocurrido en la vida.

Aoshi tomó un sorbo de té y deseo no haber salido esa noche de su casa y no haberse encontrado nunca con Misao, sin embargo ahora la tenia allí, frente a el, tan tranquila y encantadora como una niña pequeña.

-No- le dijo con tranquilidad- sabes que no puedo casarme.

-¿Por que no?- le dijeron ambas jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-Ya has oído a Misao, ella necesita salir de su casa y tu necesitas una esposa, así me acompañaría, ¿no te gustaría tener una familia?

-¡Kaoru, basta!- le dijo Aoshi con dureza logrado que ella bajara la vista-. Ya le he explicado a Misao por que no puedo casarme con ella, pero te ayudare- le dijo volviéndose hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la joven-. Si mañana el tiempo ha mejorado te acompañare hasta la cuidad mas cercana y buscaré el modo de dejarte con alguien que pueda cuidar de ti.

-¡No es eso lo que necesito! No puedo dejar a mi hermana sola, pero tampoco puedo regresar a casa a menos que esté casada y mi tío no tenga autoridad sobre mí. Es lo único que te pido.

Kaoru estuvo apunto de interceder a favor de Misao pero una mirada de su hermano le basto para permanecer tranquila y callada en su sitio. Sabia que para Aoshi aquella idea le debía parece descabellada, sin embargo para ella representaba la esperanza a sus oraciones. Si su hermano se casaba y formaba una familla se vería obligado a olvidar su estupida venganza y podría comenzar otra vez. Tener una nueva vida.

- No me casare contigo, espero que lo entiendas, Misao.

Aoshi se puso de pie para regresar a su habitación, había tenido una noche muy larga y solo quería dormir un poco.

-¿Sabes que pasara su regreso a casa o mi tío me encuentra y me niego a casarme?- le pregunto Misao con desesperación. Aoshi se quedo en su sitio -. Me matara. Para el soy un estorbo, pero mientras me pueda utilizar no se deshará de mi, en cambio si me niego a complacerlo no tendrá inconveniente en borrarme de su camino.

Las dudas lo estaban volviendo loco. Podía casarse con Misao para ayudarle y mantener una relación de amigos, sin compromisos, pero eso seria injusto para ambos si en algún momento encontraban a la persona indicada con la cual querer forma una familia, en su caso lo dudaba, pero en el de Misao… Por otro lado, si no se casaba con ella lo más probable es que estaría perdida.

Una idea absurda y sin embargo posible cruzo por su cabeza. Pero antes tendría que saber que posibilidades existían de que algo fallara. Aoshi volteo a mirarla y la intensidad de su mirada lo sorprendió. Nos se daba por vencida.

- Quiero saber de tu familia. ¿Quien es tu tío, Misao Makimachi?

Si la pegunta la sorprendió no lo demostró en absoluto, volvió a tomar asiento y lo miro con seguridad.

-Mi única familia es mi hermana Megumi y mi tío- le dijo-. Hajime Saito.

Kaoru ahogo un grito y la tasa que tenia entre las manos se estrello contra el suelo, Aoshi la miro con incredulidad y apretó los puños con rabia.

El destino no podía ser tan cruel. Le había puesto frente a sus ojos a la sobrina de su peor enemigo. Y esta le estaba rogando por ayuda.

--------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del segundo chap y espero que les haya gustado, ya de la próxima semana aparecerán otros personajes y se aclarara mas la historia, como siempre agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga muchas gracias por el apoyo y como ves tenias razón, el tío de Misao y la persona que Aoshi busca es la misma, ahora queda ver que hará con respecto a esto y también queda saber que fue lo que paso realmente, pero ya la próxima semana se sabrá un poco mas cuando aparezcan los otros personajes. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, un beso enorme y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**s****akurita88**: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, como ves Aoshi tiene algunas dudas y ahora se complico todo aun mas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado esta nueva historia y muchas gracias por tus palabras y como ves, hache te cumplo y sigo publicando, dudo que llegue al numero de historias de royai pero a paso lento van subiendo, un beso enorme, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**g****abyhyatt**: Como ves Aoshi aun no se decide, y ahora le costara el doble ya que sabe que Misao es familia de Saito, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soy un árbol agotado por los vientos:**_

_**debo mantenerme en pie.**_

_**Soy un campo de trigo dispuesto para la siega:**_

_**debo madurar.**_

**Capitulo 3: El asesino, el ladrón y el embustero**.

Misao se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Aoshi. Estaba tenso y la miraba con desconfianza. Kaoru parecía tan nerviosa como su hermano.

-¿He dicho algo malo?- preguntó Misao con preocupación. Aoshi se había dado la vuelta y parecía no querer verla.

- Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir- les dijo a los dos jóvenes en tono frió-. Kaoru, ¿podrías dormir con Misao esta noche?

-Claro- le dijo la joven mientras tomaba a Misao del brazo y la conducía a su habitación- Que duermas bien, hermano…

Sin embargo las palabras no alcanzaron a llegar a oídos de Aoshi que ya se había encerrado en su habitación. Se dejo caer en la cama y maldijo su suerte. No Podía creer que Misao fuera sobrina de ese sujeto. ¿Seria esa un trampa? Imposible. Saito no tenia idea de que lo estaba buscando y tampoco tenia comos saber que encontraría a Misao en los acantilados.

Recordó las palabras de Misao, ella le estaba suplicando por ayuda y en esos momentos el se sentía tentado a negársela por el simple hecho de que ella y ese hombre compartían la misma sangre. Sabia que era injusto por que ella no le había hecho nada a su familia, quizás hasta fuera otra pobre victima de eso maldito.

Por un minuto la posibilidad de casarse con Misao le pareció la mejor opción. Seria la manera de vengarse de Saito por todo lo que había hecho, lastimarlo con algo que realmente podía dolerle. El tendría a su sobrina, de la que, según Misao, quería sacar provecho. Estaba convencido de que a Saito no le agradaría saber que su sobrina se había casado con el.

Pero no podía utilizar a Misao de esa forma, era cierto que la idea del matrimonio no había nacido de el, sino que ella se le había ofrecido con total facilidad, sin embargo sus escrúpulos y su conciencia no le permitían hacer uso de aquello para enfrentarse a Saito, el no se rebajaría a utilizar a una pobre muchacha para vengarse de ese hombre.

Suspiro con resignación. No le quedaba otra opción que pedirle ayuda a sus amigos, sabia que ayudar a Misao seria un riesgo que no estaba en condiciones de correr, pero quizás, ella también le pudiera servir de provecho. Ella conocía a Saito, y si Aoshi lograba reunir más información sabría como poder matarlo. Misao no tenía por que saberlo.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Después de intentar conciliar el sueño por casi una hora, Misao se dio por vencida. No podía alejar de su menta la expresión de los ojos de Aoshi cuando le dijo que su tío era Saito.

"_Voy a matar a un hombre. Me convertiré en un asesino"._

Un escalofrió la recorrió al imaginar que ese fuera el motivo de la reacción de Aoshi, ¿seria acaso su tío el hombre que estaba buscando?

Misao no podía creer que fuera así. Ella sabia que Saito no era el mejor hombre del mundo, pero de ahí a que alguien tuviera un motivo seria para matarlo… No podía ser verdad, quizás ella estaba dejando que su imaginación la llenara de ideas absurdas, ideas que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- le preguntó Kaoru que estaba acostada a su lado.

- Ha sido una noche difícil- contesto la joven-. Muchas emociones para un solo día.

- Y te preocupa que mi hermano este molesto contigo, ¿verdad?

Misao se sorprendió un poco de lo observadora que era la hermana de Aoshi. Era verdad, temía que el se molestara con ella y no quisiera ayudarla, tenia miedo perder su única esperanza.

- Su comportamiento… fue muy raro- le dijo Misao con la voz entrecortada-. Yo no se por que…

-Te contare una historia, Misao- le dijo Kaoru con tranquilidad-. Hace cinco años, un hombre de buena situación, que poseía muchas tierras y una hermosa familia cometió el error de confiar en un sujeto que le pidió ayuda. Ese hombre, nunca había desconfiado de nadie, era una buena persona y creía que todo el mundo merecía una oportunidad en la vida. Durante casi dos años mantuvieron una buena relación de negocios y la familia de este hombre no sospechaba de nada extraño en todo esto. Lamentablemente, una noche uno de sus amigos de le confirmo que aquel sujeto pensaba traicionarlo. El se había enterado por casualidad, fue en ese momento cuando decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.- Kaoru suspiró y se quedo en silencio por unos minutos-. Cuando ese hombre le fue a exigir una explicación a su supuesto amigo, este le dijo que todo estaba perdido. Lo había engañado y le había quitado las tierras que poseía y también parte de su dinero, sin embargo eso no le basto, aquella misma noche, mientras toda la familia dormía, el con algunos hombres entraron en la casa dispuesto a matar a todos para no hacer publico su delito. La familia de aquel hombre se componía de su mujer y sus dos hijos, sin embargo el hijo mayor no se encontraba en casa, ya que había sido enviado por su padre a educarse fuera, pero la hija había decidido permanecer en casa, y esa noche fue la primera en darse cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien- Misao noto como a Kaoru se el quebraba la voz-. Ella corrió a dar aviso a su padre, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer mucho, un hombre, apareció con su madre aterrorizada y la mató ante sus ojos. Victima de la desesperación corrió fuera de la casa, uno de esos hombres la sequío dispuesto a matarla, pero un amigo de su hermano, que había visto lo ocurrido salio a socárrela. Se enfrentó a este hombre y logro herirlo de muerte, pero el también quedo gravemente herido. La noche fue larga, llena de muertes innecesarias. Aquel hombre, su esposa, el padre del joven herido,.el hermano de otro amigo de la familia y algunos sirvientes perdieron su vida esa noche. Cuando la noticia se supo, el hermano de la joven volvió lo antes posible a casa. Todo lo que encontró fue que sus padres estaban muertos, su hermana destruida y un de sus mejores amigos al borde de al muerte, como si eso fuera poco habían perdido casi todo lo que poseían. Ese día juro que se vengaría de aquel hombre, y que lo mataría por todos aquellos que habían muerto por su ambición. ¿Ahora entiendes Misao? ¿Eres capas de comprender por que mi hermano reacciono de esa manera?

Misao sentía como algo le oprimía el pecho, no era necesario ser muy listo para saber a que se había referido la joven con toda aquella historia. Ella estaba consiente de que su tío no tenia mucho escrúpulos y aprovechaba las situaciones para su conveniencia, pero imaginarse que Saito había hecho todo aquello que Kaoru le había contado le resultaba muy difícil. Pero no creía que se lo hubiera inventado, era algo demasiado terrible para ser producto de la imaginación, además cuando ella le había dicho a Aoshi de quien era sobrina, la mirada del joven se había vuelto fría y llena de rencor, como si la culpara a ella de todo lo que le había ocurrido a su familia. Solo de pensar que realmente pudiera ser así la recorrió un escalofrió.

-Me iré mañana por la mañana- le dijo Misao con decisión- No puedo seguir aquí luego de saber todo lo que ha ocurrido, tu hermano…

- Espero que no le cuentes nada de esto a Aoshi, Misao- se apresuro a decir Kaoru-. Estoy segura de que el te lo contara cuando sepa que es el momento adeudado, cuando se sienta seguro. No te marches, Misao. A pesar de lo que pueda aparentar mi hermano es un hombre justo, ahora esta confundido, pero ya veras como comprenderá que tu no eres culpable de nada. Estoy segura deque Aoshi te ayudara, el nunca abandona a las persona que le importan, y si te trajo a casa significa que te has ganado un poco de su afecto. Ahora intenta dormir un poco, ya mañana será otro día.

Intentando aferrarse a aquellas palabras, Misao se volvió a acurrucar en la cama para intentar dormir, pero a pesar de sus intentos por calmarse su sueño fue intranquilo, los recuerdos de su huida mezclados con la historia de Kaoru la mantuvieron en un estado de intranquilidad permanente. En todos ellos aparecía Aoshi, la única esperanza que le quedaba.

--------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba preparando el desayuno cuando su hermano entro en la cocina, su aspecto era tan tranquilo como de costumbre sin embargo la joven sabia que no había dormido mucho. No había podido hacerlo.

- ¿Misao aun duerme?- le preguntó mientras aceptaba la tasa de café que Kaoru le tendía.

- Si, pasó una mala noche y no quise despertarla aun, es mejor que recupera fuerzas si tiene que hacer ese viaje- esta vez lo miro con inseguridad-.Aun tendrá que viajar al pueblo mas cercano, ¿verdad?

-No- le dijo Aoshi con tranquilidad-. He tomado otra decisión con respecto a Misao.

-¿Te casaras con ella para vengarte de Saito?- Kaoru parecía espantada ente esa idea. Nunca imaginó que su hermano pudiera hacer algo así, pero estaba tan cegado por su sed de venganza que a veces lo desconocía. Una mirada dura del joven le valió como respuesta, Aoshi jamás usaría algo así como medio de venganza

-Hablaremos del tema cuando Misao se haya levantado, como es la principal implicada necesito saber si esta de acuerdo o no, ¿por que no vas y la despiertas, Kao? Si esta cansada luego puedo volver a la cama, dile que tenemos que aclarar unos cuanto puntos.

Kaoru se apresuro a seguir las órdenes de Aoshi.

Una vez solo, Shinomori volvió a reconsiderar su plan y a pensar si seria lo más adecuado después de todo. Sabia que quizás el entregársela a otra apersona que cuidara de ella hubiera sido lo mejor, pero teniéndola a su lado podría verificar que Saito no le hiciera nada malo.

Aoshi volteó al oír las voces que susurraban por el pasillo, Kaoru hablaba de prisa intentando no levantar la voz y Misao, que estaba su lado, palideció notoriamente al verlo. Sus ojos vedes lo miraban con un temor que el no había percibido la noche anterior, estaba ojerosa y no había ni asomo de su habitual sonrisa. ¿Qué habría ocurrido en aquellas pocas horas para que la joven actuara así?

-No te haré nada malo, Misao- le dijo Aoshi mientras le ofrecía una silla-. Solo deseo hablar contigo y ver que te parece lo que voy a proponerte.

Misao se sentó frente a el muriendo de la angustia. Entrelazó las manos en su regazo para evitar que fuera tan evidente el temblor de estas, no quería que Aoshi se percatara de lo afectada que estaba por su presencia. Recordó todo lo ocurrido a su familia y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, se preguntaba como habría sido para el joven hacerse cargo de su hermana y saber que lo había perdido todo, no solo a sus padres, sino también lo que había sido su hogar.

-Aoshi… si quiere que me vaya, de verdad lo haré. Se que he intentado obligarte a que cuides de mi cuando no tenia ningún derecho a hacerlo, solo me sentía triste y desesperada y habías sido tan bueno conmigo que entonces …

- Si te ayudare, Misao- le dijo el en tono calmado y ella lo miro con incredulidad-. Se que nuestro encuentro fue inesperado y ni siquiera nos conocemos, pero si de verdad necesitas ayuda, no seré yo el que te la niegue.

Kaoru le dedico una sonrisa radiante a la joven y Misao sintió deseos de abrasar a Aoshi para agradecerle todo aquello. Era la noticia más maravillosa que había oído.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te casaras conmigo?-le pregunto Misao-. ¿Quieres que sea tu esposa?

Cierta tensión se reflejo en el rostro de Aoshi, y Kaoru temió que su hermano fuera a decir algo que terminara por lastimar a Misao. Nunca había sido muy expresivo y a veces no se media con lo que decía o como lo decía.

- Podría decirse que si- le dijo con cuidado, vio la expresión de alegría de ambas joven y deseó que no se tomaran así la noticia, no era lo que ellas pensaban-. No hagan ideas antes de que les cuente lo que he pensado- les advirtió logrado que lo miraran con atención-. Considero que Misao tiene razón, si su tío sabe que esta aquí o en cualquier otro sitio vendrá a buscarla y se la llevara contra su voluntad, ante algo así nosotros no podemos hacer nada, pero si Misao y yo estamos casados no podrá hacerlo- el joven suspiro, estaba firmando su condena-. Misao, no es justo ni para ti ni para mí que tengamos un matrimonio sin que exista cariño de por medio, tu no me conoces y yo no podría amarte, así que eso seria dañino para ambos, por lo que te ofrezco es otra cosa…

-¿A que te refieres con otra cosa?- le dijo Kaoru-. No le pensaras proponer que sea tu amante o tu conviviente, ¿verdad? Nuestro padre no te perdonaría una cosa así.

Misao de solo pensar en esa posibilidad se sintió aun peor, eso no la libraría de Saito y no se creía capas de soportar un a situación así, ¿seria acaso aquella la manera en que Aoshi pensaba vengarse de su tío? Tener a su sobrina de amante sin matrimonio.

- Claro que no- le espeto el joven-. Lo que planeo es un matrimonio ficticio.

Ambas jóvenes lo miraron sin llegar a comprender que quería decir con eso. Kaoru sabia que su hermano no era una mala persona, pero involucrar a Misa en algo así…

-Quieres decir que no seré tu esposa realmente- le dijo Misao con cierta tristeza-. ¿Que pasara si mi tío se entera de que en realidad no estamos casados?

-Misao, se que esto no era lo que tu esperabas de mi- le dijo con suavidad-. Pero es lo mejor para los dos, si en algún momento tu te llegaras a enamorar de alguien…

-¡No me quiero enamorar de nadie! Solo deseo estar tranquila, y tener una hogar…

-¿Cómo se supone que vas a hacer todo esto?- le preguntó Kaoru-. Misao tiene razón en que su tío puede descubrir de la unión es falsa y en ese caso ella estaría perdida.

-No dejare que eso pase. Me he propuesto ayudar a Misao y así lo haré. El plan es el siguiente, para todo el mundo Misao y yo estaremos realmente casados- dijo Aoshi dedicándole una mirada a la joven que aun parecía un poco triste-. Solo nosotros, Kenshin y Sanosuke sabrán la verdad por que necesito que ellos me ayuden a llevar a cabo todo esto.

-Entonces dirás en el pueblo que Misao es tu esposa- se venturo a decir Kaoru.

Aoshi se sintió algo incomodo y se sonrojó levemente al notar la mirada de ambas muchachas sobre el.

- Si, para todo el mundo tu y yo estaremos casados, así que espero te sepas comportar.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de Misao y Aoshi se sintió extraño. No le gustaba lo que sentía cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera.

-Lo prometo, me portare muy bien.

- Eso espero, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen Sano y Kenshin para ver como solucionaremos este asunto. Tú y yo debemos casarnos a mas tardar mañana.

Misao se sonrojo ante aquel comentario. No era que quisiera casarse con Aoshi realmente, solo era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en ese momento y se había aferrado a ella con todas su fuerzas, pero ahora que lo veía como casi un hecho no podía dejar de preguntarse hasta que punto Aoshi desearía que su matrimonio fuera verdadero. Al notar que el la observaba se reprendió pro tener aquellos pensamientos.

-Necesito ir a buscar algunas cosas a mi casa- le dijo Misao-. No tengo ropa y mi dinero también esta allí, debo volver por el antes de que nos casemos, dudo que mi tío me permita entrar nuevamente a casa después de enterarse que estoy casada con un hombre que el no tenia pensado, además debo habla con mi hermana, Megumi, ella tiene que estar preocupada por mi desaparición.

Aoshi pensó en aquel punto. Si Misao volvía a casa, quizás su plan no se podría llevar a cabo, estaba casi seguro de que si Saito la andaba buscado la encontraría con facilidad. Tendría que pensar en algo más.

- Sanosuke se encargara de recoger tus cosas y tu dinero- le dijo al cabo de unos minutos-. Puedes escribirle una carta a tu hermana y el se la hará llegar.

- Si mi tío me esta buscado, no lo dejara entrar ni salir a menos que el diga donde estoy.

Kaoru soltó una carcajada y la miro con cariño, Misao no entendía nada.

-Te aseguro que si Sano no es capas de sacar tus cosas de allí, nadie más podrá hacerlo.

-¿Por que?- preguntó Misao con curiosidad.

-Simple, soy el mejor ladrón de toda esta zona. Ningún lugar es imposible para Sanosuke Sagara.

Un joven alto y de cabello castaño algo despeinado acababa de entrar a la cocina. Les dedico una agradable sonrisa a todos y miro a Misao con atención.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado, Sano- le dijo Aoshi en tono desapasionado-. Te presento a la señorita Misao Makimachi, mi futura esposa.

El joven arqueo una ceja con asombro y miro a su amigo a ver si le estaba tomando el pelo, sin embargo no lo creía, Aoshi simplemente no tenia sentido del humor.

- ¿De verdad te casaras con el, señorita Makimachi?

Misao se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. Le gustaba Sanosuke, parecía un joven muy agradable.

-Solo será un matrimonio fingido, porque necesito urgentemente casarme para evitar un conflicto familiar, Aoshi y yo solo seguiremos siendo solo amigos aunque para el resto de las personas nuestro matrimonio será real, ¿Qué te parece?

Sano se sentó junto a Misao y la miro con atención, Aoshi se sintió algo incomodo ante el atrevimiento de su amigo y sobre todo al ver que Misao no mostraba ni el mas leve reparo por tenerlo tan cerca.

- Una verdadera lastima. Eres una joven muy bonita, yo no tendría inconveniente en casarme contigo de verdad, sabes- la miro a los ojos y le sonrió-. ¿Te gustaría cambiar de marido?

- Basta, Sano- Aoshi se acerco hasta el y lo obligo a ponerse de pie para que ocupara otra silla, lo bastante lejos de Misao-. La señorita Makimachi dice la verdad, su tío la quiere obligar a casarse y la única forma de que no lo haga es que ella ya este casada, por ese motivo fingiremos un matrimonio y es allí donde los necesito a ti y a Kenshin.

- Claro, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que gustes, amigo- le dijo el joven con sinceridad-. ¿Y Ken? ¿Aun no ha llegado?

- Dijo que hoy se retrasaría un poco mas, tenia trabajo que hacer- se apresuro a responder Kaoru con las majillas encendidas. A Misao no le paso desapercibida la mirada molesta de Aoshi y se pegunto quien seria aquel joven del que hablaban y que relación tendría con Kaoru para ver a su hermano tan molesto.

- Me alegra que se demore un poco, así te tedre para mi sola, Kao- Sanosuke la sujeto de la mano y la miro con ternura-. ¿Cuándo el dirás al tonto de tu hermano que te casaras conmigo?

-Tendría que haber perdido el juicio para permitir que un tipo como tu se acercara a ella, así que suéltala- Aoshi pararía tranquilo pero algo en su mirada era suficiente para que el castaño obedeciera en el acto-. Ahora me gustaría que pusieras atención para poder explicarte que tienes que hacer.

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Sano contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a que el camino se despejara un poco más. Si hubiera sabido que el trabajo que Aoshi le había encomendado seria tan difícil, mejor le hubiera pedido a Ken que lo acompañara.

La habitación quedo en silencio, abrió la ventana con cuidado y se deslizo dentro con la agilidad de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquello. Recordó las indicaciones que le había dado Misao; su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda, la de su hermana era la segunda a la derecha. Se metió la mano al bolsillo para comprobar que aun mantenía la nota de la joven.

Ropa y dinero. No podía creer que su buen trabajo Aoshi lo hubiera degradado a eso: a recoger un par de vestidos y un puñado de dinero que el ni siquiera podría utilizar. Sin embargo no pida negarle un favor a su amigo, le había prometido fidelidad, y eso incluía todos los aspectos, hasta su nuevo interés por esa muchacha. Sano sonrió ante ese hecho, Aoshi podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero el no era estupido y se había dado cuenta de inmediato que la señorita Makimachi había logrado mas en una noche que lo que habían logrado muchas señorita en meses, la total atención de Aoshi Shinomori.

Sano llego al segundo piso y sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que no había tenido mayores problemas en su cometido. Contó las pautas y entro al cuarto. Dejo escapar un silbido de admiración ante lo que vio, si de algo no tenias dudas es de que la pequeña Misao había vivido muy bien, no entendía como había sido capas de cambiar esa cómoda vida por un matrimonio falso con Aoshi. Mujeres, quien las entendía.

Busco con cuidado el dinero que ella le había pedido. Realmente era una buena suma, eso le habría servido para ayudar a bastante gente, pero Aoshi le exigió la integridad de las cosas de su protegida. Con un suspiro se lo guardo en el bolsillo mientras iba a revisa entre la ropa de Misao.

Sano no se consideraba un chico malo, no en esencia. Había tenido una niñez difícil y había crecido al cuidado de su hermano mayor, trabajando para la familia de Aoshi. Desde niños el y Shinomori mantuvieron una buena amistad que sobrevivió al paso de los años, su vida habría siso muy diferente si no hubiera sobrevenido aquella desgracia. La muerte de su hermano y de los padres de Aoshi cambiaron la vida de todos, ante ese aquellas circunstancias el se vio obligado a buscar una nueva forma de vida. Fue así como se convirtió en ladrón, pero no en un ladrón cualquiera, el solo robaba lo que consideraba extremadamente necesario para sobrevivir y para ayudar a quien lo necesitara, además estaba seguro que de esa manera le seria de mucha mas ayuda a Aoshi en su venganza que siendo el chico bueno que el había conocido. Cuando toda esa locura terminara y Saito estuviera muerto, el volvería su vida de antes; dejaría de robar, buscaría un empleo estable, se casaría y formaría una familia. Antes no podía hacerlo. Tenía que ayudar a Aoshi.

Termino de guardar las cosas mas necesarias sin llegar a entender como las mujeres podían tener tantas cosas, solo esperaba que Misao se sintiera satisfecha con aquel esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Saco la nota del bolsillo y con sigilo se apresuró a ir al siguiente cuarto, dejaría la nota en la mesita de noche y saldría de esa casa. Todo seria un éxito. Con cuidado salio de la habitación de Misao y entro en la de su hermana. Era tan agradable como la primera y se pregunto como seria la hermana de Misao, seguramente se parecería a ella. Dejo la nota y se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero el ver la manilla girar se detuvo.

Una joven de largo cabello oscuro lo miro con sorpresa que luego dio paso al terror, fue a gritar pero Sano fue más rápido y logro llegar hasta ella, sujetarla y taparle la boca para que no emitiera ningún sonido.

- Tranquila- le dijo Sanosuke en un susurro-. Prometo no hacerte nada si eres una buena chica,¿esta bien?

La joven asintió y el la fue soltado lentamente, pero en cuanto Sano se descuido ella lo piso con todas sus fuerzas y trato de salir del cuarto para pedir ayuda. Sanosuke la alcanzó a sujetar y rápidamente la atrajo hacia el apoyándole un cuchillo en el cuello.

-Tu eliges- le advirtió con un sonrisa-. Si gritas, te mato. Así que creo que lo mejor será que guardes silencio por unos minutos, hasta que escuches por que estoy aquí, señorita Megumi. Te aseguro que es una historia muy interesante.

---------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Misao esperaba paciente la llegada de Sanosuke mientras e paseaba por el jardín. Kaoru no le había permitido ayudarle con el orden de la casa y Aoshi había desaparecido, seguramente había ido hasta los acantilados y ella había sentido el irrefrenable impulso de seguirlo, pero como no quería molestarlo hasta que estuvieran casados, pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que Sagara regresara con su dinero y con ropa adecuada, la de Kaoru le quedaba algo grande.

- Este lugar es muy tranquilo. Casi nunca ocurre nada importante, mi hermana baja al pueblo cada semana para hacer las compras y a ver a algunas amigas. Yo lo evito la más posible, no me gustan mucho las multitudes.

Misao se sorprendió al ver que Aoshi se sentaba a su lado, no la miraba y parecía estar concentrado en el horizonte, intentando ver mas allá de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Una repentina oleada de emoción la recorrió al percatarse que estaban solos nuevamente, sabia que era una tontería, pero desde que habían llegado a casa de Aoshi, cada ves que se habían visto estaban con alguien de por medio, pero en ese momento estaban a solas, como cuando se habían conocido en los acantilados.

- Es muy tranquilo y me gusta mucho tu casa, esa acogedora y muy bonita- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. El no la miro.

- Tu vida aquí no será como la vida que ti conoces, Misao. Las cosas aquí son difíciles, ya viste lo que ocurre cuando el tiempo nos juega una mala pasada, en esta parte de la región todo esta demasiado lejos de todo, no tendrás las mismas comodidades a las que estabas acostumbrada cuando vivías en casa de tus padres.

- Cuando escape de la boda no estaba buscado comodidad- le confesó con sinceridad., Si hubiera querido una vida cómoda me habría casado con Soujiro. Yo quería aún vida distinta, se que debe existir algo mas para mi, no solo un matrimonio con un hombre al que no conozco lo suficiente como para llegar a amarlo.

Aoshi la miro un momento y volvió a apartar los ojos de ella. No le gustaba que lo mirara de esa forma, como intentado encontrar respuestas que el no le podía dar; no le gustaba sentir que ella podía manipularlo con una simple sonrisa y con ver la desesperación en sus ojos. Una parte de el le reprochaba por tener a Misao Makimachi a su cuidado por que lo hacia sentirse débil, sin embargo otra no le permitía la idea de dejarla sola.

La figura de un joven que se acercaba hacia ellos los distrajo de su conversación, Aoshi se puso de pie y se apresuro a salir al encuentro del recién llegado, Misao lo miro con curiosidad cuando avanzaba donde estaba ella. Su mirada era apacible y sonreía con gentileza, tenia el cabello largo y era pelirrojo, una cicatriz le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda.

-Señorita Makimachi, soy Kenshin Himura y para mi es un placer conocerla- le dedico una sonrisa-. Aoshi me venia diciendo que necesitará de mi ayuda, ¿En que puedo serle útil?

-Eh… creo que debería preguntárselo a el. Yo no estoy al tanto de lo que planea hacer- se excuso ella con prontitud, era verdad, solo sabia que Sanosuke y Kenshin debían ayudarlos, pero de ahí a saber que harían realmente, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

- Esa será una larga conversación, Ken. Sano debe estar por llegar y entonces los tres conversaremos como es debido. Entremos a casa, parece que has tenido una noche larga y estoy seguro de que no has comido nada.

Misao entendió la indirecta de Aoshi y los acompaño al interior de la casa. En cuanto Kaoru vio al recién llegado se sonrojo tanto que Misao esperaba que pronto sus mejillas empezaran a echar humo, el sin embargo solo le sonrió y la saludo un cortesía.

-Siempre es estimulante comensal la mañana con algo que hacer. ¿Cual es el motivo de que usted este en casa de Aoshi, señorita Makimachi?

-Algunos problemas familiares- le dijo Misao con una sonrisa-. Estoy huyendo de mi casa por que mi tío me iba a obligar a casarme, Aoshi me encontró y ha sido muy amable, le pedí ayuda y el esta dispuesto a dármela.

-Misao será mi esposa por un tiempo. Pero solo será algo ficticio- se apreso a aclarar el joven el ver la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de Kenshin-. Por eso necesito tu ayuda y la de Sanosuke, el ahora fue a casa de Misao a recoger algo de ropa y dinero, cuando regrese podré explicarles en que consiste mi idea.

-¿Mandaste a Sanosuke a robar vestidos?- le preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-. Debe sentirse humillado.

-Lo parecía un poco, pero luego se lo tomo muy bien- Misao le sonrió-.¿Que es usted?

-Eh… ¿Cómo es eso de que soy yo?- le preguntó confundido Kenshin.

-Bueno, es que Aoshi me dijo que es o será un asesino, Sanosuke es un ladrón y usted…

Kaoru soltó una carcajada pero evidentemente a su hermano no le parecía tan gracioso que Misao se llevara esa impresión de ellos, Kenshin se lo tomo bastante bien.

- Podría decirse que tengo facilidad para convencerá a las personas de cosas que no son.

-¿Entonces es un embustero?

-Supongo que si, soy un embustero.

-Y el peor de todos, no te confíes jamás de su sonrisa y sus lindas palabras, casi nunca dice la verdad.

Sanosuke entro en la casa y miro a sus amigos con preocupación.

Las cosas se complicaron un poco- le dijo a Aoshi con duda-. Me descubrieron.

Shinomori palidecido notoriamente pero recobro la compostura. Observo a Misao y vio que ella parecía tan angustiada como el.

-¿Quien te vio? ¿Cómo saliste de ahí?

- Me vio la hermana de Misao, y bueno…- Sano salio del salón y a los pocos minutos entro con la joven amordaza y con las manos amarradas a la espalda- Me vi en la obligación de traerla, no creyó mi historia sobre que Misao estaba bien, pensaba que la había secuestrado.

Aoshi contempló a las dos jóvenes, una aterrorizada y la otra expectante. Definitivamente su vida de había convertido en un caos.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap, espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves la fin apareen mas personajes y se aclaran de a poco este enredo, ahora queda ver como lo harán con el matrimonio. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**s****akurita88**: Como ves Aoshi si se casara con Misao pero no como ella esperaba, también ya aparecieron Sano, Kenshin y Meg, y de apoco se sabrá como avanzan esas relaciones. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**g****abyhyatt**: Si, me gusta Saito en el papel de malvado, aunque el personaje en si me gusta mucho. Como ves ya aparecieron Meg, Sano y Kenshin, además Aoshi acepto el matrimonio pero no como Misao esperaba, ahora a ver que ocurre. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amigui, si, ya estoy complicando las cosas, como ves Aoshi se casara con Misao sin que sea verdad, aparecieron mas personajes y se van aclarando las cosas. Ahora queda ver que pasará con todo este súper plan. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**b****izcochia U-u**: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me alegra te gusta la historia y es verdad, tengo una tendencia obsesiva a poner a Saito de malvado, peor no es nada contra el personaje, jejeje. Como ves las cosas se complican, se descubren nueves y aparecen mas personajes, ahora ver como resulta el plan de Aoshi. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lo que podemos hacer**_

_**cuando cae la lluvia,**_

_**es dejarla caer.**_

**Capitulo 4:**** Y lo que Dios ha unido…**

Megumi miro a Aoshi con ojos suplicantes, el murmuró algo parecido a una maldición mientras miraba furioso a Sanosuke y se acercaba hasta la joven para desatarle las manos y quitarle la mordaza, en cuanto la joven se vio libre se abraso a el rompiendo a llorar. Aoshi no sabia que hacer, el no era bueno en esas cosas y parecía que ese par de hermanas estaban completamente convencidas de que el solucionaría sus problemas, pensó en apartar a Megumi pero esta seguía aferrada a el así que le puso las manos sobre los hombros mientras esperaba que se calmara un poco.

Misao observaba toda la escena junto a Kaoru; en un comienzo se había asustado al ver a su hermana llegar en esas condiciones, pero estaba segura de que Sanosuke no le había hecho nada realmente malo, quizás solo la había asustado un poco. Una extraña alegría se apodero de ella al saber que podría hablar con Meg de todo lo que había ocurrido ya que en lo mas profundo de su corazón había temido que por su apresurada marcha de casa y su próximo matrimonio con Aoshi no la vería nunca mas, sin embargo parte de esa momentánea felicidad se esfumo la ver la preocupación que Aoshi mostraba por ella.

Misao nunca había sentido celos de Megumi, por el contrarío, se llevaban muy bien y ella la adoraba, pero una extraña sensación de enfado, molestia y tristeza se apodero de ella en ese momento. Era lejos una de las cosas mas absurdas que le podía estar ocurriendo, Aoshi Shinomori solo había prometido ayudarla por que se lo había implorado, nada decía que era de su propiedad y el podía cuidar de quien se le viniera en gana, aunque fuera su hermana mayor la afortunada.

_¿Has experi__mentado el dolor y la agonía de los celos?_

_Nunca._

_¿Desearías vivirlo?_

_Por sup__uesto que no._

_Si estas co__nociendo el amor, ya es demasiado tarde._

-Vamos muchacha, no es para tanto- le dijo Sano de mala gana-. Ni siquiera te lastime.

Megumi se volvió furiosa y se hubiera lazando a golpear al chico que Aoshi no la hubiera sujetado.

-Maldito delincuente, entraste a mi casa a robar y mas encima te atreviste a ponerme tus sucias manos encima- lo miro con profundo odio-. Cuando salga de aquí te denunciare para que te juzguen.

-Tranquila señorita, debería intentar descansar un poco- Aoshi le sonrió y le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su hermana para que se hiciera cargo de la joven, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Misao y se extraño al verla tan seria, así que dio por echo que le había molestado como Sano había tratado a su hermana por lo que intentaría explicarle mas tarde como eran las cosas, no quería que la joven se enojara por una tontería.

-Misao…- le dijo Meg con un hilo de vos- ¿Donde estabas? Te han buscado por todos lados, el pobre Soujiro esta tan preocupado por ti. ¿Te secuestro este sujeto?

Sano miro al cielo como implorando paciencia y se dejo caer en una silla junto a Kenshin que miraba callado y paciente toda la escena.

-La verdad es que no- Misao se mordió el labio y noto los fríos ojos de Aoshi fijos en ella, como esperando a ver si decía la verdad-.Bueno, Meg, es una historia un poco larga, pero para aclarar las cosas, te digo que si estoy aquí es por decisión mía, Sanosuke no me ha hecho nada, por el contrario, si lo encontraste en casa fue porque había ido a buscar algunas cosas que yo necesitaba, le estoy muy agradecida.

- Gracias a Dios que una de las dos es razonable- dijo el castaño-. Yo no se ustedes, pero si queremos llevar a cabo lo que Aoshi nos quiere proponer tenemos que organizarnos cuanto antes.

-Es verdad- dijo Shinomori-. Señorita Megumi, lamento las incomodidades que la ha hecho pasar mi amigo, pero le aseguro que lo ha hecho por ayudar a su hermana. El señor Sagara estará encantado de brindarle una disculpa cuando usted se sienta mas repuesta, me gustaría que le permitiera a mi hermana Kaoru acompañarla a la habitación para que descansar un poco.

-Por mi encantada- le dijo Megumi sin poder disimular su entusiasmo por el joven-. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Aoshi Shinomori- le dijo Misao con una sonrisa-. Se casara conmigo mañana.

Megumi miro alternativamente a su hermana menor y al joven que estaba su lado, luego le dedico una sonrisa algo fingida a Kaoru.

-Señorita Kaoru, me encantaría si me pudiera acompañar a la habitación ,me siento algo cansada. Misao, ¿podrías tu también acompañarme?

La joven estuvo a punto de negarse, pero una sola mirada de advertencia de su hermana le confirmo sus mas profundos temores: si no obedecía, Megumi le contaria a Saito donde estaba.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

-¡Casarte!- Megumi miro a su hermana como si estuviera demente, probablemente lo estuviera-. Misao, no te negare que Shinomori es un joven apuesto, pero para casarse hace falta más que eso, Soujiro…

-¡No me casare con el nunca!- le dijo con decisión-. Me fugue de la boda porque no quería hacerlo, espero que no me obligues a escaparme de ti esta ves.

-¿Has pensado en lo que hará tío Saito cuando se entere de que te has cada con un joven al que no conoce? Te obligará a deshacerte de el. Le importara muy poco si estas casada o no, no querrá a Aoshi Shinomori a tu lado, ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Me salvo la vida, Meg- Misao sintió cierta nostalgia al recodar la noche anterior, en ese momento le parecía comos si estuviera a años de distancia-. Me iba a tirar de acantilado y el me convenció de que no lo hiciera, le pedí que se casara conmigo y bueno, después de un largo proceso de convencimiento me dijo que si.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de la clase de amigos que tiene?- le pregunto la joven indignada-. El se ve como un joven bien educado, al igual que su hermana, pero aquel sujeto, ¿Sanosuke?- le pregunto a su hermana-, bueno, el es un salvaje, me amenazó con un cuchillo y con matarme, luego me trato sin ninguna delicadeza y me trajo hasta aquí caminando, ni siquiera me permitió descansar en todo el camino, ¿lo puedes creer?

- A mi Sanosuke me parece de lo mas agradable, es un ladrón Meg, el mejor de todos. Su otro amigo, Kenshin Himura es un embustero, pero aun no lo tengo realmente claro.

- ¿Y Shinomori?- le preguntó la joven arqueando las cejas-. ¿Qué me dices de el?

"_Debo matar aun hombre"_

_¿Juzgas sin tener verdadero conocimiento?_

_Nunca terminamos de conocer a las personas._

_¿Qué harías en su lugar?_

_Lo correcto._

-El es un buen chico, con una historia algo triste- Misao suspiro, por alguna extraña razón no le quería confesar a su hermana que la boda seria falsa y menos aun que Shinomori pensaba matar a un hombre, pero seguramente tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, por lo menos lo referente a la boda; cuando Meg se diera cuenta de que su relación con Aoshi no tenia anda que ver con la de una pareja de recién casados.-. ¿Por que no duermes un poco, hermana?, yo debo ir a ver lo que necesitamos para mañana, además deseo quitarme esta ropa, Kaoru fue muy amable al prestármela, pero me siento como si estuviera encogida, me sobra de todos lados.

Megumi vio salir su hermana pequeña del cuarto. No podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en un día todo se había convertido en un verdadero problema. Cuando Misao huyo de la iglesia dejando al Soujiro plantado en el altar, Saito se había puesto como loco, y muchos de sus hombres la estaban buscando por todos lados, sin sospechar que su querida sobrina estaba en la casa de un joven misterioso lejos de la ciudad.

Casarse.

No podía entender como su hermana había huido de una boda con un hombre que la adoraba y le aseguraría el futuro para meterse en otra con un joven al que apenas conocía y el cual no parecía ni siquiera esta interesado en ella.

Aoshi Shinomori.

Por alguna extraña razón aquel joven se le hacia fugazmente conocido, como un sueño o un recuerdo lejano, era algo en sus ojos, su forma de hablar… Megumi intento hurgar en sus recuerdos algún detalle que le ayudara a llegar a lo que buscaba, sonrió para sus adentros, si Misao no se fuera a casar con el, quizás ella también hubiera caído en la tentación de proponerle matrimonio.

------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Misao se levanto muy temprano esa mañana, aun estaba algo oscuro y cuando llego a la cocina se sorprendió un poco de ver a Aoshi en pie, le dedico una inclinación con la cabeza mientras se terminaba su tasa de café y le ofrecía otra a ella.

Aun no tenia ni la menor idea de cual era le plan de los jóvenes, a pesar de ser ella la principal involucrada, Aoshi se había limitado a darle algunas breves instrucciones como la de levantarse a primera hora esa mañana y le había podido que aun no le confiara nada a su hermana, ni siquiera lo falso de la unión, hasta que decidiera que hacer con ella.

- Espero que hayas descansado mas que ayer, tendremos un largo día- le dijo Aoshi mirándola con atención-. ¿No te arrepientes de lo que vas a hacer Misao? Durante la cena tu hermana no dejo de recordarte lo preocupado que esta por ti tu prometido.

Ella negó con rotundidad.

-Ya tome mi decisión, no puedo mirar hacia atrás.

-Espero que no me odies luego por eso- le dijo con una sonrisa, Shinomori confirmo la hora y miro ceñudo hacia la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el exterior, al notar que Misao lo observaba le sonrió-. Espero a Kenshin, el se encargara de llevarle una invitación a tu tío para la boda.

Misao palideció y sintió que se desmayaría, Aoshi se puso rápidamente de pie y la alcanzó a sujetar. Cuando la joven abrió nuevamente los ojos se encontraba entre sus brazos y vio cierta preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules. Meg tenía razón, era un joven muy guapo.

-¿Como te sientes, Misao?- le pregunto con un tono frió, cargado de angustia.

-Bien, solo que me pillaste de sorpresa- Misao se aparto de el y se sentó en una silla-. No es verdad que invitaras a mi tío, ¿verdad?- le pregunto nerviosa.

-Lamentablemente es la verdad- le dijo Aoshi-. Como nuestra unión no será verdadera necesitaos que el la vea con sus propio ojos para que se convenza.

-¡No me permitirá casarme, Aoshi! Te lo aseguro.

-No podrá impedírtelo- le dijo con una sonrisa-. La invitación llegara para dos horas después, estoy seguro de que tu tío se dará prisa y nos intentara tender una trampa así que cambie la hora y el lugar, demorara un buen rato en dar con nosotros y para cuando lo haga ya serás mi mujer.

La joven se sonrojo ante ese comentario y Aoshi también se puso algo nerviosos. Estaban solos en la cocina aun en penumbras, el viento azotaba sin compasión las ramas de los árboles contra los cristales de las ventanas y la casa, ininterrumpido el embarazoso silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

-Buenos días- Kenshin entro en la casa cubierto con una capa negra y pasó directamente a prepararse un copo de café-. Una mañana tormentosa, seguramente abr tempestad hoy en la tarde, así que mientras antes regresemos a casa, mucho mejor, ¿todo listo?

Aoshi le tendió la nota prolijamente doblada y sellada, el pelirrojo leyó rápidamente el destinatario y la guardo con cuidado.

- Intentare convencer al párroco de que nos ayude, si no puedo hacerlo, tendremos que usar el otro método- le dijo con una sonrisa a su amigo, dio un trago a su tasa de café y miro a la joven-. Pronto será la señora Shinomori, señorita Misao, y su tío la dejara en paz.-Cierto dureza se apodero de la expresión de Aoshi y Kenshin le puso la mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo- Todo a su tiempo, amigo mío. Todo a su tiempo.

-Una noche infernal- Sano entro por la ventana de la cocina completamente congelado-. Tendremos suerte si el cielo abre un poco en unas horas mas, no me gustaría que se casaran en plena noche- miro a los jóvenes y se fijo en Kenshin que aun no se marchaba-¿Todo listo?

-En eso estoy, ya me marcho- le dijo con seguridad-. Nos vemos dentro de cuatro horas en la antigua capilla, por cualquier cosa, vallan armados.

-Descuida, no ocurrirá nada- Aoshi le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al pelirrojo al ver que Misao aun seguía muy pálida-. Nos vemos en cuatro horas.

El joven salio mezclándose entre las sombras de la noche con su capa oscura que el viento agitaba con rencor, una ráfaga helada se coló en la cocina y Misao sintió como un escalofrió la recorría.

-¿Pensaste en lo que haremos con la hermana de Misao?- le pregunto Sano a Aoshi.

-Quiere ir a la boda de su hermana- le dijo con cansancio-Pero lo veo difícil, si Saito la reconoce nos acarrearemos un buen problema.

-Mi hermana no desea volver aun a casa. Prefiere estar unos días conmigo- Misao miro a Aoshi con una silenciosa suplica en su ojos verdes-. Se que ya te he pedido…

-No la devolverá aun a su casa, siempre y cuando prometa comportarse. Sobre lo de la boda, creo que no podrá ser, Misao- sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estomago al ve la tristeza en sus ojos-. Lo que haremos tendrá algún riesgo, si tu tío la ve te aseguro que la obligara regresa con el y en se caso no podremos hacer nada, tu serás mi esposa pero ella no.

-¡No me pueden dejar fuera de esto!- Megumi entro en la cocina molesta- Es mi única hermana la que se casa, no me puedo perder la boda.

-No vamos a ana de tus estupidas fiestas, niñita- le dijo Sano con tono burlón-. Esto tiene un riesgo, tendremos suficiente preocupándonos de Misao como para mas encima cuidar de ti.

-No me hables, delincuente- le dijo con desdén-. Por favor, señor Shinomori, prometo comportarme y hacer lo que usted me pida, pero permítanme ir.

Aoshi se sentía entre le espada y la pared, deseaba decirle a Megumi que no podía ir por los motivos obvios, no le había querido contar nada a Misao, pero lo mas seguro era que Saito intentara detener la boda y eso incluía cualquier precio, con dos jóvenes, una huida seria casi imposible, sin embargo sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarlo y nuevamente aquella sensación de debilidad y sumisión se había apoderado de el. Pero como tantas otras veces, no podía ceder a sus deseos, tenia que hacer lo que era correcto.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos correr ese riesgo. Su tío podría reconocerla y la obligaría a regresar con el, en ese caso yo no podría oponerme.

Megumi miro apenada a su hermana, Sano suspiró molesto, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miro a la joven un momento.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a asistir a esta boda- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-. Pero con una condición.

Megumi tuvo el impulso de decirle que no le interesaba ninguna ayuda de su parte, pero al ver que todas las puertas se le cerraban pensó que si no era muy terrible lo que el joven le pedía, quizás pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿Qué cosas seria?- pregunto Megumi intentando mantener su digna elegancia y superioridad ante el.

-Bueno señorita Megumi, es algo muy fácil- le dijo con su habitual sonrisa-. Debes pedirme disculpas, sea como sea, yo solo le hacia un servicio a Misao y tu has tenido el descaro de ser descortés conmigo. Me importa muy poco el dinero y la educación que tengas, para mi no eres mas que una de tantas otras chicas, yo no te demostrare respeto si tu no me lo tienes a mi. Yo no me vendo.

Megumi abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Aoshi seguía sentado tan impasible comos siempre y los miraba a ambos como intentando a ver donde llegaría todo eso. Misao contemplaba a su hermana con un poco de temor. Sentía que las mejillas le ardían por el comportamiento tan atrevido de ese joven, ella no era una persona mala, pero sabia cual era su lugar y estaba claro que Sanosuke Sagara estaba lejos de ser alguien con quien ella se relacionaría si no fuera en una circunstancia desesperada, y quizás esa lo era…

-Yo… lamento como lo trate, señor Sagara- Megumi tomo aire y formo una sonrisa forzada en sus labios-. Le agradezco la ayuda que le presto a mi hermana pequeña.

- ¿Eso te basta, Sano?- le pregunto Aoshi con calma.

-Digamos que me conformo por el momento, ahora yo cumpliré con mi parte, señorita Megumi- le dijo con aun inclinación-. Ira a esa boda, téngalo por seguro.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Saito miro la nota que acababan de llevarle, aun era muy temprano pero el no había podido dormir casi anda, llevaban mas de un día buscando a la condenada de su sobrina y no la encontraban por ningún sitio y por si fuera poco, Megumi también había desaparecido. Alguien llamo a la puerta y al oír su respuesta el recién llegado entro.

- Soujiro- le dijo con vos cansada-. ¿Alguna noticia de Misao?- le pregunto esperanzado.

-Nada, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Saito rogaba porque no fuera así, si esa mocosa se atrevía a desobedecerle y le generaba problemas con Seta, el mismo se encargaría de matarla cuando la encontrara si Seta no la quería como esposa.

- La encontraremos- le dijo con desgana-. Y se casara contigo, si no es tu esposa. No será la mujer de nadie.

-Eso espero- le dijo el joven mientras contemplaba por la ventana las malas condiciones climáticas. Se sentía algo frustrado por la burla de la joven Makimachi. Durante años había deseado casarse con ella a pesar de que sabia que ella no le correspondía, pero con el dinero había podido comprar lo que ella se negaba a darle libremente, solo que jamás pensó que su pequeña Misao seria tan escurridiza. Pero Saito la encontraría y luego el se encargaría de aclararle como serian las cosas. Fuese como fuese, Misao se casaría con el.

Saito desdoblo la nota con cuidado, tenía curiosidad por saber que diría.

La caligrafía perfecta se volvió borrosa ante el ataque de furia que lo invadió, arrugo la nota y pego un puñetazo en la mesa, Soujiro se volteo sorprendido al no saber que le ocurría a Saito.

-¡Maldita mujerzuela!- espeto lleno de rabia.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Seta cuando vio la nota en el piso-. ¿Es de Misao?

-Claro que no- le dijo con rabia-. De su prometido, Misao se casara esta tarde y me invita a la boda, ¿lo puedes creer?

Soujiro Seta perdió el poco color que le quedaba. Una rabia casi tan ciega como la de Saito se apoderó de el, pero intento mantener la compostura.

-Debemos impedir esa boda- le dijo con rotundidad-. Misao es mi mujer, te pague demasiado por ella, no lo olvides.

-Lo se- Saito lo miro furioso-. Dile a un par de hombres que se preparen. Iremos a desearle una feliz unión a mi querida sobrina.

Soujiro salio de la habitación dejando solo a Saito con su rabia. Misao era una tonta al imaginar que el renunciaría tan fácil a ella. Lamentaba que no hubiera querido hacer las cosas del método mas fácil, si se hubiera casado con el, en ese momento seria su esposa y el le hubiera dado lo que deseara, ahora cuando la encontrara tendría que educarla un poco, sin embargo le gustaban los desafíos, Misao Makimachi le pertenecía, la había comprado.

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Kenshin corrió rumbo a la antigua capilla, daba gracias al cielo por conocer tan bien aquel camino que había recorrido en innumerables ocasiones desde pequeño, a veces solo y otras en compañía de Sano y Aoshi. El camino era malo y esperaba que Aoshi no tuviera mayores problemas para llegar allí con Misao y Sano.

La antigua capilla comenzó a hacerse visible entre los árboles vetustos y las dificultades del camino. Hacia años que nadie iba por allí, solo vivía un antiguo sacerdote que no había querido marcharse luego de la inundación, algunas personas solicitaban algunos servios como una que otra boda clandestina o ayudar en la muerte de algún enfermo, solamente esperaba poder convencerlo para que casara a Misao y a Aoshi en una unión falsa, si no era así, tendría que usar la fuerza y eso no le hacia mucha ilusión. Temía el castigo divino si hacia algo así.

Una vez en la puerta de la antigua y ruinosa capilla, Kenshin golpeo con prisa para llamar a su morador, a los pocos minutos un anciano párroco salio a recibirlo,

-¿Que ocurre, hijo?- le pregunto con curiosidad-. Luces cansado.

-Lamento molestarle a esta hora, padre- le dijo Kenshin con sumisión-. Vengo a interceder por unos amigos que necesitan de su servio, una boda…- Kenshin se interrumpió al oír el sonido de cascos de caballos, se llevo un dedo a los labios y insto al anciano a esconderse dentro de la capilla, el también entro y se con rapidez se puso una de las vestimentas del sacerdote mientras esperaba, rogadnos que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas. Los caballos se detuvieron y un golpeteo incesante en la puerta lo sobresalto. Le indicó al párroco que siguiera escondido y el salio a abrir.

Dos hombres lo miraron con curiosidad mientras Kenshin adoptaba su expresión mas austera.

-Buenos días, queridos hijos- le dijo con convicción-. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿En que puedo servirles?

-Es usted el hombre encargado de esta capilla- le pregunto uno de los hombres intercambiando una rápida mirada con su compañero.

-Si, a pesar de la soledad es un buen lugar para encontrar el favor de nuestro señor.

-Debe venir con nosotros- le dijo el otro hombre sujetándolo del brazo-. Tenemos un enfermo terminal, necesita su bendición antes pasar a mejor vida.

Kenshin sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de el pero mantuvo la calma, con solo mirarlos sabia que aquellos dos hombres trabajaban para Saito y que seguramente estaban allí para impedir que se llevara a cabo la boda, estaba conciente de que lo que haría seria peligroso pero no tenia mas opción, así que asintió y les sonrió.

-Voy por mis cosas, esperen un par de minutos- Kenshin entro en la casa para reunir algunas cosas, fue a ver al párroco y con pavor se dio cuenta de que estaba desmayado, los pasos en la sala contigua lo asustaron y salio rápidamente. Tendría que deshacerse de aquellos hombres antes de que Aoshi llegara a la capilla o Saito se les adelantaría.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Misao se sentía nerviosa por lo que esta a punto de ocurrir, el camino había sido complicado por lo malo que era el terreno, en ese momento ella iba sentada en un caballo junto a Megumi, su hermana era tan mala jinete como ella pero no tenia mas opción, sin embargo al regreso ese seria la caballo que ocuparía Kenshin . Aoshi avanzaba despacio a su lado. Iba serio y taciturno, sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros e impenetrables, ni siquiera la había mirado. Si embargo Sano le iba dando de ves en cuando indicaciones a Megumi de como dirigir al caballo, iban con tiempo de sobra por lo que podían avanzar despacio, en pocos minutos aquella farsa estaría cumplida.

-Adelántate- le ordeno Aoshi a Sanosuke- ve si Saito ha caído en la trampa y si el camino esta despejado.

El joven asintió en silencio y se lanzó al galope, Megumi, que iba vestida con ropa de Sanosuke suspiro con resignación, esa era lejos la boda mas extraña a la que había asistido. Su hermana casándose con un hombre del que apenas sabía algo, con unos amigos rarísimos y ella vestida de hombre.

-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos, señor Shinomori?- pregunto Megumi con agotamiento, detestaba montar a caballo, y a horcajadas era aun peor.

Aoshi negó con tranquilidad. Ya estaban por terminar el largo camino que los separaba de la capilla, solamente esperaba que el viaje de regreso fuera mas rápido con Kenshin y Sanosuke a cargo de los caballos.

- Diez minutos mas antes de llegar a la capilla, señorita Megumi- Aoshi observo a Misao que estaba muy seria-. ¿Nerviosa, Misao?

-Supongo que un poco. Si mi tío decide venir, nos complicara las cosas.

Aoshi suspiro. Estaba seguro de que Saito se presentaría, solamente esperaba que no pudiera hacerle daño a Misao, si todo salía como el esperaba, Saito se desentendería de su sobrina y Misao podría seguir su camino y él el suyo.

Llegaron a la capilla que parecía desierta, Aoshi supuso que Kenshin estaría dentro o habría ido a vigilar, bajo del caballo y ayudo a bajar a Megumi y luego a Misao, cuando su ojos se encontraron con los suyos una extraña sensación lo invadió, así que la deposito en el suelo y se alejo de ella lo mas rápido posible.

-Alguien viene- dijo Megumi mientras oteaba el horizonte.

Aoshi siguió la dirección de la mirada de la joven y sintió que la tensión le atenazaba los músculos al percibir el peligro.

-Vayan las dos a la capilla, busquen a Ken o al párroco, si algo se complica no salgan- les ordeno Aoshi intentando parecer tranquilo, sin embargo las expresiones de terror que surcaron el rostro de las jóvenes lo alteraron aun mas.

Sanosuke llego a toda prisa y casi cae del caballo cuando desmonto de este.

-¡Saito vine en camino, no los despistamos!- lo miro con terror-. No tenemos tiempo.

Aoshi corrió junto a su amigo al interior de la capilla donde el párroco los miraba confundido y no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

-Disculpe, padre- le dijo Aoshi con prisa-. Me gustaría saber si un amigo mío vino a hablar con usted.

-Un joven vino ase algunas horas, tuvo que marcharse- le contesto el religioso.

-Le explico lo que necesitamos de usted, supongo- le pregunto Aoshi.

-Si, ¿quienes son los que se casaran?

Aoshi tomo a Misao de la mano y noto que estaba fría y templaba un poco.

-Que sea rápido, por favor- le pidió Aoshi-. Tenemos prisa.

El ruido de caballo, mezclado con voces de hombres y pisadas se hizo cercano, Misao se aferro con terror al brazo de Aoshi apresándolo con fuerza.

-Hijo, ¿aceptas esta muchacha por esposa?

-Acepto.

-Hija, ¿aceptas a...?

-Si- dijo Misao con seguridad,

-Entonces, que lo que Dios ha unido…- la puerta se abrió con violencia y un grupo de hombres entro en la capilla, Saito le dirigió una mira asesina a su sobrina- que no lo separe el hombre. Dios los bendiga hijos míos.

Aoshi se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Misao, miro de reojo a Sanosuke que en forma impulsiva se puso delante de Megumi para que no la vieran.

-Vaya, vaya…- Saito se acerco despacio hasta donde estaba Misao-. Así que aquí esta mi pequeña Misao- miro hacia donde estaba Aoshi y por unos minutos sus miradas se encontraron, las facciones del rostro de Saito se tensaron al recorrer los rasgos del joven.

-Un gusto conocerle, señor- dijo Aoshi con su habitual tono calmado e indiferente-. Aoshi Shinomori, para servirle.

Misao noto la tensión entre los dos hombres. Aoshi le dirigió una mirada significativa a Sano que asintió casi de forma imperceptible. También lucia molesto.

-Shinomori- repitió Saito con ironía-. Lamento mucho las complicaciones que le haya causado esta pequeña bribona, pero ahora lo librare de este problema- Saito tomo a su sobrina del brazo y tiro de ella pero Aoshi aparta la mano del hombre de la muñeca de Misao.

-Le rogaría que no le ponga un dedo encima a mi esposa- le dijo con tranquilidad-. No me gusta compartir lo que es mío.

Saito soltó a Misao y la miró con rencor, en ese momento Soujiro Seta cruzó la puerta y se dirigió casi corriendo hasta donde la joven estaba junto a Aoshi, ella otra ves se tenso y Shinomori supuso que se debía a la llegada de aquel joven.

-Misao, te hemos buscado por todas partes- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Me alegra que este bien, vamos a casa, seguramente…

-Estoy casada- le dijo intentado darle a sus palabras la seguridad que nos sentía-. Soujiro, te presento a mi esposo, Aoshi Shinomori- respiro con dificultad-. Aoshi, el señor Soujiro Seta.

Durante unos breves minutos las miradas de los dos jóvenes se cruzaron, Misao nunca había temido a Soujiro pero el ver la expresión de desafió que se leía en sus ojos el mirar a Aoshi se dio cuenta de que no se quedaría tranquilo por su humillación.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, padre- Aoshi se inclino levemente-. Señores, has sido un placer. Mi esposa y yo debemos regresar a casa- el joven tomo la mano de Misao y caminó deprisa con ella hacia la salida, sabía que los observaban y temía que los atacaran en cualquier momento, Sano y Megumi se unieron a ellos casi enseguida.

Soujiro hizo amago de seguirlo pero Saito lo sujeto sin permitirle avanzar

-¡No permitiré que se lleve a Misao!- le dijo molesto el chico-. No me importa si se caso o no con ese idiota, ella es mía.

-Y la tendrás- le dijo Sito con una sonrisa-. Tendrás lo que deseas, solamente que será todo a su tiempo. Aoshi Shinomori- dijo con satisfacción-. Curiosa coincidencia, la vida nos ha vuelto a juntar y esta ves no podrás escapar de mí.

-¿Conoces a es sujeto?- le pregunto el joven.

-Desde que era un niño. Ahora ya es un hombre, puedo matarlo sin sentir remordimiento. Descuida, Soujiro, tendrás a mi sobrina y Shinomori sufrirá las penas del infierno por haberse atrevido a desafiarme.

-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi había montado a Misao junto a él en el caballo, la marcha con Megumi se hacia muy penosa y solo esperaba que Kenshin no hubiera tenido ningún inconveniente mayor, solo agradecía que todo hubiera resultado bien. Observo a Sano que tomo las riendas del caballo de Megumi para acercarla el y poder guiar al animal.

Saito lo había reconocido. Estaba seguro de eso por el brillo de rencor que había visto en sus ojos, ahora que lo había encontrado empezaría su venganza, pero antes tendría que conseguir que Misao comenzara una nueva vida donde ella deseara.

Durante unos segundos se permitió contemplarla. Iba tranquila entres sus brazos y la expresión de temor que había surcado su rostro desde que habían salido de la capilla había desaparecido casi por completo, una punzada de dolor lo recorrió por dentro, quizás, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si no tuviera una venganza de por medio y solo tuviera que preocuparse por vivir su vida el se habría casado con ella, pero en esos momentos hubiera sido una decisión muy egoísta.

La figura de alguien que les salía al camino lo sobresalto un poco, temía que Saito les tendiera una emboscada, pero al ver la familiar silueta de Kenshin respiró con alivio.

Sin embargo algo en las facciones del joven le dijo que algo no marchaba bien.

-¡Saito!- les dijo Ken con desesperación-. Saito me tendió una trampa, pensaba secuestrar al sacerdote para que no se casaran, me llevo a mi en su lugar, escape por los pelos.

-Me alegra que estés bien, amigo- Aoshi le indico el caballo que Sano acababa de desmontar-. Agradezco que haya hablado con el sacerdote, todo ha salido…

-¿Se casaron?- le preguntó el pelirrojo con evidente temor.

-Si, le pregunté su habías estado allí, me dijo que si y que le mencionaste lo de la boda- Aoshi se puso ceñudo-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Kenshin se llevo una mano hacia el rostro y luego miro a Misao y a Shinomori.

-No pude explicarle al párroco en que consistía el plan- les dijo con un hilo de vos-. El matrimonio no ha sido falso, Misao y tu están realmente casados.

Aoshi sintió un peso en el corazón al oír aquella absurda noticia, Misao se tenso y lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente pálida. No podía ser verdad, no podía estar casado con Misao Makimachi… no si ella era la sobrina de Saito. Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, lo que Dios había unido, no podía separarlo el hombre.

---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga. Como ves si hubo boda pero no todo salio según lo planeado, ahora las cosas se complican un poco para todos, con una venganza de por medio y un matrimonio real… espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**s****akurita88**: Y la boda no fue ficticia, ahora queda ver como se toma Aoshi esta noticia y que dirá Meg cuando se entere de que su hermana no se pensaba casar realmente. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**g****abyhyatt**: Y sano se llevo a Meg y junto a ella un montón de problemas, ahora queda ver quien termina por ceder de los dos, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amigui, no puedes adiar a Roy, si es un amor. Como ves la boda de mentira les duro bien poco, ahora ver como se lo toma Aoshi, gracias por el apoyo, un besito y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**bizcochia U-u**: Y la boda fue de verdad, las cosas se les complicaron y a pesar de todo lo que tenia preparado no salio como esperaba, ahora a ver que dice Aoshi de todo esto, casado con la sobrina del hombre que deba matar, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**LiHo SaKuRaGuI**: Me alegra te haya gustado esta historia, como ves las cosas se han complicando un poco pero ya irán mejorando, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Me lagar te haya gustado, como ves las cosas no salieron según los planes y hubieron algunas pequeñas complicaciones, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Y escucha…**_

_**como se aleja el viento**_

_**dejándonos en la boca**_

_**los murmullos de un te amo…**_

**Capitulo 5****: Dos corazones diferentes, un futuro juntos.**

El camino de regreso fue largo y silencioso, Kenshin se sentía terriblemente culpable a pesar de las miradas de ánimo de Sanosuke, Aoshi ni siquiera lo había vuelto a mirar desde que le dio la terrible noticia.

Misao que cabalgaba con Aoshi iba rígida entre sus brazos, se notaba con claridad que eso jamás se lo había esperado y que la reacción del joven le resultaba aun mas desconcertante. La joven había esperado que se enfureciera enseguida por lo que había ocurrido, pero el joven Shinomori seguía con su habitual calma, pero al igual que la tormenta que se estaba fraguando para ese día, algo en los ojos del muchacho le indicaba que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad su molestia se haría presente.

Por su parte Meg aun no era capas de salir del asombro, a tal punto que ni siquiera parecía haber notado que cabalgaba junto a Sanosuke. Ese día definitivamente había sido el mas raro de toda su vida que no era muy larga; no solo estaba con un grupo de dementes sino que la habían obligado a disfrazarse de hombre para asistir a la boda de su hermana que resultaba que al final seria una boda falsa que termino siendo una boda de verdad.

Cuando al fin llagaron a la casa, Kaoru salio a recibirlos evidentemente nerviosa, la joven se dirigió hasta su hermano que en ese momento desmontaba y ayudaba a bajar a Misao sin mirarla. Kaoru fue a hablarle pero el paso de largo y entro en la casa dando un portazo a lo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Aoshi?- pregunto Kaoru a Sano que ayudaba a bajar a Megumi que seguía incapaz de hablar-. ¿Algo salio mal?

-No lo se con exactitud- dijo el castaño con gesto de fastidio-. Nos libramos de suerte de Saito y sus hombres, pero no todo salio como lo planeábamos.

-¿Por qué?- Kaoru miro a los demás sintiéndose impotente.

-Tuvimos un pequeño error de cálculo- afirmo Himura.

-¿Pequeño error de calculo?- le dijo Sano con una sonrisa-. Por ese pequeño error de cálculo tu hermano tiene una linda esposa de verdad- Sano tomo a Misao de los hombros y la puso frente a Kaoru-. Kao, te presento a tu cuñada, la señora Shinomori.

Misao sintió como se le arrebolaban las mejillas ante la mirada de incredulidad de Kaoru, no podía entender como todo se había terminado complicando de ese modo. Aoshi seguramente la odiaría para el resto de su vida.

-Creo que necesito descansar un momento- Misao corrió dentro de la casa dejando a todos fuera.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió- Kenshin parecía muy abatido-. Intente llegar antes pero me fue imposible, pensé que Aoshi se daría cuenta.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, amigo mío- Sano le dio una palmadita en la espalda-. Esos sujetos nos complicaron las cosas, y con el apuro no fuimos capaces de dudar de nada, era el ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso del matrimonio falso?- pregunto al fin Megumi-. Yo pensaba que Misao y Aoshi se casarían de verdad, no por amor, pero si por un acuerdo benéfico para ambos- movió la cabeza con incredulidad-. Esto es una locura.

-Ya lo creo- afirmo el pelirrojo-. Desde que Misao apareció en la vida de Aoshi todo esto a sido una locura-. Como ve señorita Megumi, ahora forma parte de esta familia, bienvenida.

La joven no sabia si reír o enfadarse por las palabras de Himura pero ya no tenia mas opción, Misao era la mujer de Aoshi le gustara la idea o no, así que tendría que acostumbrase a convivir con ellos. Megumi no pensaba quedarse allí por mucho tiempo, quizás un par de días mas para comprobar que su querida hermana estuviera bien, luego de eso volvería a su antigua vida y buscaría un pretendiente adecuado.

-Lo aceptará- dijo Kaoru con una leve sonrisa-. En cuanto Aoshi lo reconsidere un poco más y se relaje aceptara lo que ha sucedido, no dejara sola a Misao, te lo aseguro.

- Es verdad- Sano bostezó y se estiro-. Mi amigo es muy responsable, me alegro que la escogida haya sido Misao y no esta engreída señorita- dijo el joven mirando a Meg que lo fulmino con la mirada-. Querida Kao, iré a dormir un rato, esto muy cansado por nuestra pequeña aventura de hoy- el joven se acerco hasta ella y la beso en la mejilla sonriendo al ver la expresión de molestia de Kenshin , pero antes de poner un pie dentro de la casa los gritos los dejaron paralizados en su sitio.

-Están discutiendo- dijo Kenshin con fastidio-. Aoshi y Misao están discutiendo por todo este lió.

Megumi se apresuro a correr hacía la casa, pero la sujetaron del brazo y al voltear y ver el sonriente rostro de Sanosuke quiso golpearlo.

-Déjame- le espeto-. Voy a ver a mi hermana.

-Claro que no lo harás, señorita Megumi- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa-. ¿Nunca te enseñaron que no era buena meterse en discusiones de casados?

-------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Cuando Misao entro en la casa, su primer impulso fue ir a ver a Aoshi, quería disculparse por todo lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía a la vez culpable y aliviada y eso le hacia sentir aun mas egoísta, sabia que el no deseaba un compromiso pero para su seguridad no había nada mas beneficioso que un matrimonio real.

Fue al cuarto que ella y Meg compartían y se dejo caer en la cama, ¿que hacer? Ahora era la esposa de Aoshi Shinomori y el no la quería, acababa de entregar su felicidad a cambio de libertad, ¿seria un precio justo?

_¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por conseguir lo que deseas?_

_Todo._

_¿Estas seguro?_

_Pide y comprueba._

Las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos pero no pensaba seguir llorando. Ya había llorado mucho: la muerte de sus padres, el compromiso con Soujiro, su intento de suicidio, su encuentro con Aoshi…

Misao tomo una decisión y se puso de pie, buscó entre sus cosas y salio del cuarto a toda prisa, tenía que verlo.

Por su lado Aoshi deseaba con desesperación dormirse y despertar y ver que nada de eso era verdad. Era imposible que el y Misao estuvieran casados realmente, era un obstáculo para sus planes, ¿Cómo podría matar a Saito sabiendo que por sus venas corría la misma sangre que la de su esposa?

Maldijo su suerte y cero los ojos intento decidir que hacer. La posibilidad de enviar a Misao lejos le parecía tentadora, pero era su esposa y Kaoru no se lo perdonaría, ni Ken ni Sano y aunque le doliera reconocerlo también sabia que el nunca podría perdonárselo.

Nuevamente los recuerdos de hacia tres años volvieron a atormentarlo, ver como su vida cambiaba de un momento para otro. No tenía más opción, debía matar a Saito costara lo que costara.

El encuentro había sido doloroso y Aoshi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contenerse. Durante años lo había buscado pero las noticias que había conseguido eran que había abandonado el pueblo, luego los rumores de que había regreso lo habían convencido que de la venganza era su único medio para librarse de su dolor pero solo al conocer a Misao tuvo la seguridad de que Saito estaba allí y de que era realmente un ser tan despreciable que su muerte seria mas un alivio que una carga. Si embargo estaba seguro de que también Saito le había reconocido.

Aoshi lo había visto solo en un par de ocasiones, aun no cumplía los veinte años y sabia que el frecuentaba a su padre, como lo enviaron a estudiar fuera sus contactos con el eran mínimos y había tenido la esparzas de que no lo recordara, pero al ver ese día el brillo en sus ojos supo que Saito no lo había olvidado. Y buscaría venganza.

-¿No era eso lo que el quería, qué le diera un motivo para matarlo? Sin embargo no se sentía satisfecho, por el contrario una angustia desgarradora se apoderaba de el, los golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron y no respondió, quizás pensaran que estaba durmiendo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Misao entro en la habitación, Aoshi tuvo que reprimir el deseo de mostrarse cruel con ella, nunca pensó que esa muchacha le causaría tantos problemas.

-Déjame solo- le pidió Aoshi con dureza, la vio dudar un momento ante la puerta pero al final entro y cerro tras ella.

-Necesitamos hablar- Misao sentía como le temblaban las manos y al notar su miraba fría sobre ella sintió que un escalofrió la recorría, Aoshi Shinomori era un enemigo temible-. Yo lamento…

Una sonrisa irónica asomo a los labios de Aoshi.

-¿De verdad lo lamentas, Misao? Si no recuerdo mal, esto era lo que mas deseabas, que me casara contigo.

Ella sintió como se le formaba un nudo en le estomago ante la crueldad de sus palabras, estaba preparada para enfrentarse al enfado de Aoshi, ni a su desprecio.

-Si que es mi culpa, pero había aceptado tus condiciones de un matrimonio falso, lo que ocurrió fue un accidente, algo que no estaba previsto…

-Pues deberías dar gracias el cielo- le espeto-. Por tu accidente ahora eres mi esposa. Ahora hazme un favor y déjame en paz.

Misao temía echarse a llorar delante de el, así que camino hasta su lado y le tendió una pequeña bolsa, Aoshi la miro sin comprender que quería.

-¿Que es eso?

-Mi dinero- le dijo Misao con tranquilidad-. Te dije que si te casabas conmigo te pagaría, estoy cumpliendo mi palabra.

En ese momento la tranquilidad de Aoshi desapareció de golpe, se puso de pie y la miro furioso.

-¡Y recuerdo haberte dicho que no me interesaba tu dinero! ¡Si he decidido ayudarte fue por el simple hecho de que pensé que seria lo correcto! Ahora veo en el error que estaba, solo me has traído problemas.

-¡Pues deberías haber dejado que me tirara del acantilado! ¡Nadie te pidió tu ayuda, Aoshi Shinomori! ¡Nadie!- Misao respiraba con irregularidad y sentía como se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, apretaba los puños y tenía ganas de llorar.

Aoshi le seguía observando, toda la rabia que había sentido cuando Kenshin la había dado la noticia volvió a aflorar, solamente en el fondo lamentaba que fuera Misao quien estuviera cargando con su furia. Pero ella había empeorado aun mas las cosas al considerar su ayuda como un trabajo.

-Quizás…- le dijo en su habitual tono frió e indiferente- no debería haber interferido en tu decisión.

Misao se puso pálida, pero levanto la barbilla y lo miro con desafió.

- De cualquier modo, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi- Misao salio de la habitación dejándolo nuevamente solo, atormentado por sus pensamientos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo también por sus sentimientos. Misao Makimachi había llegado a su vida arreciando con todo, al igual que las tormentas que se desataban en la zona.

-------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Saito llego a la casa y se dirigió casi de inmediato al cuarto de Megumi, pero su sobrina aun no daba señales de vida, ¿estaría con Misao? Si era así, tendría que poner una solución al problema, ya tenia mas que suficiente con una de sus sobrinas como para que también la otra se terminara enredando con alguien que no le convenía.

Bajo nuevamente y se dirigió hasta uno de sus hombres.

-Chou, dejada de buscar a Misao, ya la he encontrado.

-Eso es muy bueno, señor, ¿esta la señorita ya en la casa?- le pregunto sin mucho tacto el joven, Saito le dedico una mirada molesta.

-No es asunto tuyo- le espeto-. Ahora quiero que busques a Megumi, encuéntrala y tráela aquí, aunque sea a la fuerza.

-¿También ha escapado su otra sobrina, jefe?

-Lo antes posible- le dijo Saito como si no lo hubiera oído su comentario-. Busca a Megumi en casa de Aoshi Shinomori, estoy seguro de que la encontraras allí.

-Como guste, ¿sabe donde vive?

-Si lo supiera, idiota, no te estaría encargando que lo hicieras tu- Saito lo miro molesto.- Averigualo y tráela aquí, y si te es posible consigue toda la información que puedas de ese sujeto.

Chou se dispuso a marchar

- Lo haré lo antes posible, por cierto, el señor Seta lo espera en el despacho, dice que es urgente.

Saito se sentía a la ves molesto y satisfecho, sabia que su sobrina le traería problemas con Soujiro pero a la ves le había dado la posibilidad de terminar el trabajo de hacia tres años atrás y cuando fuera viuda… nada le impediría casarla con Soujiro.

Al abrir la puerta vio al joven que observaba por la ventana, parecía tranquilo pero Saito estaba seguro de que se sentía furioso.

-Necesitamos tomar una decisión con respecto a Misao- le dijo el joven sin voltear-. Tenemos un trato, no lo olvides.

-Sabes que no lo hago, ¿Qué es lo que me propones hacer, tu?

El silencio inundo la habitación por unos minutos, luego Seta se volvió y el sonrió.

-Quiero a Misao, no me importa como- suspiro con molestia-. Tu sobrina me ha causado muchas molestias y ahora su matrimonio con ese hombre…

-Shinomori- le dijo Saito.

-Si, Shinomori. ¿Sabias que ella tenia una relación con el?- le pregunto irritado.

Eso era algo que lo había confundido durante su viaje de regreso, no podía creer que Misao y Shinomori hubieran mantenido una relación amorosa bajo sus propias narices, su sobrina no salía sola de casa y no había sabido nada de Shinomori desde hacia tres años cuando el se marcho del pueblo y pensaba que el joven había hecho lo mismo, sin embargo existía la posibilidad de que Shinomori hubiera buscado a la tonta de su sobrina como un método de acercarse a el y Misao seguramente había caído, creyendo en sus promesa y palabras de amor.

-No, jamás lo imagine. Misao siempre se mostró bien dispuesta a la unión contigo, supongo que ese idiota la convenció en ultimo momento que se escapara con el.

Soujiro miro a Saito y determino que le creía. El saber que Misao era la esposa de otro hombre lo enfurecía pero no podía perder los nervios, el obtenía siempre lo que deseaba y ella no seria la excepción.

Aoshi Shinomori. Le sorprendía no haberlo conocido antes, le daba la impresión de que era un joven de buena posición… pero algo no encajaba con todo eso, el hecho de que no hubiera pedido la mano de Misao al igual que lo había hecho el, ¿Qué secretos escondería aquel joven? No lo sabia aun, pero los descubrías y cuando lo supiera los usaría para destruirlo y tomar lo que le pertenecía.

-¿Qué harás al respecto, Saito? Yo no haré nada que vaya en contra de tus deseos mientras tu cumplas los míos, esperare si es necesario hacerlo, pero recuerda que no soy tan paciente.

Saito sonrió.

-Shinomori y yo tenemos algunas deudas pendientes, ya te lo dije. La ultima ves que lo vino tendrías mas de veinte años y el matarlo hubiera sido algo placentero pero sin sentido, sin embargo ahora tengo un motivo mas que suficiente para hacerlo, proteger a mi sobrina.

-Lo mataras, ¿supongo?- le pregunto Soujiro con una sonrisa-. Eso me parece bien.

-Matarlo… - Saito suspiro-. Matar es algo demasiado simple y sencillo, creo que eso seria algo que me hubiera gustado hacer hace tres años atrás, cuando tenía aquello aires de joven altanero, pero ahora no. Shinomori ha sufrido por mi culpa y te aseguro que buscara venganza y le daré esa oportunidad, pero yo tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados. Si piensa que todos estos años han sido un tormento, lo que le espera será mil veces peor, se atrevió a desafiarme y pagara por eso.

-Me parece justo- Soujiro parecía mucho mas calmado que cuando Saito entro en el despacho-. Sin embargo creo que merezco una pequeña paga por este retraso en nuestro acuerdo, ¿no te parece, Saito?

Las facciones del hombre se tensaron y lo miro con molestia.

-¿Que es lo que deseas?

-Algo muy simple, destruye a Shinomori si eso es lo que deseas, halo sufrir hasta que te implore morir, pero el gusto de matarlo, quiero tenerlo yo- le sonrió-. Se atrevió a quitarme lo que me pertenece, eso no tiene otra manera de pagármelo que con su muerte.

-Como gustes. Tendrás el honro de terminar con la vida de Aoshi Shinomori.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Meg había entrado a la casa para cambiarse de ropa y en ese momento volvió al salón donde Kaoru, Sano y Ken estaban reunidos.

-¿Dónde esta Misao?- pregunto algo nerviosa, su hermana parecía muy triste.

-Esta en el jardín, me dijo que deseaba estar sola unos minutos- Kaoru parecía muy afligida por todo lo ocurrido-. Aoshi no me deja entrar a su cuarto y cerro con llave, estoy preocupada.

-¡Mujeres!- Sano se puso de pie-. Aoshi esta confundido, imagínense: tiene una esposa que no deseaba y Saito apareció otra vez en nuestras vidas, no es para menos que desee estar solo.

-¿Que tiene que ver mi ti en todo esto?- le pregunto Meg extrañada-. ¿No me dirás que estas haciendo todo esto para robarle a mi tío?

La dura mirada que Sanosuke y Kenshin le dedicaron a la joven la dejo sentada y muda en su lugar. Sano sonrió con desprecio.

-Tranquila, señorita Meg. Te aseguro que no le quitare nada a tu tío, lo que el nos debe no podría pagarlo ni con todo el dinero del mundo, te lo aseguro.

Megumi se sonrojó un poco ante aquel comentario, ella no sabia nada acerca de ellos y sin embrago los juzgaba.

-Yo no quería…

-Tranquila, Megumi- Kaoru la abraso-. Pronto sabrás todo, ya eres parte de nuestra familia.

-Por desgracia- murmuro el castaño y Meg lo miro con odio.

Sano le lanzó aún mirada de fastidio a la joven y se tumbo en el sofá para dormir un momento, Kaoru volvió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer y Kenshin se apresuro a ir a ayudarla, Meg se dio cuenta de que la intención del pelirrojo era estar a solas con la hermana de Shinomori así que se quedo junto a Sano que dormitaba. El sonido de un trueno a la distancia y el golpeteo de las gotas de agua en la ventana le indicaron que la lluvia había comenzado.

-Voy a hablar con Aoshi- le dijo Sano poniéndose de pie-. No salgas, las lluvias por aquí son cosa del demonio.

Sano sintió como las gotas le golpeaban en el rostro, se dirigió hasta la ventana de su amigo y en un rápido movimiento la abrió y se metió adentro.

-¡¿Qué demonios te crees que haces, Sanosuke?!- le pregunto Aoshi sorprendido y molesto-. Este es mi cuanto.

-Lo se, pero tu hermana esta preocupada y como te niegas a abrirle no tuve mas opción que entrar por aquí, nunca subestimes a un ladrón, Aoshi Shinomori. Te lo he dicho en innumerables ocasiones.

-No debería recibirte mas en mi casa- le espeto molesto-. Todo es un caos.

-Lo se, amigo mío. Peor ya no podemos dar marchar atrás, ¿has pensado que hacer?

Las mil ideas que habían atravesado su cabeza volvieron a desfilar ante el, se sentía confundido y destruido.

-Pensé en enviar a Misao lejos de aquí, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de que eso sea realmente lo mejor. Ese sujeto, Seta. Me da la impresión de que esta esperando la mejor oportunidad para ponerle las manos encima, y si Misao esta sola, el no dudara en hacerlo.

-Entonces ¿cuidaras de ella?

-Es mi esposa- Aoshi seguía muy serio-. ¿Que harías tu en mi lugar, Sano?

-Bueno, amigo, si yo estuviera en este dilema creo que lo tomaría como una señal del destino. Tienes a una joven bonita por esposa, te puede dar hijos y formar una familia con ella. Casa a Kaoru con un buen hombre y comienza de nuevo.

-¿Y la venganza, Sano? Saito esta al tanto de que sigo aquí, no se quedara tranquilo.

-No había pensado en eso…- Sano lo miro preocupado -.Cuéntale la verdad a Misao y si ella desea seguir a tu lado después de eso, no dejaremos de lado nuestro objetivo, si es Saito el que te busca, solo estarás defendiéndote y ella tendrá que entenderlo de ese modo.

Los golpes en la puerta los sorprendieron, esta ves no eran suaves sino desesperados, Aoshi abrió con rapidez y vio a su hermana que lo miraba asustada.

-Misao…- le dijo en un gemido ahogado-. No esta en ningún sitio, había salido al jardín y ahora no esta. La tormenta esta comenzando y ella… no conoce el terreno, Aoshi…

Aoshi salio de la casa a toda prisa sin dar mayores explicaciones, la tormenta aun no había alcanzado una gran fuerza pero el sabia que en cualquier momento eso podía cambiar y el hecho de que Misao estuviera sola lo preocupaba.

Camino sin saber donde comenzar su búsqueda, ¿habría vuelto a casa de Saito luego de la discusión? Eso era improbable, Misao no se arriesgaría a perder tanto solo por una estupida discusión con el, pero… como un latigazo le llego la respuesta, sabia donde ella estaba, en el acantilado. Comenzó a correr rogando para que no se le hubiera ocurrido cometer una locura, si algo le pasaba a Misao , el nunca se lo perdonaría.

-------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer como pequeñas lagrimas derramadas en la tierra a su paso, lagrimas similares a las que derramaba ella.

Misao se sentía tan profundamente triste por todo lo que había ocurrido, deseaba poder regresar el tiempo a tras y así no haberse convertido nunca en una carga para la vida de Aoshi, un sollos escapo de su garganta y rápidamente el sonido del trueno la asusto un poco. Sanosuke tenía razón, habría una tormenta terrible.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la guiaron hacia el acantilado, la lluvia comenzaba a azotar con mayor fuerza contra la tierra, colándose entre los árboles y formando pequeños charcos. El silencio y la soledad se habían apoderado de todo, como vaticinando que el mundo desaparecería en esas horas que el cielo les diera al mismo tiempo una bendición y un castigo.

El viento comenzó a asomar con fuerza los árboles, y se le clavaba en el cuerpo como cuchillos, pero más determinada por el dolor y la pena que por la lógica continuo su camino. Al salir del bosque la planicie del acantilado la asombro.

La primera vez que ella había estado allí había sido de noche y vagamente solo recordaba el frió que había sentido, ahora la contemplaba nuevamente y veía lo hermosos y a la ves sobrecogedor que era. El viento rugía con fuerza, incitando aun mas por la lluvia, el mar azotaba sin compasión contra la roca desnuda, furioso, mortal…

Un escalofrió la recorrió y por primera vez fue conciente de que estaba completamente empapada, se sentó en una roca y rompió llorar otra vez, necesita desahogarse y luego pensar en lo que haría. No podía seguir en casa de Aoshi después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, ella no soportaría que el la despreciara, quizás la mejor opción seria la de marchase lejos, utilizar su dinero para empezar una nueva vida, lejos de Saito y Soujiro.

¿Pero seria capas de hacerlo?, aun no lo sabia, pero no tendría mas opción. Comenzar desde cero enterrando todos sus errores, eso seria lo mejor para todos, eso seria lo mejor para ella.

El día se fue volviendo cada ves mas oscuro y pasado unos minutos ya casi ni siquiera sentía el frió, seguía sentada bajo la lluvia intentando quizás que esta le ayudara a arrastrar su aflicción, cuando noto las pisadas a sus espaldas se volvió un poco sorprendida.

Aoshi sintió que le volvía al alma al cuerpo al ver que estaba allí, y parecía estar bien. Su cabello oscuro chorreaba agua y algunos mechones se el pegaban al rostro, sus mejillas estaban pálidas y sus ojos verdes lo contemplaba con una mezcla de temor y expectación. Se acerco un poco mas a ella pero algo le impedía salvar las distancias, Misao tampoco parecía estar ansiosa por hacerlo y se conformaba con mirarlo.

-Te he buscado por todos lados- le dijo el con vos fría, al ver la leve tristeza que asomo a sus ojos se arrepintió casi de inmediato de sus palabras-. En casa estaban preocupados por ti.

Misao asintió en silencio y dejo de mirarlo. No sabia que hacer exactamente, una alegría tonta e infantil se había apoderado de ella al verlo pero en cuanto Aoshi abrió la boca se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado entre ellos, el no la había perdonado.

-Lamento haberlo hecho- le dijo en vos baja-. Solo pensé en salir a dar una vuelta y bueno, creo que la tormenta no estaba en mis planes.

Aoshi seguía de pie, tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero no sabia por donde empezar ni como hacerlo. Temía que otra ves sus palabras fueran malinterpretadas, que la joven hiciera algún comentario descuidado que lograra despertar su enfado y terminara otra ves discutiendo. Misao se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos y contemplaba pensativa como el viento castigaba a los árboles.

¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza aquella noche cuando la encontró al borde del acantilado?

Lo primero había sido la necesidad de ayudarla, de aminorar un poco su dolor. No podía explicarlo con claridad pero estaba seguro de que había sido en se momento, al ver la decisión y la desesperación en sus ojos cuando ella había cobrado aquella importancia en su vida.

"Una señal del destino" le había dicho Sanosuke, quizás tuviera razón y Misao realmente lo fuera. No la había buscado y había llagado a su vida sin proponérselo y ahora era su esposa y el le había hecho daño.

Misao sintió las manos del joven sobre sus hombros y deseo romper a llorar nuevamente, estaba preparada para otro ataque de rabia por su parte, no a que intentara consolarla, sin embargo Aoshi la insto a ponerse de pie y a que lo mirara a la cara.

-Lamento todo lo que te dije, te aseguro que nada de eso es verdad- Aoshi la miro con angustia-. Nunca habría permitido que algo malo te ocurriera, y no lo permitiría ahora, te lo prometo.

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Misao y ella intento ocultarla con rapidez pero Aoshi se le adelanto y se la seco con el pulgar, esto basto para que el resto de las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo salieran con libertad.

Shinomori la atrajo hacia el para abrasarla pero ella intento apartarse un poco.

-Estoy empapada- le dijo con angustia.

Aoshi se miro como estaba el mismo y se rió, Misao se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo estupido de su comentario.

-Yo también lo estoy, Misao. No creo que el abrasarte marque una gran diferencia.

Por unos minutos se permitió aquel descanso a sus temores, se sentía tranquila y el miedo había desaparecido, Aoshi tenia la habilidad de hacerla sentir segura junto a el.

-Lamento todo lo que ocurrió, se que he sido muy egoísta y nunca quise involucrarte en mis ideas infantiles, lo siento tanto, Aoshi- Misao lo miro con temor-. ¿Podrías perdonarme por eso?

- Solo si me perdonas por haber sido un estupido- le dijo mientras la acariciaba la mejilla-. Las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba que se dieran, Misao. No fue culpa tuya que tu tío llegara el día del matrimonio sino que fue idea mía, pero como todo lo que se planifica, tiene un porcentaje de error, Kenshin hizo todo lo posible, pero al final no todo salio bien.

-Tu no querías una esposa- le dijo ella clavando la mirada en el piso-. Y ahora me tienes a mi…

Había llegado el momento de ser sincero con ella. Sano le había dicho que debía dejarla escoger antes de apartarla o permitirle quedarse a su lado. Las probabilidades parecían indicarle que ella no lo querría a su lado, pero no podía dejarse vencer antes de haberlo intentado.

-Existe algo que yo no me he atrevido contarte, Misao. El principal motivo por el cual no me podía casar contigo.

Nuevamente las palabras de Kaoru la asaltaron, el motivo por el cual Aoshi mataría a un hombre, a Saito…

-Por qué te convertirás en un asesino, ¿verdad?- le pregunto ella- Te dije que no me importaba.

-Ojala fuera así de fácil. De verdad me gustaría que realmente lo fuera- Aoshi de pronto se sintió profundamente triste, como se había sentido tres años atrás cuando sus padres habían muerto-. Mi familia se ha visto enfrentada a la tragedia, mis padres tuvieron una muerte horrible y otras personas, cercanas a ellos también. Mi hermana estuvo cerca de ser una victima más. Ese es el motivo que me impulsa a buscar venganza, no existe ningún otro, pero eso significa que no puedo quedarme tranquilo hasta que vea a ese hombre muerto.

-Lo entiendo- le dijo ella intentando sonar convincente, pero notaba que estaba temblando y eso no debía ayudarla mucho, solo esperaba que Aoshi lo asociara al frió y la lluvia.

-No, Misao. No lo entenderás- trago saliva y la miro-. Al hombre que debo matar es a… Hajime Saito, tu tío.

Ella permaneció de pie sin decirle absolutamente nada, aunque en sus ojos se apreciaba la consternación. Aoshi detestaba haberle tenido que rebelar aquel secreto, pero no tenia otra opción.

-¿El mato a tus padres?

Aoshi asintió.

-Se que esto debe parecerte horrible y te daré la libertad para elegir lo que tu desees hacer. Si quieres quedarte conmigo podrás hacerlo, si desea marcharte… lo aceptare.

-"Debo matar aun hombre"- repitió ella-. Suena terrible, y no se que pensar… Saito es mi tío y me ha arruinado la vida pero no se si desee verlo muerto…

-¿Entonces, que decides? – pregunto Aoshi. Ella lo miro con decisión.

-¿No me odias por ser su sobrina?- Misao lo miraba con aprensión.

-Tu no has hecho nada, jamás podría odiarte.

Misao asintió y se quedo en silencio.

-Una ves te dije que si era necesario lo aceptaría y lo entendería, y si aun me quieres a tu lado…me gustaría quedarme contigo.

Aoshi asintió y le sonrió.

-Una cosa mas… Se que eres mi esposa y no me desagrada la idea de que lo seas- Aoshi noto como ella se sonrojaba-. Pero, me agradaría que hasta que se solucionaran un poco las cosas lo dejáramos como está por el momento. Cuando haya terminado con todo esto, podríamos comenzar una nueva vida, juntos.

Misao asintió con las mejillas ardiendo, no era lo que esperaba oír, solo deseaba que le perdonara y poder seguir siendo amigos, que el le propusiera que su matrimonio fuera verdadero era algo muy distinto.

La tormenta comenzó a arreciar con mas fuerza y el viento se volvió salvaje, Misao tembló un poco y el la abrazo contra su cuerpo, al sentirla tan cerca un sentimiento extraño pareció haberse despertado en el. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho busco los labios de Misao, húmedos y fríos contra los suyos, la sintió temblar en sus brazos y profundizo el beso, logrado que ella respondiera lentamente. Cuando se separaron, la joven lo miro asombrada y confundida, por no parecía molesta ni ofendida.

-Se esta haciendo tarde, debemos regresar a casa- Aoshi le tendió la mano que ella tomo. Volvían a casa.

_¿Temes llegar a enamorarte?_

_No temo a lo que no conozco._

_¿Arriesgarías tu corazón?_

_Ya lo he perdido._

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, sin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Noeh**: Me alegra mucho saber que te gustan mis historias y espero lo sigan haciendo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**gabyhyat**t: Si, la emboscada sirvió para un matrimonio de verdad aunque aun haya algunos problemas entre Aoshi y Misao. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**sakurita88**: Si, la boda fue verdadera peor Aoshi no se lo tomo muy bien, pero ahora llegaron a un acuerdo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**bizcochia U-u**: Si, el matrimonio fue de verdad y a pesar de lo mal que se lo tomo Aoshi parase que las cosas mejoran. Sano y Meg se odian pero d a poco irán mejorando esa relación. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, si la boda fue de verdad y al parecer genero algunos problemas que se solucionaron con rapidez, Sano y Meg como el perro y el gato. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soy tormenta, tempestad y maleficio.   
vengo de un mundo oscuro y marchito,**_

_**de cielos opacos y vientos que sangran**___

**Capitulo 6:**** El primer paso en la venganza.**

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana, Misao abrió despacio los ojos y una sonrisa asomo a sus labios, la tormenta había pasado, no solo la de la tarde anterior sino también la de su corazón.

Se sentó en la cama y vio a su hermana que aun dormía, no quiso despertarla aun, oyó ruido fuera de la habitación así que decidió comenzar al día; se puso una bata sobre los hombros y se dirigió hasta la cocina rogando que solo estuviera allí Kaoru, como esperaba, la hermana menor de Aoshi ya estaba afanada poniendo todo en orden y preparando el desayuno, cuando la oyó entrar se volteo curiosa y le decido una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Misao- le dijo con su habitual alegría-, no esperaba verte despierta tan temprano, ayer fue un día bastante agotador.

-Hace un día demasiado bonito para pasarlo en la cama- Misao se asomo por la ventana de la cocina y aspiro hondo-. Nadie creería que ayer todo esto parecía una pesadilla.

El día anterior cuando ella y Aoshi había vuelto a casa después de su pequeño desacuerdo y pronta reconciliación, encontraron a todos muertos de la preocupación, Kenshin y Sano se estaban alistando para salir a buscarlos ya que el rió amenazaba con desbordarse, cuando los vieron aparecer , los jóvenes solo se limitaron a asentir con alivio, no hicieron preguntas sobre lo que había pasado y aceptaron de buen grado el cambio de humor de Aoshi que ya no se mostraba intratable sino que bastante participativo. Kaoru de ves en cuando miraba sorprendida a su hermano y luego dirigía sus ojos azules a Misao como intentando preguntarle en silencio que le había hecho o dicho para tenerlo tan contento.

Por la intensidad de la tormenta y lo terrible que se había vuelto el descuidado camino, Sanosuke y Kenshin debieron aceptar la invitación de pasar la noche allí, el castaño se había mostrado un copo reticente y Megumi no dejaban de aguijonearlo provocando su mal humor, después de una discusión de cerca de media hora que dejo a todos sorprendidos, Sano le dijo a Megumi que debía marchase por que tenia que trabajar, ella pillada de imprevisto le pregunto curiosa en que y al saber que pensaba robar en una casa casi se desmayo, luego fulmino al joven con la mirada y se encerró en su habitación. Sano paso la noche en casa de Aoshi.

Por su lado Kenshin fue mas fácil de convencer, una sonrisa de Kaoru basto para que olvidara las protestas. Misao no sabia muy bien que ocurría entre ambos jóvenes, pero estaba casi segura de que existía mas que amistad por parte de ambos sin embargo Aoshi se interponía como una sombra negativa entre los dos, cada ves que Shinomori estaba presente Kauro parecía mas apagada y se conformaba con dedicarle miradas furtivas al pelirrojo, como temiendo que en cualquier momento su hermano la reprendiera. ¿Mantendrían acaso alguna relación secreta a la cual Aoshi se oponía? Misao no podía imaginarse al hombre que ahora era su esposo haciendo algo así o interponiéndose en la felicidad de su hermana pequeña, Misao sentía mucha curiosidad pero aun no sentía que tuviera tanta confianza con la joven como para preguntarle abiertamente por su relación con Himura.

-Y eso que solo estamos a comienzos del invierno, Misao- le dijo ella -. Cuando la temporada mas dura empieza, la zona se vuelve difícil, hay días que no se puede salir fuera por lo que pasamos mucho tiempo en casa, lo peor es la perdida de las siembras, si el rió se desborda todo es caso perdido por lo que se atrabaja muy duro para mantener todo en buen estado. Dentro de dos semanas Sanosuke vendrá a reparar lo que no este bien, lo ha hecho así desde que yo era pequeña. Cuando vivíamos en la otra casa, su hermano lo dejaba con nosotros y el trabajaba bastante, le gustaba hacerlo y le enseño bastante a mi hermano así que Aoshi tampoco es un completo inútil, pasábamos tardes muy divertidas.

Una sensación de tristeza y melancolía invadió a Misao, como si en parte ella fuera la responsable de aquel cambio en a vida de la joven. Aun no sabía mucho sobre como habían sido realmente las cosas antes y después de la muerte de los padres de aquellos jóvenes, pero era capas de darse cuenta de que Kaoru extrañaba a su familia.

-¿Y Aoshi?- Misao de pronto cayo en la cuenta de que no estaba-. ¿Aun duerme?

Kaoru soltó una pequeña risita y negó con la cabeza, Misao se sonrojo.

-Mi hermano se levanta bastante temprano, mi padre solía llevarlo con el a supervisar los trabajos, así que forma parte de el, luego en el internado las cosas no era muy diferentes. Desde que regreso a casa se ha tenido que ocupar de todo el solo por lo que trabaja bastante. Anoche estaba preocupado por el estado de las tierras que tenemos, así que Kenshin lo acompaño para ver que todo siga bien.

-Me siento como una estupida, todo esto es nuevo para mi, apenas llevo un par de días aquí y solo ahora me doy cuenta de que apenas se algo sobre tu hermano o la familia de ambos.

-Ya te acostumbrarás, Aoshi te ira poniendo al tanto de todo a medida que pasen los días- La joven miro a Misao un momento, se acerco hasta ella, y con rapidez la abrasó y la beso en la mejilla-. Me alegra mucho que seas parte de nuestra familia, Misao, estoy segura de que a mis padres les hubiera gustado saber que eres la mujer que mi hermano eligió.

-Eh… gracias, pero creo que realmente fue el destino quien nos eligió a nosotros.

-Mayor razón para estar contentas. Se que eres lo que Aoshi necesita para ser feliz, es un buen hombre, Misao… y haga lo que haga, nunca olvides que mi hermano es un buen hombre.

-Buenos días, me alegra mucho ver a dos jóvenes tan guapas por al mañana- Sano entro en la cocina y se desperezó con desenfado-. No esta la arpía de tu hermana escondida por ahí, ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras buscaba por todos lados.

Misao se rió. A Meg seguramente no le gustaría saber que Sanosuke la había llamado arpía, pero creía recordar que el joven ya se lo había dicho en su propia cara un par de veces la noche anterior.

-No, ella aun duerme.

-¿Como es posible que tu seas tan encantadora y que ella sea una verdadera bruja?- le dijo el castaño con expresión risueña-.¿Y como es posible que tu hayas elegido a Aoshi en ves de a mi? Te aseguro que jamás hubiera permitido que tu primera noche de casada la pasaras sola.

Misao se sonrojo completamente y Kaoru miro al joven con evidente reproche, en ese momento Aoshi y Kenshin cruzaban la puerta y miraron extrañados la escena.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- Aoshi miraba a Misao que tenia las mejillas encendida y luego le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo, conocía el pooc tacto y la lengua floja de Sanosuke.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo- le apresuro a decir el joven levantando las manos en gesto defensivo-. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allí fuera?- preguntó con rapidez cambiando de tema.

-Perfectamente- le dijo Aoshi sin dejar de mirarlo con intriga-. Nada salvo un poco mas de agua de lo normal, pero se teme que el invierno sea duro.

-Nunca pensé que las cosas fuera así por aquí- dijo sin pensar Misao, sintió los ojos de Aoshi sobre ella y se sonrojó-. Quiero decir… en la ciudad esto no se sabe mucho y menos si te la pasas encerrada en casa.

-¿Tus padre te mantenía encerrada?- pregunto Kenshin con una sonrisa-. Megumi no parece ser del tipo de joven que sabe como mantener la boca cerrada.

-Y te aseguro que Misao tampoco- Aoshi se rió al ver la expresión de horror que ponía la que ahora era su esposa-. Cada vez que has abierto la boca te has metido en nuevos problemas, tendré que enseñarte a controlar tu lengua.

-No soy una niña para que me enseñes- le dijo ella con fastidio-. Y no tienes derecho.

-En ese te equivocas, Misao- Aoshi sonrió levemente-. Soy tu esposo y tengo todo el derecho del mundo. Pero bueno, basta de discusiones absurdas. ¿Planeas hacer algo para esta tarde, Kaoru?

Misao miraba frustrada a Shinomori, desde un comienzo le había dado la sensación de que era un poco mandón, ahora lo confirmaba sin embargo nadie parecía oponerse, supuso que ella también debería intentar soportar de buen grado su forma de ser, por lo menos Aoshi la consideraba un ser viviente y pensante, no como su tío que la encontraba incapaz de cualquier cosa y la mantenía todo el tiempo encerrada en casa o como Soujiro que pensaba que ella era un bonito adorno con el que podría entretenerse. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de ser la mujer de Seta, de solo pensarlo le daba pánico, sintió una extraña sensación y noto que Aoshi le estaba mirando con expresión seria como si intentara comprender que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ella le sonrió y el pareció mucha mas tranquilo.

- Creo que nos vendría bien ir al pueblo, ¿no te gustaría ir, Misao?- le preguntó Kaoru entusiasmada-. Faltan algunas cosas y podríamos ir a comprarlas, además ahora la familia a crecido.

-¿De verdad podría ir?- Misao parecía como una niña pequeña a la que le prometían un obsequio nuevo, al ver la expresión de asombro de todos, se sonrojo-. En casa no me dejaban jamás salir sola y no tenia mucho que ver… no conozco el pueblo.

- Entonces iremos allí, estoy segura de que a Megumi también le gustara.

Aoshi intercambio una mirada con sus amigos y asintió.

-Sanosuke las acompañara, me quedare mas tranquilo si se que van con el- se puso de pie-. Intenten no regresan muy tarde y que Megumi trate de pasar desapercibida, estoy seguro de que la andarán buscando.

-¿Tu no vendrás con nosotros, hermano?- le pregunto Kaoru extrañada, Aoshi siempre la acompañaba al pueblo si tenia que hacer compras.

-Tengo que hacer algo… Kenshin me acompañara.

No era necesario ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que fuera lo que fuese lo que pensaba hacer Aoshi no se los contaría, así que prefirió no insistir en el tema. Misao se sitia extrañamente feliz, acaba de comenzar una nueva vida y esperaba ser muy feliz en ella.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-Son conversaciones de chicas. Ni siquiera se por que demonios has venido- espeto Meg furiosa a Sano que cabalgaba a su lado, Megumi se había negado a subir al caballo con el y llevaba todo el camino a pie.

-Vaya lenguaje para una dama- le dijo con ironía-. Y por si te interesa saberlo, estoy aquí por que Aoshi me lo ordeno, no pueden ir solas al pueblo, es peligros sobre todo contigo dando vueltas por ahí, ahora ¿podrías hacer le favor de subirte al caballo? Tus amigas nos llevan mucha ventaja.

Megumi se mordió la legua furiosa y le tendió una mano a Sano para que la ayudara a montar pero el no la acepto y sonrió con malicia.

-La palabra mágica, señorita Meg.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a montar, Sanosuke?... Por favor - espeto ella como si las palabra le quemaran en la lengua.

-Un placer- rápidamente el chico la sentó frente a el y puso en marcha el caballo-. Tienes muy mal carácter, señorita Meg, creo que necesitas que te domestiquen.

-¡No soy un animal, idiota!- le dijo ella furiosa-. No me domestican.

-Contigo me lo pensaría.

-Maldito delincuente- murmuro ella pero lo suficientemente alto para que el joven la oyera, Sano soltó una carcajada.

-Cuida esa linda boquita tuya, señorita Meg, aun podría tirarte del caballo, quizás una caída te ayudara a pensar las cosas dos veces antes de decirlas.

Megumi se puso muy erguida y trato de poner la mayor distancia entre ellos pero guardo silencio, no quería arriesgarse a desafiar a Sanosuke, no sobre un caballo.

Más delante, Kaoru cabalgaba junto a Misao. Como la joven aun no se sentía tan segura como para manejar al animal ella sola, Kaoru se había ofrecido a llevarla, Aoshi le había prometido que le enseñaría a montar, y que antes de que llegara el invierno seria una experta. Aquel era el único medio de trasporte por la zona y no se arriesgaría a que ella se partiera el cuello.

- Luces muy contenta con el idea de ir al pueblo- le dijo Kaoru-. Me alegra que Aoshi nos haya permitido venir, aunque el no nos acompañara.

-¿Qué crees que es lo que tenia que hacer, Kao?

La joven chasqueo la legua con desaprobación.

-Estoy casi segura de que intenta buscar algo contra tu tío, me preocupa que mi hermano se haya vuelto aun mas temerario, además Ken también fue con el y…

-Entiendo. Te preocupa- Misao le dijo con sentimiento, en ese momento ella se sentía igual de intranquila por Aoshi.

-Estoy enamorada de Ken- le dijo Kaoru después de unos minutos de silencio, se volvió hacia Misao y le sonrió-. Y el de mí.

- Eso es maravilloso, pero, ¿por qué no están juntos? Es decir…

-Porque aunque no lo creas, mi hermano tiene otros planes para mi- una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Kaoru-. No es que Aoshi lo haya decidido así, el solo pretende seguir los deseos de mi padre, y es lo justo aunque no me guste la idea.

- ¿Estas prometida con otro joven?- le pregunto Misao incrédula. Ella acababa de escapar de una situación similar y sabia como se debía sentir la joven.

-Solo de palabra, nada formal aun, es un buen hombre pero eso no evita que yo ame a Kenshin- suspiro con resignación-. El me salvo la vida cuando era mas joven. Estuvo a punto de morir por mi y eso no hizo mas que reafirmar lo que sentía por el. Cuando estuvo tan mal temí que…

-¿Fue el quien te salvo esa noche del ataque?

Kaoru asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Su padre murió casi en cuanto entraron a la casa, cuando oyó los ruidos se acerco a ver que ocurría, luego Kenshin escucho mis gritos y fue en mi ayuda, el enfrentamiento fue horrible y a el lo hirieron en el rostro, la cicatriz es por ese motivo, pero su atacante no se dio por satisfecho con eso y logro enterrarle un puñal en la espalda, le perforo el pulmón, no se como fue capas de matar a ese sujeto estando tan mal herido.

-Debe quererte mucho- le dijo Misao con tono soñador-. Solo de verlo uno se da cuenta que entre ustedes existe algo mas, ¿pero le has dicho lo que sientes a Aoshi?

-Claro que no, como tu misma lo has dicho todos lo saben peor nadie quiera opinar, Ken sabe que lo nuestro es imposible y lo acepta, yo intento hacer lo mismo aunque te reconozco que a veces me cuesta bastante.

A Misao le costaba bastante aceptar aquella teoría. Pero sabia que su situación era diferente ya que ella había sido tan temeraria como para huir de su prometido, había pensado en matarse antes de entregarse a el y le había suplicado a Aoshi que se casara con ella. Dudaba que Kaoru fuera de esa clase de jóvenes, algo de lo que ella tampoco se creía capas hasta que lo hizo.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

Cuando al fin llegaron al pueblo, Kauro prácticamente arrastro a Misao hasta una de las tiendas para presentarle a algunas cuantas personas, sin embargo Megumi estaba tan sorprendida con todo lo que veía que prefirió quedarse fuera. Sano no tenía intención de quedarse con ella pero recordó las palabras de su amigo, sabia que Megumi era la que mayor peligro corría, además en casa de Enishi, Kao y Misao no correrían riesgos.

-Sigo pensando en que deberías haberte vestido como hombre- le dijo Sano a la joven que miraba curiosa a los vendedores ambulantes. El joven sintió una punzada de turbación al ver que ella le sonreía.

-Vestida de hombre no me vería bonita- le dijo con resolución-. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a dar una vuelta?- Megumi no le dio oportunidad de contestar y lo sujeto de un brazo para llevarlo con ella, durante unos cuantos minutos vagaron de un sitio para otro, ella platicaba sin parar y el castaño intentaba no prestarle atención, algo que le estaba resultando muy difícil. No podía negar que cuando Megumi deseaba ser agradable lo lograba con creces.

A pesar de las insistencia de Sano de que ella intentara pasar desapercibida no le resultaba fácil. Después de las protestas, Meg se había puesto un vestido muy simple y se había recogido el largo cabello, pero era claro que no era igual a las demas joven de pueblo, ella y Misao destacaban enseguida y eso no era bueno, Sano sintió que alguien lo observaba y al volver el rostro se encontró con un joven rubio y de extraño peinado, cuando este noto que lo miraba se dio la vuelta y se marcho, sin embargo Sano supo que algo no iba bien.

-Estas muy callado, ¿te aburro?- le pregunto Megumi con el ceño fruncido. Sano le sonrió.

- Nada de importancia, señorita Meg – le dijo mientras le tendía la mano-. Ven, te presentare a unos amigos.

Nada mas entrar en la tienda Meg vio a Kaoru y a su hermana que platicaban con do jóvenes, el muchacho levanto la vista al verlos entrar, se acerco hasta Sano y lo saludo en forma cordial.

-Megumi, este es Enishi Yukishiro, el prometido de Kaoru y ella muchacha que esta hablando con Misao es su hermana, Tomoe- los presento Sano-. Y ella es…

-Megumi, la hermana de Misao, la esposa de Aoshi- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa-. Esa si que ha sido una sorpresa agradable, pensaba que Aoshi no se decidiría jamás a casarse pero sabia que si lo hacia no seria con ninguna de las chicas de por aquí, aunque muchas se sentirán desilusionadas cuando se enteren de la noticia.

Sano volteó con disimulo y vio nuevamente el joven que los observaba por la ventana con disimulo, aparto un poco a Enishi ante el asombro de Meg.

-¿Problemas?- el pregunto el joven. Sano asintió.

-Estoy seguro de que alguien nos sigue, por lo menos a Megumi y a mi- le dijo en un susurro-. Mantén a Misao y a Kaoru aquí hasta unas dos horas más, si Aoshi no ha venido por ellas llevalas a casa y ten cuidado.

-¿Qué harás tu, Sano?- Enishi parecía preocupado.

-Si de verdad tendremos problemas, me será mas fácil huir solo con esta señorita- le guiño el ojo y le palmeo la espalda-. Sanosuke Sagara no es un tipo que se deje agarrar muy fácil, así que no te preocupes, la llevara a casa. Cuida de las chicas.

Sin más, Sano tomo a Megumi de la mano y la saco lo mas deprisa posible de allí, desato el caballo, la sentó sin preguntarle nada mientras la joven lo miraba estupefacta. Cuando el se monto y retomo el camino de regreso a casa Meg lo miro indignada.

-¿Que se supone que es lo que estas haciendo, Sanosuke? Yo quería…

Sano le cubrió la boca con la mano y se acerco hasta su oído para susurrarle:

-Nos están siguiendo, quédate callada y tranquila. Tu hermana y Kaoru estarán bien en casa de Enishi, pero el problema eres tú.

Megumi contuvo la respiración y sentía como le temblaban las manos, eso era absurdo, ¿como podía ser cierto que la estuvieran buscando?

Su tío debía de suponer que estaría junto a Misao y como estaba enfadado con la unión de su hermana ahora querría manejarla a ella. Si volviera a casa, su cómoda vida seria mucho mas fácil, pero algo en su interior le decía a gritos que no se fuera un de casa de Shinomori.

Meg dio un respigo y se puso rígida al sentir que Sano el pasaba un brazo por la cintura y metía algo entre los pliegues de su falda, al sentir como nuevamente acercaba su boca a su oreja se sonrojo.

- Es un puñal- le murmuro-. Solo utilízalo en un caso extremo, que jamás vean que lo tienes, ¿entiendes?- ella asintió sin mostrar signos de protesta-. ¿Puedes montar a horcajadas con ese vestido?- le pregunto Sano, Meg negó y el maldijo-. Paso lo que pase, sujétate fuerte.

El joven puso el caballo al galope, sabia que con lo complicado del terreno seria peligroso, sobre todo después de la lluvia pero el tenía la ventaja de conocer mejor el terreno que su perseguidor. Estaba seguro de que lo seguía de cerca, oía el ruido de los cascos del caballo y estaba seguro de que también se había puesto al galope. Meg soltó un gritito angustiado y se apretó contra el. Sano sabia que llevarlo hasta la casa de Aoshi era poner en peligro a todos allí, así que lo despistaría antes de volver sobre sus pasos, se metió en el bosque y disminuyo un poco la marcha al ver que el follaje se volvía mas espeso.

-Abajo- le dijo el joven mientras la ayudaba a desmotar y se ocultaban entre unos árboles -. No hagas ruido, quédate aquí con el caballo y yo iré a ver que pasa.

- Sano… no- Meg estaba aterrada, no podía creer que su visita causara tantas complicaciones. Para su sorpresa Sano le dio un beso en la frente y la obligo a sentarse.

-Pórtate como aún buena chica y esperame tranquila aquí.

Meg se quedo obedientemente sentada, con el corazón golpeándole contra el pecho y pensando en su hermana, todo era tan raro. Las pisadas a su espalda la asustaron pero no vio a nadie, seguramente seria Sano que volvía por ella.

El frió y una hoja en su cuello la aterro. La risa a su espalda le indico que no era Sanosuke.

- Señorita Megumi, su tío se pondrá muy contento de verla otra ves en casa- le dijo una voz conocida-. Ahora sea una buena chica y venga conmigo para subir al caballo y lagarnos de aquí.

Chou.

Meg sabia que no le haría nada malo, porque si le causaba daño su tío lo mataría. Lo mataría realmente. Así que envalentonada al saber esto se decidió y grito. Chou le puso la mano en la boca para acallarla pero ella lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Maldita muchacha…- le dijo el con rabia intentando sujetarla, la tomo del cabello y Meg se soltó a pesar de dolor. Tenía que encontrar a Sanosuke lo más rápido posible.

Al sentir un brazo que al sujetaba pateo con todas sus fuerzas, pero alguien la abraso atrayéndola contra si.

-Basta, soy yo- le dijo Sagara con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Te hizo algo?

Ella negó y se puso a llorar sobre su pecho, Sano le acaricio la cabeza pero la separa de su lado rápidamente. Meg levanto la vista y vio a Chou que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-Si no llego con usted a la casa, señorita Megumi, el señor Saito no será agradable conmigo y lo sabe, ¿Por qué no me evita el mal rato?

-Déjala en paz- le espeto Sano-. Ella esta conmigo, y si la quieres, tendrás que quitármela.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Chou, y se acerco un poco mas a Sanosuke.

-Como gustes- le dijo-. Despídete de la señorita antes de que me arrepienta de darte esa oportunidad.

Sano tomo a Meg y la alejo.

- Cuando yo comience a pelear con el, toma el caballo y lárgate de aquí, intenta salir del bosque y el solo sabrá como llegar a casa de Aoshi. No te detengas.

- ¿Y tu?- le dijo ella con vos asustada-. ¿Que pasara contigo Sano?

Sano parecía tenso pero le sonrió.

-Nos veremos en casa, te lo prometo.

Se acerco hasta el hombre que lo esperaba con impaciencia, al parecer no iba armado y solo seria algo cuerpo a cuerpo. Sano lo agradeció mentalmente, ya que no era muy bueno en otro tipo de enfrentamientos, tenia la agilidad e ingiero para huir y la fuerza para golpear, pero no poseía la destreza de sus amigos en un combate.

Dejo que Chou fuese el que comenzara a atacarlo y esquivo el primer golpe, el se acerco un poco mas tentando a la suerte. Rápidamente los golpes se volvieron mas feroces, Chou no era un gran luchador y pronto Sano se sintió victorioso, Meg sin embargo estaba paralizada viendo la escena sin saber que hacer.

-Vete, Meg- le grito Sano con rotundidad, ella pareció despertar de su sueño e intento echar a correr hasta el caballo pero se tropezó, ese momento de descuido fue el que Chou aprovecho para atacar al castaño por la espalda.

Sano abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero se volteo con rapidez lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, corrió hasta donde la joven se ponía de pie, la subió al caballo y el hizo lo mismo antes de partir al galope. Megumi lloraba al sentirse tan estupida y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir como la presión del brazo de Sanosuke en su cintura disminuía, ¿estaría enfadado con ella?

-Lleva las riendas -le dijo el con voz adormecida-. Guía al caballo hasta la próxima cabaña que veas, esa es mi casa, faltan como unos veinte minutos de camino a este paso sin detenernos.

-Sano, ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Meg y se volvió a mirarlo, estaba pálido y mantenía los ojos cerrados, un frió intenso se apodero del interior de Megumi al recordar lo ocurrido. Chou tenia un puñal… y Sano luego se puso de pie y la saco de aquel lugar, bajo la vista hasta el piso y ahogo un grito de horror. Sangre.

-Si- le dijo el con vos apenas audible-. Estoy herido, llevame a casa, por favor.

Meg en su desesperación puso el caballo al galope, no era una experta pero sabia que quizás en vente minutos a ese paso, cuando llegara a la casa seria con un moribundo.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Aoshi y Kenshin esperaban fuera de la casa de Saito, durante gran parte de la mañana habían esperado a verlo salir y ahora que sabían que estaba fuera se sentía mas tranquilos. Podrían llevar a cabo su plan.

Durante toda la noche, Aoshi había pensado en lo que debía hacer y esa mañana había decidido llevar a cabo su plan. Por un amigo de su padre había sabido que las tierras que antes le pertenecían seguían a nombre de el, pero supuso que los derechos sobre ellas debía tenerlos Saito o si no, no podría reclamarlas como suyas. Así que Shinomori estaba empecinado en encontrar aquellos documentos y descubrir cualquier falta que le valiera para recuperar lo que le pertenecía por derecho. La muerte de Saito vendría después.

La única forma de hacerlo era entrar en a en la casa y registrar. Había pensado en pedirle a Sano que lo hiciera, pero su amigo no sabría que era lo que necesita realmente ya que ni siquiera el lo tenía muy claro, por lo cual tendría que ser el mismo quien hiciera el trabajo. Sabia que si Kaoru se enteraba de que pensaba entra en casa de Saito se moriría del miedo y del disgusto, pero era su deber, el primer paso en su venganza.

- Sigo pensando que esto se nos va a complicar- le dijo Kenshin-. Sano es mucho mejor en estas situaciones que nosotros, Aoshi. Puedo convencer a quien desees de lo que se te ocurra, pero no soy ágil entrando en una casa para robar y tu no tienes experiencia en esto.

-Pero llevo años viendo a Sano realizando todo esto y no temo arriesgarme- le puso una mano en el hombro-. Tu solo distráelos el mayor tiempo posible, te aseguro que todo esto saldrá muy bien.

Kenshin asintió con desgana, sabia que Aoshi intentaba calmar su ansiedad de aquella forma y se lo agradecía. El pelirrojo sabia que si a el le pasaba algo no seria una gran perdida, estaba conciente de que Kaoru sufriría y de que sus amigos lo extrañarían pero no tenía una familia de la cual cuidar en cambio Aoshi, no solo tenia a su hermana pequeña sino que además ahora tenía a su mujer esperando a que regresara a casa. Esperaba que esa noche lo hiciera.

Kenshin se cambio de ropa, tomando la vestimenta de uno de los campesinos que trabajaban para Saito le dedico una amplia sonrisa a su amigo y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal, sabia que ay seria un verdadero revuelo que lo vieran aparecer por allí y si aquello no generaba un buen lió buscaría algo mas.

Como el pelirrojo esperaba, un hombre de edad avanzada le abrió la puerta y lo miro con evidente desagrado.

-Los empleados entran por la puerta trasera- le espeto con molestia, pero Kenshin introdujo con habilidad el pie en la puerta para no permitir que se la cerrara en las narices.

-Lo se, señor, y le pido disculpas; pero tengo una información para el señor Saito, es importante.

-El no lo recibirá, adema no esta en casa. Cualquier cosa puede hablarla con el encargado de las faenas.

-Es importante- insistió Kenshin con su habitual tranquilidad-. Se donde puede encontrar a su sobrina desaparecida, la señorita Megumi.

Tal como Aoshi le había augurado aquellas palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, no le dejaron entrar pero el hombre fue a buscar a dos sujetos mas, mientras intercambiaban palabras apresuradas, Kenshin le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que entrara sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aoshi se deslizó con cuidado de no ser visto y corrió hasta las escaleras por donde desapareció a los pocos minutos.

Ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar a buscar, lo mas probable seria que el despacho de Saito estuviera abajo pero no se atrevía a bajar aun, así que empezaría registrando su cuarto. Abrió con cuidado una puerta tras otra y ninguno de los cuartos le parecía el indicado, al parecer la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban vacías, pero al girar una de las puertas encontró lo que deseaba.

No cabía ni la menor duda de que esa era la habitación de Saito, era el cuarto principal de la casa y dio por hecho de que para ambas hermanas debió haber sido una ofensa a la memoria de sus padres que el lo ocupara. Abrió unos cuantos cajones registrando con cuidado, pero sabia que no conseguiría nada realmente, era como si ya de antemano supiera que ese no era el lugar adecuado en el que debía buscar, pero no se dio por vencido.

Cada nuevo papel que encontraba le provocaba un vuelvo en el corazón, pero la mayoría eran cartas o documentos sin importancia. Una de aquellas misivas era la petición de maoo de Soujiro Seta para Misao, una rabia repentina se apodero de Aoshi al recodar la forma en que ese sujeto la había tratado el día anterior, como si ella fuera algo que le perteneciera, algo que deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma… Estaba seguro de que Seta también seria un nuevo problema en su vida, algo en sus ojos le había indicado que a Aoshi el hecho de que Misao estuviera casada con el no representaba un problema para ese sujeto, había oído horribles historias de mujeres secuestradas por hombres despreciables y se sintió enfermo al imaginar que a Misao le pudiera ocurrir algo así. No permitiría que aquel sujeto le pusiera ni un solo dedo encima a su mujer.

Oyó ruidos en el pasillo y se oculto tras la puerta, al parecer los pasos siguieron de largo para pederse luego por la escalera. Dio por hecho de que se trataría de alguna sirvienta haciendo su trabajo ya que Saito no estaba encasa y Megumi tampoco. Volvió a revisar los cajones que le faltaban y luego de maldecir su surte dejo todo en el mismo orden. Salio de la habitación a toda prisa pero evitando hacer ruido, el cuarto frente al de Saito le causo curiosidad y dejándose llevar por el instinto mas que por la razón y la lógica abrió la puerta.

El familiar aroma le provoco una sensación de emoción y desasosiego. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, como si nadie hubiera entrado allí en mucho tiempo. Era el cuarto de Misao.

Sin pensar mucho en por que lo estaba haciendo, entro y cerro las puertas tras el, la habitación era botina, con un gran ventanal que daba al jardín y decorada en colores suaves, las cosas de la joven descansaban sobre el tocador y se sorprendió a si mismo recordándose el día anterior, cuando la había besado.

Aquel había sido otro de los motivos de su desvelo de la noche anterior. El efecto que había causado aquel beso en el había sido devastador, despertando lo que Aoshi pensaba haber enterrado y mantenido en secreto por años. El deseaba formar una familia, tener una esposa e hijos, pero estaba a la ves conciente de que el camino que había elegido lo alejaba irremediablemente de todos sus sueños, sin embargo… Misao había llegado para cambiarlo todo, se había casado sin proponérselo con ella y a pesar de proponerse a si mismo guardar las distancias con ella, en la primera oportunidad que se le había presentado se había visto incapacitado de resistirse a ponerle las manos encimas.

Nunca desde que la había conocido se había planteado la posibilidad de que en verdad Misao le gustara, hasta la tarde anterior cuando la había besado, derribando las pocas defensas que le iban quedando ante ella. Toda la noche había dado vueltas en la cama pensando en aquel beso y preguntándose que hubiera pasado que le hubiera pedido a Misao que compartiera la habitación con el, era lo normal pero sabia que aun no podría hacerlo, no hasta que cumpliera lo que había prometido a sus padres, luego de eso seria libre para estar con ella.

Pensó en bajar a ver que era lo que podio encontrar el despacho, seguramente Kenshin tendría aun a todo el mundo convenido de saber donde se encontraba Megumi que no correría riesgos de que lo vieran. Aquella mentira se le había ocurrido para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, si desviaba la atención de todos hacia Meg, Aoshi podría registrar la casa, y si además mentía sobre paradero ella estaría mas tranquila.

Echo una ultima mirada a la que había sido la habitación de su esposa, sabia que en su casa no tendría las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada pero al parecer se sentía feliz y eso lo compensaba.

Paso los dedos distraído por el borde de un libro que estaba en su mesita de noche, seguramente lo habría estado leyendo antes de escapar de casa. ¿Qué ocurriría si se lo llevaba? Tendría que explicar que había estado en casa de Saito y quizás eso le afectara tanto a Misao como le afectaría a Kaoru, no sabia como se tomaría su esposa algo así. Pero no le podía mentir, así que tomo el libro dispuesto a marcharse con el, cuado algo lo detuvo…

El frió del filo de una hoja en la parte posterior del cuello. Sintió como esta se desliaba con la delicadeza de una leve caricia por su piel donde comenzó a manar un delgado hilillo de sangre. No se volteo, sino que espero a que su agresor se descubriera.

-Señor Shinomori- le dijo una voz agradable tras el-. Me alegra mucho que volvamos a encontrarnos, sobre todo sin tener al señor Saito de por medio. Sin embargo debería recordar, que siempre es un error darle la espalda al enemigo. Podría costarle la vida.

Aoshi se dio medio vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Soujiro Seta que le sonreía y acababa de bajar la espada.

-También deseaba hablar con usted, señor Seta- le dijo Aoshi con tranquilidad-. Para aclarar algunos puntos sobre "mí" esposa.

-------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, muchas gracias por el apoyo se que lees cuando puedes, espero te haya ido muy bien en todo, un beso enorme y mis mejores deseos, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**LiHo SaKuRaGuI**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me alegra saber que la historia te siga gustando y espero que este chap también lo haya hecho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Sakurita88:** Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, como ves las cosas se han ido complicando un poco para todos, a ver que pasa con Soujiro y Aoshi. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**gabyhyatt**: Me alegra te haya gustado, como ves la idea de Aoshi es una peor de ahí a cumplirla… Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Espero te haya gustado este chapo y como ves todo se complica, de ahí a matar a Saito aun no lo tengo muy decidido pero faltan bastante chaps. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**bizcochia U-u**: De verdad muchas gracias, se que lens cuando tiene tiempo y aun así me dejas tu opinión. Como ves las cosas se han complicado bastante para todos, ya se vara un paco mas de la relación de Aoshi y Misao y como le sacara partido a ella Saito y lo que planea Soujiro. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, se que no estuviste en casa y te agradezco que igual te des el tiempo de leer y déjame tu opinión, como vas las cosas se han complicado un poco para todos. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ceres**: Me alegra que te gusten mis historias de verdad me subes bastante el animo, como ves las cosas se han complicado y quedas muchas dudas para la próxima semana, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ali-chan6**: Muchas gracias por tu cometario, como ves no h tardado mucho en actualizar. Espero te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Besame como**_

_**la brisa que suave llega**_

_**sin descubrir aun**_

_**la tibieza de los cuerpos.**_

**Capitulo 7:**** Remordimientos**.

Misao se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta. En ese momento Kaoru y Tomoe veían el asunto de las compras y ella se había quedado un poco de lado por que no tenia cabeza para pensar en nada de eso ¿Qué habría pasado?

Enishi entro en la tienda con expresión contrariada, la miro y le dedico una sonrisa algo que ella aprovecho para cercarse hasta el.

-¿Podrimos hablar un momento?- le pregunto Misao en un susurro.

El joven la llevo hasta la parte mas apartada de la tienda y luego de echar un ultimo vistazo hacia el exterior asintió.

-Por tu expresión puedo adivinar que algo te preocupa, ¿verdad?

Misao asintió con pesar.

-Vi a Sano y a Megumi salir de aquí con gran rapidez, no me explico que puede haber ocurrido ya que Aoshi le dio indicaciones de que se quedara con nosotras y…

-Alguien los seguía- la ininterrumpió el joven-. Sanosuke pensaba que era a causa de tu hermana y prefirió sacarla de aquí con rapidez, para el será mucho mas fácil librarse de ese tipo si solo tiene a cargo a Megumi, contigo y Kaoru solo habría sido un estorbo.

-¿Debemos regresar a casa?

-Aun no- Enishi le sonrió-. Por el momento están a salvo aquí, esperaremos un rato mas a ver si Shinomori viene a recogerlas y si no, yo las llevo. Tranquila, nada malo les ocurrirá, ellos son mas fuertes de lo que parecen.

Misao se mordió el labio con evidentemente frustración, estaba un poco harta de que todos la excluyeran de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había intentado creer que Aoshi lo hacia por que era su deber, pero ahora Sano, Kenshin y Enishi… ¡Maldición! Era todo tan absurdo, estaba casi segura de que su tío había mandado a seguir a Megumi y también una corazonada le indicaba que Aoshi habría ido a hacer algo relacionado con su venganza…

-¿Por que estas tan pensativa?

Misao volteo y se encontró con Kaoru que le sonreía, al parecer la joven ya había terminado las compras-. Tomoe pregunta si quieres tomar el te con nosotras, Enishi se hará cargo de la tienda por un momento.

Misao asintió y se dejo arrastrar hasta el interior de la casa. Suspiro con desgana pero forzó la mejor de sus sonrisa.

Los hermanos Yukishiro le habían agradado muchísimo, en cuanto llegaron y Kaoru les dijo que ella era la esposa de Aoshi y la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y eso la hizo sentir bastante bien, como si por primera ves después de la muerte de sus padres perteneciera de verdad a algún sitio.

Tomoe era algo tímida, un contraste increíble con el carácter de su hermano pero se notaba que eran muy unidos, rápidamente se entero de que aquel joven era el prometido de Kaoru aunque aun no era nada formal y que el padre de ellos había sido muy amigo del padre de Aoshi y por eso se habían llegado a aquel acuerdo, cuando Tomoe mención sin querer que en un principio habían pensando en casarla a ella con Aoshi una molestia desconocida y profundamente dolorosa se apodero de ella, intentando pasarla por alto pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo dejar de pensar en ello, ¿celos?

Eso era imposible, ella no podía estar celosa de lo que Aoshi hubiera pensado en hacer con su vida antes de conocerla a ella, pero… el ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de casarse con ella, tal y como se lo había dicho a Kaoru solo había sido el destino, el inmanejable destino que les había jugado una mala pasada.

Pero aun así… la había besado y ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-Pero era obvio que jamás hubiéramos sido felices juntos- le dijo Tomoe con aun sonrisa sincera-. Aoshi tiene demasiado carecer para mí, y a veces necesita a una mujer que sepa controlarlo. Como tu, Kaoru dice que sabes ponerlo en su lugar- la joven soltó una carcajada.

Misma noto como se sonrojaba ante la mirada de ambas jóvenes y nuevamente recordó lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior cuando el la había besado. Una oleada de sensaciones la invadió y esta vez sintió que tenía las mejillas como brasas.

Kaoru comenzó a reír.

-A veces eres muy tímida Misao, nadie lo pensaría al ver como te enfrentas a mi hermano.

-Se acostumbrara con el tiempo- aseguro Tomoe-. Cuando tengan una familia como Dios manda, estoy segura de que Aoshi sentara por fin la cabeza. Es muy responsable y todo eso, pero a veces… las cosas se le escapan un poco de las manos y nos preocupa a todos.

Una punzada de culpa se apodero de Misao, Aoshi le había pedido tiempo para solucionar sus problemas antes de comenzar una vida junto a ella y a su vez Kaoru parecía estar rogándole a gritos que convenciera a su hermano para que dejara ese plan de venganza y formara una familia. Dividida entre dos hermanos sin saber a cual debía escuchar.

_¿Qué camino es __el correcto?_

_El que te dicte tu corazón._

_¿El corazón no puede equivocarse?_

_Como todo el resto, pe__ro te sentirás tranquilo._

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Soujiro. Miraba con detenimiento a Shinomori, intentando recordar donde le había visto antes. El tenia muchos conocidos y sin embargo la aparición de ese joven le había tomado por completa sorpresa.

Saito había dicho que tenían asuntos que solucionar, ¿que seria? ¿Seria Misao parte de ese asunto? Daba igual, el solo lo deseaba verlo muerto.

-Su esposa- repitió el joven con una sonrisa-. Es extraño oír que la llame así cuando hace solo un par de días yo pensaba que seria la mía. Pero bueno, ¿Qué desea hablar conmigo, señor Shinomori?

Aoshi apretó los puños y los relajo casi instantemente, no deseaba demostrar ante el lo furioso que estaba. La arrogancia de aquel muchacho lo alteraba bastante y se dio cuenta de por que Misao se había negado a casarse con el. La hubiera hecho profundamente infeliz.

-Supongo que al estar ya en conocimiento de mi matrimonio con Misao se dará cuenta de que le agradecería el que se mantuviera alejado de ella. Comprendo que antes usted y ella habían tenido un compromiso pero las circunstancia han cambiado y su cuidado ahora solo es algo que me corresponde a mi.

Soujiro se rió.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?- le pregunto en tono burlón-. Pues bien, Aoshi Shinomori, te diré que a mi también, y he esperado mucho tiempo para poder tenerla conmigo. Demasiado y yo nunca pierdo lo que deseo. Misao será mía.

-Para eso- le dijo Aoshi con calma-. Tendrás que librarte de mí, y no será algo tan fácil, te lo aseguro.

-Lo se, y eso hace el premio aun más valioso- Soujiro camino por la habilitación con seguridad y le sonrió-. Ella es de mi propiedad, Shinomori y Misao lo sabe, ¿no te lo dijo?

Una punzada de molestia se apoderó de Aoshi. El solo sabia que Misao había huido de una boda que no deseaba, y al ver a Seta comprendía el motivo del porque. A pesar de ser un hombre de esparto agradable y bien educado, algo en el demostraba su verdadera naturaleza, la misma naturaleza que movía a Saito en su ambición.

¿Que le habría ocultado su querida esposa?

-Misao es mi mujer, ya te lo he dicho y no quiero que te vuelvas a cercar a ella, Seta- Aoshi lo miro con dureza-. Mis problemas no son contigo y si quieres que sea honesto detestaría tener que hacerte entender por al fuerza lo que perfectamente tendría que quedarte claro con las palabras. Ella es mía y no quiero que te le acerques. Si lo haces, no seré tan educado como en este momento.

-La he comprado- le dijo Soujiro con naturalidad-. Así, de simple y sencillo. Compre lo que su padre por años se negó a cederme- el joven sonrió al ver el asombro en el rostro de Aoshi-. Misao no lo sabe de ese modo y espero que no se lo digas, seria doloroso para ella y complicaría mucho más nuestra próxima relación.

Sabia que era una provocación, Aoshi la leía en sus ojos. Miro la espada que Seta tenia en la mano, parecía un leve descuido pero Shinomori sabia que ante el menor signo de ataque hacia el joven, este no dudaría en usarla. No debía hacerlo, tenía que controlarse.

- Una lastima por ti, Seta- Aoshi camino hasta la puerta con clara intención de marcharse-. Tener que compra lo que deseas debe hacerte sentir patético.

Una leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Soujiro pero no dejo de sonreír.

-Quizás, pero eso no le quita el atractivo. Misao vale cualquier sacrificio, lo que sea, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo el joven mientras se acercaba hacia el-. Por cierto, ¿Qué le has ofrecido tú para mantenerla a tu lado, Shinomori? ¿Que gana ella contigo? ¿Como la conseguiste?

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de Aoshi, aunque sus ojos seguían cargado de la misma rabia fría.

-Aunque te cueste creerlo, Seta, fue Misao quien me pidió que me casara con ella. ¿No te parece irónico? Después de todo lo que hiciste por conseguirla, ella prefirió ser la esposa de un perfecto desconocido antes de estar a tu lado.

Aoshi se dispuso a salir sabiendo que ya llevada demasiado tiempo en la casa y que Kenshin debía esta preocupado, además Saito tenía que estar por llegar y no quería complicar mas las cosas. Seta podría haberse comportado civilizado, pero Saito no lo haría si sabia que habían entrado a escondidas a su casa.

Soujiro no pareció dar señales de querer detenerlo, pero cuando le hablo Aoshi sintió que se estremecía.

-Por cierto señor Shinomori, ¿a que debemos el honor de su visita?- le pregunto con ironía-. No creo que esperara verme aquí, ¿o si?

Aoshi se dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros.

-Misao me pidió que recogiera esto para ella- le dijo mientras le mostraba el libro-. Me agrada complacerla, si me permite, me retiro.

Aoshi camino con tranquilidad y noto que Seta pasaba a su lado y el joven temió que decidiera acompañarlo hasta la puerta pero al parecer no pensaba seguir el mismo camino.

-Una cosa mas, Aoshi Shinomori- le dijo el joven sin dejar de sonreír-. Misao Makimachi será mi mujer. Acabare contigo y recuperare lo que me pertenece, y la misma noche de tu muerte, te aseguro que tu mujer la pasara en mi cama.

Sin darle mas tiempo Soujiro se dio la vuelta y se marcho, Aoshi sintió deseos de seguirlo pero sabia que tenía el tiempo en contra. La sangre se le agolpaba en las venas por la rabia y maldijo a Soujiro Seta y a Saito por haber intentado meter a aquel sujeto en la vida de su sobrina, si antes pensaba que aquel hombre merecía la muerte, ahora estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y su mirada se cruzó con la de Kenshin que estaba algo pálido, nadie mas estaba junto a el en la sala.

-Saito esta en al casa, quiere hablar conmigo. Vamonos de aquí, ¡rápido!

Ambos jóvenes salieron deprisa del aquel lugar, habían dejado los caballos bastante lejos para evitar sospechas y tuvieron que acortar camino para darse prisa. Una vez que emprendieron el camino de regreso por fin Aoshi respiro con más tranquilidad.

-¿Conseguirte lo que buscabas?- le pregunto Kenshin esperanzado, sin embargo al ver la expresión confusa de Aoshi lo miro ceñudo- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Y por que tienes sangre?

Aoshi se llevo de forma inconsciente la mano a la parte posterior del cuello y recordó el leve corte, al parecer no era profundo pero había sangrado bastante.

-Soujiro Seta me encontró en la casa- Aoshi omitió decirle que en el cuarto de Misao-. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y bueno, esto se lo debo a el.

-Maldición- mascullo le pelirrojo-. Y yo que daba por hecho de que tu tardanza era por que traías buenas noticias, ahora estamos en la misma posición que antes.

-Supongo- dijo el joven evitando decirle cuanto lo lamentaba, sabia que había sido su culpa y que había arriesgado sin sentido la vida de su amigo, pero desde la llegada de Misao todo parecía haberse descontrolado en su vida-. Creo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Sano, esto no era tan simple como yo pensaba.

-Nada es tan simple en la vida, Aoshi. No siempre tenemos lo que queremos y no siempre queremos lo que tenemos- le dijo con una mirada de reproche-. ¿Has sacado algo positivo de esta visita, amigo mío?

Durante unos minutos Aoshi guardo silencio, intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza y aun recordando con profundo resentimiento las ultimas palabras de Soujiro. Luego asintió.

-No permitiré que nadie aparte a Misao de mi lado, ella es mi esposa y no permitiré que le hagan mas daño del que ya le han hecho. Vamos a casa- Aoshi puso el caballo al galope y Kenshin hizo lo mismo.

Sabia que no conseguirá nada más de su amigo, el jamás le confesaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza y mucho menos en su corazón, pero si se había atrevido a decirle aquello y si había olvidado por un momento la venganza que lo había obsesionado desde hacia tres años por una discusión con Seta en la que Miso era la protagonista, significaba que Aoshi no solo estaba cumpliendo con su obligación, sino que había mucho mas que un simple compromiso con la joven.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Megumi llego junto a Sano a la cabaña, el joven desmonto como pudo y se mantuvo en pie pero lucia pálido y tenía un aspecto terrible.

-Solo empuja la puerta, no esta con llave- le dijo a la joven.

Meg hizo lo que le pidió y estuvo a punto de reprenderlo por ser tan confiado, pero pesándolo mejor decido que lo haría cuando se recupera. Sí, tenia que recuperarse o si no ella misma lo resucitaría para matarlo nuevamente.

Sano se dejo caer en la cama y se quedo muy quieto, Meg recorrió con la vista la habitación, no era muy grande y contaba con pocas cosas pero di por hecho de que para alguien como Sanosuke debía ser cómodo vivir en un sitio así.

Intento recordar lo que sabia sobre heridas, su madre siempre había sido buena con eso pero a su padre jamás lo habían apuñalado, a menos que ella no supiera. Respiró hondo y puso a hervir un poco de agua y se aproximo hasta el.

-Tengo que ver la herida- le dijo Meg con un susurro-. ¿Podrías ayudarme a quitarte eso?

Sano no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que a pesar de todo Meg estaba escandalizada ante la idea de ayudarlo a desvestirse, se sentó como pudo en la cama y se quito la camisa.

Meg se mordió el labio al ver la herida, no era especialmente grande pero era profunda y sangraba demasiado.

-Tendrás que cerrar la herida- le dijo el con un susurro-. No creo que haya dañado ningún órgano importante pero la perdida de sangre me va matar- Sano le indico con la mano temblorosa un estante-. Ahí encontraras hilo y aguja, supongo que sabes coser, ¿verdad?

Meg lo miro con pavor y asintió, no quería decirle que había sido muy mala en eso cuado le enseñaron y de que tenia un pulso terrible, pero trato de mostrarse segura.

-Lo único que te pido, Sagara- le dijo ella con firmeza-, es que no te mueras mientras trabajo, no soy buena con las emociones fuertes.

Sano sintió.

-Te lo prometo, Meg, nada de muertes aun, primero tengo que enseñarte a comportarte- el joven cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sopor unos momentos.

Megumi buscó las cosas mas necesarias con rapidez, ¿por que Misao no estaría con ella en ese momento? Su hermana era buena en situaciones difíciles, ella no, ella era la que siempre había sido educada para ser una buena esposa, no una enfermera. Se acerco hasta Sano y al verlo tan pálido se sintió culpable, si el se moría seria por su culpa, la había defendido a ella y ese era el motivo de su estado. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que nadie aparte de sus padres se había sacrificado tanto por ella.

-Sano, tengo que comenzar- le dijo elle con temor-. Si te hago daño…

-Continúa- le contesto el castaño-. Si grito o me quejo ignóralo, eso es lo que debes hacer.

Ella asisto y comenzó a limpiar lo mas posible la herida, cuando supo que empezaría la parte mas difícil de todas se sitio incapaz de hacerlo.

-No puedo…

-Si puedes, además así podrás vengarte de mi por todo lo que te he dicho, adelante.

Meg comenzó a cerrar la herida, en un principio las manos le temblaban muchísimo y la ver el rostro de Sano aun mas pálido y contraído por el dolor no ayudaba mucho a aliviar la situación, pero luego fue tomando mayor seguridad y cuando termino se sentía extrañamente satisfecha de su logro.

-Sano- le dejo ella mientras ella le secaba el sudor de la frente, sin embargo el no le respondió-. Sano- volvió a preguntarle con voz temblorosa y sintió como el terror la recorrió al imaginarse lo peor pero cuando lo vio abrir los ojos con agitación, Meg se abalanzó sobre el-. Por favor no te mueras, te prometo que si sobrevives me portare muy bien contigo y no te insultaré nunca mas y no me importara que le robes a la gente…

-Tranquila, Meg- le dijo con un susurro-. No prometas lo que no vas a poder cumplir, además… te aseguro que me encanta que seas tan cariñosa conmigo, pero… ¿podrías levantarte un poco? Me cuesta respirar…

Meg se levanto con las mejilla ardiendo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Ella pronto se iría de ese sitio y Sanosuke ya no tendría importancia en su vida.

-Debes ir a casa- le dijo el castaño con seguridad-. Aoshi y tu herma deben estar preocupadas, cuéntales lo que paso aquí y vendrán a verme.

-¿Estas seguro? No te encuentras bien.

-Tranquila, he sobrevivido a cosas peores- le sonrió-. Por cierto, Meg, ni si te ocurra salir vestida así. Por ahí tengo algo de ropa, puedes cambiarte. Prometo no mirar.

La joven pensó en protestar pero sabia que no tenia sentido, lo mejor seria obedecer y volver pronto con ayuda.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Aoshi entro en la casa y al no ver a nadie dentro sintió desasosiego, Ken que venia tras el también pareció extrañado.

-No pueden haberse demorado tanto en las compras, además les dijiste que solo podían salir por un par de horas- le recordó el pelirrojo.

-Ocurrió algo- seguro Aoshi con expresión fría y molesta-. Quédate aquí por si regresan, yo voy al pueblo.

No oyó las protestas de Kenshin y monto nuevamente, en ese momento Megumi se aproximo corriendo hasta el, estaba pálida y vestía con ropa de Sano.

-Lo hi…hirieron- logro decir a penas mientras señalaba al caballo-. Sano, me envió a buscar ayuda, hice lo que pude.

Aoshi la sujeto de los hombros con expresión seria, Meg trago saliva con dificultad.

-¿Quien lo hirió? ¿Esta grave?-le pregunto con vehemencia el joven.

-Uno de los hombres de mi tío, Sano dice que esta mejor pero que alguien vaya a la cabaña, llegamos allí por milagro.

Nuevamente la punzada de angustia se apodero de el, al ver a la joven sola el terror se apodero de el… Misao y Kaoru.

-Mi hermana y Misao- le dijo sin soltar a Meg-. ¿Donde estas? ¿Que paso con ellas?

-No lo se- respondió Meg con desesperación-. Se quedaron con Enishi en la tienda, Sano dijo que el las cuidaría y las traería a casa si tu no ibas por ellas, ¿podemos ir por Sano?

Aoshi asintió y la estaba ayudando a montarse en su caballo cuando pareció cambiar de opinión.

-Te quedaras en casa, no salgas y no le abras a nadie a menos que sea alguno de nosotros. Kenshin ira por Sano y yo me encargare de las chicas, ¿entendido?

La replica de la joven murió en sus labios, contradecir a Aoshi parecía un imposible mas aun en ese momento en el que su expresión se había vuelto aun mas seria y desafiante, tal ves por la preocupación por su hermana y Kauro, ¿como estarían? ¿Habría decidido vengarse Chou con ellas?

-Ve a casa y dile a Kenshin lo que haya ocurrido, el se hará cargo de Sano- la dijo Aoshi, y para sorpresa de la joven le sonrió-. No morirá esta ves, es demasiado cabeza dura para morir así, gracias por lo que has hecho por el.

Aoshi la dejo allí llena de confusión mientras el tomaba al camino al pueblo, esperaba no tener que llegar hasta allí y que Enishi hubiera decidido llevar a casa a las jóvenes. Se sentía intranquilo y aunque le molestara reconocerlo, asustado. Había sido una insensatez permitirles salir solas sin que el las hubiera acompañado, Sanosuke era un joven listo pero tal ves le había exigido demasiado. Como siempre, no había actuado con la sensatez necesaria.

Después de media hora de camino al parecer sus plegarias habían sido oídas, tres jinetes se aproximaban a paso moderado y cuando ya estuvieron mas cerca reconoció a las dos jóvenes y a su amigo. Respiro aliviado y avanzó al galope para darles alcance.

-Supongo que estas preocupado y querrás matarme por haberme demorado tanto- le dijo Enishi con una sonrisa-. Hache te dejo a tus dos mujeres, sanas y salvas, amigo mío,¿que ocurre?

-Sanosuke- dijo Aoshi con seriedad sin mirar a Misao a pesar de que sabía que ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima-. Un sujeto los siguió y logro herirlo, esta en su casa y Ken fue a ayudarlo, creo que Megumi hizo lo que pudo.

Kaoru soltó un gemido de angustia y se llevo las manos al rostro antes de romper a llorar, Misao también sentía como las lagrimas quería salir de sus ojos pero al ver la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Aoshi pensó que solo empeoraría las cosas y se quedo callada, guardándose su angustia.

-Voy con Kenshin- dijo Enishi con decisión-. Llevalas a casa y yo me encargo, Tomoe esta segura y no se preocupara.

Aoshi murmuró algo parecido a un gracias y las condujo en silencio hasta la casa, su hermana de vez en cuado soltaba algún sollozo a los que el paresia no prestar atención. No sabia muy bien que le ocurría, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que todo lo que ocurría era por su culpa, como si su sed de venganza estuviera destruyendo a todas las personas que eran mas importantes para el y eso lo desesperaba. Tenia que hacer lo correcto sin embargo en esos momentos el camino que había decidido seguir se volvía cada ves mas confuso y lejano.

Sentía la presencia de Misao a su lado pero no quería mirarla. No podía hacerlo ya que se encontraría con sus ojos llenos de preguntas y dudas que el no se sentía capas de contestar, no quería ganarse su rechazo y estaba casi seguro de que ella lo culparía por lo ocurrido con Sanosuke, tanto o mas de lo que el ya se culpaba.

Una ves en casa, Megumi salio corriendo a recibirlos, intercambiando los relatos de las historias que les habían tocado vivir y luego de que Meg respondiera a las preguntas de Aoshi todo pareció volver a sumirse en el interminable silencio de la espera.

-Voy a fuera- les dijo Aoshi antes de abandonar la casa para esperar en el exterior la llegada de los tres jóvenes, Misao lo contemplaba desde la ventana sintiendo como la pena la embargaba cada ves mas.

La odiaba. Estaba segura de que Aoshi la odiaba por todo lo que había pasado, y si Sano moría… No, no podía terminar así la vida de el, no era justo que un joven como Sanosuke tuviera un final tan triste y todo por culpa de sus ideas y… si se hubiera casado con Soujiro…

-El solo esta preocupado- Kaoru se acerco hasta ella y le sonrió-. Esta nervioso por la seguridad de nosotros y por Sanosuke, nunca lo dirá con palabras y debes aprender a aceptarlo, mi hermano es así. Cerrado y un poco frió, pero en el fondo es una persona muy sensible, solo que la vida a sido dura con el.

La joven asintió y vio como a Kaoru se le iluminaba el rostro al ver a los recién llegados que iban camino a la puerta. Traían a Sano.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo Kaoru en cuanto lo vio y rompió a llorar-. ¿Cómo dejas que te apuñalen por la espalda, Sanosuke Sagara? Si no estuvieras herido yo misma te habría corado el cuello.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven al ver a la llorosa muchacha. Aoshi la miro con disconformidad pero ella lo ignoro.

-También me alegra verte Kao, no podría haber muerto tranquilo sin antes haber oído cuanto me amas.

-Eso significa que ya estas bien- le dijo Kenshin mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse- Por lo visto Megumi hizo un buen trabajo, por cierto ¿donde este la salvadora de este idiota?

La joven apareció con cierta timidez por la puerta, ya se había cambiado de ropa y miro a Sano con inseguridad y evidente alivio.

-Bueno Meg- le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa-. Estoy en deuda contigo, aunque eso no quiere decir que permitiré que te aproveches de mí.

-Yo tampoco lo permitiría- le dijo ella con seguridad-. Además, aun no puedes morirte, Sanosuke, primero tienes que arrepentirte por todo lo que me has dicho y hecho, te aseguro que es bastante.

-¿No creen que son una linda pareja?- dijo Enishi con una sonrisa-. Seguramente pronto tendremos otra boda.

Megumi se sonrojo y Sanosuke le lanzo una mirada envenenada al joven sin embargo el resto sonrió como si eso fuera lo mas natural del mundo. Una verdadera estupidez.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Misao termino de limpia la cocina después de la cena, se sentía un poco cansada pero no deseaba ir a dormir aun, las emociones del día la mantenían en un extraño estado de excitación.

Fue hasta la sala y se encontró Kaoru sumida en la lectura de un libro, Misao admiro la fortaleza de la joven, no solo había superado muy bien el accidente de Sano que en ese momento dormía bajo el atento cuidado de Megumi. Ella en cambio aun no podía recuperarse por completo de la desagradable impresión.

-¿Ya has terminado?-le pregunto la joven con una sonrisa-. Para ti debe ser horrible preocúpate de los quehaceres de la casa, en tu casa debes haber estado acostumbrada a otra cosa.

-Pero no me molesta- le dijo ella con sinceridad-. Ayudar me hace sentir útil, además tengo que aprender si algún día quiero… - Misao se callo y las mejillas se le encendieron.

-No te preocupes, es lo normal- le dijo Kaoru-. Cuando me case con Enishi tu tendrás que cuidar de Aoshi. Me alegra que estés aquí, siempre temí que se quedara solo.

Misao sonrió y casi sin darse cuenta recorrió con la mirada la sala, al percatarse de que Kaoru la observaba fingió prestar atención a otra cosa.

-Salio a dar una vuelta, necesitaba pensar- le informo la joven-. Cada ves que esta triste o preocupado se escapa, si quieres que sea honesta, detesto que lo haga pero no puedo hacer nada, el es así.

Una repentina necesidad de solucionar las cosas se apodero de la joven, se puso de pie dispuesta a salir.

-Voy por Aoshi- le dijo a Kaoru que la miraba con una sonrisa-. Tengo que hablar con el y no podré dormir si no lo hago. Deséame suerte.

La noche no estaba tan fría como la anterior y una agradable brisa le revolvió el cabello, la seguridad de saber donde se encontraba Aoshi la guió hasta los acantilados, la primera ves que se habían visto fue en ese sitio, una noche llena de angustia que había terminado uniendo sus vidas para siempre.

Tal y como le había parecido las veces anterior, en aquel espacio abierto la naturaleza parecía volverse menos amable con sus visitantes, el viento gemía y no mostraba compasión con los árboles y la luna le daba un brillo plateado y fantasmagórico a las cosas.

Cierta desilusión se apodero de ella al no encontrar a Shinomori en aquel lugar. Había estado tan segura de que estaría allí… Como atraída por un imán se acerco hasta el borde del acantilado, dejando que aquella mezcla de temor y fascinación despertara en ella sus dormidas emociones, sus recuerdos de tiempos mejores y un futuro incierto.

La delicada pero a la ves firme presión de unas manos sobre sus brazos desnudos la sobresalto, pero al tener la seguridad de que era Aoshi se relajo y dejo que la aparta con suavidad del borde del abismo.

-Tendré que tener mas cuidado contigo, al parecer cada ves que se te presenta alguna oportunidad pretendes que te rescate de aquí.

Misao se volteo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Sus emociones estaban tan atribuladas como el mar que se agitaba bajo a ellos, al ver la frialdad y la distancia que Aoshi pareció poner entre ellos, Misao sintió deseos de echase a llorar pero no lo hizo.

-Había venido a ver si te encontrabas aquí, tu hermana esta preocupada- le dijo Misao sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, como hipnotizada por su presencia.

-¿Y tu Misao? ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?

Aquella pregunta parecía mas una suplica, la desesperación y la angustia impregnada en sus palabras se reflejaron en sus facciones y Aoshi la tomo de la mano para acercarla hasta el mismo sitio donde hacia solo unos cuantos días atrás habían platicado por primera vez antes de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Si… un poco- ella se sonrojo-. Lamento todo lo que paso, lamento haberte metido en los problemas de mi vida y haber perjudicado a ti y a tus amigos por eso, si estas enojado conmigo lo puedo entender, de verdad pero por favor… no me ignores.

El silencio de la noche solo era perturbado por el gemido del viento, Aoshi seguía contemplando el horizonte distraído y pensativo. Cuando sus fríos ojos volvieron a buscar la mirada de Misao todo el rastro de fría corlara y desesperación había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo puedo estar molesto contigo? Jamás has sido tu el problema, Misao- Aoshi suspiro con desesperación-. Si existe algún culpable en toda esta historia, soy yo- se llevo las manos al rostro con desesperación-. Temía por la seguridad tuya y de tu hermana y aun así no las acompañe y en cambio hice algo muy estupido, entre en casa de Saito arriesgando la seguridad de Kenshin y la mía, me he dejado cegar por lo que considero correcto y solo he cometido un error tras otro, quizás lo único sensato que he hecho en todo este tiempo es el casarme contigo, Misao.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- le pregunto ella con sus ojos verdes fijos en el-. Es decir, apenas nos conocemos y toda ha sido tan precipitado.

Aoshi le tendió el libro que había recogido esa mañana, la joven lo tomo con manos temblorosas y lo mira con evidente incredulidad.

-Lo tome de tu habitación- se apresuro a aclarar Aoshi- Lamento si he invadido tu intimidad, pero al verlo pensé que quizás te gustaría tenerlo contigo

Misao asintió sin saber que decir, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

-Era de mi madre- le dijo la joven después de unos minutos-. Solía leérmelo cuando no podía dormir y luego de que ella muriera, bueno… lo leía seguido, cuando me fui de casa no pensé en llevarlo. Muchas gracias.

Misao siguiendo un impulso lo abraso y se mantuvo así un momento, a pesar de que el se puso bastante rígido en un comienzo, lentamente se relajo y apoyo las manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia el, sin embargo cuando ella se aparto ceñuda el se extraño.

-¿Estas herido?- le dijo con angustia-. ¿Mi tío…?

-No- Aoshi le sujeto la mano y la miro con seriedad-. Me encontré con Soujiro Seta y… aclaramos algunas cosas.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Te hizo algo mas?- le pregunto angustiada pero el la sujeto para mantenerla tranquila-. Aoshi, Soujiro a veces es algo difícil.

-Y un idota- le dijo el recordando su descarada arrogancia al hablar de ella-. Esta obsesionado contigo, pero no te preocupes, no le permitiré que se acerque a ti.

Misao se mordió el labio y en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo que le provocaba saber que aquel sujeto aun no desistía en su intento de tenerla. Aoshi le sujeto la barbilla para que lo mirara, intentado otorgarle la seguridad que le faltaba en ese momento.

-El no te tendrá nunca, Misao- le dijo Aoshi en un susurro-. Tú eres mía. Mía.

Cuando el se acerco para besarla, Misao cerro los ojos y le permitió el contacto, en parte para así agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella ese día, sin embargo en cuanto sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella y dejo que las sensaciones que el despertaba la arrastraran supo que nada de eso era simple gratitud, amaba a Aoshi Shinomori, lo amaba sin razón ni lógica alguna pero eso no le importaba realmente por que sabia que aquello era su destino. Algo contra lo que no podía ni quería luchar.

¿_Qué harías si la vida ha truncado tus sueños?_

_Buscar nuevas opciones._

_¿Crees que existen?_

_La vida siempre__ ofrece segundas oportunidades._

_-------------------------------------------------_0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Bizcochia U-u**: Me alegra saber que te gustado el chap y como ves las cosas se han complicado para Aoshi y ahora Soujiro le hará las cosas mas difíciles aun. Sano ya esta mejor y es verdad que la relación de amor y odia con Meg avanza bastan rápido. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai: Amiga**, como ves Soujiro no le esa poniendo las cosas fáciles a Aoshi y ya de la próxima semana empezara a mejorar las cosas entre el y Misao, también Sano esta mejor y al parecer su relación con Meg se volvió mas unida. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru:** Me alegra te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Sakurita88**: Como ves tanto Sano como Aoshi están bien aunque Soujiro le esta poniendo las cosas difíciles a Aoshi. La relación de Ken y Kao será algo complicada. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Gabyhyat**t: Como ves ni Aoshi recibió mas daño que un mal rato y Sano aunque herido esta bien, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ali-chan6:** Como ves las cosas no fueron tan mal después de todo y ya la próxima semana la relación de Aoshi y Misao será mas estrecha, me alegra te haya gustado la historia y también de hacerte volver a leer por aquí, jejeje. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap, amiga, agradezco te des el tiempo de leer, un beso enorme, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

_**El viento ha desatado**_

_**su tempestad violenta**_

_**sobre el velo anhelante**_

_**de la ilusión efímera,**_

**Capitulo 8: La amenaza del miedo.**

La expresión de furia en el rostro de Saito era patente, en cuanto Chou cruzó la puerta se dio cuenta d que su vida corría peligro. A su jefe no el gustaban los errores ye el había cometido muchos en pocas horas.

-Por lo visto no has traído a mi sobrina contigo, Chou, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le pregunto con un tono tranquilo pero el trasfondo frió y venenoso demostraba cuanto se estaba contenido por no matarlo allí mismo.

- Encontré a la señorita Megumi paseando junto a un joven, al parecer es amigo de Shinomori, lamentablemente el joven opuso resistencia al intentar arrebatarle a su sobrina y logro… golpearme- Chou parecía muy indignado por aquello-. Escaparon pero herí al chico.

-¡No era a el a quien quería que mataras! ¡Te exigí que trajeras de regreso a mi sobrina esta noche!- Saito dio un puñetazo en la mesa volcando algunas cosas. Respiro profundo y continuo-. Esto podría costarte la vida, ¿lo sabes?

Chou asintió y espero el castigo. Saito se paseaba nervioso de un sitio a otro de la habitación, sin decir palabra y absorto en sus pensamientos. Se detuvo frente al ventanal contemplando el exterior.

-¿Que sabes de Shinomori?

- Que sus padres están muertos, fueron asesinados- respondió el joven y se sorprendió un poco al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Saito-. Tiene una hermana pequeña y viven alejados del pueblo. Tras las colinas que cruzan el rió.

- Con eso me basta por ahora, Chou. Pero recuerda esto- Saito apoyo los brazos contra la mesa y lo miro con dureza-. Tienes un mes para traerme a Megumi aquí, sana y salva, si no lo haces, te prometo que esta vez no seré tan condescendiente contigo. Ahora vete.

El hombre vio como el asustado muchacho se retiraba del despacho, aun se sentía furioso por aquel fracaso. La anoche era tranquila y le idea de ir a dar una vuelta por casa de Shinomori le parecía tentadora, sin embargo si se presentaba en su propiedad el joven podía matarlo sin arrepentimientos ya que el le daría motivos, mejor seria idear un plan.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando pensó en las dos pequeñas debilidades que tenía Aoshi Shinomori, una hermana y una esposa. En el caso de la primera no le importaría matar a la muchachita, si su memoria no le fallaba ya había escapado de la muerta en una ocasión, quizás ya hubiera llegado el momento de compensar aquel pequeño error… y con su sobrina, bueno, esa seria su gran venganza. Si ella se había atado a Shinomori a pesar de saber que debía casarse con otro hombre, seria ella misma quien le ayudaría a acabar con el. Y una ves muerto, Misao pasaría a ser responsabilidad de Soujiro Seta y lo dejaría por fin en paz.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

-No mas salidas sin mi autorización- le dijo Aoshi en tono firme a su hermana que lo miraba furiosa desde la puerta de su habitación-. Con lo que ocurrió ayer te debería bastar como escarmiento, Kaoru. Así que ni tu, ni Misao ni Megumi saldrán de esta casa sin que yo lo permita antes.

-No me puedes mandar en todo, Aoshi- la joven estaba muy irritada-. Le prometí a Tomoe que iría a verla.

-Tomoe entenderá porque no puedes ir- le dijo el-. Enishi sabe lo que ocurrió con Sano y no se arriesgara a dejar a su hermana sola con un demente suelto por allí, como yo no arriesgare a la mía.

Aoshi apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia la cocina molesta. Odiaba discutir con Kaoru, sobre todo por que la mayoría de las veces su hermana se mostraba obediente y no le discutía pero ahora estaba decidida a salir de casa en el momento en que el menos deseaba que lo hiciera.

Se llevo la tasa de café a los labios pero casi no probo la bebida, lamentaba tanto mantener a su hermana en esa clase de vida. Si por el fuera se habrían marchado de aquel lugar par empezar de nuevo en otro sitio, pero ya no podía hacerlo, sus vidas estaban atadas allí.

Levanto la vista le sentir que alguien lo observaba y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver que Misao lo miraba con curiosidad y algo de temor desde el umbral de la puerta, seguramente había oído la discusión con Kaoru y temía que descargara su enfado con ella.

-¿Por qué no vienes a hacerme compañía antes de que tenga que irme a trabajar?- le pregunto el apartando una silla hacia un lado para que Misao se sentara-. No te morderé se eso es lo que temes.

Misao cruzo la habitación y se sentó muy rígida a su lado sin decir palabra. Cuando Aoshi se acerco hacia ella y la beso despacio en los labios se sonrojo.

-Tu hermana… - le dijo Misao mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina por si alguien aparecía.

-Esta demasiado enfada para venir a hablar conmigo. No saldrá del cuarto hasta que yo me haya marchado y se negara a hablarme por lo que resta del día- le dijo el con seguridad-. Además, tu eres mi esposa y esto no tiene nada de malo.

Su esposa. Aquella era la primera vez que Misa veía la verdadera dimensión de aquellas simples palabras. Desde el día del inesperado matrimonio siempre había visto su relación como algo imposible que no podía llegar a convertirse en algo real. Quizás como una ilusión infantil de permanecer con el hombre que la hacia sentir segura pero ahora que Aoshi se lo decía, era como una indicación a que ella tendría que ocupar ese puesto tarde o temprano, pero le daba la impresión de que el esperaba que lo hiciera lo antes posible.

-¿Por que esta molesta Kaoru?- le pregunto ella mientras inatentaba cambiar de tema. El sentir sus ojos azules fijos en ella la ponía nerviosa y demasiado ansiosa.

-Deseaba ir al pueblo para ver a Tomoe. No le di permiso- le respondió el cortante.

Misao estuvo a punto de protestar en favor de la joven pero al ver aquella mezcla de tristeza y angustia en los ojos de Aoshi no fue capas de hacerlo.

-Tras lo ocurrido a Sano no me atrevo a arriesgarlas mas de lo que las arriesgue- le confeso con pesar-. Una cosa es que mi venganza con tu tío sea limpia y justa, te prometo que haga lo que haga nunca seré tan cobarde como para atacarlo a traición, Misao. Pero eso no quiere decir que el no lo vaya a hacer, porque ya lo hizo un día.

Culpa, nuevamente aquella sensación invadió a Misao y deseo poder aliviarla de alguna manara, pero sabia que los muertos no pueden ser traídos nuevamente a la vida y sentía que esa seria la única manera de compensar a Aoshi por todo el dolor que había soportado.

Cuando Misao lo vio ponerse de pie se sintió de repente inquieta y temerosa, al recordar lo que el y Kenshin habían hecho el día anterior al entrar en casa de su tío sintió pavor al pensar de que esa ve tal ves las cosas salieran muy mal.

-¿Dónde vas, Aoshi?- lo interrogó ella manteniendo sus ojos vedes fijos en el, llenos de temor-. ¿Vas a casa de mi tío?

Aoshi le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-No, esta mañana voy a trabajar. Solo serán unas cuantas horas y espero que no ocurra nada malo por aquí, pero ya sabes, no quiero saber que ninguna de ustedes estuvo fuera de casa hoy, ni se alejen más de la cuenta-. El joven se inclino y la beso otra ves-. Dile a Kaoru que esta tarde la llevare a casa de Tomoe, y tu también esta liste, te dije que tengo que enseñarte a montar ante de que te partas el cuello, a tu hermana tampoco le vendría mal un par de clases pero creo que se lo dejare a Sano, ellos parecen entenderse muy bien.

Misao lo observo marchar sintiéndose tan extraña y diferente a como solia sentirse antes. Cerro los ojos intentando encontrar a la joven de hacia solo apenas una semana atrás, cuando estaba esperando un matrimonio que no quería y ahora había caído en otro por voluntad propia. ¿Cuándo había perdido al abandonar su casa y aceptar vivir con Aoshi? Fuera lo que fuera, lo que había ganado estando a su lado compensaba todo el resto con creces. Nunca se arrepentiría de aquella decisión.

---------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Sano cerro los ojos al sentir como el agua le caía encima, era solo una pequeña gota pero aun así su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir al sentir el contacto frió. Otra gota le cayó encima y miro molesto a ver que ocurría.

-Buenos días, Sanosuke. Me alegra mucho de hayas amanecido tan bien.

El joven miro a Meg que sonreía radiante y alejaba con rapidez el vaso con agua que había elegido para atormentarlo, ¿acaso esa chica no tenia consideración por su estado? No, seguramente le debía parecer muy satisfactorio verlo allí tendido e inútil.

-Pensaba que tu preocupación por mi estado era real, Megumi, por lo visto me he equivocado otra ves. Eres una verdadera arpía.- le dijo ministras se secaba el rostro, ella le sonrió.

-Solo deseaba despertarte para que desayunaras, me esforcé mucho en prepararte algo, ¿sabes?- le dijo Meg mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama antes de acercarle una bandeja-. En casa nunca cocine y tampoco me encargue jamás de las cosas de la casa, pero ahora deseo hacer algo útil mientras este aquí y Kaoru prometió enseñarme. Toma.

Sano miro la bandeja que tenia ante el e intento que su expresión no mostrara lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Realmente Megumi debía ser muy mala cocinera.

-Eh…gracias.

-Se que no luce muy bien- le dijo Meg con evidente pena- pero te seguro que aprenderé, ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

-Creo que no tengo apetito- Sano volvió a cerrar los ojos pero el golpe que le dio la chica lo obligo a abrirlos- ¿Qué haces? Aun estoy convaleciente.

-Lastimas mis sentimientos, idiota. Me levante temprano y tu…

Sano tomo de mala gana la bandeja y empezó a comer, al ver que la joven sonreía el también se relajo un poco. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido se estaba replanteando si realmente podía odiar a Megumi, era cierto de que era bastante insufrible en algunas ocasiones pero era muy dulce y atenta cuando deseba serlo, pero a el no le interesaba hacerse amigo de una chica que tarde o temprano se aburriría de esa vida tan simple, estaba seguro de que cuando se le terminara la curiosidad la señorita Meg regresaría a casa con todas las comodidades que conocía y que nunca podría encontrar allí.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Esta malo?

El castaño se dio cuenta de que la joven lo observaba ceñuda, pensando que quizás su repentino silencio se debía a sus pocos talentos culinarios, a pesar de todo la comida era pasable.

-Horrible, pero he comido cosas peores- le dijo el llevándose una cucharada de avena a la boca-. Te agradezco lo que hiciste ayer por mi, te aseguro que no muchas jóvenes serian capaces de hacerlo, eres muy valiente.

Megumi se sonrojo ante este cometario. Ella nunca se había considerado tan valiente ni atrevida como su hermana menor, cuando Misao escapaba de casa para hacer su voluntad ella se quedaba para hacerlo que se esperaba de ella, que un joven como Sano le dijera que era valiente le parecía el mejor de los cumplidos.

-Solo no quería que te murieras cuando yo estaba contigo. Te dije que soy muy mala con las emociones fuertes y al parecer el estar contigo me obliga a replantearme algunas cosas. Tendré que estar preparada para la próxima ves que salgamos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una próxima ves, Megumi?- Sano la miro con atención-. Un cuanto menos me lo espere regresaras a tu casa, tu mundo.

-Pero aun falta mucho para eso, Sanosuke- ella intento sonreír pero no pudo-. Aun tenemos bastante tiempo por delante y después… quien sabe.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Aoshi y Kenshin entraron en la cocina, al ver que Misao estaba tan concentrada mondando verduras, el pelirrojo decido volver sobre sus pasos pero Aoshi se quedo para contemplarla. Sonrió al ver lo frustrada que paresia con su trabajo y soltaba un suspiro de enfado.

-¿Qué haces, Misao?- le pregunto el para que su esposa reparara en su presencia, la joven le sonrió.

-Ayudo a Kaoru con las cosas de la comida- Misao observo la poca cantidad de verduras que tenía listas y la gran cantidad que habían sido destrozadas en el intento-. Soy un desastre, ¿verdad?

-Mi herma no era muy diferente a ti cuando tenia trece años- le dijo Aoshi como para intentar consolarla.

-Pero yo tengo dieciocho años, no trece, Aoshi- lo miro ceñuda pero pareció relajarse un poco-. Me alegra que hayas venido temprano, ¿saldremos a cabalgar?

Cuando baje un poco el sol, ¿te parece?, además Kenshin vino a vernos y se llevara a Sano a su casa un par de días, se que a Megumi no le gustara la idea pero preferimos que un medio lo vea y tu sabes lo compleja que es esta zona.

-Comprendo, además habrá tormenta otra ves- Misao se acerco a la ventana y contemplo la delgada línea oscura que se mostraba en el horizonte-. La huelo.

Para su sorpresa sintió como los brazos de Aoshi la rodearon, para ella aquella situación era extraña. Le gustaba estar con el pero al no haber tenido ninguna relación previa todo le parecía demasiado confuso y se sentía insegura, pero intento relajarse.

-¿Y que mas eras capas de prever?- Aoshi le sonrió-. ¿Esta ves habrá inundación o no?

-Dame un poco mas de tiempo viviendo aquí y te lo podre vaticinar.

-Lo sentimos.

Aoshi soltó a Misao y vio que en ese momento Himura y Kaoru aparecían en la cocina, su hermana los miraba con evidente sorpresa y al parecer ya no estaba enfada con el, Kenshin sonreía divertido.

-Esta tarde te llevare a casa de Tomoe, podrás pasar la noche allí y Enishi prometió venir a dejarte mañana temprano, ¿te parece bien, Kao?

-Si- le dijo ella mientras lo abrasaba- Lamento lo de esta mañana, te prometo que yo intento entender la situación pero a veces me cuestas mucho.

- Como a todos- le dijo su hermano con tranquilidad-. Aprovecharemos el viaje para llevar a Sano hasta el pueblo y Ken se quedara con el, yo cuidare de Megumi a Misao hasta que tu regreses.

-¿Donde ira Kaoru?- pregunto Megumi que ayudaba a Sagara a entrar en la estancia y le acercaba una silla para que se sentara.

-A casa de Tomoe- le contesto la joven con una sonrisa-. Además acompañaremos a Sano hasta casa de Kenshin.

-¿Por que?- Meg protesto indignada-. Yo he cuidado bien de el y aun no esta en condiciones de hacer un viaje así.

-Y todos sabemos que has hecho un excelente trabajo, Megumi, pero Sano debe ver a un medico y la única opción es ir al pueblo, aquí no vendrá a menos que sea por un moribundo- dijo Aoshi con seriedad.

-Entonces yo iré con el.

Todos los presentes miraron incrédulos a la joven. Solo hacia unos días Megumi hubiera aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para poder vengarse de la arrogancia de Sanosuke y ahora se negaba a separarse de el, ¿que le ocurría?

-Meg, de verdad agradezco tu preocupación- le dijo Sano con una sonrisa-. Pero Aoshi tiene razón, tengo que recuperarme lo mas rápido posible y no es necesario que tu te esclavices a mi lado.

-Iré quieras o no- le dijo ella con decisión y miro a Aoshi-. Si te niegas a llevarme, Aoshi Shinomori, me fugare de la casa y encontrare a Sano como sea.

Aoshi observo a la decidida muchacha y luego a su hermana que asentía levemente, al notar que Misao lo miraba con su habitual curiosidad suspiro resignado.

-Tu ganas, vienes con nosotros podrás cuidad hoy de Sanosuke. Mañana regresaras a casa te guste o no con Kaoru y Enishi, ¿comprendido?

-Claro que si- le dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante-. Y buscare el modo de convencerte de que traigas de regreso a Sano a esta casa.

-Por lo visto- dijo Kenshin mirando a Aoshi- es cosa de familia, ambas son igual de tercas.

Aoshi pensó que su amigo tenia razón, Misao lo había convencido para que se casara con ella y ara Megumi lo manipulaba para que le permitiera cuidar de Sanosuke, ¿que mas tendría que esperar de aquellas hermanas tan complicadas?

----------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Soujiro avanzo con cuidado, confiando en no cometer errores en las indicaciones que le había dado Chou. Pensaba ir a hablar con Shinomori sin que Saito sospechara ya que esa mañana parecía de un pésimo humor y no quiso explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

Después de la conversación del día anterior con Shinomori había quedado muy intranquilo, había esperado que se acobardara ante una amenaza tan directa pero al parecer su pequeña Misao había sabido jugar muy bien sus cartas, ese sujeto no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente y eso a el no le convenía.

Cuando subió la escarpada colina al fin pudo distinguir la única casa que reposaba a la salida del bosque, Chou no se había equivocado y se alegraba por eso ya que no tenia mucho tempo que perder, puso otra ves a su caballo en camino a paso lento esperando que su joven adversario estuviera en casa o que por lo menos no estuviera tan ocupado, ya seria un punto a su favor advertirle que sabia donde vivía, con aquella Shinomori ya no podría dormir mas tranquilo durante las noches.

Desmonto cerca de la casa pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no levantar sospechas, ato al caballo y se disponía a seguir hasta su destino cuando una figura que salía de la casa le llamo la atención. Sonrió de satisfacción.

Misao volvió a pasear intranquila por el pequeño jardín de la casa, Aoshi debería haber llegado hacia mas de media hora y aun no daba señales de vida.

Con descuido corto una rosa y comenzó a juguetear con ella, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo acompañado al pueblo a pesar de su negación, pero en aquel momento había pensado que hacia lo mejor no dejando sola la casa, además Aoshi había prometido llegar pronto para poder montar un rato antes de que oscureciera.

Nuevamente oteo hacia el horizonte y suspiro al ver que la tormenta se aproximaba con rapidez, seguramente antes de que fuera de noche ya empezarían a caer las primeras gotas y antes de que amaneciera se habría desatado con todas sus fuerzas como había ocurrido en las veces anteriores.

¿Qué ocurriría si fuera a dar un paseo hacia el acantilado? Desde que había estado allí por primera ves se había convertido en un lugar muy especial para ella, pero sabia que no podía ir y correr el riesgo de que Aoshi regresara a casa y se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba, seguramente pensaría que algo malo le habría ocurrido y se enfadaría con ella y eso no era lo que Misao quería, así que se dio la media vuelta para regresar al interior de la casa cuado una mano la sujeto con fuerza, clavándose con dureza en su piel.

-Un placer verte otra ves, Misao.

Un escalofría la recorrió al reconocer la vos del joven, al giran el rostro y encontrarse con Soujiro que le sonreía pensó que se desmayaría.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto con voz ahogada maldiciendo mentalmente que no hubiera nadie en casa para ayudarla por si a ese demente se le ocurría hacerle algo desagradable, ¿que haría?

-Solo pasaba por aquí y tuve la suerte de encontrarme con la joven mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida- le dijo el mientras con la mano te tenía libre la acariciaba la mejilla, pero Misao se aparto molesta.

-No me toques. El único que tiene derecho a tocarme es mi esposo- le espeto furiosa-. Suéltame, si no lo haces gritare y Aoshi no será agradable contigo.

La carcajada de Soujiro termino por alterar sus nervios, ¿sabría acaso que no había nadie en la casa? Si era si, estaba perdida.

-Pensé que serias mucho mas gentil con un viejo amigo, querida may- sus ojos la miraron con atención y se aparto un poco de ella pero no la soltó-. No sabes cuanto lamento no haber sido yo el que se casara contigo, ardo de rabia y frustración de solo pensar que ese bastardo tiene lo que me pertenece.

-Yo no soy posesión de nadie, Soujiro- le dijo Misao con un brillo de amenaza en sus ojos verdes y levanto la barbilla desafiante-. Aoshi es mi esposo por que así lo decidí, pero eso no quiere decir que yo le pertenezca y que no pueda tomar decisiones sin su consentimiento.

-Muy característico de ti, mi adorada Misao. Pero te recordare que tu si eres de mi propiedad, tu tío acepto nuestra unión y eso no lo cambiara nadie, tu eres mía y tarde o temprano te deberás dar cuenta de que no bromeo con eso. Y sobre tu obediencia… bueno, creo que podrás aprender muy luego a comportarte como es debido.

-Soy la esposa de Aoshi y nunca seré nada tuyo- la joven se soltó y lo miro con evidente odio-. Te despreció, Soujiro Seta, te he despreciado siempre porque se lo que realmente eres, un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos que es capas de utilizar hasta los recursos mas bajos con tal de conseguir lo que deseas, por ese motivo es que te odio tanto.

El golpe que siguió los sumió en el más profundo y abrumador silencio. Misao abrió mucho los ojos y se llevo la mano a la adolorida mejilla mas sorprendida que asustada, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Soujiro no vieron ni compasión ni arrepentimiento, el lo había hecho en plena conciencia y le daba la impresión de que seria capas de hacerlo otra ves si lo consideraba necesario.

-No sabes cuanto odio haber llegado a estos extremos- le dijo el con un tono frió y falto de cualquier tipo de emoción-. Sin embargo creo que en tu caso es necesario, mi pequeña muchacha.

Misao intento huir hasta la casa, pero Soujiro fue mas rápido y la sujeto con fuerza para atraerla hacia el. Antes de que se diera cuanta de lo que el hacia sintió el frió de la hoja de una daga en su cuello.

-Suéltame. Le dijo ella en un susurro. Misao estaba segura de que por la obstinación no podría ganar nada, tenía que húsar su ingenio y tratar de ganar más tiempo, ¿por que Aoshi no llegaba a casa de una vez por todas?

Soujiro le sonrió con una expresión demasiado dulce, algo a lo que Misao estaba acostumbrada desde que lo conocía. Soujiro era capas de conquistar a las personas con mucha facilidad sin mostrarles nunca las verdaderas intenciones y motivos que le movían, a eso era a lo que ella mas le temía.

-Si lo hiciera, Misao- comenzó el con tranquilidad-. Intentarías huir de mi para pedir ayuda en la casa y eso no nos gustaría a ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad? Así que si tu cooperas nada malo te ocurrirá ni a ti ni a tus amigos.

-Si no entró pronto a la casa mis amigos vendrán por mi, Soujiro y eso no será bueno para ti.

-¿Quién esta en al casa?

Misao pensó rápidamente en Sano y Kenshin que le habrían sido tan útiles en ese momento y que ahora estaban a millas de distancia de allí mientras ella quedaba sola y abandonada a su suerte.

-Los amigos de Aoshi- le contesto ella intentando parecer tranquila-. Lo están esperando.

-Mentirosa- le siseó el con una sonrisa aun mas desagradable-. Nunca has sabido mentir. ¿Así que mi pequeña muchacha esta sola en casa? Que estupido debe ser Shinomori si se arriesga a eso, o quizás no le importes tanto como deseas creer. Por lo visto debería darle una lección para que aprenda a cuidar lo que le pertenece, ¿no crees? Sea como sea, hasta ayer se jactaba mucho de eso ¿o es que solo son palabras?

Misao retuvo la respiración y sentía como su corazón latía frenéticamente golpeando contra su pecho, deseaba llorar y gritar pero eso solo conseguiría cansarla y necesitaba tener fuerzas para enfrentarse a Soujiro, ella nunca había sido una cobarde y no lo seria en aquel momento. Solo tenia que esperar el momento adecuado para enfrentarse a el. Si pudiera quitarle la daga tendría una oportunidad de defenderse.

-Si me pones un solo dedo encima, Soujiro, Aoshi te matara- le dijo la joven en tono desafiante-. ¿Valdría eso la pena a cambio de divertirte un rato conmigo?

-Claro que si, Misao. Cada minuto que pueda pasar contigo valdrá la pena y si eso me da una excusa para acabar con Shinomori y reclamarte como mía, lo haré encantado.

Un trueno resonó a la distancia, estremeciendo la tierra y anunciando el comienzo de la inminente tormenta. Rápidamente el viento empezó a soplar con mayor fuerzas atrayendo las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo. El temporal.

Seta sujeto a Misao de la barbilla y sin apartar la daga de su cuello unió sus labios con los de ella a pesar de los desesperados intentos de la joven por apartarse, cuando el logro su propósito y parecía estar satisfecho, Misao se quedo tranquila al verlo confiado le dio un golpe en la mano logrando por la sorpresa que soltara la daga que ella intento sujetar, pero Soujiro fue mas rápido y la pateo demasiado lejos de su alcance, intento sujetarla otra ves pero Misao lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas. Sin detenerse a pensar se soltó de el y corrió con desesperación hasta la casa.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia le precedían los pasos y antes de que alcanzara la puerta de la casa ya caía como una pesada cortina de agua sobre ella empapándola de pies a cabeza y dificultándole el avance.

Sus dedos temblorosos intentaron abrir la puerta pero victima de los nervios y del frió se demoro mas de lo que tenia pensado. Cuando Soujiro la sujeto con rabia ella se dio cuenta de que ya todo estaba perdido.

-Pensaba hacerte las cosas mas fáciles, Misao- le espeto lleno de rabia-. Ahora sea a mi manera.

Seta la sujeto del cabello y ella noto como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrima, sin embargo aun así logro golpearlo en el pecho y el rostro, por lo que Soujiro se vio en la obligación de soltarla de su agarre para poder sujetarle las manos.

Misao se retorcía con desesperación pero la fuerza del joven, quizás acrecentada por la furia, pudo mas que la de ella y antes que de pudiera darse cuenta el la tenia atrapada contra la pared. Misao intento moverse pero el volvió a pegarle un bofetada, por lo cual cerro los ojos y algunas lagrimas mezcladas con la lluvia resbalaron por sus mejillas, Soujiro soltó una carcajada.

-Así es como deseaba tenerte. En mis brazos e incapaz de prestar resistencia- le dijo el con satisfacción-. Ahora es demasiado tarde para que puedas huir, y mientras más difíciles me pongas las cosas mas cruel seré contigo, Misao, y esto no es una amenaza sino que es una advertencia.

El viento y la lluvia eran un castigo, sin embargo el miedo la había sumido en tal estado de desesperación que a Misao aquello no parecía importarle. Se sentía tan desesperada. Ni sus gritos y el tratar de huir le servirían en ese lugar en medio de la nada, pero pasara lo que pasara Soujiro Seta se las pagaría. Si el la tocaba, lo mataría. Lo juraba.

El frió viento le golpeo en las piernas desnudas la sentirlas expuestas, nuevamente intento apartar a Soujiro de ella pero el le apretó el brazo con tanta fuerza que no pudo contener el gemido que escapo de sus labios y algunas lagrimas se le saltaron de los ojos. Seta se rió.

Nuevamente volvió a besarla, pero esta ves con una brutalidad que ella nunca hubiera pensado encontrar en el. Ya no tenía mas fuerzas para luchar, estaba perdida…

-Dame un motivo- dijo una fría vos-, y no durare en acabar contigo.

Misao abrió loas ojos y pensó que se desmayaría al ver a Aoshi de pie tras Soujiro que se había puesto rígido, cuando la joven se percato de que Shinomori le tenia una espada puesta en la parte posterior del cuello comprendió el motivo de su repentina separación.

-Shinomori- le dijo Seta con exasperante tranquilidad y finida alegría-. Has llegado justo a tiempo, al parecer.

-Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo, Seta, es un error que podría costarte la vida- Aoshi parecía tan tranquilo como de costumbre pero Misao se percato del frió odio que estos guardaban.- Te dale la ultima oportunidad de afrontar esto de una manera justa, Seta. Yo nunca me rebajare el nivel de matarte sin darte la oportunidad de defender tu honor, pero te has atrevido a ofender a mi esposa así que ahora suéltala y enfréntate a mi si eres tan valiente para eso.

Soujiro al fin soltó la presión de los brazos de Misao y se volteo con lentitud, sin dejar de sonreír. El desafió hacia Aoshi era claro.

-No hay nada que desee más que verte muerto, Shinomori, y si esta tarde soy capas de acabar contigo…- le dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Recuerda cual fue mi promesa, aun no ha llegado la noche.

Misao se había dejado caer hasta el piso, demasiado asustada y alterada para pensar con coherencia, temblada compulsivamente y se abrasaba el cuerpo. Al ver que Aoshi daba un paso hacia Soujiro para aceptar el enfrentamiento el terror la invadió.

Ella muchas veces había visto a Aoshi molesto y frustrado, considerando que tenía un carácter algo difícil, pero al verlo en ese momento frente a Soujiro se dio cuenta de que todo aquello no era nada comparado con el hombre que tenia ahora en frente, totalmente un desconocido. Presionaba los labios y sus ojos se había ensombrecido ligeramente y una cosa estaba clara en ellos, Aoshi estaba dispuesto a matar. Un grito escapo de sus labios.

-¡No!- grito con desesperación-. No por favor, no soportaría ver sangre… Aoshi.

El le dirigió una mirada cargada de angustia y preocupación, y cuando volvía a fijarse en su oponente bajo la espada.

-No es el momento, Seta- le dijo en un tono cargado de rencor-. Pero esto es solo el principio de nuestro enfrentamiento, cuando se presente la siguiente ocasión te matare.

-Palabras, palabras…- rió el con sarcasmo-. Pero esta bien, Shinomori, supongo que querrás atender a tu esposa- Soujiro miro a Misao que seguía sentada en el suelo empapada de pies a cabeza-. Lamento que el nos haya ininterrumpido el momento, querida, pero ya tendremos otras oportunidades.

Aoshi apretó los puños intentando controlarse y nos seguir a Seta que se dirigía hacia el bosque para buscar su caballo y marchase. En cuanto lo vio desaparecer corrió al lado de Misao que estaba pálida y helada, ella ni siquiera lo miro cuando el la llamo, parecía como si no fuera conciente de anda de lo que se generaba a su alrededor.

Maldijo la situación y la tomo en brazos para entrar con ella en la casa, noto como temblaba y se preguntó con desesperación que habría pasado antes de su llegada.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta y el la deposito en un sitio mas cercano al fuego, Misao se aferro a el con fuerza y comenzó a llorar con evidente desesperación y desconsuelo. Los minutos se arrastraban sin que ella pareciera poder detenerse en su desahogo, Aoshi la abraso y le acaricio el húmedo cabello mientras le susurraba palabra de tranquilizador consuelo al oído, Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Misao pudiera oírlo.

-Tuve miedo- dijo ella al fin apoyada contra su pecho-. Yo pensaba que… que…- no pudo continuar cuando el llanto se apodero de ella nuevamente.

-Misao- Aoshi le sujeto la barbilla para que lo mirara, sus ojos estaba enrojecido y el se sintió invadido por la rabia -. ¿Seta te hizo algo?

Ella se quedo en silencio unos minutos que a Shinomori le parecieron el mayor suplicio de su vida, Misao se paso distraída la mano por la mejilla levemente inflada donde Soujiro la había golpeado, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Solo me asusto un poco- respondió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te golpeó?- le pregunto Aoshi mientras pasaba con delicadeza los dedos por su mejilla, ella asintió en silencio-. Lo matare.

-Pero no hoy, Aoshi- le suplico ella-. Hoy no deseo estar sola. Por favor.

El joven asintió con pesar y la beso con delicadeza en los labios, mas para reconfortarla que para otra cosa. Una sonrisa tímida asomo los labios de Misao.

-Debes cambiarte esa ropa o te enfermaras- Aoshi le condujo hasta la habitación que ella compartía con Megumi-. Tomate tu tiempo mientras yo preparo algo de comer, ¿te parece?

Misao asintió mas por inercia y entro en el cuarto cerrando tras de ella la puerta.

Aoshi se quedo unos minutos de pie ahí hasta que sintió el frió y noto que el agua que goteaba de su ropa había formado un pequeño chaco en el suelo. Así que se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Se sentía muy culpable con todo lo ocurrido, se había negado a llevar a Misao al pueblo por temor a que le ocurriera algo en el regreso y sin embargo por su descuido ella había estado a punto de… ¡Maldición! Mataría a Seta, lo mataría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida.

¿_Mancharías tus manos con sangre?_

_Solo si es necesario._

_¿El precio de la venganza?_

_Un pago gusto._

-------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Gabyhyatt**: Creo que en parte si, ya de ahora encontrara algo que hacer con su vida. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga me alegra saber que esta historia te gusta, sobre todo por que en esta sección es mi historia favorita. Una beso enorme, que estés bien , muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Bizcochia U-u**: Me alegra te guste esta historia, y sobre Enishi ya aparecerá en unos chaps mas no te preocupes. Como ves todo se esta complicando y Soujiro, bueno, supongo que en esta historia esta para matarlo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves la relación de Aoshi y Misao mejora aunque ahora apareció Soujiro para complicarles las vida. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Acaríciame como el viento**_

_**que apasionado arrebata los gemidos de los árboles**_

_**vuélvete tormenta y forma en mi vientre remolinos**_.

**Capitulo 9: Vivir el día a día.**

Una trueno retumbo en la lejanía y Kaoru en un gesto inconciente se abraso a si misma, la tormenta había comenzado hacia menos de una hora y rogaba porque su hermano hubiera regresado sin problemas a casa, confiaba en que fuera así, Aoshi siempre era cuidadoso y conocía muy bien el camino.

-El estará bien, no deberíais preocuparte tanto.

Kaoru volteo y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Enishi sentado junto al fuego, observándola con detenimiento como si quisiera decirle algo aunque no encontrara el modo de cómo hacerlo. Kaoru siempre había tenido la sensación de que las cosas entre ellos eran así, sin la confianza suficiente como para esperar un poco mas del otro. Reconocía que esto le dolía pero era su destino, no podía hacer nada mas.

-Se que lo estará, aun así me siento algo culpable por haber insistido tanto en el vieja a pesar de saber lo que se avecinaba, sabia que el quería pasar la tarde en casa con Misao y ella ahora esta sola. He sido muy infantil y egoísta.

El joven arqueo las cejas y le sonrió.

-Dudo mucho de que tu seas una mujer egoísta, y si alguien debe sentirse culpable por la demora de Aoshi ese debo ser yo, ¿no lo crees?

Ella bajo la vista para luego clavarla en las llamas crepitantes, sabia que Enishi había tenido algunos problemas esa tarde por culpa de Misao y Megumi, pero aun así no se mostraba preocupado ni molesto. Los hombres de Saito habían ido a la tienda a llenarlos de preguntas sobre ambas hermanas pero el se negó a dar respuestas ganándose un muy mal rato.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió esta tarde- le dijo la fin Kaoru sintiendo que se le quitaba un peso de encima-. Tú no tenías nada que ver en todo este asunto y aun así tuviste que soportar a esos hombres.

-Aoshi es mi amigo y si puedo serle útil sabes que lo haré, además dentro de muy poco tu serás mi esposa.

Las palabras mas dolorosa que había oído.

Algunas lagrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos pero la joven se contuvo, no podía mostrar debilidad ante algo que ya estaba decidido, ella y Enishi se casarían porque era lo mejor para ambos, porque su padre así lo habría querido y Aoshi se encargaría de cumplirle, aunque ella no pudiera ser feliz con el.

Aquel pensamiento la hacia sentir terriblemente mala y egoísta, aunque Enishi no pudiera considerarla así ella sabio que lo era, una mujer de mejores sentimientos hubiera por lo menos intentado ser feliz con el hombre que seria parte de su vida, pero ella no podía ni siquiera intentarlo sabiendo que amaba a otro hombre. Sabiendo que amaba a Kenshin tanto como el la amaba a ella.

Algo de su tristeza debió verse reflejada en su rostro porque antes de que pudiera evitarlo sintió que Enishi se acercaba hasta ella y le pasaba una brazo por encima de los hombros, Kaoru deseaba apartarlo, sin embargo la pena pudo mas y rompió a llorar con amargura.

Enishi la mantuvo junto a el unos minutos, sintiéndose abrumado por todo lo que ocurría, impotente al no saber que hacer para solucionarlo y sabiendo que el era el principal artífice de la infelicidad de la joven.

Aquel matrimonio había estado acordado desde hacia años y la verdad es que el nunca lo había cuestionado ni esperado otra cosa; Kaoru era una muchacha muy bonita, sabia llevar una casa y el le tenia aprecio por conocerla de toda la vida, no podía asegurar si estaba enamorado de ella o no lo estaba, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no quería verla triste como en ese momento.

¿En que momento Kaoru había empezado a rechazarlo de aquella manera?

Se sintió aun más tonto al darse cuenta de que ella nunca había albergado en su corazón nada más que amistad y aprecio hacia el y tampoco era un idota como para no saber que tenia un rival en los afectos de la chica, y lo peor de todo, un rival que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Cuando los sollozos de la joven se detuvieron casi por completo, Enishi se aparto un poco para darle espacio y la miro con curiosidad y algo de tristeza, Kaoru se sonrojo.

-Lamento haberme comportado así, supongo que estoy algo preocupada y asustada con todo lo que ha pasado y estoy demasiado susceptible.

El asintió, le tomo la mano y la insto a sentarse junto a el, noto que Kaoru estaba rígida y una sonrisa algo triste asomo a sus labios.

-Se que nuestro próximo compromiso no te hace feliz, Kaoru, y reconozco que eso me duele muchísimo.

-Enishi, de verdad…- Kaoru se vio impedida de hablar el notar su mirada de advertencia.

-Lo que menos deseo en este mundo es verte así de infeliz y ruego por creer que podríamos formar una familia feliz por cada día que pasa y se acerca nuestro compromiso comienzo a darme cuenta de cuan alejados estamos de esa realidad.

Los ojos azules de la joven estaban clavados en el, Kaoru había contenido la respiración esperando el regaño después de aquellas palabras. Sabía que no había actuado como se esperaba de ella, Aoshi estaría decepcionado…

-Prometo intentar que las cosas mejoren, tal vez aun no estoy muy segura de la idea de nuestro matrimonio pero lo estaré, lo prometo.

-¿De verdad puedes prometerme eso, Kaoru?- Enishi la miro con una sonrisa y suspiro-. ¿Podrías hacer eso cuando estas enamorada de otro hombre?

El asombro dio paso a la vergüenza y al terror, ¿tan evidente había sido hacia lo que sentía por Kenshin? Kaoru intento levantarse pero el la retuvo sentada a su lado.

-Lo se y lo acepto- le dijo con tranquilidad- lo que no puedo aceptar es el verte tan triste y desesperada, eras una joven encantadora, alegre y sin embargo cada ves que me acerco a hablarte pareciera como si hubieras visto al demonio. De verdad Kaoru, no es lo que deseo en un matrimonio.

- Yo… lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo- murmuro con las mejillas ardiendo-. Yo no escogí que ocurriese así.

-Lo se y créeme cuando te digo que el al igual que ti me duele muchísimo.

-¿Que harás ahora conmigo? ¿Le dirás a Aoshi?- Kauro no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría su hermano si Enishi se negara a casarse con ella porque sabia que ella estaba enamorada de otro.

-Debería hacerlo, sin embargo no serviría de nada. Aoshi cumple lo que tu padre y el mió acordaron y eso tiene un valor mas allá del que nosotros podemos imaginar, pero estoy convencido de que el nunca deseara tu infelicidad- le acaricio la mejilla con los nudillos logrando que se animara un poco-. Sin embargo o puedo romper el compromiso, seria deshonroso tanto para tu familia como para la mía, te estaría rechazando, y a pesar de que Aoshi es mi mejor amigo no me lo perdonaría nunca, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significaría?

-Si, pero si me casara con otro…

-Las cosas serian igual de malas para ti, lo único que te puedo prometer es lo siguiente, Kaoru: aplazaremos el compromiso el mayor tiempo posible y mientras tengas esa oportunidad convence a tu hermano de que no te case conmigo, es lo mas que puedo hacer por ti.

Una oleada de gratitud y emoción la invadió, no podía creer que Enishi le estuviera dando la oportunidad de terminar con todo eso si ella lograba convencer a su hermano de que no estaba tomando la decisión correcta al casarla con su amigo. Kaoru le echo los brazos al cuello a Enishi murmurándole mil gracias, cuando Tomoe entro en la habitación, Kaoru se soltó del joven y vio que su amiga la miraba extrañada.

-He preparado un poco de te, por si gustan- les dijo con su habitual calma y compostura-. Al parecer será una noche muy larga.

Cuando iban rumbo a la cocina, las llamadas desesperadas en la puerta los asustaron, Kaoru vio que Enishi se puso ceñudo y se dirigió a ver quien era, tomo su espada y se acerco hasta la puerta pero no abrió.

-¿Quien es y que desea?- pregunto con vos enérgica, el ruido del exterior dificultaba para oír la respuesta.

-Abre la puerta, Enishi, Kenshin esta herido.

Kaoru y Tomoe palidecieron al oír esto, mientras Enishi se apresuraba a dejar entrar a los tres encapados que chorreaban en el salón, cuando los ojos de Megumi se encontraron con los de Kaoru, esta se dio cuenta de que algo muy malo había ocurrido.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Aoshi estaba calentando algo de la comida que había quedado de temprano, la tormenta se había desatado con mayor fuerza y tenia la impresión de que esta ves seria un verdadero temporal. Algo que estropearía los cultivo y lo mas seguro y terrible de todo, lograría que el rió se desbordara provocando la temida inundación.

Aun se sitia culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, en el pueblo había demorado mas de lo que había pensado; Enishi había tenido algunos problemas con los hombres de Saito y lo distrajo más de lo que esperaba, para cuando ya iba llegando a casa la lluvia le complico el regreso.

¿Por qué había sido tan idiota y no llevo a Misao a casa de Enishi? Porque había creído que seria lo mejor, que estaría más segura en un lugar conocido que si la arrastraba consigo por el bosque. Una ves más se había equivocado.

Tres años atrás también había cometido un error, se había dejado convencer por su padre para estar fuera de casa y cuando su familia más lo necesito el no estuvo a su lado para ayudarlos. El recuerdo de aquellos días que siguieron a su muerte los pusieron enfermo, todo había sido tan desesperante e irreal: la casa había sido desvastada, sus padres estaban muerto, su hermana en un colapso y su mejor amigo al borde de la muerte, aun muchas veces se preguntaba como había sobrevivido a todo aquello y la respuesta era muy simple y sencilla: el odio y la venganza.

Aquellos dos motivos lo habían impulsado a seguir su camino, a no dejarse arrastra por el dolor para si poder enfrentar lo mejor posible al hombre que le había quitado tanto y sin embargo ahora estaba allí, casado con su sobrina y por primera ves en su vida dudando de lo que debía hacer, nunca podría perdonar a Saito, pero su sed de venganza ya no era la misma y eso lo hacia sentirse defraudado consigo mismo.

Los pasos a su espalda lo sacaron de su meditación, Misao lo miro con tranquilidad y le sonrió, aun se apreciaba que no estaba completamente repuesta del susto pero por lo menos ya había recuperado un poco de color y no temblaba. Cuando Aoshi noto que el golpe que había recibido por culpa de Soujiro se percibía con mas claridad el la pálida piel, hizo todo lo posible por contenerse y no salir a buscarlo en medio de la lluvia para acabar con el.

-Deja, ahí. Yo continuo con eso- le dijo Misao mientras lo apartaba con cuidado del lado del fogón para continuar calentando la comida-. Me alegro de que haya quedado algo de comer, muero de hambre y no se si hubiera podido esperar a preparar algo.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió.

El silencio se apodero de la cocina y Misao se volteo para mirarlo angustiada, sin embargo a los poco minutos ese sentimiento dio paso a la furia que se percibió en su ojos y Aoshi se quedo completamente asombrado por el repentino cambio.

-¿Podrías dejar alguna ves de disculparte y de sentirte culpable por todo lo que ocurre? No todo gira en torno a ti, Aoshi Shinomori,lo que ocurrió debía pasar y nada de lo que hubieras hecho lo habría evitado, eso es el destino que muchas veces nos obliga a tomar caminos que no teníamos previstos y hay que aceptarlo.

-Podría verte llevado conmigo- arguyo el sin perder la calma-. Tenia otras posibilidades pero elegí la peor.

-Claro. Podrías haberme llevado contigo y quizás los hombres de mi tío nos hubieran encontrado en el camino y ahora tu estarías muerto y yo casada con Soujiro, o quizás la tormento nos hubiera sorprendido a mitad de camino y estaríamos perdidos, sin embargo ocurrió que Soujiro vino a casa y tu llegaste a tiempo para ayudarme, no hay nada de que lamentarse, yo estoy bien y tu también deberías estarlo.

-Pero te golpeo y si yo no hubiera llagado te habría violado,.

-Pero no lo hizo y estoy viva, eso es lo que me importa, ¿eres capas de comprender eso?-Misao tenia los puños apretados de la rabia y Aoshi estaba seguro de que si el hubiera estado a menos distancia de ella lo mas probable es que la joven los hubiera descargado contra el.

La respiración de Misao era irregular, pero poco a poca fue recobrando la calma y se acerco al estante para sacar los platos para servir al cena, Aoshi pensó en ayudarla pero una mirada de Misao le advirtió que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de ella si no quería sufrir las consecuencias de su enfado.

Nunca había visto esa faceta de la joven; era verdad que en muchas ocasiones había conocido a una Misao furiosa dispuesta sacarle los ojos a quien la importunara, pero esta era completamente distinta y se pregunto si Saito sabría la clase de mujer que era su sobrina y si estaba tan dispuesto a entregársela a Seta solo por librarse de ella.

Ella le tendió el plato de comida y se sentó frente a el algo más serena, cuando Aoshi la miro no desvió la vista.

-¿Siempre tienes tan mal carácter cuando te enfadas, Misao?- le pregunto el sin poder evitar sonreírse, para su sorpresa ella también lo hizo.

-Solo cuando tengo a alguien tan cabeza dura como tu discutiendo conmigo- respondió-. No me arrepiento de lo que te dije así que ni sueñes en que te pida perdón.

-Jamás paso por mi cabeza algo así, seria demasiado pedir para una joven como tu.

Misao sabia que Aoshi le tomaba el pelo y se alegro de que la tensión inicial hubiera pasado. La situación con Soujiro había sido tan dramática que ver la cara de preocupación, angustia y rabia de Aoshi no hacia más que deprimirla y aunque nunca se lo admitiría a el, la hacia sentir culpable.

Quizás ese había sido el motivo que la impulso a desafiarlo, ella nunca fue de las jóvenes que se quedaban calladas sobre lo que pensaban, pero con Aoshi siempre se había mostrado mas tranquila por el hecho de que la intimidaba un poco a pesar de saber que nunca le haría daño, sin embargo esa noche perdió el control y se dio cuenta que gritarle no era tan difícil, quizá debería decírselo a Kaoru.

Una ráfaga helada se coló por la puerta entreabierta de la cocina, Aoshi se puso de pie para cerrarla pero de todos modos la cocina se sumió en la oscuridad, un relámpago ilumino el cielo y Misao noto que el se ponía de pie para avivar el fuego y prender la lumbre.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas así?- le pregunto ella con cierta suplica en la vos.

-¿Te gusta la oscuridad, Misao o estás busca alguna manera de poder atacarme sin que pueda defenderme? Sano es capas de entrar a un sitio a oscuras y moverse con agilidad pero yo necesito luz.

-No seas tonto- le dijo Misao riendo-.Mi madre solía quedarse junto a nosotras cuando llovía, apagaba todas las luces y nos contaba historias, a veces mi padre también se unía a nosotras para escucharla. Extraño muchísimo el sonido de su voz.

Aoshi no sabia como sentirse ante aquella confesión, al también sabia lo que era sufrir por la perdida de los seres que uno mas quería, la tristeza de Misao era parte de su propia angustia pero se sentía un intruso al saber que ella compartía sus pensamientos sin que el pudiera revelarle los suyos.

-Algún día lo harás- le dijo Misao mientras se acerba al fuego para sentarse e instaba a Aoshi ha hacer lo mismo.

-¿Hacer que? ¿Acaso hora puedes leer mi mente?- le dijo el intentando parecer relajado a pesar de lo melancólico que se sentía.

-Confiar en mi- le respondió Misao sin mirarlo-. No solo puedo predecir las tormentas, Aoshi Shinomori, también aprendí a conocer a las personas, eso se llama observación y sobre todo, oír lo que te dice el corazón.

-El mió es mi complicado, no creo que puedas sacar mucho de el- el joven se puso a remover la brasas y así evitar mirarla.

-Te sorprenderías de lo fácil que es entenderte, Aoshi, creo que el único que no logra hacerlo eres tu.

La sorpresa ante aquellas palabras hizo que volviera a mirarla, el reflejo de las llamas le daba un brillo extraño a sus ojos y eso lo mantuvo un rato sin saber muy bien que hacer, como hipnotizado. Misao le enmarco el rostro con las manos y se acerco despacio hasta el para poder besarlo. A pesar d que ya se habían besado otras veces el hecho de que fuera ella y no el quien buscara el contacto no le permitía pensar con claridad, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacia la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si para poder seguir besándola, pero Misao se separo un poco de el y le sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría oír una historia?

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Meg y Tomoe estaban en la habitación con Kenshin mientras Sano se paseaba impaciente por el pasillo. A pesar de las suplica de Kaoru y las amenazas de Enishi no había podido acostarse, se sentía demasiado excitado como para guardar reposo mientras no supiera como estaba su amigo.

Cuando el joven sintió que Kaoru le posaba sus manos en el brazo le sonrió con delicadeza.

-Prometo acostarme cuando sepa como esta Ken- le dijo el.

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió esta ves?

El recuerdo lo sobresalto nuevamente pero se mantuvo tranquilo. Saito era un maldito cobarde.

-Cuando llegamos a casa de Kenshin, Megumi y yo fuimos directamente a la habitación, ya había logrado acostarme cuando Kenshin nos dijo que algo no parecía ir bien y nos obligo a escondernos en el sótano. Yo me negaba, pero al saber que Megumi necesitaba mas protección me deje convencer por el. A los pocos minutos oímos los golpeen en al puerta y luego las voces. Aquellos hombres dijeron venir de parte de Saito y en ese momento Meg pareció a punto de desmayarse, tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que no gritar ni perdiera la calma pero aun así fue difícil. Meg se sentía muy culpable y tenia miedo.

-¿Estas seguro de que eran a hombres de Saito?- le pregunto Enishi intrigado-. Hoy también estuvieron por aquí haciendo preguntas.

- Kenshin dice que si, que a algunos de ellos los vio cuando fue con Aoshi a la casa, pero esta ves no hicieron preguntas sino que le dijeron que el serviría como una advertencia para Shinomori y sin darle tiempo a nada lo hirieron, te prometo que los matare.

-Pensar en venganza ahora no sirve de nada, y no sabes cuanto se alegro de que por lo menos tu y Megumi hayan estado allí- Enishi lo sujeto del brazo y los obligo a sentar a pesar se que el joven lo miro molesto- Si todo hubiera salido como Saito planeaba habríamos hallado a Kenshin muerto.

Kaoru palideció y Enishi se dio cuenta del error de sus palabras, le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Pero no lo hará, ya una vez se salvo de esta y lo hará nuevamente, te lo aseguro. No se dejara matar aun- repuso Sanosuke intentando que sus palabra le otorgaran la fe que le faltaba.

En ese momento Megumi y Tome salían de la habitación, ambas parecían exhaustas pero cuando la mirada de Sano se cruzo con la de la joven ella le sonrió.

-No se cual de los dos es mas testarudo, si tu o Kenshin- le dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer a su lado-. Me dijo que no se moriría hoy, que primero tenia que ayudar a Aoshi y si luego moría daba igual pero no antes. Me admiro de la fidelidad que le tienen.

-Eso es porque estamos unidos mas allá de lo que nadie piensa, Meg. La muerte y la desesperación como pueden separar a las personas también las pueden unir, ese es nuestro caso.

-Me alegra que sea así, por lo menos se que no tendré moribundos por un tiempo, ya sabes que…

-No soportas las emociones fuertes- le dijo el con burla-. Yo creo que te encantan, porque a donde vas dejas un reguero de sangre.

Una sonrisa triste asomo a los labios de la joven y la mirada de advertencia de Kaoru le indico que había cometido un error enorme, para asombro de todos Sano le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia el.

-Tal ves luego me arrepienta de decirte esto pero, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí Megumi, no se que hubiera sido de nosotros dos si no fuera así, aunque seas una pésima cocinera.

Las risas fueron sofocadas por el gemido de Sano al recibir el golpe de la joven en las costillas, sin embargo sonreía.

-Yo me quedare esta noche con Kenshin- comunico Kaoru a lo que nadie puso objeción-. Ustedes deberían intentar descansar.

-Kao tiene razón- dijo Enishi mientras se ponía de pie y ayudada a Sao para llevarlo a la habitación pero la mirada de angustia de su hermana lo preocupo aun mas.

-¿Que ocurre, Tomoe? ¿Por que pareces tan asustada?

-Si ya han ataco a Sanosuke y a Kenshin, nos amenazaron a nosotros… Misao estaba sola en la casa y Aoshi…también regresaba solo.

El silencio sepulcral le helo la sangre a Kauro que se dejo caer en el sofá y miro desesperada a Megumi que paresia estar tan mal como ella, sin embrago intento recobrar la calma.

-La tormenta les debería entorpecer el paso, ¿verdad? No creo que ellos corran peligro.

-De nada hay que confiarse en este momento- Sano se puso se pie para salir a la intemperie pero Enishi lo sujeto con molestia y lo obligo a que se sentara otra ves.

-¡¿Has perdido el juicio, Sanosuke?! La tormenta esta arreciando con todas sus fuerzas, si no para de aquí a mañana, algo que dudo que ocurra, el rió de desbordara y provocara la inundación si es que ya no ha ocurrido.

-¡No permitiré que mi amigo corra peligro solo por una maldita inundación!

-Sin embargo si sales herido como estas y tratas de llegar a casa de Aoshi lo mas posible es que terminaras partiéndote el cuello, ¿es eso lo que deseas? Míralo de esa forma- le dijo el con desprecio-. Los caballo se aterrorizaran con los truenos y relámpagos, y a pie es un camino imposible, además la noche esta tan cerrada que no se puede ver a más de unos pocos metros de distancia.

-¿Y que propones que hagamos?- Meg sujeto la mano de Sano para indicarle que se calmara.

-Esperar el amanecer, yo mismo me encargare de ir a ver si esta bien y luego regresare para darles las noticias. Sanosuke no puede salir y ninguna de ustedes conviene que me acompañe, ahora vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos que madrugar, por hoy solo queda esperar a que todo resulte lo mejor posible y en que tanto Aoshi como Misao estén bien.

-Lo estarán- dijo Kaoru con vos resignada-. El nunca permitirá que el ocurra nada malo a Misao y el… no me dejara sola, aun.

Sano deseaba decirle que ella no estaría sola nuca, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al darse cuenta de lo mucho que implicaría aquella promesa, ninguno de ellos sabia lo que les deparaba la mañana, sin darse cuenta como habían llegado solo a desear el vivir el día a día. Pero aun tenían la esperanza de que eso cambiaria, el deseo ferviente de un futuro mejor.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Aoshi se sentía extraño, durante un par de horas Misao había estado contándole toda clase de historias, algunas infantiles que seguramente habría oído cuando niña y relatos mas serios que a veces ella misma llegaba a pensar que podían ser verdad.

La velada había transcurrido de forma agradable, el miedo por lo que había ocurrido hacia unas horas atrás ya había desaparecido casi por completo y el hecho de que la lluvia arreciara afuera y que ambos estuvieran sentados frente a la chimenea platinado como si se conocieran de toda la vida lo hacia sentir mas seguro de si mismo, como si los grandes dolores que lo embargaban no fueran mas que un vago recuerdo ante lo que su vida era en ese momento.

Aoshi levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Misao que lo observaban con detenimiento, este ves no sonreía como había sido una constante esa noche sino que parecía algo triste y desconcertada.

-¿Por que yo no te gusto, Aoshi?

Aquella inesperada pregunta, y la certeza de que ella estaba segura de lo que decía lo dejaron sin palabras, no lograba comprender a que se refería su esposa con aquello.

-¿De que hablas, Misao?- el se acerco un poco mas a ella y le acaricio la mejilla-. Claro que me gustas, ¿que te ha hecho pensar lo contrario?

A pesar de lo escura que estaba la noche el rubor que asomo a su mejillas fue tan notorio como el brillo de sus ojos.

-Es el hecho de que a pesar de que soy tu esposa… bueno, tu nunca me has pedido que…

-¿Consumemos el matrimonio?- le pregunto el para intentar sacarla de la incomoda situación, Misao asintió-. ¿Deseas que lo hagamos?

La rabia que se dibujo en el rostro de la joven sorprendió a Aoshi, sin embargo no pareció darle importancia.

-No se trata de eso. No creo que sea algo tan simple como si lo deseo o no, lo que ocurre es que a veces no te comprendo- le dijo Misao con dolor-. Un día vas y me dices una cosa y luego actúas de otra manera completamente diferente. Todos saben que estamos casado y sin embargo es tan obvio que no lo estamos realmente que ni siquiera se por que seguimos fingiendo todo esto.

-Te pedí que tuvieras paciencia, ¿recuerdas?

-Paciencia, paciencia.- le espeto furiosa- ¿Y quien me asegura que mañana seguirás vivo o no? o ¿si Soujiro otra ves intenta abusar de mi? Ni siquiera te imaginas como me sentía hoy cuando pensaba en lo que podía ocurrir con el y que tu nunca me habías puesto un dedo encima.

Las razones de Misao eran muy validas, sin embargo Aoshi tampoco se dejaría convencer tan fácil.

-Esto jamás ha tenido nada que ver con si me gustas o no. Me case contigo aunque no deseaba hacerlo y te he dicho que no me arrepiento de lo ocurrido, pero tu misma tienes razón al decir que no sabes si mañana viviré o no, ese no es un destino justo para ti, he prometido protegerte y ayudarte pero no puedo prometerte un mañana ni mucho menos un futuro juntos, Dios sabe que no deseo nada más que eso, pero no soy la persona que puede dártelo.

-No tengo miedo- le dijo Misao con convicción-. Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo reconozco que fue motivada por el miedo y la desesperación del momento, pero creo que para ambos las circunstancias han cambiado y si solo me queda un día contigo prefiero aprovecharlo a arrepentirme el resto de mi vida por no haberlo hecho.

-Te libero.

Misao abrió mucho los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

-¿Que has dicho?

-Lo que has oído. Te libero de toda responsabilidad y deber conmigo. No hemos consumado el matrimonio por lo tanto no es valido ni ante Dios ni ante los hombres. Puedes considerarte mi mujer durante el tiempo que estimes conveniente y si decides tomar otro rumbo lo entenderé y te dejare libre.

-No puedes hacerme algo así, Aoshi. No he dejado atrás toda mi vida para dejar que tu también me manipules como estimes conveniente.

-¡¿No te puedes dar cuenta que esto no lo hago por mi sino por ti?!- le dijo Aoshi perdiendo un poco la calma-. Mientras mas haya entre nosotros más sufrirás si me ocurre algo, y no es justo. Ya has tenido suficientes perdidas en tu vida como para yo ser el responsable de una mas. Deseo que seas feliz, Misao, no te pido nada más que eso.

Se puso de pie y salio de la habitación dejándola sola y sumida en la tristeza. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y deseo no haberle dicho nada, no haberle exigido nada pero lo que había pasado aquella tarde la había convencido de que ya nada era seguro. No podía perder mas tiempo así le gustara a Aoshi como estaban las cosas o no.

Camino con decisión hasta la habitación de el y abrió la puerta, Aoshi aun no se había acostado y permanecía sentado en la cama.

-Lamento lo que te dije, pero no soportaría verte sufrir otra ves, Misao, esa es mi única excusa- le dijo Aoshi en cuanto la vio aparecer

Misao asintió.

-He pensado en lo que mas has dicho y he tomado mi decisión. Deseo ser tu esposa, Aoshi. En todos los sentidos- le dijo ella con seguridad y lo miro a los ojos.

Aoshi se sorprendió al ver lo que ella le ofrecía. Pero por mucho que lo deseara, Misao debía comprender la seriedad del paso que iban a tomar.

-Si te entregas a mí ahora, Misao, no habrá vuelta atrás entre nosotros. Será como si nuestro matrimonio hubiera comenzado esta noche. Si no quieres aceptar ese compromiso, no hagas esto.

-Y yo he tomado una decisión, Aoshi. Y la mantendré.

El le tendió una mano y Misao la acepto. Aoshi la acerco hacia el y la abraso, y ella respondió a su abraso y lo apretó aun mas contra ella. Cuando susurro su nombre y ella lo miro.

Aoshi había comenzado a besarla con tanta suavidad y ternura que Misao se olvido del miedo y de cualquier reparo que le pudiera quedar... Con su boca sobre sus labios ella sentía que perdía la razón mientras la acariciaba y reconfortaba. Le deslizo las manos por la cintura, y la apretó contra su cuerpo, con tanto anhelo que Misao creyó que no podría resistir más

Los labios de Aoshi descendieron hasta su cuello y Misao sintió que el calor crecía entre sus cuerpos. La necesidad de sentirlo cerca la embargo y deseó que el llenara el vació de su alma y se convirtieran en un solo cuerpo. Desterrando las penas y los miedos, el pasado que tantos los atormentaba.

De nuevo la invadió una potente mezcla de sorpresa y emoción, y le temblaron las piernas por los nervios. Lo agarrro de los hombros, abrasándose a el.

Entonces Aoshi se inclino hacia ella y comenzó a besarle los labios, provocándole estremecimientos al sentir su contacto. Sus manos y sus labios vagaron a placer por su cuerpo, besando y acariciando. Le hundió una mano entre los cabellos y tiro de ella para besarla de nuevo con un beso ardiente que le dejo una marca en el alma. Cuando el lentamente fue desvistiéndola Misao contuvo la respiración para luego abrasarlo con fuerza.

Misao se dejo caer en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el luego de desvestirse se recostaba a su lado y continuaba con aquella lluvia de besos y caricias. Momento después abrió los ojos al sentir las manos de Aoshi recorrerle los muslos y separándole las piernas a medida que iba avanzando.

-¿Debo tener miedo?- le pregunto ella.

Cuando el le contesto que no, ella se quedo sin aliento. La fuerza de lo que sentía la asustaba. Estaba desnuda en sus brazos y ya no podía dar marchar atrás. Tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Aunque iba mas allá de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. La intimidad del momento la tenía embelesada. Lo deseaba desesperadamente, y aquello era perfecto.

-Todo ira bien, lo prometo- le susurró el al oído para darle confianza. Misao se relajo y lo beso para que entendiera que le creía.

Momentos después sintió que el entraba en ella muy despacio y con delicadeza, sintió un latigazo de dolor por lo que estuvo apunto de gritar pero se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido. Sintió que el se estremecía y entendió que esa experiencia seria inolvidable para ambos.

Cuando ella le rodeo el cuerpo con la piernas y se estremeció dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Aoshi pensó que nada de eso podía ser un error. Luego de años de búsqueda de venganza y anhelos de algo mejor había encontrado a la persona que necesitaba a su lado.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado,. A mis compatriotas les deseo unas felices fiestas patrias, descansen harto. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKa**i: Amiga, y como ves de algo sirvió que estuvieran solos aunque ahora a ver que ocurre con su relación. Un beso enorme para ti, ojala las cosas te estén resultando bien, esta semana que se viene la tengo de vacaciones a ver si nos encontramos en el msn. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**Ali-chan6**: Y como ves la relación dio un paso muy importante, pero hay que ver como reaccionan ahora ante eso. Sobro Soujiro, ya se vera mas delante como complica todo. Ya el próxima chap se vera un poco mas de la relación de Kao y Ken y sobre Megumi. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**g****abyhyatt**: Digamos que Soujiro complicara las cosas aun mas así que Misao puede que se arrepienta. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rinoa Shinomori**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra que te guste. gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Bizcochia U-u**: Si, Soujiro será el antagonista principal por decirlo de algún modo, ya mas adelanté se sabrá mas sobre el y que es lo que pretende ralote. Sobre el romance, como ves ya dieron un paso muy importante, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, te confieso que estoy pensando seriamente en matar a Soujiro el final de la historia, aun no lo se, así que no te hagas ideas peor es una hipótesis hasta el momento nunca he matado a ninguno de los personajes en ningún fic. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta tormenta se ha instalado   
en la cuna de mi mortal tristeza  
y en una espiral de fuertes vientos la tempestad me lleva  
al fin sin fin de mis días contados**_

**Capitulo 10:**** Dudas y decisiones.**

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería que te acercaras a Shinomori aun, ¿Por qué me has desobedecido?- le pregunto Saito al joven que desayunaba en ese momento.

-No se de que hablas, Saito- le contesto con su mejor expresión de inocencia y una sonrisa-. ¿Ocurre algo malo con Shinomori?

-Sabes perfectamente bien que no, ayer te desafió y te perdono la vida- le dijo Saito con una desagradable sonrisa-. ¿No crees que es humillante, Soujiro? No solo te quito a la tonta de mi sobrina sino que también te concedió el favor de que siguieras viviendo aunque por tu estupidez no lo merezcas.

-Mi paciencia tiene un limite, y eso va tanto para ti como para Shinomori- Soujiro entrecerró los ojos y lo miro desafiante-. Si me vi en la obligación de actuar por mi mismo es por que se que tu no harías nada.

-¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo como para creer que me quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que ese mocoso arrogante viniera a exigirme cuentas?- le espeto Saito-. No seas estupido, Soujiro, claro que he estado actuando en contra de Shinomori, solo que a diferencia tuya que haces las cosas sin detenerte a pensar yo tengo un plan.

El gesto de fastidio del joven no desagrado a Saito, no creía que ese niño comprendiera aun la magnitud de su venganza contra Shinomori, ya una ves le había dicho que la muerte no le seria suficiente, no lo mataría hasta verlo rogar por que lo hiciera, porque le quitara la vida.

-Supongo que es así como has averiguado lo que mi enfrentamiento con Shinomori, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Seta.

-Creo que seria mucho mejor decir el intento de violación contra mi sobrina, solo te advierto una cosa mas, Soujiro- Saito dejo su tasa sobre la mesa y lo miro con fijeza-. Misao será tu mujer porque ese en nuestro trato, pero no le harás daño hasta que por lo menos este casada contigo, si no hubiera llegado Shinomori para defenderla, Chou te hubiera detenido.

-¿Qué hacia Chou allí?- la indignación del joven era evidente, al ver que Saito sonreía comprendió todo.

- El es mi hombre, Soujiro, nunca olvides eso. Su primera lealtad es hacia mi y si decide traicionarme es hombre muerto. En cuanto supo lo que pretendías hacer me lo comunico y lo envié a seguirte, ya estas advertido.

Seta sabia que no ganaría nada discutiendo con Saito, hasta que el tuviera a Misao a su lado y Aoshi estuviera muerto ambos eran socios, se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a sonreír.

-Quizás tengas razón y me apresure un poco, pero debes reconocer que tus métodos no han sido tan rápidos como esperaba, sin embargo me gustaría que me pusieras al tanto de lo que pretendes hacer con respecto a Shinomori.

El hombre asintió y tomo un sorbo de la bebida de su tasa.

-Me encargare de que cuando Shinomori venga a buscarme desee tanto acabar conmigo que pierda la dimensión de las cosas. Una venganza fría es mucho mejor que una demasiado apasionada y te aseguro que ese muchacho tendrá motivos mas que suficiente pera desear matarme.

-Desequilibrarlo, eso suena bien- sonrió con desgana-. Lo hubieras visto ayer cuando me amenazó, no se parecía en nada la chico que había visto en otras ocasiones, de verdad estaba dispuesto a matar.

-Lo se, lo se… y te aseguro que desde hoy sumaremos otros motivo mas a su lista- Saito recorrió la habitación con la mirada y al ver que estaban solos prosiguió-. Anoche un grupo de mis hombre mato a uno de su amigos, cuando lo encuentren hoy o mañana seguramente Aoshi sabrá que es una advertencia.

-¿Mataste a uno de su amigos?- Soujiro lo miro con asombro-. Eso es lo que planeas, ¿matar a sus cercanos?

- Supongo que no los podré matar a todos pero algo así, deseo que Shinomori sufra. Sabe que mate a sus padres y que por mi culpa lo perdió todo, ahora mate a su amigo y otros se llevaron un buen susto ayer, también tiene una hermana pequeña que nos podría servir.

- Supongo que eso esta completamente fuera del juego limpio y justo, ¿verdad?

-¿Desde cuando ha sido un juego limpio y justo, Soujiro?- le pegunto Saito-. Yo no fui el que busco a Shinomori, el llego solo a mi y me provocó, ahora se dará cuenta de que conmigo no se juega, sin quería guerra yo se la daré y de la peor forma posible.

-No quiero que metas a Misao en tus planes- le advirtió el joven-. Ella será mi mujer y no deseo que le ocurra nada, y si la pone en medio tuyo y de Shinomori temo que no salga muy bien parada de todo esto.

-¿De verdad crees que perdería mi oportunidad de sacar provecho de esa tonta?- le preguntó Saito con una carcajada-. Por Dios, Soujiro, pensaba que me conocías mas. Mi hermano no quería que ella fura tu esposa y yo te ofrecí lo que mas deseabas.

-A cambio de un pago mas que justo- le recordó el joven de mala gana.

-Por supuesto, nada es gratis en esta vida. Despreocupate, nunca pondría a Misao en peligro a menos que me proporcionara algún beneficio, sin embargo no te prometo que no la utilice en esta guerra, si las circunstancias me lo exigen no tendré mas opción.

- Eso es desalmado- Seta suspiro y dejo la tasa con cuidado sobre el plato-. Pero compresible, te prometo que intentare comportarme mejor la próxima ves, pero no permitiré que Shinomori se vuelva a burlar de mi, que te quede claro.

-Nadie mas que tu es el culpable de eso, tu fuiste a su casa y quiste tomar lo que le pertenece a el.

-¡Misao es mía!- el joven se puso de pie y lo miro con rencor-. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

- Ante la ley no lo es por que se caso con otro hombre y sabes que es lo que debes hacer para conseguirla, pero todo su tiempo.

-Claro, cuando este embaraza y no me sirva de nada- mascullo molesto Soujiro-. ¿No habías pensado en eso?

- Reconozco que no, pero ahora que lo mencionas cree que tendré que tener un plan adicional.

-Yo solo deseo a Misao, si tiene un hijo de ese imbecil no me haré cargo de el.

- Eso es algo que se puede arreglar con mucha facilidad- le dijo Saito con una sonrisa-. Un niño muere mucha mas rápido y no protesta tanto tanto.

---------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Kenshin abrió los ojos y le costo un poco recodar porque no estaba en su casa. Sabia que la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera estaba allí pero esa casa tampoco la conocía. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía la boca seca y amarga, fue a levantarse pero el dolor del constado se le hizo insoportable.

-No hagas esfuerzos tontos, Kenshin. Se puede abrir la herida.

El pelirrojo sonrió al vera la joven que estaba a su lado y que lo observaba con preocupación, se veía agotada como sino hubiera descansado mucho.

-Saito- le dijo el en un suspiro-. Mando a sus hombres para que me mataran y…

-Lo se, Sano nos contó lo que ocurrió- le dijo Kauro mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente-. Estas en casa de Enishi, Tomoe y Megumi te curaron lo mejor posible la herida y el saber que ya estas despierto será una alegría para todos, estábamos algo preocupados.

- Si, recuerdo haber visto a Meg, le dije que no moriría aun, que tenia que ayudar a tu hermano.

-Lo se, Ken. Todos lo sabemos.

Kaoru se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano mientras dejaba que la tranquilidad la llenara, había pasado un susto enorme cuando el joven no despertaba después de las primeras horas, pensó que quizás la gravedad de la herida era mayor de lo que pensaban en un comienzo y con la tormenta arreciando como estaba no tenían oportunidad de ir en busca de un medico.

-Hay que avisar a Aoshi- le dijo Kenshin al cabo de unos minutos-. Ello me dieron por muerto, hay que conseguir que lo sigan creyendo.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto la joven incrédula-. No estas muerto, no podemos hacerte pasar por uno.

-Caro que pueden hacerlo, solo basta con un funeral y listo. Me disfrazo, cambio mi nombre y todo solucionado, Saito cree que consiguió lo que buscaba y de esta forma le puedo ser de mayor ayuda a tu hermano.

-¿Desde el más allá?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Ya le eres de ayuda aquí, Ken.

- Entrare a trabajar para Saito.

Kaoru se quedo boquiabierta al oír aquello, esperaba que Kenshin tuviera un plan como siempre solía hacer, pero nunca que le dijera que pensaba cambiarse de bando aunque fuera para ayudar en la causa.

-No puedes hacer eso, es muy peligroso. Kenshin, apenas has salido de esta y ¿si te descubren?- le pregunto llena de pánico-. No podría soportar algo así.

-Sabes cuales son los riesgos a los que nos enfrentamos, si trabajo para Saito tendré información de cosas que Aoshi no puede conseguir de forma limpia, y acceso a ciertos lugares, solo debemos pensar las cosas con tranquilidad y hacer un buen plan. Aoshi me apoyara y me ayudara, mientras antes termine todo esto será mejor para nosotros, Kaoru, deseo que vivas una vida tranquila y no esto.

Ella asintió y Kenshin la atrajo hacia el para besarla con suavidad.

-No deberíais hacer eso aquí- le dijo la joven en un susurro-. Cualquiera podría entrar y vernos.

-No creo que tuviera una mayor deferencia, me da la impresión de que todo el mundo pareciera saber lo que ocurre entre nosotros.

El recuerdo de la conversación de la noche pasada con Enishi volvió a la mente de la joven y asintió.

- Enishi hablo conmigo- le dijo con cierta alegría en la voz-. Dice que no puede romper el compromiso conmigo, pero que esta dispuso a aceptar la anulación si yo consigo que Aoshi me permita romperlo para casarme contigo.

- Eso es una noticia muy buena- le dijo Ken abrazándola- E una buena señal para nosotros.

Sin embargo en el fondo el no lo pensaba de esa manera. Aoshi era un excelente hombre y gran amigo, pero en cuanto a transar con su hermana y lo que su padre había decido no lo haría nunca. Kenshin lo entendía pero de igual forma le dolía, era como un recuerdo constante de que sus sueños no se podrían realizar y que a la vez la mujer que amaba sufriría por eso.

- Claro que lo es, por eso no deseos que te ocurra nada- Kaoru lo miro con ojos suplicantes-. No le ofrezcas eso a Aoshi, por favor Kenshin, puedes seguir como hasta ahora, mi hermano sabe todo lo que has hecho.

La necesidad de prometerle que no lo haría era muy fuerte, sin embargo sabia que era lo mejor que podían hacer para terminar lo mas rápido posible con todo eso, beso a Kaoru y le sonrió.

-Me pides lo que no puedo darte y me duela que sea así, hablare con Aoshi y dejare que el decida y no quiero que te enfades con el sea cual sea su decisión. Tu hermano se ha arriesgado tanto o mas que nosotros en todo esto y no es justo que siga haciendo solo todo el trabajo.

Kaoru asintió conteniendo las lágrimas. Intentar convencer a Aoshi o a Kenshin o a Sanosuke era una tarea perdida, los tres estaban tan seguro de hacer lo correcto que resultaban insoportables, pero ella conocía el motivo. Venganza, una venganza que ella nunca había buscado y que sin embargo había vivido día tras día desde aquella terrible noche.

_¿Puedes vivir con el odio?_

_El odio solo genera mas odio._

_¿Cómo podemos evitarlo?_

_Simple. Perdona._

---------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Misao contempla por la ventana aquella mañana oscura y tormentosa, el cielo seguía tan cerrado que estaba claro que por lo menos todo ese día seguiría lloviendo. Aoshi tenía razón, habría inundación.

Aun le parecía algo irreal todo lo que había paso la noche anterior, la discusión y luego el estar entre sus brazos, Misao había temido que al despertar esa mañana Aoshi estuviera furioso con ella por haberlo llevado a eso pero no había sido así y eso la tenia contenta, con esperanzas de que las cosas entre ellos mejorarían.

"No puedo prometerte un mañana ni mucho menos un futuro juntos"

¿Acaso aquello no debería haberle bastado para comprender sus motivos y mantenerse alejada de Aoshi?, y sin embargo lo primero que había hecho fue insistir en que no la dejara y que compartieran algo mejor juntos, y el lo había aceptado.

-¿Qué predices ahora? ¿Habrá tormenta toda la semana?- le pregunto Aoshi mientras la abrasaba.

-Estas mojado- se quejo ella riendo- Deberías haberte cambiado antes de hacer eso.

-Pensé en hacerlo pero venia a comunicarte que tenemos visita, Enishi acaba de llegar, esta dejando a su caballo en el establo y vendrá luego a saludarnos.

Misao lo miro extrañada y noto también la preocupación que Aoshi no quería trasmitirle, lo sujeto del brazo para no permitirle que se marchara.

-¿Que ocurre esta ves? ¿Por que ha venido Enishi con esta tormenta?

Shinomori parecía reticente a darle esa información pero al ver la decisión en los ojos de la joven suspiro resignado.

-No lo se aun, pero creo que no será nada bueno- le dijo el con pesar-. ¿Por qué no preparas un poco de café mientras voy a hablar con el?

-No pensaras dejarme fuera de esto, ¿verdad, Aoshi?- le pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido-. Eres tan arrogante que me dan ganas de matarte cuando te comportas así, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña y tu el adulto razonable.

-¿Y no es así?- le pregunto el con seriedad, pero ella noto la burla en sus palabras-. Tranquilízate, Misao, luego te comunicaré lo que hable con Enishi.

-Ni hablar, no me quedara fuera de esto- le dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa dispuesta a salir en busca de Enishi, pero Aoshi la alcanzó a sujetar antes de que pudiera salir.

-Eres mi esposa y harás lo que te ordene, te quedas aquí, afuera esta horrible, te calaras hasta los huesos en unos minutos sobre todo si andas vestida así.

Misao observo su vestido y pensó que quizás Aoshi tenia razón, pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Esperare a que entre- respondió ella-. Eso no me generara daño. ¿o si?

Enishi entro en la casa chorreando agua y los miro con sorpresa.

-Si discuten y desean que los deje solos puedo volver al establo, no hay problema- le dijo con su habitual sonrisa-. Pero si Misao es tan amable , le agradecería algo caliente, el viaje ha sido imposible.

Pasaron ala cocina a pesar de que Aoshi se veía molesto por esto, ya que era una clara victoria por parte de Misao sobre el, pero no dijo nada ya que aclararían las cosas mas tarde. Enishi agradeció la bebida caliente y luego de terminar su primera tasa pareció dispuesto a hablar.

-Doy por hecho de que el motivo de tu visita no tiene nada que ver con la cortesía, Enishi, ¿que ha pasado? ¿Saito volvió a amenazarte?- le pregunto Aoshi muy serio.

Misao que no sabia nada de esto lo miro asombrada, pero no quiso intervenir aun por temor a que Aoshi la enviara a la habitación.

-Creo que esta ves ha decidido llegar aun mas lejos- la rigidez que adopto dejaba claro lo molesto e intranquilo que estaba-. Ayer Kenshin fue atacado en su casa, lo hirieron de gravedad y si no hubiera sido por Megumi y Sanosuke que se encontraban escondidos en la casa no hubiera vivido para optarlo. Creo que su muerte era una advertencia para ti.

Aoshi apretó los puños con rabia, sabia que Saito ya había comenzado a dar los primeros pasos en aquella batalla, justo en el momento en el que el ya no se sentía tan seguro de querer continuar. ¿Podría dar marcha atrás ahora? No lo creía, Saito no lo permitiría nunca.

-¿Cómo esta Kenshin?- le pregunto Misao asustada-. ¡El no… ¿

-No- le tranquilizó Enishi-. Esta mañana incluso ya había despertado y se sentía bastante mejor, esta en mi casa bajo los cuidas de Tomoe y Megumi, son dos excelentes enfermeras, ha sido muy afortunado.

- Sin embargo la advertencia de Saito es clara- Aoshi se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación-. Desea que yo busque la forma de vengarme, desea que caiga en su juego.

-Creo que el ya sabe que la venganza es lo que te motiva, lo que desea es desconcertante- le advirtió el joven-. Es un tipo astuto por lo que me contó Kenshin, creo que lo han visto un par de veces y que sabe como manejar la situación.

-No se encontrara con niños que no sepan esgrimir una espada. Si el quiere muerte las tendrá.

Misao se puso de pie y salio a toda prisa de la cocina, Aoshi suspiro resignado pero no podía hacer nada contra eso. Cuando ella se caso con el sabia cuales eran las condiciones, sabia que para ella aun era difícil aceptarlo pero el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque lo deseara por encima de todas las cosas.

-Supongo que no he debido hablar de esto delante de ella- se disculpo Enishi con pesar-. Es su tío y…

-Si no lo hubiéramos hecho se habría puesto como loca, no te imaginas lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser.

Enishi sonrió.

-Has hecho una buen elección, Aoshi, muchas mujeres no soportarían la vida que tu llevas y sin embargo al parecer Misao aguanta todo esto y esta dispuesta a mas, aunque a veces las cosas no sean como ella espera. Por cierto, ¿puedo decirle a tu hermana que están bien? No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos ayer al imaginarnos que Saito también podía haberte hecho una vista.

La visita no había dio Saito sino Soujiro, pensó Aoshi, pero no era el momento de preocupar a Kauro ni a sus amigo, cuando la tormenta hubiera terminado y ya estuvieran de regreso en casa entonces les contaría lo que de verdad había ocurrido si Misao lo creía conveniente, si no lo consideraba así el tampoco lo haría, por el momento era mejor que siguieran pensando que todo estaba bien.

- Todo ha estado bien, descuida. Solo la tormenta nos ha complicado un poco.

- Ni que lo digas, no creo que el rió aguante más de esta noche si continua lloviendo así- Enishi se puso de pie para marcharse-. Lamento que sea una visita tan corta pero debo macharme antes de preocupar mas de la cuenta a todos en casa, además deseo aprovechar la poca luz que hay si no deseo quedarme atrapado por ahí. Aprovecha estos días con tu esposa., despídeme de ella- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo antes de salir.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación con Meg, tenia el libro de su madre en el regazo y movía distraída las paginas, se sentía algo agobia por lo que había iodo, sabia que ella no debería sorprenderse por lo que ya sabia pero era la seguridad con que Aoshi hablada de algo como matar lo que la asustaba.

Cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió levanto la vista del libro y no se sorprendió mucho al verlo.

-Lamento mi comportamiento, creo que no era una conversación para mi- le dijo ella en tono arrepentido.

Aoshi se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano, por unos minutos permanecieron así sin decir nada, ella estaba nerviosa pero intentaba no demostrarlo.

-No deseo seguir con esto- dijo Aoshi al cabo de unos minutos-. No puedo seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que he hecho para que así sea.

-¿No quieres matar a mi tío?- le pegunto ella entre sorprendida y esperanzada, ¿seria acaso esa la respuesta a sus oraciones?

-No es que no lo desee, sigo pensando que Saito merece una muerte horrible, solo que… no me siento capas de ser yo quien cumpla con eso- suspiro con desanimo, parecía cansado-. Esta atacando las cosa que mas me duelen, conoce mi punto débil y no dudara en utilizarlo, si algo le ocurre a alguno de ellos será culpa mía.

-Tu tenias el derecho a estar molesto con el, lo se, pero también conozco a mi tío y se que no se quedara tranquilo si le dices que no seguirás adelante- Misao le giro despacio el rostro para que la mirara-. El motivo que lo impulsa ahora no es el mismo que el tuyo, el esta molesto por que te has casado conmigo y no se quedara tranquilo hasta conseguir que le pidas perdón de rodillas por eso.

- ¿Desearías que lo hiciera, Misao?- le pregunto Aoshi con una sonrisa.

-Nunca pensé que iba a decirte esto pero… creo que debes defenderte, odio como suena esto pero, si tu no terminas con las ganas de venganza de mi tío el te terminara matando a ti y no soportaría perderte.

-Misao, ayer…- ella lo besó para acallarlo.

- No te pido un futuro y lo sabes pero tampoco que te dejes morir tan fácilmente, una ves me dijiste que debías matar a un hombre por venganza, ahora te digo que puedes matar a un hombre si es la única manera en que sobrevivas.

Los ojos de Misao seguían fijos en los de Aoshi, el le acaricio la mejilla pero no logro que su expresión seria se relajara, estaba muy convencida de lo que le decía.

-Si Meg te oyera decir algo así pensaría que te estoy corrompiendo, ¿lo sabes?

-Si Meg me escuchara se daría cuenta de la verdad de la situación- le contesto ella con seguridad- Que estoy demasiado enamorada de ti como para perderte.

Aquella confesión sorprendió mucho a Aoshi, el sabia que entre ellos había surgido algo especial, pero de allí a que fuera amor…

-No deberías decir cosas tan a la ligera, Misao- le advirtió el en tono cariñoso-. Lo que has dicho no es lo mismo que decirle a alguien que lo estimas.

Otras ves sus ojos mostraron aquel brillo que Aoshi estaba asociando a una futura discusión, tal ves otro hombre se habría retirado a tiempo para evitarla, pero a el le gustan aquellas pequeñas confrontaciones con la joven.

--Se perfectamente bien cual es la diferencia entra una cosa y la otra, Aoshi Shinomori, no soy una niña a la que debes controlar en todo lo que hace, dice o piensa.

-¿Así que estas enamorada de mi?- le pregunto el con una sonrisa. Misao sintió deseos de golpearlo.

-Creo que voy a replanteármelo- le respondió ella con obstinación. ¿Como había sido tan tonta para decirle algo así cuando estaba claro de que el no sentía lo mismo? Ella y su boca y su incapacidad de quedarse callada.

-Si que eres una chica con carácter. No solo me propusiste matrimonio sino que también que consumáramos el mismo, y ahora me dices que estas enamorada de mi, ¿Qué mas debo esperar de ti, Misao?

Las mejillas de la joven estaban tan encendidas que Aoshi se sitio un poco culpable por haberla provocado de esa manera, sin embargo le gustaba verla si.

-Creo que tienes razón, Aoshi, no te diré nada mas o terminaras pensando que te has casado con una demente, y no creo que este demasiado lejos de serlo- se puso de pie pero se detuvo cuando Aoshi la sujeto de la mano.

-Me gusta que seas así- le dijo el esta ves sin asomo de burla en sus ojos azules-. Debo reconocer que eres la joven mas extraña que he conocido en mi vida y que desde que te conocí has vuelto todo muy complicado, pero me gusta que seas así.

- Hay veces en las que no pareces muy convencido de eso, Aoshi- le recordó ella.

-Porque no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero ahora que te tengo a mi lado se que no es algo que me moleste, por el contrario. Creo que es lo que me tiene obsesionado contigo.

Aoshi tiro de ella para atraerla hacia el y la abraso para luego besarla. Cuando al fin la dejo, Misao lo miro divertida y soltó una carcajada.

-Obsequiando conmigo- le dijo frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Acaso no puedo despertar otra cosa en los hombres? Tu, Soujiro…

Aoshi entrecerró los ojos molesto y Misao lo abraso

-Tu eres el único que puede estar obsesionado conmigo, lo prometo- le dijo antes de besarlo.

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Meg se sentía bastante cansada después de la mala noche, casi todos estaban durmiendo, salvo Kaoru y Kenshin que platicaban en la habitación mientras ella esperaba que Enishi regresara de casa de Aoshi.

Apenas había podido dormir en la noche pensado en su hermana y en si estaría bien, todo lo ocurrido le tenía los nervios destrozados y no sabia si seria capas de seguir aguantando todo aquello por un tiempo mas. Su vida siempre había sido tan apacible que de repente verse rodeada por aquellas situaciones la sobrepasaba completamente .

Últimamente había pensado mucho en todo lo ocurrido, Sano la había estado picando constantemente para hacerle reconocer que se marcharía pronto y la verdad es que ya no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo, la perspectiva de volver a vivir con Saito la desanimaba y ni siquiera el hecho de recuperar la vida que había tenido antes la animaba.

No quería dejar sola a Misao aun y no quería perder tampoco la buena relación que había logrado con Sanosuke y si de algo estaba segura era de que el joven la haría a un lado y para siempre si ella volvía al lado de su tío, romper aquella barrear que los había separado en un comienzo fue muy difícil y sin embargo sabia que seria una de las cosas mas fáciles el que volviera a interponerse entre ellos.

El movimiento en el exterior la sobresalto, intento tranquilizarse pensando que seria Enishi, sin embargo el joven llegaría por la puerta principal y no andaría merodeando.

Megumi se armo de valor y tomo el puñal que Sano le había entregado aquella ves en el bosque, el le había dicho que se lo usara por cualquier cosa y quizás ahora lo necesitara, abrió la puesta y se sorprendido al ver a Chou que el sonreía, pensó en grita pero el le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Si promete no gritar señorita Megumi, la dejo en paz, esta ves no intentare llevármela por la fuerza porque se que usted es mas peligrosa de lo que pensaba, solo hablemos un momento, ¿podría concederme eso?

Megumi sabia que no era lo correcto, sin embargo no podía negarle aquello a Chou, durante años el se había portado bien con ella y Misao a pesar de ser uno de los hombres de su tío, si las cosa hubieran podido ser diferentes quizás incluso podrían haber sido amigos…

-Cinco minutos, te espero en la parte de atrás- le indico Meg mientras se dirigía a la casa para salir por aquel sitio, era mas probable que no lo vieran allí.

El joven llego con rapidez y se apego contra el muro para evitar seguirse mojado.

-Supongo que aun tienes ordenes de llevarme a casa, ¿o no, Chou?- le pregunto Megumi con tranquilidad.

-Sabe que es así señorita, y también sabe cual es la amenaza de su ti en caso de que no lo haga.

-Piensa matarte- le dijo ella con desgana-. ¿Por que sigues a su lado a pesar de eso?

-Es la única vida que he conocido y lo sabe, es por eso que he venido a hablar hoy con usted, su tío no sabe nada de esto, se lo prometo.

Megumi asisto esperando oír lo que le diría.

-¿Debo manteen le que me digas en secreto, Chou?

- Seria lo mas adecuado en este caso, pero no la obligare- el joven parecía incomodo pero se decidió a hablar-. Su tío me perdono el error que cometí aquel día en el bosque, supo que herí a su amigo y que usted estuvo a punto de correr la misma suerte, el señor Saito la quiere de regreso en la casa pero no herida y se que usted no me dejara otra salida si intento llevarla por la fuerza.

-Me alegra que te haya quedado clara la lección, deberías marcharte.

-Lo haré en cuanto hable con usted sobre le asunto de su regreso, el señor Saito me ha dado una semana de plazo para llevarla conmigo a la casa, ya han pasado algunos días así que imaginara que me ha puesto en una situación incomoda. Yo no deseo lastimarla señorita Megumi, yo trabajo para su tío pero no tengo nada ni contra usted ni contra su hermana, pero valoro mi vida, es por eso que le pido que regrese a la casa conmigo .

Meg se quedo mirando al joven incrédula. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza que Chou le pediría algo semejante. Pero tenia que negarse.

-No puedo volver a casa, mi hermana esta conmigo y también… mis amigos.

-Lo se, señorita y es a eso a lo que deseo apelar- Chou parecía triste-. El señor Saito no descansara hasta tenerla a usted en casa, si es niega, matara al que se interponga, si de verdad aprecia a esas peroran no los lastime de esa manera y regrese a casa, si usted sigue aquí ellos correrán peligro.

-¿Te ha dado orden de que mates?- le pregunto ella con incredulidad.

-A su amigo si se interpone otra ves en mi camino, ¿me entiende ahora?

Megumi sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Deseaba llora ante aquella amenaza y sin embargo no podía hacerlo delante de ese sujeto, el que seria el arma que Saito utilizaría contra ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me darás para pensarlo?- le pregunto la joven intentando parecer dueña de sus emociones.

- Hasta mana en la noche, señorita. La decisión es suya y le suplico no el diga nada de esto a su tío, si el sabe…

- Lo se- le dijo ella con tono frió-. Mañana ven por tu respuesta, Chou. Gracia de todos modos.

Cuando lo vio marchar en la soledad del camino, Megumi cerro la puerta y de dejo caer en una silla. Marcharse para salvar la vida de las personas que le importaban, sacrificarse por el bien de los demás, ¿acaso no era eso de lo que Sanosuke le había hablado? La fidelidad y lealtad hacia las personas queridas? Megumi respiro prefundo y cerro los ajos para intentar calmarse. No había nada mas que pensar, ellos valían la pena.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, como ves las cosas van mejorando entre Aoshi y Misao aunque aun se generan algunos problemas. Espero que estés bien, felicitaciones por tu historia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Gabyhyatt**: Las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao mejoran y la verdad es que Saito y Soujiro no tendrán un buen final. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**Alexandra Shinomori**: Gracias por tus buenos deseos y la verdad es que he pasado unas vacaciones muy agradables. Espero te haya gustado el chap como ves las cosas cada ves mejoran mas entre esta pareja. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**Ali-chan6:** Me alegro te haya gustado el chap anterior y tal ves la cigüeña pase pronto por allí, como ves la relación avanza muy bien aunque las cosas se han complicado un poco para el resto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**LiHo SaKuRaGuI** : Si, ya dieron el paso mas importante y la verdad es que esto les servirá para mejorar su relación. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**Bizcochia U-u**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, como ves las cosas han mejorado mucho entre Aoshi y Misao aunque aun se generan alguno problemas y dudas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y como ves la consumación del matrimonio les sirvió mucho para su relación. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Que se venga el temporal que lavará todo!   
Lloraré... y lloraré y entonces...  
Con el tiempo al mirar al cielo llorar  
¡Me recordarás!**_

**Capitulo 11:**** La partida**.

Megumi le tendió el plato con la cena a Sanosuke, sin embargo no era capaz a mirarlo a los ojos, durante toda la tarde había estado pensando en lo que debía hacer y sobre todo en si se atrevería a hacerlo, en ese momento le parecía imposible pero sin embrago sabia que era su única opción.

-¿Aun estas preocupada por que no has tenido noticias de tu hermana?- le pregunto Sano angustiado, pero su inquietud creció aun mas al ver el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de la joven.

-No deseo que corras mas riesgos, quizás la próxima ves no tendrás tanta suerte como ahora y terminaran por matarte. No deseo eso para ti.

-¿Por qué las mujeres deben ser tan cobardes?- le pregunto el joven con fingida exasperación- Kaoru, Misao y ahora tu.

-Arriesgar la vida cada día no es un juego, Sanosuke estuviste aun paso de ser ahora un cadáver y sin embargo no pareces en absoluto preocupado.

-¿Y que conseguiría con preocuparme? Tú sabes como son las cosas entre los chicos y yo, tenemos un compromiso y debemos cumplirlo.

-Ese asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo- le dijo Meg cada vez mas molesta por lo terco que se mostraba-. Fue a la familia de Aoshi a la que dañaron.

-Y a la mía también- le contesto el con evidente dolor en la voz-. Los hombre de tu tío mataron a mi hermano, el era toda la familia que tenia desde que tenia ocho años así que tengo el mismo deseo de vengarme de el que Aoshi, lo que nos quito no se puede pagar con nada, a veces creo que ni siquiera matándolo me sienta pagado.

-No lo sabia- Meg se ruborizó-. Creo que mi tío ha hecho mas daño del que imaginaba en un principio.

-No soy nadie para juzgar los motivos que mueven a un hombre pero creo que Saito merece el infierno más que nadie.

-Si tú sigues robando y haciendo lo que haces también lo merecerás- le advirtió ella-. Solo lo he dejado pasar hasta que estés un poco mejor, pero no olvido lo que eres Sanosuke Sagara.

-Tu nunca te interesarías realmente en alguien que no fuera igual que tu, ¿verdad?- le dijo el con una sonrisa triste-. Algún día dejare de ser un ladrón y tendré una vida normal, formare una familia…

Ante la mención de aquello, Megumi se sintió inquieta, nunca se había detenido a pensar que quizás Sanosuke tuviera una novia o alguna joven en la que estuviera interesado. Había sido una tonta.

-Tú tienes… ¿sales con alguien?

Sano soltó una carcajada y Megumi noto que se ruborizaba, sin embargo el la miro cor un gesto divertido.

-No tengo novia, creo que seria muy complicado en estos momentos, pero si estoy interesado en una chica, pero a veces creo que ella no se lo merece.

-O tu no la mereces a ella- le contesto Megumi intentado sonreír-. Termina de comer antes que se enfrié, quiero ir a ver si Enishi ya ha llegado.

Durante algunos minutos siguieron en silencio, pero era claro que algo los inquietaba a ambos. Sanosuke estaba seguro de que algo le ocurrió a la joven, Megumi se mostraba mas apagada que de costumbre, triste.

La idea de que ella estaba odiando la vida que había llevado viviendo con ella había comenzado a cobrar más fuerza en su cabeza. Siempre estuvo conciente de que en algún momento Megumi se aburriría de todo aquello que en un comienzo le había parecido una divertida aventura, pero al vivirla cada día las cosas cambiaban mucho y las ganas de huir de todo aquello se hacían mas y mas fuertes.

Se marcharía, de eso estaba convencido y para su desesperación un dolor estupido se apoderaba de el, como si ella le estuviera quitando algo que le perteneciera. Megumi se iría porque jamás podría ser feliz con la vida que ellos llevaban, ni siquiera si existiera alguna posibilidad de que esa vida cambiara.

-Esto durara poco tiempo, Meg- le dijo Sano como para intentar calmar el temor que ella le había mostrado en un comienzo-. Tu tío ya nos ha declarado la guerra, y ahora solo tenemos que estar dispuestos s defendernos lo mejor posible, el final que acerca para todos nosotros, luego todo será mejor.

-¿Y si te matan?- le pregunto ella angustiada.

-No dejare a nadie que no pueda vivir con eso, no tengo una familia a la que mantener ni a la que haré sufrir.

-Tienes amigos y… a mi si me importaría si te ocurriera algo. Si algo te ocurriera por culpa de mi tío nunca podría perdonárselo.

-No me mataran, mujer- le dijo el con su habitual sonrisa-. Y si me lastiman otra vez, tu estarás allí para cuidarme, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente aquella mezcla de desesperada tristeza surcó su rostro pero Megumi asintió.

-Siempre estaré allí, Sanosuke, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites.

El joven sabia que tal vez aquellas palabras podría ser solo una promesa vacía, pero deseaba con desesperación que no fuera así. Que lo que ella prometía fuera tan real como lo que el sentía.

----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de que aun era temprano, la dureza del temporal había cerrado el cielo antes de lo previsto, ahora a la persistente lluvia se había unido el azote constante del viento logrando un efecto aun mas tenebroso al exterior. Definitivamente no dejaría de llover esa noche.

Misao se acerco un poco mas al fuego alegrándose de que por lo menos allí no hiciera frió, solamente esta algo preocupada por Aoshi que había salido a echar un vistazo a los animales y a ver como seguía todo afuera, sin embrago ella sabia que lo que realmente deseba comprobar era que nadie merodeara cerca de la casa, como si con ese tiempo algún mortal se atreviera.

¿Cómo avía sido capaz de decirle que estaba enamorada de el? No tenia ni la menor idea, quizás podía culpar a la situación en la que se encontraban, aislados de todos a los que conocían y teniendo en cuenta de que ya habían consumado el matrimonio, sin embargo aquellas palabras habían acudido con tanta presteza a su cabeza como si hubieran estado siempre allí, esperando el mejor momento para aquella confesión.

Enamorada, eso si que era algo nuevo en su vida, algo que además le daba un matiz muy diferente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ahora sabia que no podía permitir que la alejaran del lado de Aoshi, no solo por la seguridad que el le brindaba, sino que también porque su felicidad estaba en juego.

Suspiro y apoyo la frente en sus rodillas, se sentía terriblemente angustiada con todo lo que estaba pasando, sabia que su tío no se detendría ya que Soujiro lo presionaría para tenerla de vuelta a su lado y después de todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, se daba cuenta de que tras la actitud tranquila y encantadora del muchacho existía un hombre cruel dispuesto a todo por conseguir lo que deseaba y por desgracia era a ella.

Y sin embargo Aoshi le había sugerido la idea de parar en aquella absurda venganza para que tuvieran una vida normal, sonrisa confesar al imaginar que lo cerca que había estado de convertir ese sueño en realidad sin embargo tuvo que despertar violentamente de su ensoñación. Si Aoshi no se defendía, lo catarían, fuera como fuera al final del camino correría sangre.

El sonido de la puerta trasera al abrirse la sobresalto pero al ver que era Aoshi el que entraba se relajo, cuando su esposa la vio sentada cerca del fuego se sorprendió un poco pero luego le sonrió.

-Todo esta bien, pero al parecer el rió se desbordo, eso cortara los caminos por untar de días pero si deja de llover para mañana en menos de tres días todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Pero los chicos no podrán regresar hasta que se abran otra ves los caminos- termino Misao por el.

-Si Sano o Kenshin estuvieran en condiciones podrían cruzar a caballo ya que están acostumbrados a salir con este tiempo, pero a tu hermana y a la mía les seria imposible. Si mañana ha dejado de llover creo que nos veremos en la obligación de ser nosotros quienes hagamos una visita.

-Estas preocupado por Kenshin, ¿verdad?- le pregunto ella y sonrió al verlo asentir- Yo también lo estoy, las noticias de Enishi no son muy alentadoras. Mi tio se esta arriesgando mucho.

-Pero cometerá algún error, de eso estoy seguro y tendrás que aprovechar aquella oportunidad para solucionar esto- el se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió-. Hay algo que deseo preguntarte, espero que no lo tomes a mal.

-Mientras no sea algo que m afecte demasiado creo que podré soportarlo, Aoshi. Además, ya me estoy acostumbrado a tu poco tacto.

-Hay cosas que no me han quedado del todo claras sobre tu vida, cuando nos conocimos estabas desesperada porque acababas de huir de tu propia boda, no te negare que en un comienzo pensé que estabas mal de la cabeza pero intente serte de ayuda y cundo supe que eras la sobrina de Saito me moleste por el lió en el que me estaba metiendo, sin embargo eso es lo que menos me importa ahora, mi principal inquietud es sobre Soujiro Seta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Soujiro? Se que es un poco complicado pero no hay nada mas.

- Eso no es o que yo creo- Aoshi suspiro-. Cuando nos vimos, en tu casa, el me dijo que había pagado mucho por ti, que te había comprado y que por ese motivo Saito se encargaría de que te casaras con el aunque tuviera que sacarme a mi del camino. Tal vez por el enfado, no le dio a sus palabras mas importancia de la que creí necesaria, pensé que el pago se refería a algún favor que le hubiese hacho a tu tío o algo así, sin embargo ahora de verdad creo que se refería aun pago monetario.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que mi tío me vendió?- Misao parecía espantada ante aquella idea, las palabras de Seta también empezaban a tomar forma para ella-. El no paraba de repetir que yo le pertenecía.

- Y supongo que ese es el motivo por el que lo asegura, porque ha pagado mucho para que tu tío le concedería tu mano y ahora yo le he arruinado todo. También dijo que Saito estuvo de acuerdo en negociar lo que tu padre por muchos años se negó a darle, ¿sabes algo de eso?

Misao cerro los ojos y asintió con algo de temor, sin embrago aquello había sido hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

- Cuando Soujiro llego al pueblo casi de inmediato hizo algunos negocios con mi padre y en una de esas ocasiones el fue a casa y me conoció, yo tenia como quince años y no le di mucha importancia, sin embrago a los pocos meses supe que el estaba interesado en casarse conmigo. Mi padre no me dijo nada, fue Meg la que me lo comento ya que había oído a mi padre discutir con mi tío sobre ese asunto, ya que tenían negocios en común y tío Saito temía que si mi padre se negaba a casarme con Soujiro el se vengara de esa forma. Debo reconocer que yo me espante ante la idea de un posible matrimonio, Soujiro nunca me había parecido un mal hombre sin embrago había algo en el que no me agradaba a pesar de que Meg me insistía en que lo aceptara ya que era un buen pretendiente.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo mantuvo esa insistencia?- le pregunto Aoshi cada ves mas ceñudo.

-Algunos meses, no se que ocurrió después, pero un día mis padres hablaron conmigo y me preguntaron si estaba de acudo en casarme con el, yo les suplique que no lo hicieran y no se hablo mas del tema sin embrago mi tío discutió con mi padre y se marcho de casa, tampoco supe mas de Soujiro por un tiempo.

-¿Hasta después de la muerte de tus padres?- le pegunto Aoshi, Misao asintió y de inmediato el terror se apoderó de ella.

-¿Piensas…?

-Pienso que tu tío hizo un buen negocio, al quedar tu y tu hermana a su cargo podía disponer de su futuro como le entrara en gana y el sabia del interés que Seta mostraba por ti y lo aprovecho lo mejor posible. Sabia que tu padre no lo quería para ti pero a el no le importaba tu felicidad, solo lo que pudiera ganar a cambio.

-Mi madre temía que algo así ocurriera- murmuro Misao sin darle importancia-. Por eso ella deseaba tomar otras medidas.

Aoshi la miro aun mas intranquilo y rápidamente una idea absurda comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza. Sabia que tal vez no seria mas que un pensamiento infundado pero ¿y si no fuera así?

- Explícame lo que quieres decir que tu madre deseba tomar otras medidas, ¿Qué cosas pensaba hacer?

- Bueno, ella sabia que si algo les ocurría nosotras quedaríamos solas y la única familia que teníamos es tío Saito, nunca supe porque pero ellos no se llevaban muy bien y solo lo toleraba porque era el hermano de mi padre. Luego de la discusión entre ellos mi madre alfil se decidió ha hacer algo, así que hablo con mi padre acerca de la posibilidad de casar a Megumi y que yo quedara bajo la tutela de su futuro esposo con la condición de que me buscara un esposo a mi elección antes de cumplir los veinte años y que mi parte de la herencia de ellos pasaría a mi poder.

-¿Y supiste si tu hermana tenia algún pretendiente?

-Se que se hablo de un par de jóvenes pero creo que nada llego a concretarse, luego vino lo del accidente y quedamos bajo el cuidado de mi tío.

- El cual aprovecho aquella oportunidad para ofrecerte a Seta como un buen premio- le dijo molesto-. Cada ves que se mas cosas sobre Saito creo que puedo llegar a odiarlo mas. Esto ha sido demasiado beneficioso para el.

- Supongo que si, te confieso que en mas de alguna ocasión llegue a desear que mis padres no hubieran muerto tan pronto, que por lo menos Ubierna alcanzado a casar a Meg, el viaje que iba a hacer era para hablar con un viejo amigo de su padre que le había asegurado que su hijo estaba disponible para contraer matrimonio.

Aoshi sabia que toda esa situación se tornaba cada vez mas extraña y la idea de que todo hubiera sido un frió plan se hacia mas clara pero no podía decirle algo así a Misao y hacerla albergar dudas, primero necesitaba pruebas antes de confirmar lo que creía que de verdad había ocurrido, algo demasiado horrible.

- Pero ahora todo estará bien- Aoshi le tomo la mano-. Estas casada conmigo y tu hermana podrá hacer lo mismo mientras tu tío no la encuentre. Esta terminara, lo prometo.

-Todo esto solo han sido hechos desafortunados, ¿verdad, Aoshi?- le pregunto ella en una suplica silenciosa-. Solo una mala jugada del destino.

-Te he conocido a ti y eso no puede ser malo- el la abraso intentando oculta el arrepentimiento que sentía por la información que el estaba ocultando. Sabia que Misao no se la merecía pero aun no era el momento. Las cosas debían caer por su propio peso.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-Ya estaba preocupada por ti, el rió se ha desbardado- le dijo Tomoe a su hermano mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse parte de la ropa empapada.

-Eso es lo que me ha demorado, tuve que tomar el desvió para poder llegar hasta aquí, temí que no pudiera hacerlo.

Kaoru en ese momento salio de la habitación en la que Kenshin descansaba y casi se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado.

-¿Tienes noticias? ¿Cómo están?

-Mucho mejor que nosotros- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Ambos están bien y se que Aoshi hará lo posible por mantener a salvo a Misao, me prometió que estaría vigilante después de lo ocurrido a Kenshin, ¿Cómo esta el?

-Mucho mejor, pero creo que le ha subido un poco la temperatura y Megumi teme que sea infecciona si que ahora ella le intenta hacer beber una infusión que Tomoe le preparo.

- Es a lo que hay que poner mayor cuidado, pero aquí estará bien- le dijo el joven con seguridad-. Sobre todo con tan lindas enfermeras.

Kaoru sonrió pero lo tomo del brazo para poder hablar con el en privado.

- Quiere hacerse pasar por muerto y entrar a trabajar con Saito- le dijo casi histérica-. No logro sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-Y no podrás hacerlo, el único que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo desistir es Aoshi, a el si lo obedecería.

-Lo se y es lo que mas me desespera, mi hermano esta tan obsesionado con esta venganza que esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso a arriesgar así a uno de sus amigos. Si yo hablo con el no me escuchara, por favor Enishi, hazlo tu.

-Nada te asegura que tenga mejor suerte que tu, Kao, tu hermano es muy testarudo la mayoría de las veces, pero después de lo ocurrido no creo que se arriesgue a enviar a allí a Ken. Aoshi es un hombre listo, no un suicida.

-Pero yo creo que el plan de Ken es bastante bueno, a pesar del riesgo. Si yo pudiera también lo haría pero disfrazarme y mentir no es mi especialidad.

Kaoru miro hacia el oscuro rincón y se llevo una mano al pecho al ver a Sanosuke que se ponía de pie y sonreía.

-¿Que se supone que hacia escondido allí?- le preguntó la joven indignada.

-Reviso la seguridad de la casa, como ves yo paso desapercibido, un hombre de Saito puede hacer lo mismo, además ustedes deberían ser mas precavidos si prenden tener una conversación privada. Nunca se sabe quien puede estar merodeando.

-Ahora lo tendré muy presente- murmuró Enishi y lo miro con reproche-. Te quiero lejos de la habitación de mi hermana.

Sano soltó una carcajada.

-No tiene nada que me interese robar, y ya la revise para asegurarme que todo estaba en orden- la ver la expresión de enfado de Enishi lo miro con gesto ofendido-. Ella estaba con Kenshin.

-Basta de esas tonterías- les advirtió Kaoru-. Sano, no quiero que le digas nada de esto a Aoshi, si le insinúas que es una buena idea no dudara en enviar a Kenshin.

-Ken terminara por decírselo de todas maneras, y creo que yo también deseo arriesgarme un poco mas. En cuanto acabe esta maldita lluvia me daré una vuelta por casa de Saito, es bueno mantenerse informado de lo que planea hacer el enemigo.

-Sano tiene razón, Kaoru, Saito nos esta provocando y espera una reacción. No escatimare en idea a la hora de lastimar a tu hermano para que actúe sin pensar bien las cosas. Lo mejor será que nos deshagamos de el cuanto antes.

-Esto es tan horrible- murmuro la joven con lagrimas en los ojos, Sano suspiro y la abrazo para reconfortarla-. Kenshin saldrá bien de todo esto, al igual que tu hermano y yo, y luego tendremos una vida normal, Kaoru, una vida como la que siempre has querido.

¿Qué anhelas para el futuro?

Solo dejo que la vida siga su rumbo.

¿No tienes sueños?

Han muertos con los años.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro seguía mirando por la ventana como la lluvia caía formando un pesado manto de agua, el tiempo transcurrió con rapidez y el aun no veía sus deseos cumplidos. Aoshi Shinomori se había encargado de que así fuera.

Por primera ves esa tarde se había encargado de averiguar un poco mas sobre el joven que se había atrevido a intervenir en sus tan perfectos planes y no fue una sorpresa descubrir que era de una buena familia y de que tenia tantos motivos para querer vengarse de Saito, al parecer al tío de Misao se había ganado el odio eterno de Shinomori en una sola noche, la verdad es que a el no le importaba en lo absoluto, incluso en lo mas profundo de su alma deseaba que ambos hombres tuvieran la oportunidad de enfrentarse y Soujiro tenia muy claro quien quería que fuera el vencedor.

Aoshi Shinomori.

Si el joven esposo de su escurridiza Misao se encargaba de matar a Saito le quitaría a el un gran estorbo del camino, Soujiro incluso había pensado en hacerlo en mismo en un par de ocasiones cundo el hombre se había vuelto realmente insoportable, pero aun le era de utilidad y no podía poner a peligro su unión con Misao. Pero si Aoshi lo mataba luego el solo tendría que ocuparse de dejar viuda a la joven y tomar lo que por derecho le correspondía.

Soujiro sonrió ante su propia idea. Si, tendría que conseguir que Shinomori matara a Saito, eso dejaría a Misao por primera ves indefensa ante el, toda una ventaja teniendo en cuenta los problemas que la había causado la muchacha, en cuanto la tuviera a su lado tendría que aclarar unas cuantas osas con ella y enseñarle a comportarse.

Un poco mas de paciencia y todo lo que deseaba estaría en sus manos. Tendría a Misao, Saito estaría muerto y recuperaría todo lo que había gastado para conseguir a la joven y con Shinomori… con el se tomaría su propio tiempo y método de venganza, Saito quería verlo sufrir y el le concedería ese deseo, lo mataría lentamente para que viviera la misma clase de agonía en la que lo había tenido sumido a el desde que le quito lo que mas deseaba. Merecía ese dolor.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Megumi se levantó de la cama y vio que Kaoru dormía tranquilamente a su lado, seguramente la noche en vela junto a Himura la había agotado y ahora que el joven al fin descansaba su amiga podía hacer lo mismo.

Nuevamente el dolor se apodero de ella y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero las seco con rapidez y se dispuso a terminar rápidamente con todo eso.

Se abrigo lo más que pudo, pero al mirar hacia las desiertas calles sintió como aquello iba a ser mas difícil de lo que ella esperaba, la lluvia no había cesado y tendría que resignarse a mojarse antes de poder llegar a casa y cambiarse ropa.

Así que antes de arrepentirse, salio lo mas despacio que pudo del cuarto y en un susurro silencioso se despidió de la joven que dormía sin imaginar que era lo que ella planeaba hacer. Le hubiera encantado poder despedirse de Kenshin y los hermanos Yukishiro pero el tiempo la apremiaba y sabia que no podía arriesgarse, no tenia excusas para lo que hacia, solo la verdad y no sabia hasta que punto esta podría dañar a todos a los que apreciaba.

Cuando llego a la habitación que ocupaba Sanosuke, dudo unos cuantos minutos ante la puerta pero al fin se decidió a entrar, el joven dormía muy tranquilo y ella se alegro de que ese día en el bosque no hubiera muerto, no lo habría importado y sin embargo estaba seguro de que todas las personas Sano seria el único que no la perdonaría, y seria por el que mas sufriría.

Tomo la nota que había escrito aquella noche antes de fingir que iba a dormir y la dejo sobre la almohada de muchacho, no decía mucho, salvo agradecer por toda lo que el había hecho por ella y decirle que volvía junto a su tío, seguramente el nunca sabría lo doloroso que le había resultado escribir esas breves líneas, deseando decirle tanto mas pero sabiendo que no conseguiría nada con ello.

Le paso la mano por la frente apartando unos cuanto cabellos del rostro, lo extrañaría, de eso estaba segura, sabia que jamás en su vida encontraría a otro hombre como aquel tonto que estaba ahí, junto a ella y que no le importaba arriesgar su vida por sus amigos, por sus lealtades.

-Haré lo que tu harías, Sanosuke Sagara, ¿no es acaso lo que mas importa? No importa cuando sufra uno por ver felices a las personas que ama- se inclino despacio y lo beso en los labios con suavidad, nuevamente noto que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas pero las contuvo. Respiro hondo y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

El viento le azotó el rostro, se cubrió lo mejor que pudo para emprender su camino cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo.

-Chou, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Megumi extrañada por la repentina visita del joven, no lo esperaba hasta la noche siguiente.

-Supongo que sabia que no iba a ser necesaria tanta espera para que tomara la mejor decisión- le contesto el con tranquilidad-. Además, la noche es peligrosa y no conviene que ande sola por allí, la llevare a casa.

Megumi se dejo conducir hasta donde estaba el cabello del joven que la ayudo a montar, algunos recuerdos la invadieron y no pudo contener las lagrimas sin embargo se mezclaban con la lluvia. No quería que nadie supiera lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

-Debería odiarte por lo que me has hecho- le dijo ella con vos ahogada-. Me estas obligando a abandonar… a dejar lo que quiero.

El joven no le contesto y siguió avanzando en la oscuridad de la noche, sin embargo cuando la escucho sollozar se detuvo para dejar que se desahogara.

-Señorita Megumi- comenzó el con inseguridad-. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que no existía otra opción, el que a mi me mataran era lo que tenia menor importancia, he tenido el tiempo suficiente para huir si así lo deseaba sin embargo usted estaría aquí, y su amigo también- el guardó silencio durante unos minutos-. No se si lo sabe, pero un joven, amigo de Shinomori fue muerto anoche, su tío lo mando a matar y no dudara si tiene que sacrificar otra vida por que usted regrese.

-Nunca lo había visto como un hombre cruel- dijo ella algo mas tranquila-. Sin embargo ahora solo me inspira miedo.

-Un hombre desesperado es capaz de muchas cosas, señorita. Y le aseguro que su tío lo esta, el señor Soujiro lo presiona para que consiga pronto que su hermana se case con el y eso ha cambiado muchas cosas en la casa. Deberá tener cuidado, no se entrometa mas de lo que le convenga.

-¿No podré volver a verlos mas?- le pregunto Meg con tristeza.

-Le prometo hacer lo posible por que por lo menos tenga una correspondencia regular con ellos, pero no se lo cuente a su tío o esta vez si me matara, no quiere eso, ¿verdad?

-Te lo merecerías, sin embargo no lo haré- suspiro con resignación-. Si eres capas de conseguir que Sanosuke Sagara me perdone merecerás todo mi agradecimiento, estoy segura que después de esta noche, cuando vea que me ha marchado deseara que arda en el infierno.

- Aunque no lo crea, los hombres somos capaces de perdonar muchas cosas, hasta las que parezcan mas difíciles. El no le guardara rencor, lo comprenderá.

Meg rogaba por que fuera así, no quería perder a Sanosuke, no ahora después de tanto que le había costado que la aceptara y creyera en ella.

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Por fin aquella mañana el sol había logrado salir, durante la noche la tormenta había parado y ahora nuevamente disfrutaban de un sol resplandeciente y de la alegría de los colores que volvían a iluminarlo todo.

Aoshi había salido a primera hora a casa de Enishi y esta ves si había llevado a Misao, el viaje a pesar de ser mas largo de lo que tenían previsto por los inconvenientes del camino les resulto un paseo grato que aprovecharon de disfrutar, cuando el fin llegaron a su destino, Aoshi ayudo a la joven a desmontar antes de llamar a la puerta.

Cuando Tomoe los vio corrió feliz a saludarlos, aun temían que algo pudiera ocurrir y el hecho de que estuvieran allí confirmaba las palabra de Enishi.

-Estuvimos tan preocupados por ustedes- le dijo la joven con evidente alegría- Pasen, seguramente querrán saber como esta Kenshin.

-Y Sanosuke- le recordó Aoshi sin olvidar que su otro amigo también se enconaba convaleciente.

-De el no deberían preocuparse, creo que esta mejor que nunca, las atenciones de Megumi le han sentado muy bien- le cometo con una sonrisa significativa.

-¿Cómo están mi hermana y Kaoru?

-Aun no se han levantado, ya que anoche nos acotamos un poco tarde ya que Enishi tardo mas de lo que esperábamos, pero las iré a despertar, se pondrán locas de la alegría al verlos aquí, ayer llenaron a mi pobre hermano de preguntas, con lo que le ocurrió a Ken, no es para menos.

Kaoru en ese momento salio de la habitación y al ver a su hermano allí corrió a abrasarlo.

-Estuve tan asustada por ustedes. Me alegre mucho de que estén bien.

-Tranquila, Kao, sabes que se cuidarme y a Misao estaba conmigo- le contesto Aoshi rogando que le perdonara la mentira pero no creía que fuera el mejor momento para contarle lo que paso con Seta.

-Eso era lo único que me mantenía tranquila, el saber que por lo menos estaban juntos, ¿y Meg?- les pregunto al joven extrañada-. Pensé que ya se habría levantado porque no estaba en la cama cuando me desperté.

Aoshi intercambio una mirada de preocupación con Misao, Tomoe casi corrió al cuarto de Sano y al cabo de unos minutos regreso seguida por el joven que los miraba ceñudo.

-¿Mi hermana?- se atrevió a preguntar Misao a pesar del gesto hosco del joven, parecía como si estuviera dispuesto a matar a alguien.

-Se ha marchado- dijo Sano mientras le tendía la carta con rabia-. Volvió con Saito, nos ha traicionado.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, espero que estés bien, yo aquí retomando el ritmo después de una semana de vagancia. Como ves las cosas van tomando otro camino y Meg si se fue, ya la próxima semana se sabrá que ocurre realmente con eso y si Sano lo acepta así como así. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**g****abyhyatt**: Si, la verdad es que Meg se vio forzada a tomar una decisión muy complicada, ahora a ver como se tomo Sano todo esto. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**bizcochia U-u**: Gracias de todas formas por dejarme tu opinión, se que haces lo posible por leer los chap y mantenerte al día y te lo agradezco, espero te haya gustado. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ali-chan6**: Si, la verdad es que la relación de Misao y Aoshi ha mejorado muchísimo a pesar de las circunstancias que los unieron y de apoco se irán afianzado mas. Como vez Meg no tuvo mas opción que marcharse y ahora falta la reacción de Sano. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Misao de Shinamori**: De verdad me alegra que esta historia te haya gustado y de todo corazón espero que no te desilusiones. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: De verdad amiga que la decisión de Meg es muy difícil, pero a veces es necesario sacrificar algo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Inútil ya vivir porque tu silencio esculpe  
mi extinción sobre el molde de tu ausencia.  
Inútil ir luchando contra el viento que va arrancando  
del camino cada huella**_

**Capitulo 12****: Luchar contra lo inevitable**.

Traición, no eso no era posible, su hermana a pesar de todo no seria capas de hacer algo así, ¿o si?

Misao seguía callada intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a todo lo que había ocurrido, que alguien le dijese que Megumi había decidido cambiar de bando en ese momento debía ser una terrible equivocación.

Sin poder evitarlo algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, apoyo la cabeza en sus rodilla y se permitió desahogarse, sin embargo cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello levanto la vista y no la sorprendido encontrarse con Aoshi.

-Me preguntaba donde te habrías escondido- le dijo el con suavidad-. Me alegra que no hayas pensado en volver a casa.

-Lo hice, pero tu caballo se negó a obedecerme- confeso con un murmullo-. ¿Sano sigue molesto?

-Mas que molesto esta dolido.

-¿Y tu, Aoshi? Sea como sea ella estuvo viviendo en tu casa- le pregunto ella mirándolo con curiosidad y como esperando oír su sentencia. Aoshi se encogió de hombros.

-Me cuesta creer que Meg haya hecho algo así, la verdad es que estoy casi seguro de que existe un motivo detrás de todo esto, algo mas importante.

Ella asintió y permitió que Aoshi la abrasara, se sentía más segura.

- Espero que tengas razón, que solo sea por algo importante.

-Tampoco hay que dejar de lado que tu tío puede haber manipulado la situación- el ver que Misao lo miraba asustada intento calmarla un poco-. No creo que le haga algo a tu hermana, pero tal vez intente sacarle provecho a la situación y es perfectamente normal. Solo debemos confiar en que Megumi estará bien.

-Pero no podemos saberlo- le dijo ella con angustia-. Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que deseo verla y saber por que actuó de esa manera, es tan raro en ella huir de todo así como así. No es normal y eso es lo que me preocupa.

-No quiero verte triste- le dijo el mientras la besaba en el cabello-. Veré que puedo hacer para ver como esta tu hermana.

-¿De verdad?- Misao se incorporó levemente y lo miro asombrada-. ¿Harías Eso por mi?

Aoshi le sujetó la barbilla para acercarla a el y la beso.

-Eso y mucho mas, solo confía en mi.

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Saito bajo a desayunar y se llevo la impresión de su vida al ver a su sobrina sentada en la mesa, Megumi ni siquiera levanto la mirada al oírlo acercarse, lucia demacrada y triste.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿así que mi querida sobrina ha decidido regresar a casa?- le pregunto en tono mordaz.

-Realmente no lo decido, Chou me obligo- contesto ella omitiendo lo detalles de cómo se dejo convencer-. ¿Para que me quieres aquí?

-¿No puedo tener solo el deseo de estar con mi familia?, tu hermana ya no regresara por que Shinomori no se lo permitiría, imagina que seria mi vida sin ninguna de ustedes a mi lado.

La joven lo miro con evidente molestia, soltó un bufido y siguió con su desayuno hasta que la mirada de Saito sobre ella le quito el apetito.

-No diré nada de Shinomori y su amigos, si para eso me has traído aquí olvídalo, tío, no se mas de lo que sabes tu.

-¿Como esta tu hermana?- le pregunto el sorprendiéndola visiblemente-. Me encargue de que Soujiro tuviera claro cual es su lugar en todo esto.

-¿De que hablas? Mi hermana esta…- la joven palideció y lo miro con temor-. ¿Qué hizo Soujiro?

-Supongo que se dejo llevar por su temperamento decidido y estuvo a punto de abusar de ella, pero Shinomori llego a tiempo para aclarar las cosas. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera matado primero al muchacho antes de quedarme con la chica.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de algo tan horrible como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo? Son muertes, por el amor de Dios.

-Lo se, querida, y me alegro que tengas tan claro ese concepto porque desde ahora cada ves que tu o Misao me den un degusto eso mismo será lo que generen, muertes- volvió a sonreír-. Yo no amenazo en vano, así que ten muy presente esto. Serás una buena jovencita porque te convine hacerlo, harás lo que te pida y ni siquiera se te pasara por la cabeza volver a hablar con Shinomori, cuando tu hermana ya sea la mujer de Soujiro tendrán tiempo de estar juntas, si el se lo permite, claro.

-Misao nunca se casara con Soujiro.

-Eso no es algo que puede elegir, ya cometí un error y lo he pagado caro, pero ella al igual que tu aprenderá la lección y no intentara hacer mas tonterías, además cuando se quede viuda, necesitara una familia en quien apoyarse, Y ahí estaremos nosotros.

-Y su nuevo esposo, ¿verdad, Me?

La joven miro con evidente disgusto a Soujiro que acababa de entrar al salón y ocupaba un sitio frente a ella. Sonreía como era habitual en el pero el brillo de diversión en sus aojos ante la situación impotente de ella parecía otorgarle aun mas satisfacción.

-Nunca podrás librarte de Aoshi, si el no te mata, será otro quien lo haga. Tenlo por seguro.

Saito soltó una carajada al ver la decisión de su sobrina. Le recordaba mucho a Misao y sus arrebatos de autosuficiencia, pero a diferencia de su hermana, Megumi era mas fácil de controlar.

-Ya es suficiente de bromas, Megumi- le dijo conciliador-. ¿Por qué no subes a tu cuarto? Por cierto, se me olvidaba comunicarte que se acabaron tus salidas sola. Chou te seguirá a todos los sitios y si se ve obligado a atarte lo hará. ¿Entendido?

La rabia se apreciaba en su ojos pero a pesar de todo asintió y se perdió por la escalera. Soujiro la vio marchar y sonrió.

- No pensé que lo consiguieras tan rápido. Ojala tuviera la misma rapidez para conseguirme a Misao- le dijo con cierto desprecio e la voz.

-La paciencia es un don, ¿no lo sabias, Seta? Deberías intentar cultivarlo- observo con desgana la comida y al fin se puso de pie sin probar bocado-. Las discusiones matutinas que quitan el apetito. Soujiro, si tuvieras tiempo me gustaría que el hicieras una visita a mi sobrina esta tarde, pero solo una vista- una velada advertencia se apreciaba en sus ojos-. Te daré una nota para que le lleves, que Shinomori no te vea.

-Debe ser muy importante para que no se lo pidas a ninguno de tus hombres.

-O tal vez solo desee desesperarla lo suficiente como para que ella haga lo propio con Shinomori. Ni siquiera te imaginas lo débil y vulnerable que se puede llegar a ser un hombre por culpa de una mujer. Misao será la ruina de Shinomori, y esa será la mejor de mis venganzas.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

-Detente o te cortare el cuello- le dijo Aoshi al joven en voz baja-. Suelta la espada ahora mismo.

Chou obedeció y levanto las manos como para demostrarle que estaba desarmado y que sus intenciones no eran las de meterse en un conflicto mayor.

-Solo he venido a ver…- le dijo el joven con honestidad.

-¿Si el trabajo de tu jefe estaba bien hecho? ¿O es que Saito te ha enviado a matar a otro de mis amigos.

La expresión de Aoshi era severa e impenetrable, un brillo frió y calculador brillaba en sus ojos y ciando se paro frente al joven este se sintió intimidado.

-Lamento su perdida, pero yo nada he tenido que ver en eso. Solo deseo poder hablar con Sagara, tengo algo importante que decirle.

-Cualquier cosa que tengas que tengas que decirle a mi amigo puedes hablarlo antes conmigo, no hay secretos entre nosotros.

-En este caso si es sobre algo delicado- Chou se irguió para sentirse mas seguro de si mismo-. Es sobre la señorita Megumi.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Solo hablare con Sagara- se mantuvo el con firmeza, al ver que Aoshi volvía a ponerle la hoja de la espadan en el cuello sonrió-. Si quiere matarme, hágalo, pero le seguro que perderá la mejor oportunidad que tiene para ayudar a la señorita.

-Yo no soy como Saito- le dio Aoshi mientras se alejaba unos pasos de el-. El matar a sangre fría no entra en mis planes. Iré por Sanosuke.

Aoshi entro en la apacible cocina de la casa de los Yukishiro, las mujeres se habían quedado en la tienda y tanto Kenshin como Sano aun se mantenían en cama. Cuando llego a la habitación que el castaño ocupaba lo encontró de pie observando por la ventana.

-Tomoe te aconsejo reposo- le recordó Aoshi nada mas entrar. El joven se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa. Solo deseo venganza lo mas pronto posible.

-No hablas con la cabeza sino con el corazón y eso no es bueno, si no superas esto… te dejare fuera de los planes.

Sano se volvió furioso, pero al ver que Aoshi no parecía en absoluto intimidado sino que por el contrario parecía hablar en serio maldijo por lo bajo.

- No puedes apartarme en ese momento.

-No me arriesgare a que te maten por estar despechado por una mujer- contesto con tranquilidad-. Y antes de que me digas que no lo estas te aviso que hay un sujeto fuera que desea hablar contigo. Es uno de los hombres de Saito.

Sano sonrió con desgana.

-¿Esa es tu forma de controla mi acalorado temperamento? ¿Ponerme frente al enemigo?

-Claro que no, solo que dice tener un mensaje para ti y se negó a dármelo. Ni siquiera el hecho de amenazarlo con cortarle el cuello ha servido para aflojarle la lengua. Es muy leal.

Aoshi no se previno de no decirle que el menaje era de parte de Megumi por miedo a que su amigo se negara a hablar con el sujeto, no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por saber que había impulsado a la hermana de Misao a actuar de aquella manera. De todos modos, si la información que tenia no le era lo suficientemente satisfactoria tenia pensado llevar a cabo otro plan, aunque su esposa seguramente no lo aprobaría.

-De acuerdo- le dijo Sano mientras se encaminaba obediente hacia fuera de la habitación-. Solo esperemos que no me de motivos para estrangularlo, ¿o me permitirás llevar algún arma?

-No, el va desarmado según lo que me dijo y además yo estaré cerca por si las cosas se complican. Mantente tranquilo.

Mantente tranquilo, pensó Sanosuke con una sonrisa irónica. Lo mas tranquilo que podía estar en ese momento era si se trenzaba a golpes con alguien para liberar la tensión acumulada, pero debía controlarse o los cuidadosa esfuerzos de su recuperación serian en vano.

Pero en cuanto la mirada del castaño se cruzo con la de Chou que esperaba paciente en el exterior de la casa, la calma que se había auto impuesto se esfumo de golpe y paresia dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre el, hecho que Aoshi noto y logro sujetarlo del brazo.

-Este maldito fue el que me hirió y el que intentó llevarse a Megumi- gruño intentando soltarse del agarre de su amigo-. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Solo darte un mensaje- le dijo Chou con una sonrisa-. No vengo a pelear contigo, Sagara, no si estas herido y la victoria me estaría asegurada, me aprecio demasiado para eso. Así que déjate de sandeces y préstame atención un momento, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo esperándote.

Aoshi lo soltó con una mirada de advertencia y se alejó un poco para darle a su amigo el espacio suficiente como para que pudiesen mantener una conversación privada. Cuando Chou estuvo seguro de que no los oirían, soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de proseguir.

-La señorita Megumi esta preocupada por usted y por el hecho de que se tome a mal su apresurada partida- le dijo el rubio con seguridad-. Me gustaría llevarle la respuesta de que usted lo comprende y de que se seguirá recuperado como ella espera que lo haga.

-Esa traidora no tienes por que preocuparse por mi- le espeto Sano furioso-. Vino hasta aquí solo para sacarnos información que seguramente ahora estará compartiendo con su "querido tío"

-Si vuelves a insultarla me olvidare de que estas herido y te matare, Sagara- Chou sonrió-. Por desgracia ella se marcho contra su voluntad, por elección propia pero sin querer hacerlo.

-¿Y piensas que me tragare esa mentira así sin mas? No seas estupido, Megumi huyo en la noche sin darle una explicación a nadie de por que lo hizo. Eso no muestra que sea muy inocente que digamos.

-Si deseas culpar a alguien por lo que se vio obligada a hacer, cúlpame a mi. Yo fui el encargado de su apresurada marcha y no me arrepiento de lo que hice ya que le ahorre mas sufrimientos, ni siquiera te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido para ella todo esto, así que ten un poco mas de consideración.

-¿Por su arrepentimiento? ¿Por volver a su cómoda vida?

-Por haberse sacrificado esperando que a ti no te ocurriera nada- Chou lo miraba molesto-. Ni siquiera se por que se toma tantas molestia contigo cuando esta claro que no lo mereces. Que Saito te mate seria lo mejor que le podría ocurrir.

-Tus palabras no tienen sentido. Megumi solo estaba agradecida por haberla ayudado escapando de ti.

-Tal ves, pero eso será algo que debes averiguar tu. Yo ya he cumplido mi parte y ahora me marcho- se despidió con un gesto de la mano-. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Sanosuke Sagara, la próxima vez, será en bandos apuestos. No dejes que te maten antes de enfrentarte conmigo.

La rabia se apoderó de Sagara al ver partir a Chou mientras el aun se sentía muy frustrado por dentro, la repentina llegada de Aoshi no sirvió para calmar su ira creciente.

-¿Qué te dijo sobre Megumi?- lo interrogo Shinomori, sin embrago la mirada molesta de su amigo le basto como respuesta.

-Nada ha cambiado, para mi siempre será una traidora. Digan lo que digan.

El portazo que se oyó cuando el joven cruzó la puerta de la casa seguramente alertaría a los demás ocupantes. Aoshi se apresuro a ir a buscar a Misao, deseaba estar con ella un momento antes de marcharse a buscar las respuestas que necesitaba.

------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Frustrada, así era como se sentía Misao después de la marcha de Aoshi sin que este le dijera a donde pensaba ir. ¿Acaso no le había demostrado que podía confiar en ella para lo que fuera necesario?

¡Maldito fuera el y su arrogancia! Estaba claro que para el nunca dejaría de ser mas que una niña a la que había que proteger de todo y de todos.

Misao siguió fregando platos a pesar de que sabia que ya no podían estar mas limpios, pero el contacto del agua la ayudaba relajarse un poco y permitía que su ira se esfumara poco a poco. "Sin derecho a replica", le había dicho Aoshi, siempre era igual, la ultima palabra era su decisión y ella poco tenia derecho a alegar. ¿Por que iba a hacerlo si era su obediente esposa?

¡Dios bendito!, ¿como era posible que estuviera enamorada de un hombre que la considera con menos derechos que un niño? No permitiría que Aoshi controlara su vida de esa manera, si le dejaba hacerlo nunca habría marcha atrás y ella terminaría odiándolo. Como odiaba a Saito y a Soujiro por intentar hacerle lo mismo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas la asusto y al ver a Soujiro que entraba en la cocina y le sonreía descaradamente la desespero. Rápidamente busco algo con lo que defenderse y tomo un cuchillo que estaba a mano.

-Un paso mas y te aseguro que te matare- le dijo ella intentado sonar segura-. Aoshi te advirtió que no te me acercaras.

-Ah, tu querido esposo- le dijo el joven con seguridad mientras apartaba una silla y tomaba asiento como si esa fuera su casa-. Acaba de marcharse hace como media hora, espere a que estuvieras sola y de que Shinomori no sintiera la tentación de volver.

La estaba espiando, Dios santo, Soujiro Seta estaba allí por que sabia que nadie vendría a ayudarla por que la tienda estaba abierta. Solo Sano y Ken estaba en la casa, pero llamar a cualquiera de ellos era arriesgarlos a que empeoraran. Debía intentar solucionar eso de la mejor forma posible, si aun así no daba resultados, el gritar podría salvarla.

-No me sorprende esa cobardía viniendo de ti, si no recuerdo mal, Aoshi ya te perdono la vida una vez y dudo que volviera a ser tan condescendiente.

-Tonterías, si no me he enfrentado a ese idiota es porque Saito me lo prohibió, solo he venido hasta aquí, mi querida Misao, para hacerte llegar esta nota de parte de el.

Misao observo el sobre que el le tendió, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera rozarlo con los dedos el lo retiro de su alcance con perversa maldad.

-Entrégamelo, Soujiro.

-Vamos, querida. ¿No me darás nada a cambio? Me he visto obligado a hacer un largo viaje después de esta desagradable lluvia, por lo menos merezco un beso, no te parece.

-Antes besaría a una serpiente, aunque tu no estas muy lejos de serlo- le espeto ella sin dejar de empuñar el cuchillo que Seta miraba con cierta diversión-. Pues si deseas, quédatela. Tu la darás luego las explicaciones a mi tío.

-Cosa que me seria muy fácil teniendo en cuenta de que tu no iras a acusarme con el, podría mentirle y ni se enteraría, pero en ese caso, tu no sabrías nada de tu querida hermana, ¿verdad? ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber como esta Meg, Misao?

El saber que el había tocado su punto débil la enfureció. La preocupación por Megumi era tan grande que incluso se le había pasado por la cabeza le idea de ir a hacerle una visita a casa de su tío pero el miedo a enfadar a Aoshi se lo había impedido, y ahora Soujiro…

-Entrégame la carta, Soujiro. ¡Es mía!

El se rió con ganas y jugueteó con el sobre entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, podía percibir con gran satisfacción la lucha interna que se estaba generando dentro de la joven. ¿No era caso eso lo que Saito deseaba? ¿Que angustia tanto a Misao para que ella lograra volver vulnerable al idiota de su marido?

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para conseguirla, querida- ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió-. Vamos, Misao. No es tan difícil, prometo no contárselo a tu esposo.

Misao apretó los puños con rabia y frustración, hubiera preferido enfrentarse a Seta para defender su propia vida, no para rogarle que le diera noticias de su hermana.

-No lo haré. No estoy en venta aunque tu pienses lo contrario, Soujiro.

-Claro que lo se, querida- le se puso de pie y le entrego la nota, luego le intento acariciar la mejilla pero Misao se aparto y lo miro con desprecio-. Eres una mal agradecida, tendré que enseñarte a apreciar lo que te dan, Misao, pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

-Antes muerta- le respondió ella antes de volver a fijarse en la carta y abrirla con prisa. La inconfundible caligrafía de su tío estaba ente sus ojos, mientras devoraba cada palabra con ansiedad. Luego doblo la nota y se la guardo-. ¿Que pretende con esto?

-No lo se, Misao- Soujiro dejo escapar una suspiro y le sonrió-. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que Saito te ha escrito pero seguro me lo comunicará pronto. Pero ahora debo marcharme. Que estés bien, querida y dale mis recuerdos a Shinomori.

Misao lo oyó reírse al salir de la casa y nuevamente la frustración se apodero de ella. ¿Cuál seria el plan de su tío? ¿Que opinaría Aoshi de eso?

------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Aoshi hizo huso de su calma habitual, llamo a la puerta y espero con paciencia a que le abrieran, un hombre de edad lo hizo y luego de hacerle entrar y pedirle que esperara lo dejo solo en el salón mientras esperaba a Saito.

El grito ahogado de Megumi lo sorprendió aun mas por lo tenso que se sentía. La joven corrió a su lado con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Estas loco? Aoshi, mi tío esta en…

-Basta, Megumi- le dijo Saito con tono autoritario-. El señor Shinomori saber perfectamente que estoy en casa por que le mismo ha pedido hablar conmigo, así que has el favor de terminar con tus estupidos lloriqueos y déjanos a solas.

Muchas veces Aoshi había sentido la necesidad de golpear el rostro arrogante de ese hombre, pero al ver la actitud desafiante que mostraba hacia su sobrina le hacia preguntarse si Misao habría tenido que pasar por algo similar. La sola idea de eso le hacia hervir la sangre.

-Vaya, Shinomori- le dijo una ves que se encontraron a solas-. ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído por aquí?

-Mi motivo es el de interceder por la señorita Megumi, mi esposa esta preocupada por ella y teme que usted tome medidas algo… drásticas con ella.

-¿Y tu piensas que yo soy esa clase de hombre?- le pregunto con una desagradable sonrisa mientras entrecerraba los ojos-. Claro que lo piensas, muchacho. Eres tan transparente como lo era tu padre.

Aquella simple mención de su progenitor le valió a Aoshi como el peor de los insultos. Que ese mal nacido tuviera la desfachatez de nombrar a su padre en su presencia…

-Mi opinión aquí no cuenta, solo deseo que Misao pueda ver a su hermana y oír por si misma que Megumi estará bien aquí..

-Que conmovedor de tu parte, Shinomori, sin embargo… ¿Por qué habría yo de aceptar algo así? Misao ha sido un pésimo ejemplo para su hermana ya que se fugo de su boda dejando plantado a un novio que la amaba y sin olvidar que rompió un compromiso muy importante, ¿para que? Claro, para casarse contigo.

-Solo espero un respuesta- Aoshi lo miro con fría cólera pero sin perder la amabilidad-. Saber si mi esposa tendrá la oportunidad de hablar por lo menos un par de minutos con su hermana. Si no fuera así de importante para ella, yo ni siquiera estaría aquí

-Una cita- murmuro Saito-. Si, podría ser para evitar malos entendidos pero aun así yo tendría mis propias condiciones, Shinomori…

Aoshi había esperado algo así, sabia que si Saito cedía a manipular la humillante situación en la que el se encontraba no le permitiría mantener al control del encentro, aun así, si eso permitía que Misao no estuviera triste, Aoshi seria capas de firmar una tregua temporal y sacrificar lo que fuera necesario.

-Si es justo, no me opondré a ello.

-Muy sensato de tu parte, Shinomori. La terquedad no te conducirá a nada bueno.

- Entonces lo escucho, ¿Qué es lo que desea a cambio de que Misao puede ver a Megumi?

Saito sonrió y comenzó a pasearse por la espaciosa habitación. Aoshi lo observo con detenimiento esperando a que en cualquier momento intentara matarlo. El era un asesino a traición, como ya lo había demostrado en el pasado y Aoshi ahora le estaba dando la perfecta oportunidad al presentarse en su casa solo y desarmado.

- No soy muy exigente, Shinomori- le dijo con tranquilidad mientras clavaba su penetrante mirad en la del joven-. Solo deseo que el encuentro sea lo mas amistoso posible. Así que lo haremos en un ambiente grato y familiar.

-¿Le permitirá a Megumi que me acompañe?

La carcajada del hombre lo hizo sentirse un idiota por su ingenuidad.

-¿Y que Megumi tenga otra ves la oportunidad de huir? Claro que no. Me refería a que la visita sea en esta casa, conmigo presente y por supuesto, tu también puedes estarlo, sea como sea, ya eres parte de la familia, ¿no es así?

Era fácil percibir la ironía en sus palabras pero Aoshi la paso por alto. No le gustaba la idea de que Misao fuera a ese sitio y se arriesgara a caer en una trampa de Saito, sin embargo no tenia mas opción.

-¿A que hora será la cita?- le pregunto Aoshi pasados los primeros minutos de duda y tensión.

-Será una cena- contesto Saito con tranquilidad-. Aun no hemos tenido la oportunidad de celebrar su "inesperado" matrimonio ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esta?

La atenta mirada de Saito sobre Aoshi lo alteraba, sin embargo el asintió y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

-Aquí estaremos. Solo espero que sus intenciones sean honestas y que no haya ninguna trampa en esta invitación. No me gustaría que Misao se viera obligada a pasar un mal rato.

-Descuida, muchacho. Mis intenciones no son mas que sanas y sinceras. No le haré nada a mi sobrina, al igual que tu solo deseo lo mejor para ella.

Aoshi sabia que es afirmación no era verdadera y a pesar de las palabras de Saito no se confiaría de su invitación. Lo difícil seria convencer a Misao y explicarle el motivo que lo había impulsado a presentarse en casa de Saito a pesar de que ella le había rogado que se mantuviera alejado de el.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Megumi no dejaba de moverse inquieta en la cama, cuando al fin logro despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla, sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi la ensordecía. El frió viento nocturno la hizo estremecerse y noto con desconcierto que la ventan estaba abierta. Se puso de pie para cerrarla pero al notar que alguien la observaba escondido entre las sombras se asusto.

-¿Sanosuke?- dijo en un susurro ahogado al ver al chico que salía de su oscuro escondite y se acercaba hasta ella.

-Buenas noches, señorita Megumi- le dijo iniciándose levemente-. Lamento haberla despertado.

-Te has dejado la ventan abierta a propósito- le recrimino ella mientras la cerraba y buscaba algo con que cubrirse-. ¿Que demonios haces tu aquí? Se supone que estas convaleciente y que no…

-¡Te marchaste sin dar ninguna explicación!, Misao esta muy preocupada por lo que has hecho y lograste hacerla llorar, y yo… estoy furiosos contigo.

-Sabia que no lo entenderías- dijo ella con voz apagada-. No tenía mas opción, ¿no lo entiendes? Si no regresaba con mi tío…

-¿Por qué mandaste a ese sujeto a buscarme?

-¿A que sujeto?- le pregunto Meg extrañada, pero pareció darse cuanta de a quien se refería-. ¿Chou fue a verte?

- Para intentar que te creyera- le dijo con desprecio-. Me dijo que te habías marchado por pretejerme a mi, vaya estupidez.

Las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de carmín pero un brillo de rencor se apareció en sus ojos y para sorpresa de Sano le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

-Debería haber dejado que te desangraras en el bosque, ¿sabes? Así no me harías sufrir tanto.

-¿Sufrir? Tu no tienes idea de lo que es sufrir, Meg. Tu no sabes lo que es estar solo y saber que tal ves mañana tendrás que morir, tu vida es muy distinta a la mía y me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de eso y hayas regresado a donde perteneces.

-Entonces ¿por que estas hache?- le pregunto ella con rabia-. Si tanto me odias solo deberías haberme dejado marchar en paz sin inquietarte por mi.

- Tienes razón, ni siquiera se por que he venido aquí esta noche. Debe ser la fiebre- Sano se dirigió hasta la ventana por ella lo sujeto y le puso una mano en la frente.

-No tienes fiebre- le dijo con seguridad-. Busca un excusa mas creíble que esa. Algo que me permita odiarte como mereces que haga.

-No quería que te fueras y fue tan estupido que tuve esperanza de que no lo hicieras- Sano sonrió con amargura.

-Nunca me fui, Sanosuke. Solo que ahora estamos un poco mas alejados, pero sigo estando contigo. Siempre.

Para sorpresa del joven ella lo beso en los labios pero se separo casi al instante al oír que alguien caminaba en el corredor.

-Meg…

-Callate, alguien anda por allí- lo empujo hacia la ventana y lo beso otra vez-. Ahora debes irte, mañana te estaré esperando a esta misma hora. Que duermes bien.

Sano obedeció demasiado aturdido para protestar. Cuando ya estuvo lejos del peligro recién cayo en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido a pesar de lo irreal que aun le parecía.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap de esta semana, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión:

**RinKo InuKai**, **Ali-chan6**, **gabyhyatt**, **bizcochia U-u** y **KaRiTo- Chan** muchas gracias, ya las próxima semana les respondo como es debido pero es que he estado llena de exámenes y no me queda tiempo de nada, un beso, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Soy viento, baldío, flores secas   
vengo de la tierra, de sus aromas y colores   
vengo desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas  
mi nombre es bruma  
mi nombre es impaciencia**_

**Capitulo 13****: Cambio de planes.**

Soujiro avanzo con paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba aquella mujer que le esperaba, quería terminar lo mas rápido posible con aquel asunto aunque sabia que sus maneras quizás no fueran del gusto de Saito, pero ¿Qué mas daba?

La cita había sido acoradaza hacia una semana y cada día que pasaba el se sentía mas cerca de su objetivo, ahora la verla, tan tranquila y segura por primera vez en mucho días estuvo seguro de que todo saldría según sus planes. Se alegraba por ello.

Cuando ella le vio acercarse una lenta sonrisa asomo a sus labios, lentamente se puso de pie para esperar su llegada.

-Has tardado- le dijo con ago mas parecido a un murmullo que a la critica que seguramente había pensado en ser en un comienzo-. Sin embargo sabia que vendrías.

-¿Te ha fallado alguna vez?- pregunto Seta con una sonrisa.

-No es momento para que entremos en esas diferencias, si te diera una respuesta sincera terminarías por matarme aquí mismo.

Soujiro rió con ganas ante ese cometaria. Le encantaba su sentido del humor.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, nada difícil teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades. Claro este, te exigiré la mayor de las discreciones.

Ella se limito a volver a sonreír con cierta pereza y tomo asintió mientras invitaba al joven a hacer lo mismo. Soujiro le tendió un pequeño cofre que ella miro con asombro y abrió de inmediato. Por un momento, su expresión despreocupada y tranquila dio paso a una furia creciente, que sin embargo logro dominar en cuestión de segundos, pero la fina línea en que se habían convertido sus labios le indicaba al joven que seguía muy enfadada.

-Esto es traición- siseo ella con rabia-. Sabias que de cualquier forma habría hecho el trabajo por una buena paga.

-¿Y quien ha dudado de eso, querida mía? Solo intento asegurarme de que no compliques las cosas mas de lo necesario. Cuando el trabajo este terminado tal y como yo lo deseo, serás recompensada con un pago mas que generoso y por supuesto, tu pequeño tesoro.

-¿Qué garantía me das de que confié en ti, Seta? Con esto me demuestras que ya me has traicionado una vez, perfectamente podrías hacerlo de nuevo, ¿o no?

El le acaricio la barbilla y se rió cuando ella lo aparto con rabia.

-No hay más opción, querida. Solo mi palabra te sirve de garantía, mas que suficiente.

Una leve brisa agito las hojas de los árboles, las que habían caído al húmedo suelo formaron un pequeño remolino que ella miro detenidamente. Un escalofrió la recorrió, mezcla del efecto provocado por la fría corriente y del terror que la embargaba

-Tienes mi palabra, haré lo que me pidas. Después de eso, me permitirás marche y retomar mi vida.

-Sabía decisión, querida. Sabia decisión.

---------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

La noche había caído por completo cuando Misao y Aoshi llegaron por fin a la casa. Aun estaban solos ya que Kaoru se había negado a dejar a ambos herido solo al cuidado de Tomoe, ya que la joven también debía ayudar a Enishi a atender la tienda, ese fue el principal motivo por el que Aoshi cedió, además, tenia que hablar con Misao y presencia que esta vez se avecinaba otra clase de tormenta.

La ayudo a desmontar y entraron a la casa en silencio, tal y como había sido el largo camino. Aoshi se pregunto un par de veces que podía ocurrirle a su esposa para que luciera tan triste y en el fondo temía que estuviera al tanto de la petición de Saito. Ella lo mataría cuando supiera que había aceptado.

La noche se volvía cada vez mas fría, así que Shinomori salio a buscar algo de leña para la chimenea, en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró a Misao esperándole.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo ella. Su tono era tan frió y distante que temió lo peor. Misao lo sabia.

-Se que debes estar molesta por lo ocurrido, Misao.Pero debes comprender los motivos.

Ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Entreabrió los labios para luego cerrarlos hasta formar una fina línea y frunció el ceño.

-Explícate, Aoshi- le contesto en un tono levemente molesto-. Tengo la leve impresión de que estamos hablando de cosas totalmente diferentes.

El suspiro con desgana y le tomo la mano para guiarla hasta cerca de la chimenea, donde se sentaron ates de continuar la conversación.

-Esta tarde he ido a hablar con Saito- confeso el joven esquivando por un momento su mirada- Se que tu me habías pedido que no me acercara a el a menos de que fuera necesario pero me pareció que no tenia otra opción es este momento.

-¿Te hizo algo?

Aoshi negó con pesar.

-Sin embargo la noticia que te voy a dar no te agradara.

Misao se mordió el labio temiendo que lo ocurrido con su tío fuera aun pero que lo que pedía en la nota de Soujiro. Aun más problemas y situaciones desagradables.

-Yo también debo contarte algo y tal vez sea aun pero de lo que pretendes decirme tu, así que lo mejor será que decidamos quien comienza.

Shinomori la miro ceñudo.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu tío?

- Digamos que algo así, su mano esta presente en todo lo malo que nos ocurre últimamente.

-Y Seta igual- Aoshi movió la cabeza con evidente fastidio-. El motivo por el cual lo fui a ver hoy es que estaba conciente de lo triste que estaba por lo ocurrido con Megumi, así que decidí probar mi suerte y ofrecerle una pequeña tregua para que tu pudieras estar un momento con tu hermana y aclarar las cosas.

-¿De verdad has hecho eso por mi?- le pregunto Misao con la voz ahogada. Aoshi asintió algo avergonzado y ella le hecho los brazos al cuello muy contenta-. No deberías haberlo hecho, tonto. Con mi tío te has arriesgado mucho, sin embargo, no sabes cuanto significa para mi que tuvieres ese gesto conmigo.

- Eres mi esposa- contesto el como si eso lo aclarar todo-. Sin embrago lo que tu tío me pidió a cambio no te parecerá nada de bien- Aoshi suspiro y se paso la mano por el rostro en actitud agotada, miro a su ansiosa esposa y hablo-. Mañana tenemos que ir a cenar con el, una "cena familiar" fueron sus palabras. Lo peor es que lo he aceptado.

Para su total sorpresa, Misao se puso a reír ante aquella noticia, Aoshi frunció el ceño no sabiendo si ella quería tomarle el pelo o si solo seria una forma de liberar la tensión acumulada.

-¿Y eso era lo que tanto te preocupaba, Aoshi? Una cena con mi tío.- le pregunto ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Pensé que te pondrías como loca. Para mi no es algo tan simple y sencillo como parecer serlo para ti- le respondió con un leve disgusto, pero ella lo abraso y lo beso en los labios.

-Cuando te cuente lo que me ocurrió esta tarde, también te reirás- le dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora-. Soujiro vine a verme y me trajo esta nota de parte de tío Saito, léela - Misao le tendió la carta y espero paciente a ver su reacción.

Aoshi recorrió con vides las escasas líneas y levemente su ceño se fue frunciendo mas y mas, hasta que sus ojos azules se mostraban tormentos, Misao se rió.

-Creo que mi tío nos ha hecho una mala jugada, verdad. Podría haber significado una gran discusión entre nosotros por ocultarnos esto.

- Siempre supo que me vería obligado a ir a la maldita cena- protestó Aoshi con evidente rabia-. No se como caí en su juego.

-Yo también caí en el de Soujiro, me dijo que no tenía opción y la verdad es que estaba muerta de miedo por tener que contártelo. Sabía que no te agradaría la idea de tener que ir a cenar a casa de mi tío pero reconozco que ahora me siento muchísimo mas aliviada. Me has quitado un peso de encima.

-Pero la cena sigue en pie- le recordó Aoshi y la abrazo. Durante unos minutos se quedaron así, solamente pendientes el uno del otro, hasta que una ida cruzó por su cabeza y se puso de pie furioso-. Matare a Seta.

Misao lo miro aterrada como se dirigía hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir, sin embrago ella corrió para llegar antes y le bloqueo el paso.

- No hagas tonterías, Aoshi- le dijo con voz segura a pesar de que por dentro no se sentía ni remotamente así-. No puedes llegar y atacar a Soujiro si…

-Le prohibí que se acercara a ti- le contesto con molestia-. ¿Y como demonios sabia que no estabas en casa y que te podría encontrar en casa de Enishi.

Solo en ese momento Misao cayo en la cuenta de que no había pensado en ese pequeño punto. Había estado tan nerviosa buscando la manera adecuada de decirle a Aoshi lo de la cena, que no se detuvo a pensar que Soujiro le había encontrado e un lugar que no era su hogar.

-No… no lo había pensado- respondió ella con inquietud.

- Te vigilan- aseguro Shinomori con desesperación-. Debí esperame algo así de parte de Saito ¡Maldición!

- No creo que sea tan malo- se atrevió a decir la joven par al ver la expresión de Aoshi se arrepintió de sus palabras-. Es decir, yo no tengo gran importancia, mi tío quiere sacarte del camino.

-Y casarte con Seta. Por eso te tiene vigilada, para poder controlar tus movimientos y que no te le vuelvas a escapar cuando te necesite. Así que tendremos que toma medidas drásticas en ese asunto.

-¿Me medidas drásticas? ¿Que pretendes hacer, Aoshi?

-Sano tendrá que salir de su convalecencia, desde mañana será tu sombra Y sobre Soujiro…- le la miro con determinación, sin derecho a reclamos-. Tendré una conversación con el y no quiero oír ni una queja.

Misao parecía apunto de reclamar y decirle no una, sino un millón de quejas, peor el la atrajo hacia si para besarla y de esa manera callarla.

---------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba cerrando la tienda mientras Tomoe había regresado a la casa para preparar una infusión de hierbas para los heridos. Kenshin estaba mucho mejor, la fiebre había cedido casi por completo y ya no se sentía tan débil. Sanosuke había decidido irse a dormir temprano pues lo ocurrido con Meg lo tenia un poco deprimido, nadie se atrevió a molestarlo y le dejaron que se encerrara en su habitación a descargar su frustración.

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta llamo la atención de la joven, pensó en ignorarlo ya que la tienda no volvería abrirse, pero la insistencia llamo su curiosidad, sin embargo Enishi que la estaba observado se acerco con cuidado.

-Nunca hagas algo así, supongo que Aoshi te lo ha enseñado- la regaño el chico logrando que se sonrojara-. Yo abriré, quédate donde no te vean- el joven se acerco con cautela y saco el puñal que tenia en el cinto-. ¿Qué desea? La tienda ya esta cerrada.

-Por favor, tengo un enfermo y necesito comprar algunas hiervas y otra cosas. No le quitare mucho tiempo, se lo prometo- le dijo una mujer desde el exterior

Enishi frunció el ceño y miro a Kaoru que solo se encogió de hombros, descorrió la tranca de la puerta y una figura encapuchada fue iluminada por el débil has de luz de la tienda.

-Lamento importunarlo a esta hora, pero necesito comprar algunas cosas- le repitió la mujer mientras se quitaba la capucha y dejaba su rostro al descubierto. Al ver a Kaoru le sonrió.- Lo siento mucho si asuste a su esposa con mi llamado.

- No se preocupe, Kaoru le atenderá- Enishi observo a la recién llegada, antes de indicarle a la hermana de su amigo que hiciera lo que el le pedía, al pasar por su lado le dejo el puñal detrás del mesón, donde ella pudiera tomarlo en cualquier caso.

-Me llamo Yumi Komagata- dijo la recién llegada-.

-Kaoru Shinomori- respondió la joven, al ver que la mujer miraba en dirección a Enishi que aun seguía mirándola con suspicacia desde la puerta sonrió-. El es Enishi Yukishiro.

-Lamento si los confundí, pensé que eran marido y mujer.

-Lo seremos pronto- respondió el joven-. Llamare a mi hermana Tomoe para que le ayude en lo que necesita- dijo esto se marcho dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

Kaoru no comprendía la actitud hosca de Enishi, por lo general el no era si. Eso tipo de comportamiento era normal en Aoshi, no en el hermano de Tomoe que siempre se mostraba bien dispuesto a recibir a los forastero.

La pronta entrada de Tomoe la distrajo de sus pensamientos, con la costumbre de los años la muchacha atendió con rapidez a la mujer y se despidió de forma cordial de ella cuando salio. Volvió a trancar la puerta y esa vez Enishi salio de su escondite provocándole a Kaoru un buen susto.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo la joven llevándose la mano al pecho donde su corazón latía desbocado-. ¿Por que te has comportado así con ella?

-Porque Saito casi logra que mataran a Sanosuke y el cree que Kenshin si esta muerto, por que nos han amenazado en nuestra propia casa- respondió el con vehemencia-. No es momento para confiar ciegamente en las personas, a esa mujer no la conozco y no pienso fiarme de ella en forma ciega. Si no oculta nada lo sabremos pronto.

-Solo ha comprado hierbas medicinales, hermano- lo tranquilizó Tomoe- Dijo que sean para su padre.

-Esperemos que sea verdad. No me gustaría tener que matar a una mujer si intenta hacernos daño.

Ambas jóvenes no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante aquel hecho, pero la verdad es que Enishi tenia tanta razón como la tenia Aoshi cuando las advertía. Ya nada era seguro, hasta que ese conflicto terminara.

-¿Le dirás a Aoshi de su llegada al pueblo?- pregunto Kaoru preocupada de lo que su hermano pensaría y de lo que seguramente querría hacer para obtener información de esa mujer.

-Mañana hablaré con el, y ya luego tomaremos una decisión. Si no lo sabían, mañana los cuatro decidiremos en conjunto cual será el futuro de esta afrenta con Saito.

-¿Podrían dejar esta absurda venganza de lado?- pregunto Tomoe llena de esperanza. Luego miro a Kaoru y al recodar el motivo se sintió horriblemente mal-. Kaoru, yo no quería…

-Lo se, y descuida, para mi esto tampoco tiene mucho sentido- su mirada se cruzó con la Enishi y le sonrió-. Esperemos que el futuro nos sea provechoso.

-Esperemos que así sea, ahora vayan a dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo.

----------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------

Misao estaba furiosa con Aoshi, no podía creer que el había ocultado que ese día pensaba reunirse con sus amigos para tomar una decisión en la cual su futuro también estaba en juego, si lo hubiera sabido no le hubiera permitido ponerle ni un dedo encima la noche anterior.

-Pareces algo enfadada, Misao- le dijo Kauro sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole un poco de limonada-. ¿Es por lo de esta reunión?

-Tu hermano no me había dicho nada, ¿puedes creerlo, Kao?

La joven sonrió y tomo la mano de la muchacha.

-Ese es uno de los principales defectos de mi hermano, cree que hay cosas que debe guardarse para proteger al resto y el las enfrenta solo. Luego de un tiempo te vas acostumbrando y hasta lo entiendes, a mi también me volvía loca de rabia en un comienzo.

-No creo que algún día pueda acostumbrarme a que me ignore de esa manera- confeso Misao con seguridad-. Me gusta la honestidad y si nuestra relación va a ser así…

- El te ama- le dijo Kaoru con seguridad logrando que Misao se sonrojara y la mirara con incredulidad-. No me preguntes como lo se, pero lo se, lo veo cada ves que el te mira. Has sido una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado y estoy segura de que nunca se arrepentirá de haberse casado contigo.

-Yo a veces si- confeso Misao con dolor-. No por mi, el me hace muy feliz, peor lo he puesto en una situación horrible con mi tia y además con Soujiro. Solo le he causado problemas.

-Nada podemos hacer contra eso, tal vez solo ser muy pacientes y espera a que las cosas mejoren. Si todo sale bien, quizás decidan dar marcha atrás en esta venganza.

Misao se sintió culpable al recordar la conversación con Aoshi en la cual ella le había pedido que no dudara si tenia que defenderse, ¿que pensaría Kaoru de todo eso? Tal vez creyera que ella al igual que su tío solo quería ver a su hermano muerto y por ese motivo lo alentaba a pelear.

-¿Y ya han pensado en tener hijos?

Misao levanto la vista y Miro a Tomoe que le ponía en las manos una tasa humeante de te, la joven se sonrojo por su comentario.

- No es algo de lo que hayamos hablado aun, no…

-Pero llegaran- afirmo la callada muchacha con toda su seguridad-. Aoshi se pondrá muy feliz, estoy segura de eso. Será un excelente padre, ha cuidado de Kauro por mucho tiempo y lo ha hecho de maravillas.

Con algo de remordimiento Misao pensó en que Aoshi le había pedido que no tuvieran una relación normal hasta que todo eso terminara, sin embargo ella forzó la situación hasta conseguir que el lazo que los unía de forma ineludible,¿que pasaría si se quedaba embarazada? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Que pasaría si ya lo estaba? De solo pensar en la idea se sentía extraña, temía que Aoshi se pusiera furioso con ella por el rumbo que tomarían las cosas, el no deseaba una familia aun a pesar de que ella si…

-¿Te sientes bien, Misao?- le pregunto Kaoru con evidente preocupación-. Estas algo pálida.

-Perfectamente- mintió la joven sabiendo que ahora no se sentía nada de bien, de hecho nunca se había sentido peor-. Creo que el enfado y la cabalgata de esta mañana me ha afectado un poco.

- Si ese es el caso, deberías tenderte un momento e intentar descansar- le aconsejo Tomoe-. Luego tendrán que emprender al viaje de regreso. Esta es la primera vez que Aoshi viene tan seguido al pueblo, por lo general deja pasar días o hasta una semana antes de su próxima visita.

-Supongo que esta preocupado con Sano y Ken- afirmo Misao con cansancio, la idea de descansara un poco se le hacia de pronto muy tentadora-. Creo que te haré caso, no me siento muy bien.

-Me alegro que seas sensata- Tomoe ahogo un bostezo-. Por mi también lo haría, pero debo ir a ver la tienda, nos veremos mas tarde.

Kaoru acompaño a Misao hasta el cuarto que hacia un par de días ella había compartido con Megumi. Al parecer Misao pensó lo mismo por que su expresión se volvió muy taciturna.

-Estoy convencida de que Meg tuvo sus motivos para bajarnos como lo hizo- aseguro Kauro con tranquilidad-. Nadie de aquí la culpa, quizás solo, Sano… le ha dolido un poco.

-Gracias por confiar en ella, Kaoru. La verdad es que temía un poco llegar aquí y ver que para todo el mundo mi hermana era la peor de las mujeres- Misao recordó la cita de esa noche y decidió que no tenia por que tener secretos con la muchacha-. Esta noche Aoshi y yo cenaremos en casa de mi tío, podré hablar con mi hermana y confió en poder obtener un respuesta que nos deje tranquilos.

Kaoru se llevo la mano a los labios con consternación al imaginar como seria aquel encuentro.

-¿Mi hermano acepto ir a cenar con Saito?

-No lo hizo dando brincos de alegría, pero mi tío no nos dejo mas opción- reconoció Misao con pesar-. Además Aoshi prometió olvidar los conflictos por esta noche para que yo pueda ver a Meg.

En ese momento Kaoru sonrió radiante.

-Te dije que por ti seria capas de olvidarse de todo- le dijo con alegría-. Te aseguro que unos meses a tras, no habría captado algo así aunque su vida estuviera en juego. Contigo, todo cambia..

-------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Kenshin se acomodo como pudo en la cama, Sano acerco una silla al lado de su amigo mientras Aoshi y Enishi ya ocupaban respectivos asientos frente al pelirrojo que les sonreía muy contento.

-Como ven, ya estoy mucho mejor. La herida a penas me duele y dentro de pocos días estará completamente restablecido.

-Yo también me siento de maravillas, incluso creo que necesito un poco de acción- reconoció Sanosuke-. ¿Tienes algo para mi, Aoshi?

-No deberías tentar la suerte de esa manera, Sano- lo regaño Shinomori-. Te has salvado por muy poco de estar muerto. Ahora, tenemos que hablar.

La tensión era evidente en la habitación, para ninguno de ellos el tema de Saito era para tomárselo a la ligera, ni siquiera para Enishi que no había tomado parte en aquel lió, ahora el hecho de que los hubieran amenazado cambiaba todo.

-Saito no nos dejara en paz hasta que este muerto- dijo Kenshin con pesar-. Y no jugara limpio para hacerlo.

-Jugara limpio cuando tenga que enfrentarse a Aoshi- aclaró Enishi-. Con nosotros, ¿para que tiene que ensuciarse las manso si tiene hombres que pueden hacerlo por el?

-Ni siquiera se imaginan cuando siento todo lo que esta ocurriendo- Aoshi los miro con pesar-. Los he arrastrado hasta aquí…

-Tu no nos has arrastrado a ningún sitio. Hemos decidido venir por cuenta propia- contesto Sano-. Lo que ahora debemos hacer es un plan de ataque para terminar lo mas pronto posible con esta estupidez.

-Yo he pensado en algo- Kenshin sonrió con pesar-. Para Saito yo estoy muerto y creo que es mejor que siga pensando eso. Quiero entrar a trabajar a su mando, será la mejor oportunidad que tendremos de atacarlo desde dentro.

-Creo que Ken tiene razón- apoyo Enishi- Yo también estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que necesites.

-Siento que abuso de ustedes- le dijo Shinomori-. Además esta Seta que no deja en paz a Misao.

Sano silbó con sorpresa.

-No es por criticarte, amigo mío, pero, vaya chica complicada a que escogiste.

-Mejor dicho, creo que fue ella la que lo eligió a el, Sano. No lo olvides- dijo Ken riendo ganándose una mirada molesta de Aoshi.

-Volvamos al tema principal- Aoshi se puso de pie y paseo por la habitación-. Sano, si tengo un trabajo para ti, tengo la seguridad de que alguien esta siguiendo a Misao. No tengo idea de por que ni como han conseguido evitar que me de cuenta cuando tenia la impresión de haber sido muy cuidadoso. Pero dado el caso, me gustaría que tu te encargaras de seguirla y si es posible de ver quien esta detrás de todo esto.

-Por mi no hay problema, Aoshi, si se trata de pasar desapercibido yo soy tu hombre. Lo que no debes olvidarte es de los documentos que tiene Saito en su poder. No me gusta criticar tu modo de trabajo, pero creo que Kenshin y tu no lo hicieron muy bien la otra vez.

-Es verdad, ¿Qué propones?- pregunto Aoshi.

-Introducirme en la casa y buscar, y quien sabe, tal ves consigamos a algún informante.

-¿Informante?- pregunto Enishi-. ¿Cómo Kenshin?

Sano sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Podemos intentar hablar con Megumi, ella ya esta dentro, ¿Por qué no podría averiguar un poco para nosotros? Nada muy riesgoso, por supuesto.

-Debo admitir que no había pensado en esa posibilidad, y la verdad es que no creo que a Misao le guste. Pero, tal vez podamos hablar con Meg y ver si se arriesga a pasarnos algo de información- respondió Aoshi.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no piensas que es una traidora, Sano?- Enishi le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Ya estoy recuperando mi fuerza, Yukishiro, así que mantén la boca cerrada si no es para decir algo inteligente.

-Basta, chicos- intervino Himura con tranquilidad-. Por lo visto ya tenemos una idea clara. Yo me haré para por otra persona y tratara de ver que se trae Saito entre manos, Sano cuidara de Misao e intentara encontrar eso documentos, Enishi… bueno, Enishi hará lo que haga falta hacer y Meg será nuestra espía. Suena bien, ¿no?

-Claro que si- concedió Sano. Miro a Aoshi que seguía de pie mirando por la ventana y permanecía callado-. No se por que me da la impresión de que te traes algo entre manos que no tienes intención de decirnos, ¿verdad, Aoshi?

Las dudas aun lo consumían. Por su parte el habría dejado toda aquella tontería y tal ves hasta se hubiera ido de una vez por todas de ese lugar, ¿pero como dejar de lado toda una vida llena de recuerdos y deudas sin saldar? El ya no buscaría matar a Saito, no podía hacerlo, sin embargo Misao le había pedido que se defendiera si necesitaba hacerlo en algún momento. Allí radicaba la principal diferencia de la situación, el ya no buscaba venganza, solo intentaría librarse de ella.

-No pienso seguir buscando la muerte de Saito- dijo Aoshi al cabo de unos minutos.

Sano miro a sus amigos que parecían tan asombrados como el en ese momento. No entendían el cambio en el comportamiento de Aoshi, tampoco eran quienes para juzgarlo, pero todos sabían a quien se debía aquella decisión.

-¿Misao te ha pedido que no lo mates?- le aventuro a preguntar Enishi.

-No. La decisión ha sido solo mía, sin embargo ella me pidió que no me dejara matar por Saito, cree que tengo el deber de defenderme si el intenta hacer algo contra mi.

-Seria una estupidez que te quedaras de brazos cruzados viendo como ese tipo te atraviesa con su espada- refunfuño Sano con molestia-. ¿Cuantos años llevamos en esto, Aoshi? Ahora das marcha atrás… -Sano se llevo las manos al rostro fatigado-. Solo deseo que esto termine y poder llevar una vida normal, tal vez son y egoísta al pensar así pero…

-Es lo que todos nosotros deseamos y por lo tanto completamente comprensible- termino Shinomori-. Mi decisión no se debe a algo que Misao me haya pedido, simplemente que no me sentía satisfecho con lo que era y como estaba saliendo las cosas. No dejo de lado que Saito debe pagar por lo que hizo, lo único en lo que no estoy tan de acudo como ates es en buscar el medio mas efectivo para matarlo. Ahora simplemente esperare la oportunidad apropiada.

-¿Y como será eso? ¿Le pedirás que te ataque cada vez que te vea para así poder defenderte y matarlo?- bromeo Himura, al ver que Aoshi asentía casi se cae de la cama-. Es broma, ¿verdad?

- No se lo pediré con esas palabras pero si haré algo por el estilo, le daré todas las posibilidades para que intente hacerme algo, por decirlo de alguna manera me ofreceré voluntariamente para ser su victima. Empezando por esta noche.

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacerle una vista a ese loco- exclamo Enishi más balido de lo habitual.

-No es una visita. Misao y yo estamos invitados a cenar con el. Una reunión familiar.

----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Misao estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir en un par de horas mas. Desde hacia mucho que no pisaba la que había sido su casa por mucho tiempo y ahora estar aquí en calidad de visita con Aoshi le parecía extraño, y turbador.

Con Aoshi habían decidido no regresar a casa ya que obligatoriamente tendrían que volver a realizar el camino de regreso para asistir a la cena. Se quedaron en casa de Enishi hasta la hora prevista para la reunión.

Misao estaba en el cueto cuando llamaron a la puerta, para su sorpresa era Aoshi que le sonrió en cuanto la vio.

-Te he traído esto- le dijo tendiéndole un paquete-. Es un vestido, pensé que te gustaría cambiarte antes de ir a casa de tu tío.

Misao le sonrió.

-No tendrías que haberte molestado, sea como sea, es solo una cena.

-Pero no quiero que tengas motivos para sentirte mal- Aoshi le beso en la frente antes de marcharse-. Todo saldrá bien, Misao. Tu misma lo has dicho, solo es una cena.

Ella asintió con el corazón en un puño. Estaba segura de que esa velada, no seria tan tranquila como deseaba, su tío era capas de provocar una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap, espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

Gabyhyatt, RinKo InuKai, bizcochia U-u y KaRiTo-Chan muchas gracias. Ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Inútil ir luchando **_

_**contra el viento que va arrancando**_

_**del camino cada huella **_

_**Triste es mi agonía**_

**Capitulo 14:**** Miedo ante la traición.**

Megumi estaba terminado de arreglarse para la cena cuando la entrada de Sano por la ventana de su cuarto la dejo sin aliento, el se llevo un dedo a los labios para indicarle que no hiciera ruido y de un par de zancadas llego hasta la puerta para cerrarla.

-Lamento aparecer de esta manera, pero la verdad es que tengo algo importante que decirte Meg.

-Si no recuerdo mal nuestra cita era para esta noche- le reprocho ella, pero luego sonrió y se acerco para besarlo-. De igual manera me alegro de verte.

Sano respondió al rápido beso y la sujeto de los hombros para mirarla bien, Meg parecía tan segura de que entre ellos había algo mas que amistad que inclusive el se lo estaba planteando.

-¿Meg, de verdad quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Tu no?- le pregunto ella con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios-. Pensé que…

-También me gusta la idea de estar contigo, Meg- Sano la abrazo y noto que ella suspiraba-. Pero ahora tenemos que hablar de algo más importante, estoy aquí por orden de Aoshi, tu tío ha decidido cumplirnos la vida un pocotas y esta noche tiene preparada una cena aquí, por lo cual Aoshi y Misao estarán aquí.

-¿Qué?- Meg parecía espantada ante esta perspectiva-. Mi tío hará hasta lo imposible por arruinarnos la noche, y Aoshi… ¡El no puede venir!, mi tío podría hacerla lo que fuera, este es su territorio.

-Lo se y el lo sabe. Mejor dicho, esta dispuesto a sacrificarse para darle a tu tío la oportunidad de bajar la guardia.

La joven dejo escapar un gemido y se sentó en la cama, Sano hizo lo mismo y la paso un brazo por los hombros mientas le besaba en la mejilla. Odiaba tener que preocuparle de esa manera, sin embargo ¿no hubiera sido peor que se llevara la sorpresa en la cena? Saito no hubiera disimulado su satisfacción si Meg hubiera perdido los nervios al saber a su hermana y su cuñado en territorio enemigo.

-Dile a Aoshi que se quede tranquilo, que haré lo posible por que nada se salga de lo normal.

-La verdad, muchacha, es que el tenia en mente que cuides de Misao. Ni siquiera te imaginas lo terrible que puede ser para la concentración de un hombre tener a la mujer que quieres cerca y saber que pude correr peligro. Aoshi es uno de los mejores espadachines que conozco y tu tío no saldría bien parado entre si decide desafiarlo- la tranquilizo el-. ¿Cómo se ha portado Saito contigo?

La mejillas de la joven se encendieron ante aquella pregunta, intento que no se le notara pero su azoramiento era tan evidente que Sano la miro ceñudo.

-Se ha portado muy mal, el y Soujiro.

-¿Ese idiota esta aquí?

-Por lo general, cuado tenia que acordar negocios con mi tío solía hacerlo, pero me da la impresión que desde la huida de Misao se ha instalado de forma permanente. No se como en algún momento llego a agradarme, ahora lo encuentro despreciable.

-Solo espera un poco, Meg, cuando todo esto termine tu no tendrás que soportar mas esta situación, te lo prometo.

Megumi asintió y se sobresalto al oír ruido en el corredor, cuando ya no se oía nada mas, volvía aprontar a Sano en susurros.

-¿Qué harás tu ahora?

-Me quedare rondando por aquí aunque eso Aoshi no lo sabe y espero que no se lo digas- cuando una sonrisa maliciosa asomo a sus labios Meg supo que lo que estaba pensado-. Además, tenemos una cita, ¿o lo has olvidado?

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Aoshi sentía la presión de la manos de Misao sobre la suya, a cada paso que se acercaban a la casa de Saito ella se iba poniendo mas y mas nerviosa, el nunca la había visto en ese estado y la verdad es que lo desconcertaba, ¿tan mala había sido la experiencia de vivir con ese hombre que el solo hecho de pasar unas horas con el la sumía en aquella intranquilidad? La verdad es que no lo dudaba, Aoshi había hablado con Saito apenas unos minutos y había terminado por perder los nervios.

-¿Crees que tendremos que quedarnos por mucho tiempo?- le preguntó Misao en un susurro-. Si tenemos que regresar a casa el camino es largo…

-Esta noche nos quedaremos en casa de Kenshin, como el esta con los Yukishiro no molestaremos a nadie.

-No quiero pasar más tiempo del necesario en casa de mi tío- confeso Misao-. Se que se trae algo entre manos, no deberíamos darle esa oportunidad.

-¿No quieres ver a Megumi?- le pregunto Aoshi con una sonrisa, eso pareció relajar a Misao y después de pensarlo unos segundos le devolvió el gesto.

-¿No podríamos raptarla como hizo Sano la primera vez?- en sus ojos verdes apareció cierto brillos de diversión, pero este desapareció a los pocos segundos-. Vamos, no me gustaría que retrasaran la cena por nuestra culpa.

Terminaron de hacer el trayecto en absoluto silencio, las calles vacías otorgaban cierta paz y tranquilidad que sin embargo no lograba llenar del todo a Misao. Miedo, si, eso era lo que sentía en forma tan desesperada. Temía que Saito hiciera algo contra Aoshi cuando este no pudiera defenderse y ella seria en parte la principal responsable ya que si estaban ahí era por su deseo de ver a su hermana.

A penas llamaron la puerta se abrió, un hombre mayor, sirviente de Saito salio a darles la bienvenida. Saludo a Misao con su cortesía habitual dedicándole algunas palabras de felicitaciones por su matrimonio y también a Aoshi, como si aquello fuera algo muy normal cuando era tan obvio que aquella cena seria un verdadero infierno.

Saito llego a recibirlos, su expresión fría y desafiante fue sustituida por una desagradable sonrisa la ver a Aoshi junto a su sobrina, a Misao apenas la miro y eso confirmo las sospechas de la joven de que si estaban allí era por que su tío deseaba tener a Aoshi al alcance de su mano, para lo que fuera.

- Me alegra que hayan aceptado la invitación. Ya pensábamos que no se presentaría y eso hubiera sido… un lastima.

- Creo haberle dicho que Misao necesitaba ver a la señorita Megumi, y como esa fue la única oportunidad que nos dio…- Aoshi lo miro con un gesto indescifrable-. De todos modos, se lo agradecemos.

-Para mi también es un gusto que contemos con tan grata compañía esta noche- les dijo Soujiro que en ese momento se había presente logradnos llamar la atención de la pareja. Se acerco a Misao para saludarla paro una mirada de advertencia de Aoshi le sirvió para mantenerlo alejado de la joven-. Misao, como siempre no sabes cuanto me alegra verte.

Sin embargo ella se limito a asentir como si Soujiro no existiera, luego fijo sus ojos en Saito que miraba con atención toda la escena.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a mi hermana?

- No, creo que aun no- Saito suspiro con desgana-. Creo que olvide decirle a Megumi que vendrían a cenar esta noche y podrías asustarla si te ve entrar de esta manera su habitación, ya debe estar por bajar así que pueden esperarla aquí-. Saito tomo a su sobrina del brazo y le sonrió a Aoshi-. Si me permites, creo que me gustaría tener algunas palabras en privado con mi sobrina.

Por si la indirecta no le quedo clara a Aoshi, Soujiro se interpuso en su camino. Como de costumbre su expresión era de una perfecta compostura, peor en sus ojos se preciaba parte del odia y del evidente regocijo que aquella descabellada situación le proporcionaba.

- ¿Asustado, Shinomori?- le pregunto arrastrando levemente las palabras.

-No- respondió Aoshi sin apartar los ojos de Misao que oía lo que su tío le decía.

-Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, lo haría- le susurró sin dejar de sonreír-. No eres ni seres nunca bienvenido en esta casa, si por Saito fuera, te cortaría el cuello en menos de un segundo, pero creo que el tiene pensado otros planes para ti, ¿no te interesaría saberlos?

Jugaba con el. Aoshi sabia que esa era la intención de ese idiota. Tanto Aoshi como Misao estaban en un terreno enemigo y cualquier paso en falso que dieran, por pequeño que fuera podría costarles muy caro.

Aoshi siempre se había considerado un hombre prudente, arriesgándose hasta donde fuera necesario pero no sin dejar de ver las posibles consecuencia de sus actos, pero con su esposa en ese sitio no podía actuar como de costumbre. Esperaba que Sanosuke hubiera advertido a Meg de su presencia en la cena para si restarle un punto de distracción a Saito, seguramente también pensaba que la conversación que tenia en secreto con misao serviría para desconcentrarlo, y maldicen, lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Creo que mi curiosidad no me llevara hasta ese terreno, Seta- Aoshi sonrió levemente-. Sin embrago si hay otra cosa en las cuales he pensado mucho últimamente y que si me intrigan. Sobre la muerta de los padres de Misao y Megumi.

El joven palideció ligeramente, miro a Aoshi con evidente sorpresa pero luego volvió a sonreír como si eso no tuviera ni la menor importancia.

- Vaya, eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿a quien pude importarle lo que les ocurrió? No era mi familia favorita, sobre todo el padre de Misao no me tenía un especial afecto. No han sido un gran perdida.

Para su hijas si, pensó Aoshi con rabia. Aquellas palabras tiradas al azar, mas para descargar tensión que otra cosa habían logrado sembrar la duda dentro de Aoshi. No quería llegar a pensar que la muerte de los padres de Misao fuera algo premeditado, pero era imposible no dejar de lado lo beneficiosa que esta muerte resulto para los planes que Saito tenia y para los del propio Soujiro.

Aoshi volvió a dirigir su mirada hasta el rostro serio de Misao, y sintió una punzada de rabia y dolor al imaginar todo lo que ella había sufrido tras esa perdida, pero tal vez, sin la vida no hubiera sido así de injusta con ambos ahora no estarían casados. Un precio muy alto les había tocado pagar a ambos.

- Tal ve para ti no fue una gran cosa su muerte, para mi esposa y su hermana si- Aoshi lo miro con profundo desprecio-. Te lo advierto, Seta, si me llego a enterar de que tu has tenido algo que ver en la muerte de la familia de Misao, te lo haré pagar muy caro. Y lo digo muy enserio.

--------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Kaoru entro al cueto de Kenshin y se llevo un susto de muerte al ver a un hombre que no conocía sentado n la cama, pensó en gritar cuando el se puso de pie y se acerco hasta ella logrando taparle la boca con la mano.

-Tranquila, Kao- le dijo el al oído-. Soy Kenshin.

El joven la soltó despacio y sonrió cuando ella después de mirarlo detenidamente, se mostró aliviada para fruncir luego el ceño. La ropa de trabajo y su cabello cuidadosamente ocurro bajo un sombrero lo hacían parecer mayor, además los días de reposo y la perdida de sangre lograban darle un aspecto cansado y demacrado que contrastaba con la habitual imagen de Kenshin, definitivamente no era el hombre al que ella conocía tan bien.

- Estas convaleciente, no puedes estar levantado.

- No me hagas esto mas difícil, detestaría irme sabiendo que estas enfadada conmigo- Kenshin continuo en el trabajo de ocultar la cicatriz de su rostro-. Me marcho esta noche y mañana me presentare para conseguir trabajo donde Saito, tu hermano esta de acuerdo y no hay mas que decir.

- Aoshi no puede hacerme esto.

- Aoshi hace lo que es correcto- la tajo el-. Es tu hermano mayor y debes aceptar su voluntad así te guste como si no, ahora, ¿Por qué no habamos de cosas mas agradables? No se cuando pueda regresar…

-Si cruzas esa puerta, Kenshin Himura, puedes irte olvidando de regresar por que yo no te recibiré con los brazos abiertos- le advierto la joven de forma acalorada-. Si me dejas ahora, es para siempre.

Kenshin la miro unos segundo, luego movió la cabeza con desconsuelo.

- No me harás cambiar de opinión, Kaoru. Mi lealtad hacia tu hermano me obliga ha hacer lo que creo correcto. Tu también sabes que no soy el único que corre peligro; en este momento Sano debe estar metido en la casa de Saito escondido quien sabe donde y Aoshi se estará sentando a la mesa con su enemigo; yo no seré el único que me quede de brazos cruzados esperando que las cosas se me den así de fáciles.

- No te estoy pidiendo nada de eso- Kaoru se había puesto roja de la rabia y para sorpresa de Himura le dio un puñetazo en el pecho-. ¿Qué pasara conmigo si te mueres?

Kenshin sonrió y a pesar de sus protestas logro abrasarla.

- Si algo malo me llegara a ocurrir, Enishi cuidara de ti, ¿lo comprendes, Kaoru?

- ¿Y si todo termina bien?- le pregunto ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. ¿Igual dejaras que me case con Enishi y que lo nuestro acabe así? Recuerda que no paras de hablar de otra cosa que no sea la lealtad hacia mi hermano.

- Bueno, Kao, creo que en ese es caso, lo lamentare muchísimo pero no permitiré que nadie te aparte de mi lado. Si todo esto termina como todos lo deseamos, nadie en este mundo impedirá que te conviertas en mi esposa.

Kaoru dejo escapar un sollozo y apoyo su rostro contra el pecho de Kenshin, cuando los labios de el buscaron los suyos ella se sintió mas tranquila. Sabia que todo estaba comenzando, pero tal ves la esperanza haría esa agonía mas llevadera.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

La noche estaba algo fría, tal vez solo fuera que el clima de es sitio tampoco era el mejor para ella que estaba habituada a lugares mas calidos, sin embargo hasta que cumpliera con lo que Soujiro Seta le había pedido, no podría volver a su vida habitual, con su acostumbrada clama.

Se envolvió en la capa intentando fundirse con las sombras, eso era algo que se le daba muy bien después de tantos años de practica, pasar total y completamente desapercibida en cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara, sin embargo aun se sentía intranquila por lo ocurrido en la tienda. La mirada de aquel hombre la había alterado profundamente, como si el supiera que se traía algo entre manos.

Sonrió por su propia estupidez, ¿Cómo habría el de saber que pensaba matar a la hermana de Shinomori? Eso era algo que ni siquiera ese tal Saito sabia, su presencia en el pueblo era un secreto, o al menos eso creía ella.

El sonido de pisadas a su espaldas la sobresalto, se quedo muy quieta y volvió la vista atrás, suspiro con alivio al darse cuenta de que estaba sola.

- Nunca descuides el mirar a ha los lados, señorita Yumi. Podría ser muy peligroso.

Yumi se quedo de piedra la ver al joven de la tienda de pie a su lado, el no sonreía ni parecía enfadado, era como si esperara a que la labrar al boca y diera una excusa que el pudiera contraatacar.

- No pensé que alguien me siguiera, en el lugar a donde solía vivir, no era habitual que la gente anduviera tan tarde por el pueblo.

-¿Y usted si?- Enishi arqueo una ceja.

-Soy curandera, si se presenta alguna emergencia tenia que hacerlo, además algunas hierbas es mejor recogerlas de noche.

-¿Cómo esta su enfermo?- le preguntó el. La ironía de sus palabras eras tan patente que Yumi se vio obligada a apretar los dientes para que no se notara su nerviosismo.

- Espero que mejor, aun es muy pronto para dar una respuesta- ella hizo una leve inclinación y le sonrió-. Si me disculpa, debo marcharme, tengo cosas que hacer.

Enishi le interrumpió la huida, Yumi lo miro molesta.

-No me he presentado- le dijo el con tranquilidad-. Soy Enishi Yukishiro, dueño de la tienda al igual que mi hermana Tomoe.

- Ha sido muy agradable conocerlo, señor Yukishiro, sin embargo ahora no creo que sea el momento más oportuno para que podamos platicar.

-Tiene rabón y me disculpo por importunarla de esta manea, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucha experiencia con forasteros y pensé que tal ves le agradaría un poco de compañía. Este es un pueblo pequeño, como ya ha tenido oportunidad de aprecia y son muy pocas las personas que vienen por aquí, ¿usted planea quedarse por un tiempo?

Miente, miente, se repartía una y otra ves Yumi. Le podía decir que si para que la dejara en paz, pero por extraño que pareciera sabia que eso no haría mas que complicar las cosas. En cambio si el sabia que no pensaba quedarse por mucho tiempo el tal ves no tuviera intención de entablar amistad con ella.

- Solo por un par de días- respondió la mujer con seguridad-. Debo marchar tan pronto se me den las posibilidades, solo estoy aquí para reponer un poco mas de fuerzas antes de retomar la marcha otra vez.

- Una visita corta- murmuro Enishi-. Pus bien, señorita Yumi, le deseo lo mejor en su estancia aquí y si necesita cualquier cosa, lo que sea, puede ir a verme a la tienda, mi hermana también se sentiría encantada de poder ayudarle.

-Se lo agradezco enormemente, hasta pronto- le dijo Yumi antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de aquel lugar.

Definitivamente Enishi sabia que ella no estaba allí por una simple casualidad del destino y temía contárselo a Soujiro por que podría intentar apartarlo del camino y el era solo un pobre inocente que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. No, lo mejor seria dejar que las cosas llevaran su curso, nadie tendría forma de asociarla con su victima, ya que ni siquiera ella la conocería solo necesitaba un poco de veneno y el trabajo estaría terminado. Soujiro la dejara partir.

Por su parte Enishi entrecerró los ojos con molestia, estaba seguro de que esa mujer tramaba algo y que su llegada la pueblo en esas circunstancias se debía a algún motivo muy importante. También apostaría su cabeza a que no venia ningún enfermo con ella y eso era mas fácil de averiguar, solo tenía que seguirla uno de esos días.

Si, eso era lo que debía hacer, seguir a Yumi Komagata hasta averiguar que era lo que de verdad esa mujer pretendía. Su instinto le decía que Aoshi tenia mucho que ver en eso y si su amigo estaba en peligro, el tenia que buscar el modo de ayudarlo como lo hacían Kenshin y Sanosuke. Si Yumi era culpable, el lo descubriría.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

Meg se abalanzó sobre Misao nada mas verla, llevaban muy poco tiempo separadas, pero para ambas hermanas habían parecido años. Aoshi sonrió ante su evidente alegría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Megumi a su hermana pequeña tratando de parecer lo mas sorprendida que el fuera posible, Sano le había advertido que disimulara ante Saito, si el no le contaba que Misao y Aoshi iban a cenar, ella debía fingir que era tan ignorante como su tío esperaba que lo fuera-. Yo no pensaba volver a tener la oportunidad de verte.

- Nuestro tío me invito a cenar junto a Aoshi, no podía dejar de venir a ver como te encontrabas, tu partida fue tan repentina.

Una sombra de dolor cruzo el rostro de Megumi al recordar lo desconsiderado de su comportamiento, y de forma inmediata levanto la vista hacia su tío. Sin embargo Meg le sonrió a Misao.

-Lamento tanto haberme marchado de esa manera, Misao- le respondió con evidente remordimiento-. Nunca fue mi intención provocarles tal desconcierto pero… debía regresar, este es mi lugar.

Misao asintió, Megumi volvió a abrasarla, y tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa cuando oyó que su hermana le murmura un "no te creas ni una palabra de lo que dije". Eso a lo que necesitaba para acallar sus dudas. Su hermana no se había ido porque lo deseara, solo se marcho por que estaba obligada ha hacerlo, lo que si la intrigaba era sobre la forma en que su tío lo había conseguido.

- Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Megumi- Aoshi se acerco hasta ella, la joven se ruborizo temiendo un poco la reacción de el-. La casa no esta igual sin ti.

-Para mi también ha sido difícil dejarlos- Meg volvió a mirar a Saito que no le quitaba los ojos de encima-. ¿Por qué no pasamos al mesa? No seria correcto dilatar mas las cosas.

Todos siguieron ala joven que había de anfitriona, Aoshi sonrió cuando Misao busco su mano para darse la seguridad que seguramente necesitaba en ese momento. Si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Soujiro y Saito la habría besado.

- Sano hablo conmigo- le confeso Megumi a su hermana cuando le indicaba donde debía sentarse-. Pero que nadie se entere. Aoshi se lo pidió.

Así que ese había sido el motivo por el cual Sanosuke no estaba en la casa cuando ellos se marcharon, Aoshi le había enviado para poner al tanto a Meg de lo que ocurriría. Cierto alivio mezclado con un poco de molestia se apodero de ella, no le gustaba cuando su esposo comenzaba a ocultarle cosas.

Los primeros minutos de la cena transcurrieron largos y extremadamente difíciles, Saito hacia algunas preguntas a Aoshi que el joven respondía con tranquilidad, sin embrago tanto Misao como Megumi estaban concientes del gran esfuerzo que Aoshi estaba haciendo para controlarse, Soujiro no se había dirigido a el ni siquiera una vez y solo abría la boca para entablar conversación con Misao que era tan fría y cortante en su forma de responder que hasta Megumi se sentía extrañada con su comportamiento.

-Este lugar esta cada ves peor- dijo Seta sin dirigirse a nadie en especial por lo cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes-. No se si lo han oído, pero creo que hace un par de días unos delincuente mataran en su propia casa a un pobre chico que se negó a entregarles sus pertenencias. Una lastima.

La mirada malévola que Soujiro le dedico a Aoshi basto para derribar la barrera de apariencia fría y serena que hasta ese momento el joven había logrado mantener. La mención de la supuesta muerta de Kenshin y de que solo se asociara a un vulgar robo era indignante, mas aun si uno de los posibles culpables hablaba de ello con total calma.

-Es verdad, la llegada de ciertas personas a este pueblo solo han logrado perjudicar la vida de los demás- Misao sonrió a Soujiro logrado que el la mirara con gesto sombrío-. No saben cuanto me alegro de haberme alejado de todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Nunca se esta lo suficientemente segura, Misao Seta la miro con reproche- En el momento menos pensado algo puede cambiarnos la vida por completo, tu eres una experta en eso, ¿verdad?; la muerte de tus padres, tu compromiso conmigo, tu casual y afortunado encuentro con Shinomori y ahora tu matrimonio con el… Quien sabe, en algún momento tu vida podría tener un nuevo cambio… para mejor.

-¿Cómo lo tuvo cuando se alejo de tu lado, Soujiro?- le pregunto Aoshi sin poder evitar su molestia-. No me gusta que importunen a mi esposa, ¿entendido?

-No es el momento para que se pongan a discutir sobre esta muchacha- los freno Saito-. Shinomori esta aquí por que se caso con Misao nos guste o no y es parte de la familia, y Soujiro trabaja para mi así que no quiero quejas.

-Perfectamente podrías haberle pedido a Soujiro que se mantuviera alejado esta noche, tío- Megumi sonreía como de costumbre, con aquel gesto tan falso que adoptaba cuando alguna actitud de su tío le molestaba-. Si sabias que ambos se la pasarían discutiendo…

-No son unos niños para que haya que controlarlos. Deben saber comportarse- le respondió el hombre en tono ácido.

-Creo que deberíamos marcharnos- se apresuro a intervenir Misao-. Ha sido una velada algo agotadora.

-No digan estupideces- Saito no levanto la voz pero su tono no admitía replicas-. Ustedes viven demasiado lejos y no es correcto que salgan a estas horas, pasaran la noche aquí y mañana podrán partir a primera hora.

Misao abrió mucho los ojos cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su hermana. Ella lo que mas ansiaba era salir a toda prisa de ese lugar y ahora su tío casi la obligaba a quedarse allí mas tiempo del que tenia pensado. Una noche, el momento mas adecuado para llevar a cabo lo que tuviera en mente y exponerse de forma innecesaria tanto ella como Aoshi.

-Conozco perfectamente el camino a casa, señor, no nos ocurrirá nada- aseguro Aoshi-. No será la primer ni la última vez que los recorro a tan altas horas de la noche e inclusive en condiciones mucho mas adversas que las de esta noche tan apacible.

-Pero no te permitiré que lo hagas con mi sobrina a tu cargo. Se que eres su esposo por lo cual yo no tengo ni el mas mínimo derecho a exigirte algo, pero apelare a tu sentido común, Shinomori. ¿No crees que seria mucho mejor que Misao pudiera pasar una noche tranquila en ves de tenerla dando vueltas por ahí fuera?

Maldición, Aoshi sabia que no podía hacer nada para contradecir a Saito sin provocar un mal entendido, era imposible explicarle que no regresarían a casa si no que se quedarían en casa de Kenshin ya que eso levantaría sospechas sobre Himura y tampoco seguiría arriesgando a los Yukishiro después de lo que ya le había pasado al pelirrojo. Cuado buscó la mirada de Misao, Aoshi se sintió aun peor, ella no deseaba quedarse, pero al igual que el sabia que no tendrían mas opción.

-Lo mejor será que partamos mañana a primera hora- dijo al fin Aoshi logrando que Saito lo mirara con un gesto altanero-. Aceptaremos su hospitalidad.

-Solo será hasta que amanezca, tío- Misao estaba visiblemente tensa-. Tenemos aun mucha cosas que hacer, ya sabes, la tormenta complico un poco las cosas .

-Entiendo- concedió Saito a su sobrina antes de mirar a Aoshi-. Has hecho una buena elección, muchacho. La noche puede ser peligrosa aunque no lo creas.

-Solo esperemos, que no termines por arrepentirte luego por esta decisión, Shinomori. Seria una lastima, ¿no lo creen?- pregunto Soujiro.

Meg chasqueo la lengua en señal de desaprobación mientras se ponía de pie, tomo a su hermana de la mano para obligarla a seguirla.

- Seguramente Misao estará cansada por el viaje, la acompañare a su cuarto, ¿Aoshi, vas con nosotras?

A pesar de que era obvio de que ni Saito ni Soujiro estaban de acuerdo con esto, no pusieron ningún impedimento, por lo cual Aoshi agradeció y las siguió para reunirse con ellas fuera del comedor. Meg se llevo un dedo a los labios para indicarles que guardan silencio y le mostró al chico que les sonreía.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aun aquí, Sanosuke?- le preguntó Aoshi en un murmullo-. Te dije que te marcharas en cuanto hablaras con Meg.

-Pero pensé que te podría venir bien un poco de ayuda y con lo que acabo de oír creo que es lo mejor, no los dejare solos a la merced de estos dementes, ¿Acaso no oíste lo que ese desgraciado de Seta comento acerca de Ken? Un robo…- dijo con desprecio.

-Esta bien- dijo Aoshi con desgana mientras lo empujaba hacia las sombras de la pared-. Se cuidadoso y que nadie te vea, ¿entendido?

El castaño le guiño un ojo antes de apresurarse a marches.

-A tus ordenes, jefe.

Sano se escabullo con gran rapidez dejando a Misao asombrada ya que ella nunca había sido testigo de las habilidades del chico.

-No sabia que pudiera hacer eso- le dijo a Aoshi-. De verdad, debe ser un buen ladrón.

-El mejor, y ahora querida esposa, lo mejor será que intentes dormir un poco. Tendremos una larga noche por delante.

_¿Temes a la muerte?_

_No existen motivos para ellos._

_¿Tan seguro estas?_

_Ya esta golpeando a mi puerta._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Tú y yo en la vida, en la muerte,  
en la tormenta,  
entre la tempestad.**_

**Capitulo 15:**** Aire cargado de muerte.**

Misao abrió lentamente los ojos, aun se sentía cansada y no tenia ni la menor idea de la hora que era pero como todavía seguía estando muy oscuro dio por hecho de que era tarde. Observo como la luz de la luna se filtraba débilmente por la ventana, llenando su cuarto de aquel espectral brillo plateado como tantas otras noches. Se giro en la cama, pero se incorpora intranquila al percatarse de que esa no era su casa y de que además estaba sola.

-Intenta volver a dormirte- le susurró Aoshi que estaba sentado en un rincón oscuro de la habitación-. Ni siquiera ha pasado la medianoche.

-¿Por qué no estas en la cama?

-Porque es necesario que alguien vigile y tu estabas muy cansada- el se aproximó hasta ella y la beso en los labios antes de volver a insistir para que se tendiera-. Debes descansar.

-Y tu también, mañana tendremos que volver a casa y es un camino largo- Misao sostuvo su mano y la llevo hasta su mejilla dejando que permaneciera allí unos segundos-. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, de verdad. Nunca imagine que mi tío…

-¿No lo esperabas?- Aoshi la miraba con una ceja enarcada-. Bueno, querida esposa, la verdad es que yo si, tal vez no en esta forma pero estaba seguro de que tu tío utilizaría el hecho de que somos familia para ponerme a su alcance.

-Si te ocurriera algo…- Misao no alcanzó a terminar de hablar ya que Aoshi le cubrió los labios con la mano y se metió en la cama con ella, obligándola a reclinarse, como si se encontrara dormida. A los pocos minutos una sombra se introdujo en el cuarto y camino despacio hacia ellos.

Misao mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad en el pecho, con sonidos tan ensordecedores que ella temió que su acechador pudiera oírla, sin embargo se sorprendió de lo tranquilo y sereno que se mostraba Aoshi, su respiración era pausada y seguramente, estaría pendiente de cada paso de aquel sujeto.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Misao noto como Shinomori se incorpora con rapidez y mantenía la punta de su espada en la garganta del atacante.

-Dame un motivo…- susurró el.

-¡Maldita sea, Aoshi! Me has asustado- Sanosuke se llevo la mano al pecho y lo miro con enojo-. Solo pretendía ver si estaban bien, poco mas y me matas.

-Debería haberlo hecho, pero tuve dudas- reconoció Shinomori mientras sonreía levemente el ver a su amigo-.¿Has notado algo extraño esta noche?

-Ya lo creo, parece que todo el mundo en esta casa esta muy activo- suspiro con resignación-. Es la tercera vez que Soujiro Seta abandona su cuarto y Saito también lo ha hecho un par de veces. Megumi esta que se trepa por la paredes de la angustia y unos cuantos hombre de Saito han rondado por los pasillos. Sin embargo como ustedes eran los únicos de los que no se veía ni rastro empecé a temerme lo peor.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Sano- Misao no podía evitar sonreír de lo aliviada que se sentía-. Creo que deberías volver a tu lugar, Aoshi y yo nos ocuparemos de todo aquí.

-Claro, claro… de este modo le pagan a uno su preocupación- bromeo el castaño antes de salir-. Si ocurre algo, griten si nos les han rebanado el cuello, ¿esta bien?

Antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, las sombras de la noche ya se lo habían tragado. Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Aoshi y se tendió al lado de la joven que lo busco para que la abrasara. Permaneciendo así unos cuantos minutos, olvidándose de los temores y las dudas.

-Ya no deseo venganza y sin embargo esta me busca- le dijo Aoshi-. Lo peor de todo, es que temo que mi peor enemigo no sea quien había penado.

-¿Te refieres a Soujiro?- le pregunto ella intrigada-. El solo sigue las órdenes de mi tío, no hará nada que pudiera disgustarlo.

-Lamentablemente, creo que Seta a cambiado de opinión sobre seguir ciegamente lo que Saito le ordena. Esta noche cuando nos hemos encontrado, me ha dejado claro que no se rendirá tan fácil.

-¿Y tu?

A pesar de la oscuridad, Aoshi podía apreciar las dudas y el temor que se reflejaban en sus ojos verdes, expectantes a su respuesta. Rendirse, solo de pensar en eso sabia que era una estupidez, desde que Misao había llegado a su vida tal definición ya no tenia sentido. Su única lucha era para mantenerla a su lado, aunque parecía tristemente irónico, ella había cambiado sus prioridades.

-¿Yo que?-le pregunto el con una lenta sonrisa.

-¿Te rendirás en algún momento? ¿Te aburrirás de seguir luchando por mi?

-Esas preguntas, muchacha, deberías habértelas hecho cuando me propusiste que me casara contigo- le susurró el al oído-. Ya no tengo más elección, eres mía y no me gusta que me quiten lo que me pertenece.

-¿Solo por eso?- le pregunto ella algo dolida-. ¿Simplemente me consideras algo de tu propiedad, Aoshi?

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta le pareció terriblemente sobrecogedor, Misao sintió el impulso de rogarle que olvidara sus estupidas preguntas y solamente la abrasara. Ella lo amaba, ya se lo había dicho, pero no podía exigirle lo mismo de su parte, el había entrado a ese matrimonio obligado por las circunstancias, ella… tal ves porque en el fondo de su corazón sabia que era el hombre que deseaba.

-Debería ser la respuesta más fácil. Simplificaría tanto las cosas- Aoshi le sujeto la barbilla para que lo mirara-. Pero nada contigo es así de fácil, ¿verdad, Misao?- le pregunto al momento que se inclinaba sobre ella para poder besarla.

El primer roce de sus labios fue con delicadeza, pero poco a poco el beso fue tornándose mas exigente, hasta que lentamente Aoshi se aparto de ella para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos. Su expresión parecía tan cargada de emociones que Misao se sintió abrumada.

-Aoshi…

-Te amo, y pase lo que pase, nunca olvides eso. Nunca.

Cuando el volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, Misao le echó los brazos al cuello para no permitirle que la dejara. El la amaba, el resto de las cosas ya no tenían la menor importancia.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Sano se mezclo entre las sombras al oír los pasos que se aproximaban, eran ligeros y dio por hecho de que serian los de alguien de poca estatua y poco peso. Pero cuando vio la larga cabellera oscura que daba vuelta a un esquina, la mezcla de rabia y alegría lo invadió.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que haces a esta hora, Megumi?- le preguntó el en un susurro mientras la atraía contra su pecho-. No es hora ni lugar…

-Te buscaba a ti- Meg le echo los brazos al cuello y le beso como si en eso se le fuera la vida- Intente dormirme peor no pude, así que decidí venir a ayudarte a vigilar.

Sanosuke no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ahora Megumi quería hacerle compañía en su noche de vigilia. ¿Qué había ocurrido con la chica cruel y sanguinaria que lo tachaba de vulgar ladrón? No sabia a cual de las dos prefería, bueno, si sabia a cual pero no esa noche.

-No puedes quedarte conmigo, estoy trabajando.

-Y yo también deseo ayudar a Aoshi, no quiero que Misao se vea obligada a casarse con Soujiro si algo malo le ocurriera a su esposo- le contesto ella con determinación.

Sin mucho miramientos, Sagara rogó por que el camino estuviera despejado y sujeto a la joven del brazo para llevarla prácticamente a rastras hacia su cuarto, una vez en el, el joven cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta mañana en la mañana, nuestra cita queda suspendida hasta que Aoshi y tu hermana estén a salvo.

-¿Por qué no me crees capas de ayudar?- le pregunto dolida la joven-. Si estoy contigo…

-Me impedirás actuar con rapidez si llegara a necesitarlo, no estoy acostumbrado a tener a nadie a mi lado cuando trabajo, ni siquiera a mis amigos que si saben defenderse, en tu caso estaría el doble de preocupado y eso me volvería débil y vulnerable. Por cierto, ¿Cómo pensabas enconarme?

Una encantadora sonrisa asomo a sus labios borrando la sombra de desilusión que había cruzado su rostro hacia unos segundos atrás.

-Bueno… la verdad es que esperaba que tú me encontraras a mi.

-¿Pensabas pasearte por toda la casa hasta conseguir que yo apareciera entre las sombras y te reconociera?

-Si, ¿no te parece una buena idea? 

No podía negar que había sido muy ingeniosa, mucho mas que haber estado registrando todos los rincones de la casa o gritando su nombre pero, de ahí que sentirse feliz por que la hubiera tenido…

-Bueno, estas perdonada- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa-. Ahora te quedaras aquí mientras yo voy a investigar un poco mas, ¿te parece bien? 

-Quiero acompañarte- suplico ella-. Además no tienes que perdonarme ya que yo no he hecho nada malo.

-No, Meg- Sano la beso antes de disponerse a salir-. Y ahora…

Sus palabras fueron bruscamente cortadas por el desgarrador grito que rompió la tranquilidad de la noche dando paso luego a un silencio total y sobrecogedor.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le pregunto el castaño en un susurró.

-No estoy muy segura, pero creo que ha venido del cuarto de mi hermana- respondió la joven con un hilo de voz.

Megumi le lanzo una mirada angustiada y se apresuro a salir del cuarto, mientras Sano la seguía muy de cerca.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

-¿Todo listo para el largo viaje?- le pegunto Enishi al pelirrojo que terminaba de guarda las cosas mas necesaria para su partida del día siguiente-. Ken, ¿estas seguro de que deseas hacer esto?

-¿Tengo mas opción?- le pregunto el con una débil sonrisa-. Es lo correcto, lo se y no me arrepiento de lo que estamos haciendo, solo espero que pase lo que pase, sea beneficioso para todos.

-Kaoru parecía muy triste esta noche.

Himura asintió con evidente pesar, como si el abatimiento de la joven fuera el suyo propio. Ta vez esto si era si.

-Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, esto lo hago tanto por ella como por Aoshi y ustedes. Saito no solo esta deseos de acaba con Aoshi, sino que desea hacerlo del modo mas doloroso posible y lamentablemente nosotros somos un arma perfecta.

-La vida no ha sido amable contigo, Ken - Enishi se apoyo contra el muro y maldijo por lo bajo-. Tu padre, tu mismo… Kaoru- el joven le dio una palmada en el brazo para animarlo un poco-. Me gustaría creer que cuando toda esta pesadilla acabe, ustedes dos tendrán la oportunidad de estar juntos.

-A mi también me gustaría pensar así, pero nada es seguro. Estoy jugando con la muerte y eso no trae nunca nada bueno.

-No puedes morir- le advirtió Enishi con determinación-. Debes esta con nosotros cuando esto llegue al final, porque te lo mereces.

Esta ves Himura no le dio una respuesta y el joven tampoco se la exigió, casi podía sentir la presión que el pelirrojo cargaba sobre sus hombros y deseo con todas su corazón poder ayudarlo a compartirla, pero era tan difícil…

-Tu hermana me contó de la llegada de una forastera…- comento Kenshin sentándose en la cama y mirándolo con atención-. Has estado preocupado, por lo que asumo que algo pasa.

-No me fió de ella- le dijo con un suspiro-. Es… no lo se, algo en esa mujer me provoco desconfianza, es como si temiera y ocultara muchas cosas. Tal vez solo me estoy dejando llevar y no soy imparcial, pero creo que su llegada al pueblo en este momento no es una casualidad.

-¿Crees que Saito esta detrás de esto?

-Quien sabe, no es bueno fiarse de nadie, además, tu nos podría servir de ayuda en eso, por mi parte no le quitare los ojos de encima a Yumi Komagata.

- ¿Y cual es su excusa para estar en el pueblo?- le preguntó el pelirrojo-. Este no es un lugar que se suela visitar muy a menudo.

-Hablo sobre un enfermo, es curandera o por lo mesón dice serlo, ya me encargaré de averiguar que tan ciertas son sus palabras. Además hoy me he vuelto a encontrar con ella, rondando en la noche. Me dijo que era por que algunas hierbas era mejor recogerlas den la noche.

-Esperemos por el bien de todos que sea tan honesta como aparenta ser, Tomoe dice que no parecía peligrosa pero que tu te comportaste como si fuera uno de los hombres de Saito- Himura se rió-. Te daré un consejo, amigo mío, se discreto y controla tus emociones. Muchas veces una sonrisa y palabras agradables abren mas puertas que un enfrentamiento tan directo como el tuyo. Te lo dice un experto.

- Ya lo creo- Enishi suspiro-. Debería haberles contado mis sospechas a Aoshi y Sanosuke hoy cuando nos reunimos, pero con todo lo ocurrido lo olvide, así que lo mejor será que lo haga mañana a primera hora.

-Me parece lo correcto- Kenshin tomo sus cosas y le tendió la mano a Enishi-. Ha llegado la hora de partir.

-Pensé que te irías por la mañana- le dijo el joven ceñudo.

-Cambio de planes, es mejor así.

-No quieres despedirte de Kaoru- concluyo Yukishiro moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación-. Ella se pondrá muy triste.

-Si la viera… si ella me pidiera que me quedara, no creo que seria capas de marchar- le dijo Kenshin con pesar-. Es una chica muy fuerte y soportara todo lo que tenga que venir, cuida de ella y por favor, entrégale esta carta y pidele que me perdone.

Enishi observo la nota y se la guardo ene l bolsillo, estrecho la mano del pelirrojo y luego lo abrasó.

- Todos te esperaremos. Vivo- le advirtió el chico-. Y descuida, yo cuidare de Kaoru hasta que tu vengas a ocupar ese lugar, ella no aceptara nunca a otra persona.

Himura asintió con pesar. Durante toda la tarde había imaginado cuando llegara ese momento, pero nunca le parecía tan difícil, ahora que veía como estaba a un paso de cortar con todo lo que era su mundo, se sentía débil y temeroso. Pero no podía caer en ese momento, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Enishi…- le dijo el desde la puerta, no se atrevió a voltear por temor a que su angustia se hiciera aun mas vidente-. Si yo no regresara, si… a pesar de todo muriera… me gustaría que Kaoru y tu…

-Lo se. Pero recuerda muy bien esto Himura. Ella te estará esperando, no puedes fallarle cuando mas te necesita. Ya estuviste a punto de sacrificar tu vida por ella una vez, y eso mismo te ayudo a ponerte en pie cuando nadie lo esperaba, ahora, piensa que es lo mismo. Ella estará aquí a tu regreso.

Kenshin simplemente asintió antes de salir a la oscuridad de la noche. Un nuevo comienzo, se dijo. En inicio de la cuenta regresiva.

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------

Saito volvió a ponerse de pie y camino nervioso por la habitación, el saber que Shinomori estaba bajo su mismo techo lo tenia a la vez inquieto y eufórico, solo tenia que llegar hasta su habitación y el estaría a su merced…

Pero no era eso lo que deseaba, aun no, se dio con una sonrisa; el principal motivo de esa visita era angustiarlo de tal modo que fuera cavando sus defensas. La cena había sido divertida, ver a Aoshi Shinomori dispuesto a matar a Soujiro por el solo hecho de mirara a su sobrina era algo digno de verse, si, le Austria comprobar hasta que punto ese idiota era capas de perder la razón por Misao…

Seria una buena, idea, tal vez si el generara la oportunidad precisa para que Soujiro la tuviera unos momento a solas, por supuesto encargándose de que Seta no le pusiera un dedo encima hasta que fuera su mujer, le serviría para vengarse de Shinomori. Lo tendría presente.

Se sirvió un trago mientras se dirigía a abrir la ventana para dejar que la brisa nocturna refrescará la habitación que en ese momento le parecía demasiado agobiante. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder matar a Shinomori esa misma noche y así acabar de una vez por todas con el problema, pero Soujiro quería el honor y el se lo había prometido, además sabia que una muerte rápida y limpia no le provocaría las satisfacción que el deseaba. La sangre de Shinomori sin sufrimiento no le bastaría para calmar sus ansias.

El ligero golpe en la puerta le indico de quien se trataba, murmuró un pase que basto para que el joven entrar al cuarto.

-¿Cómo van las cosas Chou?- pregunto Saito sin dignarse a voltear para mirar la recién llegado.

-La señorita Megumi salio de su habitación pero solamente fue a la cocina por algo de beber, luego regreso a su habitación y no ha vuelto a salir de allí- se apresuró a mentir Chou, el había visto salir a Meg y reunirse con Sanosuke, pero no quiso pensar en el motivo de la presencia del joven en la casa , a pesar de eso no se lo revelaría a Saito ya que eso metería en problemas a Megumi-. El señor Seta ha salido tres veces de su cuarto y paseado por casi toda la casa, parece nervioso.

-Vaya- murmuro Saito con una sonrisa desagradable-. Creo que los paseos nocturnos han estado muy activos esta noche. ¿No has visto nada más extraño en Seta?

-Nada. Solamente se ha limitado a dar vueltas por la casa y se detuvo un par de veces frente a la puerta de la habitación de la señora Misao, como si espera oír algo.

-Lo mas probable, para el debe ser un verdadero infierno el saber que mi sobrina esta compartiendo habitación con Shinomori, pero no podía mantenerlo separados si es su esposo y yo intentaba mostrarme cordial y feliz por su presencia esta noche. Además, creo que a Soujiro le vendría bien un poco de sufrimiento.

Saito no era idiota, estaba conciente de que Soujiro Seta, detrás de su apariencia tranquila estaba esperando el mejor momento para acabar con el del mismo modo en que pensaba hacerlo con Shinomori. Por su parte, el deseo era reciproco, pero como el chico aun le servia en sus planes no tenía pensado sacarlo del camino tan rápido.

- Si no desea nada mas, creo que regresare a hacer mi ronda- le dijo el chico, pero Saito le indico con un gesto que se quedara.

-Desde ahora, solo dedícate a vigilar a Soujiro, dudo que alguien mas piense hacer algo esta noche, por lo mesón yo no tengo mas esos de salir a ver como van las cosas. Ya tendremos una próxima visita de Shinomori y nos podremos encargar de el.

-Como usted disponga- Chou se inclino levemente antes de salir del cuarto y dejarlo nuevamente a solas.

Saito sonrió con satisfacción, las cosas estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que el esperaba. Ya había logrado quitar de en medio a uno de los amigos de Shinomori, y si todo marchaba al perfección, el otro seguiría por le mismo camino, su hermana tampoco correría mejor suerte, pero a ella quería darle una muerte casi tan terrible como a su hermano, y por ultimo tendría as u querida Misao. Estaba seguro de que su querida sobrina se arrepentiría el resto de sus días por haberlo desafiado y haberse casado con Aoshi Shinomori. Cuándo lo viera morir ante sus propios ojos, cuando el ultimo aliento de vida escapara de sus labios…

El grito lo aparto de golpe de sus pensamientos, helándole la sangre que corrió por la venas, retumbando aun en sus oídos.

Los pasos rápidos de Chou se oyeron a través de la puerta, no había sido un sueño ni una alucinación. Algo horrible ocurrió, solo que aun no sabia muy bien que…

----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Kenshin avanzó con paso rápido, necesitaba buscar un sitio donde dormir un poco antes de presentare a la mañana siguiente en casa de Saito. Durante sus años en compañía de Aoshi había aprendido a hacer su vida donde fuera, el haber pedido a su padre había sido un golpe muy duro ya que por primera vez en su vida se había sentido realmente solo, fue en ese momento cuando Kaoru se convirtió en el anhelo de toda una vida y sin embargo siempre la había visto como un imposible, y ahora, que tenia una oportunidad de alcanzarla para siempre, todo volvía a ponerse en su contra.

La luna estaba alta por lo cual el camino se hacia fácil, pensó en buscar un estable donde poder dormir unas horas antes del alba y así olvidarse de la fría brisa que le azotaba el rostro y atravesaba la capa oscura.

Ya había tomado su decisión, cuando una figura encapuchada se le apareció en el camino, sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho se llevo la mano al puñal que tenia en el cinto y lo mantuvo listo por si llegara a necesitarlo, pero al parecer la otra persona no le había visto ya que se mostraba tan inmutable como antes.

No era muy alta y a la distancia se notaba que no era maciza, caminaba muy erguida y parecía sentirse segura a pesar de la soledad del camino y los peligros que podía conllevar una salida tan tardía.

Como deseaba pasar lo mas desapercibido posible, Kenshin se aproximó hasta un grupo de árboles vetustos intentando confundirse entre ellos para evitar que la luz de la luna delatara su presencia, pero fue en ese momento que el misterioso caminante levanto el rostro los ojos del otro se clararon en el.

Una mujer.

-No esperaba encontrar a nadie en el camino a esta hora- comento ella con una lenta sonrisa mientras dejaba caer por completo la capucha-. ¿Debo temer de usted?

-No soy un salteador de caminos si eso es lo que le preocupa- contesto Himura muy serio-. Pero así como usted se extraña por mi presencia, lo mismo me pasa a mi con la suya, no es normal que una mujer recorra estos caminos en una hora tan poco conveniente como segura, le aseguro que me intrigan sus motivos.

- No es el primero que me lo dice, por lo menos esta noche- Yumi sonrió y le tendió la mano-. Yumi Komagata, soy curandera y solo buscaba algunas hierbas- le dijo mientras le mostraba una pequeña cesta con su aromático contenido de hiervas y raíces recién cortadas- ¿Y usted es…?

-Una vez tuve un nombre pero eso ya no importa- Kenshin la miro con atención, como si intentara leer a través de su mente y Yumi se removió inquieta-. Mi nombre ha muerto al igual que la persona que un día fui, lo que soy ahora… simplemente no merece mayores consideraciones.

- No parece muy dichoso con la vida que lleva- le dijo ella con evidente pesar-. No siempre el destino nos pone las cosas fáciles, simplemente hay que aceptarlas y no dejarse vencer por ellas, no importa lo difíciles que parezcan.

Las dudas de Enishi regresaron a la cabeza de Keshin, ahora que tenia la oportunita de ver y hablar con la mujer que había logrado intrigar tanto a su amigo entendía muy bien el porque, Yumi Komagata no parecía la clase de mujer que se dejaría llevar de un sitio a otro sin un motivo importante, y cuando le hablo de los problemas de la vida, pudo percibir la sinceridad de sus palabras porque probablemente ella sentiría el mismo dolor, el mismo triste y agonizante tormento que el embargaba a el en ese momento.

-Sabias palabras, pero demasiado tristes para alguien tan joven como usted- respondió Himura con una sonrisa-. Espero que su vida en este momento no sea una muestra de ese dolor, señorita Komagata.

Ella pareció dudar unos segundos, como si deseara desesperadamente confesarle algo que la angustiaba y la hacia sentir infinitamente desdichada, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se limito a asentir.

- Nadie tiene la oportunidad de escoger el dolor que le depara el camino, solo debemos ser fuertes y aprender a enfrentarlos, yo espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con el mío.

Kenshin se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia motivos ni excusas para detenerla sin levantar sospechas en la joven, se pregunto si Enishi se habría visto enfrentado al mismo dilema que el. Sin embargo, se limito a inclinarse frente a ella para despedirse.

-Ha sido un placer conocerla señorita Komagata, y sinceramente espero que tengamos una nueva oportunidad de verle.

-¿Vive cerca?- le preguntó Yumi intrigada.

-Aun no- Kenshin sonrió-. Acabo de llegar al pueblo e intentare buscar trabajo en la zona, como ve todo vuelve a depender de la esquiva fortuna.

-Si es así, espero que esta vez le acompañe- Yumi levanto la vista hasta la luna y frunció el ceño-. No es una buena noche para confesiones, la muerte esta en el aire.

Luego se dio la vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos, dejando a Kenshin con un inesperado peso en el corazón. La muerte estaba en el aire, aunque le molestara admitirlo, el también lo sentía.

-------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Misao se acurruco entre los brazos de Aoshi, aun estaba algo somnolienta pero sabia que había estado soñando con algo que le había perturbado el sueño logrando que se despertara, a pesar de eso cerro los ojos y volvió a dejar que el cansancio se apoderara de ella.

La pausada respiración de Aoshi calmada sus alterados sentidos, debía dejar de pensar en que las cosa pudiera salir mal. Sano vigilaba de cerca y ya solo faltarían unas cuanta horas antes del alba y podrían volver a casa y olvidarse de esa noche tan larga y difícil, ¿acaso no era eso lo que Aoshi le había dicho?

Unas horas mas y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Nuevamente aquella extraña sensación de que algo la perturbaba se apodero de ella, intento prestar atención a cualquier cosa que le indicara que algo preocupante ocurría, pero el silencio solo era roto por los sonidos nocturnos del exterior, era una tonta por dejarse asustar de aquella manera, simplemente estaba asustada porque durante la mayor parte de la noche y sus primeras horas de descanso había temido que algo realmente malo ocurriera y como no había sido así, se sentía intranquila.

Logro convencerse de eso y poco a poco el sueño por fin pudo vencerla… abrió los ojos al sentir una sombra que se cernía sobre ella, el gemido de Aoshi y el peso del cuerpo que caía sobre ella. Tardo unos segundos en entender que ocurría, pero cuando sintió que algo caliente y pegajoso le empapaba el pecho, el terror se apero de ella.

Un grito desgarrador broto de sus labios, para ella sin embargo fue como si otra persona lo hubiera hecho.

_Morir, morir ¿estas seguro?_

_No es lo que deseo._

_Morir, morir ¿podrás evitarlo?_

_La muerte me sigue los pasos._


	16. Chapter 16

_**El cielo comienza**_

_**a cubrirse con nubes de tormenta  
triste cielo gris,  
parece que va a llover**___

**Capitulo 16:**** El comienzo de la tormenta.**

Megumi corrió a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de su hermana, el grito había sido tan desgarrador que sus peores temores habían comenzado a tomar forma en su cabeza. Apuro el paso todo lo que pudo, sin embrago los pocos metros que la separaban de la habitación de Misao le parecían kilómetros, con alivio se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de llegar pero a ultimo minuto recordó con angustia de que Sanosuke iba con ella. Sin previo aviso de detuvo en la mitad del pasillo para luego girarse sin poder evitar chocarse contra el joven que maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Meg?- le pregunto Sanosuke visiblemente enfadado sujetándola del brazo para seguir el camino hasta el cuarto de Misao, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo ella no se movió.

-Tu no puedes i, Sano- Megumi lo miro con preocupación y nerviosismo -. Si yo oí el grito desde mi habitación lo mas probable que el resto también, nadie sabe que estas aquí y es mucho mejor así.

-Olvídalo, algo malo ocurrió con Aoshi y Misao, yo no me voy a quedar fuera de esto esperando a ver que ocurre.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa y me estas quitando tiempo, Sanosuke, no puedes ir, por favor entiendelo

-Tu tío debe estar detrás de todo esto y seguramente no le importara si tiene que dañarte a ti en el proceso para conseguir lo que desea, así que deja de hacer estupideces, Meg y ven conmigo.

-Serás de más ayuda si te mantienes al margen, te permito que si algo me malo ocurre puedes salir a ayudar, pero si te descubren ahora todos los planes de Aoshi no servirán de nada.

Pese a sus desesperación, Sanosuke no podía negar que las palabras de la joven tenia mucho sentido, aunque el deseaba ayudar no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran y así perder la única oportunidad de proteger a sus amigos sin que nadie lo supiera. Volvió a maldecir ganándose por ello una mirada de reprobación y evidente nerviosismo de parte de la joven.

-Tu ganas- murmuro justo en el momento que se oían pasos que se aproximaban rápidamente y notaba que se le aceleraba el pulso-. Nos veremos luego, estaré lo más cerca posible.

Meg estaba segura de que seria así y eso logro tranquilizarla un poco, se aproximo hasta el cuarto justo en el momento en que Soujiro aparecía por el otro lado del corredor y la miraba extrañado.

-¿Has sido tu?- le pregunto Seta ceñudo y visiblemente molesto como si le estuviera haciendo perder el tiempo-. Porque has gritado, ¿verdad?

-No he sido yo, creo que venia del cuarto de mi hermana.

-¡Maldición!- Soujiro se aproximo con presteza a la puerta y llamo despacio, espero unos segundos pero como no obtuvo ninguna respuesta miro a Megumi para saber que hacia a continuación.

-¿Quién ha gritado?

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron un poco al ver a Saito aparecer entre las sombras con el semblante contraído, al ver a los dos muchachos de pie frente a la habitación de Misao pareció sorprenderse aun mas.

-Ha sido del cuarto de Misao, llame a la puerta pero no me han contestado- informo el joven.

-Idiotas- dijo Saito. Giro el pomo de la puerta y vio que no se movía, luego miro a ambos chicos y llamo a la puerta-. Misao, se que estas despierta así que abre- ordeno sin derecho a replica.

Los débiles sollozos que provenían del interior del cuarto los alertaron de que algo no marchaba bien, Saito miro en forma evaluativa a Seta, como si estuviera decidiendo si el tenia algo que ver con ese asunto. Luego procedió a forzar la puerta que tras algunos intentos cedió.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras, pero se apreciaba que en la cama estaban tendidas dos personas aunque de manera algo extraña, Misao murmuro algo que nadie logro entender y Megumi corrió a su lado.

-¡Dios bendito!- exclamo con horror girándose hacia los dos hombres que aun se mantenían algo alejados-. Creo que han atacado a Aoshi.

-¡No podía ser en peor momento!- vocifero Saito furioso mientras se apresuraba a iluminar la habitación para ver lo que en verdad ocurría, cuando vio a Soujiro de pie en el mismo sitio sin mostrar la menor intención de ayudar en algo lo fulmino con la mirada y se acerco a el lo suficiente para hablarle sin que los demás lo oyeran-. Te lo advierto Soujiro, si me llego a enterar de que tu tienes algo que ver con todo esto, te prometo que me las pagaras muy caro.

-Vaya, Saito, pensaba que no querías a Aoshi Shinomori complicándote aun mas la vida- le respondió el joven con altanería-. Deberías considerarlo como una favor y no tomártelo así de mal.

-Es verdad que no deseo a Shinomori en mi vida, pero no tenia intención de vengarme así, a el voy a matarlo con mis propias manos y si no vive esta noche para contarlo, te matare a ti en su lugar.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que he sido yo quien lo ataco si es que ha sido así y no un truco por su parte? No soy la única persona en esta casa que saben que lo odias, muchos podrían pensar que el responsable has sido tu y que intentas cargarme la culpa a mi para no correr riesgos.

-Nadie más aparte de nosotros dos podría estar interesado en sacar al chico del camino. Tú tienes motivos más que suficientes para hacerlo luego de que fuera el quien se casara con Misao, ¿verdad?

Soujiro sonrió y se encogió de hombros logrando que Saito se exasperara aun más. Definitivamente estaba tentando su suerte.

- Si te sirve de algo, Saito, te doy mi palabra de que no he atentado contra su vida, por lo menos no esta noche.

Saito entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirarlo con especulación, luego se fijo en Megumi que seguía al lado de Misao sin atreverse a mover a Shinomori. Con molestia se acerco hacia donde estaban las jóvenes.

-Esta sangrando, y no se despierta- advirtió Megumi a su tío cuando este observo el rostro pálido del chico.

-Tenemos que moverlo si queremos evitar que se desangre- miro a Soujiro que seguía en el mismo sitio-. Ven aquí y ayúdame a mover a Shinomori para no hacerle mas daño del que ya tiene.

-Por mi, mejor si muriera, me evitaría tener que hacer al trabajo.

-Por esta noche dejaras de lado tus estupidez, Seta, así que ahora ven y ayúdame con el chico.

Misao intercambio una rápida mirada con su hermana que asintió al comprender que ella también sospechaba de Soujiro.

Cumpliendo con lo que había dicho, Saito logro apartar a Aoshi y recostarlo bien en la cama. Misao reprimió un gemido al ver que estaba demasiado pálido y que tenia el pulso débil, lo que le parecía extraño era el hecho de que no se hubiera defendido, desde que ella lo conocía, Aoshi siempre se había mantenido alerta y sin embargo ahora que mas lo había necesitado…

-La herida no es muy profunda, pero necesitará sutura- informo Megumi a su hermana intentado mostrase tranquila y trasmitirle parte del valor que definitivamente a ella le faltaba.

-Entonces hay que ir por el medico- dijo Saito.

-No llegara a tiempo, esta a una hora de camino desde jaca- Soujiro movió la cabeza con fastidio-. Habrá que intentar retener la hemorragia hasta que el llegue si pretenden mantenerlo vivo. Estoy convencido de que Shinomori es el hombre más terco del mundo pero si se pierde mas sangre ni siquiera su deseo de no morir le serviría de algo en este momento.

-Basta de estupidez. Me encargare yo- Megumi se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Voy por las cosas necesarias, Misao, no es la primera ves que me encargo de curar a alguien que se encuentre tan mal, creo que en este ultimo tiempo se esta haciendo costumbre. Aunque no una muy buena.

----------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Las primeras luces de la mañana no trajeron mas que sufrimiento para Kaoru, primero al enterarse de que Kenshin había decidido partir sin despedirse de ella y sin saber si volvería a verlo vivo otra vez y para hacerla sentir un mas desdichada Sanosuke la saco de la cama con la horrible noticia de que habían herido a su hermano mientras todos en casa de Saito dormían.

La joven aun seguía encerrada en el cuarto sin dejar de llorar, y solo cuando Tomoe entro a ver si podía hacer algo por ella, Kaoru acepto tomar un poco de te para intentar tranquilizarse pero de todas maneras la angustia por no saber nada mas sobre Aoshi la estaba matando.

-Iré en cuanto haya un poco mas de movimiento en la calle- le dijo Sano sentándose a su lado en la cama-. Entrar en casa de ese hombre ahora seria un fastidiado tomado en cuenta lo que me costo salir sin que me vieran hacerlo, Saito mando a registrar toda la casa por si aparecía alguien sospechoso, como si el no hubiera sido el culpable de todo esto- dijo con evidente desprecio.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Sano- Enishi se encogió de hombros ante al mirada interrogante de su amigo-. No te negare que me desconcierta y me desespera lo ocurrido, pero Saito no es tan idiota como para echarse un asesinato en su propia casa. Solo piensa en todos los problemas que eso conlleva.

-Si no fue el ¿quien?

-¿Soujiro Seta?- aventuro Tomoe-. Es decir, si el se quería casar con Misao pero luego ella se convirtió en la mujer de Aoshi…

-Creo que mi hermana puede tener razón, no es bueno que descartemos tan rápido a ese sujeto, ya le ha causado otros problemas a Aoshi.

-Aun así hay demasiadas cosas que no calzan en todo lo que paso esta noche, ¿Por qué Aoshi no se defendió cuando lo atacaron? El estaba muy alerta a cualquier cosa que ocurriera

-Tengo que verlo- dijo al fin Kaoru un poco más repuesta-. No quiero pensar en que le haya ocurrido nada malo, si fuera así Misao hubiera venido a decírmelo de inmediato, ¿verdad, Sano?

Sano recordó lo mal que se veía la esposa de su amigo después de todo lo ocurrido esa mañana y pensó que lo ultimo que haría Misao seria salir de la casa de su tío y separase del lado de su esposo, pero no le podía decir eso a Kaoru, eso terminaría de desanimarla todavía mas.

-Seguro que si, Kao. Ya veras como pronto tendremos noticias de que tu hermano esta bien.

Enishi capto enseguida las mentiras y las dudas en la vos de su amigo, así que salio del cuarto sin hacer comentarios y casi enseguida observo como Sanosuke hacia lo mismo para reunirse con el.

-Ahora si espero la verdad- le dijo el joven con seriedad-. ¿Como esta Aoshi?

Sano parecía fatigado por todo do lo ocurrido, solo de recordar el susto que había paso al imaginar que su amigo no sobreviviría a este ataque lo desesperaba. Había sentido un miedo terrible.

-Esta relativamente bien, no genial ya que no fue algo leve pero por lo menos ya no sangraba tanto cuando me vine.

Yukishiro asintió.

-¿Sabes quien lo ataco?

- Esa es nuestra principal duda, yo estaba con Megumi cuando ocurrió todo. ¡Maldición!- Sano se mezo el cabello frustrado y avergonzado-. Estuve todo la maldita noche de guardia frente a su puerta para evitar que algo así ocurriera y en el momento en que mas me necesitaba yo le falle.

-Hay demasiadas cosas que no pedemos prever, Sanosuke, es injusto y estupido que te juzgues por ello. Lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es averiguar que fue lo que paso realmente. Como bien has dicho, a mi también me da la sensación de que hay algo extraño.

Sano hizo un mueca y luego asintió. Nuevamente la breve conversación que tuvo con Megumi antes de partir se le vino ala cabeza. Le había dado vueltas una y otra ves mientras se dirija a casa de los Yukishiro. Tal vez Enishi podría ayudarle a encontrar una respuesta mucho mas adecuada para sus dudas..

-Ya te conté que Meg fue la que atendió a Aoshi cuando ocurrió todo, pero como ya esta un poco mejor , tiendo en cuanta la herido no fue tan peligrosa, igual se considera mucho mejor para estar seguros que hay que consultar al medico del pueblo, sin embrago ella tiene una hipótesis para el hecho de que Aoshi no se haya defendido.

-¿Cual es?

-Que lo drogaron.

Enishi frunció el ceño como intentando asimilar las palabras, luego asintió incitando a su amigo a continuar.

-Por lo cual tu teoría de que Saito fue el responsable del ataque contra Aoshi es aun mas factible.

-No lo se…- el castaño suspiro y se desordenó el cabello-. Estuve en le cuarto de Aoshi en la noche y hable con el, y no parecía mal de hecho casi me mato en cuanto puse un pie en el cuarto. Esta mañana revise el agua y todo lo que había en la habitación y nada, ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

- En ese caso no puedo ayudarte mucho, mis conocimientos sobre drogas y hierbas medicinales es demasiado limitado, Sano, con suerte conozco las mas simples y básicas por mi hermana…- Enishi se quedo callado y una idea fugas paso por su cabeza-. Pero si creo conocer a una persona que puede tener algunos conocimientos mas profundos sobre esa clase de cosas.

-Perfecto, podemos ir a verla esta tarde para intentar averiguar algo a ver si nos ilumina un poco, porque la verdad es que ni siquiera se por donde empezar a buscar, ¿Qué te pareces, Enishi?

- Creo que lo mejor será que vaya yo solo, ella no parece ser un apersona muy sociable y quizás desconfié si ambos la interrogamos tu te puedes quedar con Misao para ve si necesita algo y tampoco me agrada le idea de dejar a mi hermana y a Kao solo, con la partida de Kenshin todo ha sido un poco complicado así que si te pudieras hacer cargo de ellas hasta que yo regrese te lo agradecería muchísimo.

- No me agrada la idea de que vayas solo, con lo que le paso a Kenshin y ahora a Aoshi no es lo mas recomendable fiarse de nadie pero si lo crees convente yo no soy nadie para detenerte, solo espero que te vaya muy bien y podamos resolver luego todo este lió, será la única manera de dejar a las chicas tranquilas.

-Yo también espero lo mismo- le respondió Enishi.

Otra ves Yumi Komagata estaba provocando dudas sobre el y sobre por que estaba en ese pueblo. Una curandera tiene conocimientos de drogas e innumerables tipos de hierbas, y su llegada al pueblo coincidía con lo ocurrido recientemente a su amigo. No podía evitarlo, estaba seguro de que de alguna manera ella tenia mucho que ver con lo que le había ocurrido a Aoshi. Si de verdad era así, la mataría.

----------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao estaba sentada junto a Aoshi que aun estaba inconsciente, Megumi le había dicho que era mejor que permaneciera así para evitar el dolo pero ella temía que luego de eso Aoshi no volviera despertar mas.

Intento sacarse esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza, solo se estaba dejando dominar por el miedo que había sentido la noche pasada cuando se dio cuenta de que algo malo le había ocurrido al hombre que amaba.

Parecía tan irreal, cuando sintió la sangre que brotaba de la herida sus peores pesadillas parecían haberse convertido en algo real, aun temía que Aoshi no se recobrara, pero todo el mundo parecía confiado y ella deseaba poder sentirse igual.

Durante unos minutos permaneció en total silencio, contemplado la respiración lenta y apenas perceptible de Aoshi mientras se preguntaba quien de todos los que habían estado esa noche en la casa se había arriesgado a llevar tan adelante aquella venganza. Para ella era difícil creer que aquel hubiera sido un hecho fortuito, sino que por el contrario todo había sido fríamente calculado, por lo cual el principal sospechoso ante los ojos de la mayoría era su tío Saito.

Sabia que culparse a estas alturas no le otorgaría ningún beneficio, ya que habían asistido a la cena y ahora pagaban las consecuencias, se sentía triste pero no pensaba dejarse vencer por ese estado anímico, Aoshi se pondría bien y ella debería aprender a ser mas fuerte, por ambos.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de que estas aquí, Misao- le dijo Meg nada mas cruzar la puerta de la habitación luego de comprobar que nadie la había seguido. Misao penso que se le estaban pegando los hábitos de Sano.

-¿Temes que venga alguien?

-Temo que haya ojos espiando en cualquier sitio- respondió ella con fastidio-. ¿Aoshi ha despertado?

Misao negó con pesar y su hermana la abrasó muy fuerte intentando reconfortarla un poco mas. Odiaba ver que Misao sufriera de esa manera y se sentía terriblemente impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

-Pero se pondrá bien, estoy segura de que será así- respondió la joven mas animada e intento parecer segura de sus palabras.

-Yo también lo creo, Aoshi aun tiene demasiadas cosas por hacer como para morir así, sin embargo- Meg sujeto a su hermana de los hombros para obligarla que la mirara-. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de anoche, Misao?

-Ya te lo he dicho, en un momento tuve la sensación de que había alguien en el cuarto pero lo asocie a una pesadillas que me tenia agitada, pensé que Aoshi dormía por lo que no quise despertarlo, luego, no se cuanto tiempo después lo sentí gemir y desplomarse sobre mi. Fue horrible.

-Lo se, Misao, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada mas- Meg se acerco hasta Shinomori y le poso la mano en la frente para comprobar que no había temperatura-. Parece esta bien dentro de lo que se puede por supuesto, el medico vendrá esta tarde.

La joven asintió.

-¿Qué crees tu que paso en verdad, Meg?

Megumi le dedico una mirada sombréela a su hermana pequeña, pero sabia que lo mejor seria confiarle sus dudas.

-Yo pienso que alguien drogo a Aoshi, pero Sano no esta muy convencido.

Aquella era la primera cosa lógica que Misao oía desde la noche pasada. Si Aoshi esta bajo en efecto de alguna sustancia extraña era lógico que no pudiera defenderse, pero aun así…

-El estuvo muchas horas despierto.

-Lo se- reconocido Megumi-. Pero aun así creo que tengo razón, y que es por ese mismo hecho que aun no despierta, tenia esperanza de que el doctor viniese a primera hora y me diera su opinión, pero al parecer no será así y tendremos que conformarnos con suposiciones, si de verdad esta bajo el efecto de algo no creo que dure por mucho tiempo mas.

-Tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir, Meg- Misao se acerco y acaricio el rostro pálido de su esposo-. Cada vez todo parece irse haciendo mas y mas difícil y no se si podamos llegar hasta el final.

-Pero lo superaremos, y piensa solo en una cosa lógica, tenemos solo dos posibilidades de agresores en este lugar, o fue tío Saito o fue Soujiro; lo que debemos hacer es intentar encontrar al culpable antes de que piense en hacerlo otra vez. Ya sabes, mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

-Si fuera tan fácil como lo planteas, creo que Sano o Kenshin ya lo hubieran hecho y mucho mejor que nosotras.

-Si, pero Sano no me quiere darme la razón y Kenshin… bueno, el no puede presentarse aquí como si estuviera vivo después de que todos lo han dado por muerto ¿no lo crees? Me encantaría ver a tío Saito asustado por que tema de un fantasma, pero dudo que se trague algo así.

Amabas rieron antes semejante ocurrencia, sin embargo cuando Misao noto el leve gemido en la cama corrió al lado de Aoshi, por fin estaba despertando.

--------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Estaba definitivamente furioso, si sus sospechas sobre Yumi Komagata eran ciertas el mismo se encargaría de que esa mujer no volviera a poner nunca mas un pie en el pueblo. Eso lo juraba.

Enishi camino con paso rápido y decidido hasta las afueras del pueblo, no tenia ni la menor idea de a donde podría encontrarla ya que no sabia donde vivía, sin embargo tenia la certeza de que tarde o temprano ella aparecería por allí para recoger hierbas y cuando lo hiciera…

Tal vez como producto de sus acalorados pensamientos y sus desesperados deseos, la mujer apareció camino al pueblo, durante una fracción de segundos Enishi tuvo el impulso de exigirle de inmediato una justificación por lo que había hecho, pero se recordó que al igual que Sanosuke, el debía mantener la calma y no actúa con precipitación si deseaba obtener información de ella. Además, aun no tenia cien por ciento de seguridad de que ella fuera la culpable de lo que le había ocurrido a Aoshi. Merecía el beneficio de la duda hasta que alguien demostrara lo contrario

De rápidas zancados logro colocarse a su lado, Yumi lo observo algo asustada y se llevo afligida la mano al pecho, pero al darse cuenta de quien era le sonrió abiertamente y se relajo.

-Me ha dado un buen susto, señor Yukishiro, pero me alegra saber que es usted y no un vulgar salteador de caminos.

-Tal vez cuando termine de hacerle unas preguntas que me intrigan haya preferido al salteador de caminos, señorita Komagata. Estoy casi seguro de que no le Austria para nada oírme.

La expresión de desconcierto de Yumi le indicaba que no sabia o por lo menos no suponía a que se debía su visita.

-No he hecho nada contra la ley y en el caso de que si lo hubiera hecho usted no seria la persona indicada para juzgarme.

-En eso tiene razón, no voy a juzgarla, solo deseo que me responda con la verdad y luego decidiré que es lo mejor para hacer en este caso.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Yukishiro, pero no me agrada en absoluto el tono que esta usando conmigo.

- No es mi intención agradarla, señorita, solo saber la verdad- le dijo el joven mientras la tomaba del brazo para obligarla a seguirlo a un sitio más apartado donde no pudieran se vistos con facilidad.

-¡¿Que cree que hace?!

- Ya se lo he dicho, tenemos una conversación pendiente de la que yo espero aclarar mis dudas. A uno de mis amigos lo han atacado anoche y ahora esta gravemente herido- le dijo Enishi.

-Lamento oír algo así, si puedo ayudarlo en algo…

-Claro que puede hacerlo, quiero saber para quien trabaja usted y por que además de que me cuente que demonios le dieron a Aoshi Shinomori anoche para conseguir que no pudiera defenderse.

A pesar de que Yumi seguía tan erguida y desafiante como antes, era evidente que había palidecido bastante. Intento sonreír pero esta vez el gesto resulto como algo muy fingido y vació.

-No se de que habla.

-Lo sabe a la perfección, así que mientras antes terminemos con esto, antes podrá marcharse. ¿Para quien trabaja?

Yumi retrocedió un par de pasos y busco una salida por donde poder huir de Enishi, sin embrago el se dio cuneta aunque no intento retenerla por la fuerza, esperaría primero a ver que hacia ella.

-Yo solo he venido a este pueblo de paso, no trabajo para nadie solo vivo de lo que gano con mis conocimientos y eso no tiene nada de malo, pronto retomaré mi camino y no tendrá que inquietarse mas por mi.

-La verdad- exigió Enishi sin alterarse.

-¡Ya le he dicho que no tengo ni la menor idea de que esta hablando! Yo solo soy una mujer sola…

Enishi la sujeto del brazo con fuerza y logro atraerla hacia el logrando presionarle la daga en la base del cuello. Odiaba profundamente lo que tendría que hacer pero por lo visto no le quedaría otra opción si quería conseguir información para poder resolver el misterio.

-Usted decide señorita Komagata- le dijo el con voz suave-. O me cuenta la verdad y vive, o simplote decide seguir mintiéndome y se muere.

-Usted no seria capas…

-Oh, si, ni siquiera se imagina lo capas que seria de hacer algo así. Matarla a usted no tendría la menor importancia.

Yumi sabia que sus palabras eran verdaderas, cerro los ojos y pensó en las cosas por las cuales una no poda morir y suspiro resignada.

-Usted gana, le contare la verdad cundo decida soltarme. No le diré nada con una daga apoyada en mi cuello.

Enishi sonrió y la soltó.

-Pues bien, la escucho.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Naufragio y despedida.  
Amor irreconocible  
de vientos y tempestad**_

**Capitulo 16: Se desata la primera tormenta.**

Kenshin llamo lentamente a la puerta, no esperaba una respuesta inmediata pero no se sentía inquieto, la verdad es que tenia mucho tiempo antes de poner en marcha su plan.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que alguien se dignara a abrir la puerta, un joven rubio que al pelirrojo le daba la impresión de haber visto en alguno otra ocasión, eso no le gustaba, si es era al caso corría el riesgo de ser reconocido, sin embargo ¿de que servia lo que hacia si no corría riesgos?

-¿Qué deseas?- le pregunto el joven con gesto ceñudo, estaba claro que la llegada de Kenshin no le era en absoluto grata.

-Necesito hablar con el señor Hajime Saito. Es urgente.

El chico sonrió con desprecio.

- El no podrá recibirte en este momento, a menos que sea para algo de verdad importante, te aconsejo que des la media vuelta y te marches antes de que te arrepientas por tu absurda osadía.

-Es importante- insistió Himura sin inmutarse.

El joven se dio la media vuelta para entrar en la casa y lo oyó cuando lo maldecía por sus comportamiento irrespetuoso , no lo invito a pasar a la casa sin embargo Kenshin tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, si podía ver a Saito y conseguir lo que quería no tendría motivos para quejarse del trato desagradable de ese sujeto. No seria el primero ni el último que lo hiciera.

Los pasos rápidos y las breves palabras que se acercaban le indicaron que estaba a un paso de cumplir su objetivo, el chico rubio regreso con su gesto altanero y con una seña de la cabeza le indico que lo siguiera, una vez fuera de la puerta de un despacho, el joven lo miro detenidamente.

- El señor esta dispuesto a atenderte, no le desafíes como has hecho conmigo, si lo haces te aseguro que no saldrás de esta casa para contarlo. La paciencia no es su lado mas fuerte. Te lo aseguro.

Kenshin murmuro un gracias y entro con toda calma al despacho. Saito estaba dándole la espalda y una oleada de furia se apodero del pelirrojo. Seguramente ese hombre no lo consideraría lo suficientemente importante como para mostrarle las normas mínimas de respeto y saludarlo como se esperaba. Pero no importaba, su venganza vendría mucho mas tarde.

-¿Así que necesitabas hablar conmigo?- le pregunto el hombre mientras se volteaba con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Pues habla ahora antes de que decida cambiar de opinión, te aseguro que no me gusta perder mi tiempo y si no hubiera sido por tu instancia, mis hombres no te habrían permitido entrar.

- Vengo a ofrecerle mis servicios- le dijo Kenshin sin levantar la vista del piso a pesar de saber que Saito lo examinaba de arriba abajo para poder hacerse una idea de que clase de hombre era el.

-¿Por qué querría yo contar con tus "servicios", muchacho? Tengo hombres suficientes, hombres que hacen lo que yo les ordenes sin cuestionar en absoluto mis ordenes. No te necesito.

-Solo le pido un trabajo. Techo y comida a cambio de lo que sea- insistió Kenshin con sutileza.

-Vaya, te conformas con muy poco, muchacho- Saito comenzó a caminar en torno a el sin dejar de mirarle-. Me pregunto a que se deberá esta urgencia de buscar un puesto de trabajo, estoy seguro de que muchos hombres aceptarían gustosos tu oferta, ¿Por qué yo en vez de cualquier otro?

- Protección- respondió Kenshin.

Esta vez Kenshin si obtuvo el resultado esperada. Saito arqueo las cejas antes sus palabras y volvió a tomar asiento. Con un gesto de cabeza lo invito a que se sentara frente a el. Kenshin sabia que sus pocas palabras le picarían la curiosidad y Saito buscaría medios para obligarle a hablar mas de la cuenta para intentar descubrir que se traía el pelirrojo entre las manos.

-Protección- repitió el hombre con tranquilidad-. Debe reconocer que esta es la primera vez que alguien me solicita algo así, por lo general es en otro en quien buscan protección de mi. Ahora muchacho, me gustaría que me explicaras un poco de que se trata todo este asunto de la protección.

-Me buscan para matarme, no negare que me lo merezco pero morir no esta aun en mis planes. Si fueran solo un par de hombres los que me buscaran no me habría visto obligado a huir, pero esta vez… creo que la situación se me ha escapado de las manos- le respondió Himura con una leve sonrisa.

Saito lo observaba con atención. Intentaba encontrar algo de delatara al joven que tenia sentado frente a el pero parecía que su historia era real. No se mostraba tenso ni nervioso, incluso parecía estar completamente relajado y eso le demostraba que no mentía.

-Te creo, sin embargo no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué yo en vez de otro hombre, muchacho?

- Porque si saben que trabajo para usted corro menos riesgos, además creo que puedo serle de mas ayuda de la que piensa. Le aseguro que si estoy huyendo no es precisamente porque no les gustara mi manera de ser o de pensar, hice muchas cosas que no se considerarían correctas.

Saito sonrió.

-Te escucho- le dijo el hombre.

- Soy un asesino. Mato por dinero y por que me gusta hacerlo. Si esta interesado en disponer de mis servicios me pondré bajo sus ordenes ahora mismo- Kenshin lo miro directamente a los ojos. Ya había jugado todas sus cartas y al parece había dado resultado. Saito no daba señales de haberlo reconocido, si ahora se tragaba su historia y lo aceptaba bajo sus ordenes solo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudiera poner en marchas sus planes.

- ¿Quién me asegura que luego no intentaras de matarme a mi?

-Bueno, eso nadie puede asegurárselo, solo tendrá que confiar en mi palabra- le respondió Himura

Poniéndose de pie Saito lo miro una vez mas antes de darle la espalda para concentrar su atención en el exterior.

-¿Tu nombre?

-No existe, ha muerto hace mucho tiempo, junto con la persona que fui una vez. Ahora solo soy lo que ve, nada mas que esto.

- No me fió de ninguna persona, muchacho, y si acepto que trabajes para mi te aseguro que aparte de tener mi desconfianza tampoco acepto errores. Si los cometes, yo mismo te matare, aun así me agrada la forma en que planteas las cosas. Te daré una oportunidad, pero ira en ti si la sanes aprovechar o no.

Kenshin sonrió al mismo tiempo que sentía como el alivio le recorría el cuerpo. Lo había logrado.

-No se arrepentirá- dijo el pelirrojo-. Me encargare de eliminar a quien se cruce en mi camino. Puede estar seguro.

_¿Quién eres?_

_Eso ya no importa._

_¿Qué es lo que eres?_

_-No querrás saberlo._

--------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Yumi estaba sentada sobre un tronco caído observando como Enishi Yukishiro se paseaba de un sitio a otro esperando su respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho. Ella se había sentido obligada a dársela a pesar del temor que sentía ya que si lo pensaba con detenimiento gran parte de la culpa de lo ocurrido era de ella. Sin embargo ahora volvía a dudar y sabia que eso le estaba jugando en contra con aquel muchacho, el la había amenazado abiertamente, pero estaba segura de que no se quedaría tranquilo viendo como los hecho se sucedían un tras otro y que probablemente las personas que le quería irían cayendo lentamente. A ella tampoco le agradaba tener que ser participe de semejante barbarie.

- Yo… Tu amigo si fue drogado- afirmo la joven pasados los primeros minutos de silencio agobiante-. Yo misma prepare la infusión que le debían dar para que actuara en el tiempo debido.

Enishi asintió muy tranquilo y sin mostrar la menor reacción de asombro, como si ya hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

-¿ Aoshi se pondrá bien?- pregunto Yukishiro con angustia-. No me agradaría saber que existirán secuelas.

-No, se pondrá bien aunque despertara un poco cansado, lo normal. No recordara mucho pero estará bien.

-Lo han herido, ¿lo sabias?- Enishi la miro con detenimiento como esperando poder descifrar si lo que le decía era verdad o mentira. Yumi negó con evidente pesar. No sabía lo ocurrido y eso lo alivio.

- Solo me pidieron que preparara la infusión, nada mas. Nunca ha sido mi intención matar a nadie, mucho menos a un apersona que no conozco. ¿Qué interés podría tener yo en algo semejante? Solo ha sido un trabajo.

- Te creo- reconoció Yukishiro. Yumi se mostró aliviada ante sus respuesta-. Sin embargo ahora me explicaras quien te ordeno hacer algo así contra Aoshi y como lograron drogarlo realmente. Soy conciente de que el tuvo mucho cuidado durante toda la cena y gran parte de la noche. Es un hombre hábil que sabe cuidarse y el hecho de que no haya dado resultado nos preocupa.

-Se lo debieron dar en lo que haya bebido, la cantidad de la efusión era tan poca que el efecto se retardaría varias horas hasta que se acumulara en el organismo haciéndolo caer en un pesado letargo. Ese fue el modo que utilizaron, supongo que no se quería levantar sospechas.

-Ahora, señorita Komagata, me falta el quien y porque.

Yumi se mordió el labio angustiada, como si temiera que sus palabras pudieran perjudicarla mas de la cuenta. Ya había hablado demasiado y si lo volvía a hacer se acarrearía mucho problemas.

-No puedo, el porque no lo se. No pregunto cuales son los motivos que impulsan a una persona ha hacer lo que hace. Solo hago mi trabajo lo mejor que se pueda y le aseguro que esta vez no ha sido la excepción y el quien… lo siento mucho, señor Yukishiro, pero no pudo ayudarlo en eso.

- No creo que le haya dejado opción, no se moverá de aquí hasta que obtenga una respuesta satisfactoria. Le aseguro que no será tan difícil si usted también pone un poco de su parte, señorita Komagata u me cuenta con tranquilidad y buena disposición todo lo que sabe. Solo deseo oír de usted la verdad.

Yumi se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar amaradamente. Enishi no podía sentirse aun pero, su intención jamás había sido la de convertirse en juez de nadie, solo estaba preocupado por Aoshi y necesitaba hacer algo para sentirse útil, el ver a esa joven horrorizada por lo que estaba pasando no era su manera de sentirse aliviado y mucho menos satisfecho consigo mismo.

- No deseo importunarla, solo necesito saber quien es el que esta detrás de todo esto, ¿puede entender eso?- le preguntó el joven mientras se inclinaba frente a ella para apartarle con cuidado las manos del rostro y secarle las lagrimas-. No puede ser tan difícil, solo déme un poco mas de información.

Ella negó con obstinación.

- Usted se beneficiara con lo que yo diga, en cambio yo me veré cada vez más perdida. Mi vida depende de que haga las cosas bien y su actitud no me ayuda- le contesto ella con desesperación.

- ¿La han amenazado?- pregunto Enishi, sin embargo eso no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Lo esperaba.

- Ni siquiera se imagina como. Vivo presa del error y lo pero de todo es que se que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo me resigno. Yo no pretendía venir a este pueblo, mis planes era muy diferentes pero… en fin, tuve que venir ya ahora me encuentro metida en este problemas. Lo que el ocurrió a su amigo no es lo ultimo que debo hacer, es lo único que le puedo decir para ayudarlo. Por desgracia mi trabajo no ha terminado aquí y los siguientes trabajos no serán tan inofensivos como este, así que debe tener cuidado. Muchos corren peligro.

-¿Usted piensa seguir trabajando en esto y aun así me advierte?- le preguntó el incrédulo-. No la entiendo.

- Usted no es mala persona, de hecho es una de las personas mas decentes que he conocido y esta es mi manera de desmotarle lo agradecida que me siento por su preocupación. La hermana de Aoshi Shinomori será la próxima, en tres días mas tal vez ella no vuelva a despertar.

Yumi se pudo de pie con tanta rapidez que pilló a Enishi de sorpresa. El la miro asustado al no saber que ocurrirá y no pudo sujetarla antes de que ella echara a correr para perderse en el bosque.

El se quedo observándola mientras poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una mera sombra. Kaoru correría peligro en solo tres días mas. Aoshi no seria el único y el debía prestar atención a los detalles.

Suspiro con resignación antes de volver sobre sus pasos para regresar a la casa, tenia mucho en que pensar y que hacer antes de esa noche, al día siguiente, el tiempo se le estaría limitando

_¿Podemos saberlo todo?_

_Pregunta y hallarás respuesta._

_¿Y si no son las que buscaba?_

_No siempre obtenemos lo que deseamos._

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Misao no cabía en si de la alegría cuando vio a Aoshi que la observaba. Aun estaba muy pálido pero el verlo despierto disipó todos sus absurdo temores y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no echarse a sus brazos a llorar desesperada como deseaba..

-¿Qué paso? Me duele- dijo Aoshi intentado contener un gemido. Misao lo observo con ojos asustados y Megumi le indico que con una mirada que se calmara si no quería alterarlo mas de lo que estaba.

-Vaya que nos has dado un buen susto, Aoshi Shinomori- le dijo la joven con tranquilidad y una radiante sonrisa-. Pensamos que no saldrías de esta para contarla. Es bueno saber que nos equivocamos.

- ¿Qué me paso?

- Te han herido- le dijo Misao mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su esposo-. Aoshi, alguien entro anoche en la habitaron y te hirieron.

- ¿Quién fue?- preguntó Aoshi mas serio que antes posando los ojos fríos de una a otra. Megumi se encogió de hombros cuando el parecía esperar que ella le diera la respuesta que buscaba.

- Aun no lo sabemos- respondió Misao.

-Pero Sanosuke esta haciendo lo posible por averiguarlo, insiste en que todos somos inocentes y a la vez culpables hasta que no tengamos alguna pista. Una verdadera lastima, Aoshi pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Lo importante es que ya has despertado y pronto estarás como nuevo.

- Mi hermana, Kenshin, los Yukishiro- murmuro el haciendo un esfuerzo.-, ¿como están ellos?

- Todos están bien, Sano se encargo de ir a avisar lo que ocurrió y ahora seguramente todos estarán muy preocupados por ti. En cuanto el regrese le pediré que vaya a avisarles que tu ya estas mucho mejor, Kaoru no nos perdonaría si dejáramos pasar algo así. Además, el medico vedar mas tarde para examinarte y darte un diagnostico mas certero, yo fui la que te suture la herida y no creo que haya hecho tan mal trabajo, pero estoy lejos de ser una profesional.

- Gracias por todo, Megumi.

- De nada, somos una familia, ¿verdad?- ella le sonrió-. Ahora, creo que lo mejor será que los deje solos, mi hermana no ha parado de llorar al pensar que te podría haber ocurrido algo mucho peor así que ahora te corresponde a ti intentar consolarla. Yo necesito comer algo y a ustedes tampoco les vendría nada de mal. Veré que puedo hacer. Regresare enseguida

Con esto ultimo Megumi desaprecio tras la puerta de cuarto dejando a ambos jóvenes solos. Aoshi estiro su mano y sujeto la pequeña de Misao entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La joven bajo la vista para clavarla en el piso y así evitar que el notara las lagrimas que brillaban en sus ojos.

- Me pondré bien, lo juro- le dijo Aoshi para tranquilizarla-. ¿Confías en mis promesas, Misao?

- Si, pero no me gusta lo que esta pasando, todo fue tan horrible…- ella cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza al recodar la noche anterior-. Cuando te sebito sobre mi, herido y no me respondías me temí lo peor, creo que grite mucho hasta que llegaron todos a ayudar. Por un momento pensé que estabas muerto.

- Lo que me extraña- cometo Aoshi logrando que ella lo mirara-. Estaba a su merced, matarme hubiera sido lo mas fácil del mundo, ¿no lo crees? Sin embargo, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Tu no podrías haber hecho nada para defenderme y al parecer tampoco podrías verlo e identificarlo.

- Tal vez podrías pensar que eso es porque no desea verte muerto aun, porque quiere una muerte con la cual pueda cobrar venganza y sentirse satisfecho. Porque el haberte matado en la oscuridad no significaría nada para el comparado con el sufrimiento que desea provocarte.

Misao y Aoshi voltearon a ver al joven castaño que entraba por la ventana y se apresuraba a ir hasta la puerta, se asomo un momento y luego cerro despacio para asegurarse de poner el seguro.

- Nos has asustado-lo regaño Misao con una sonrisa y evidente alivio -. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en casa de los Yukishiro? ¿Le has puesto al tanto de lo que paso anoche con Aoshi?- le pregunto ella.

- Ya les informe y no se lo han tomado muy bien, con Enishi estuvimos haciendo algunas hipótesis de lo que pudo haber ocurrido-. Sano miro significativamente a su amigo-. Lo que nos preocupa es que Kenshin ya salio hacia acá para presentarse a Saito esta mañana e intentar conseguir el empleo, pero cuando llegué ya se había marchado y el no tiene ni idea de lo que te ha ocurrido, Aoshi. De seguro que será una buena sorpresa para nuestro querido Ken

- Esperemos que eso no lo altere demasiado- respondió Shinomori con evidente preocupación.

-¿Bromeas? – pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa-.Kenshin seria capas de convencer a cualquiera de que se alegra de tu deceso. Tiene mas sangre fría que nosotros tres juntos- dijo el mirando a Misao como para explicarle la situación-. Es una persona muy preocupada del resto, pero cuando trabaja pierde los escrúpulos y se puede convertir en tu peor enemigo.

- El no nos traicionaría, ¿verdad?- pregunto Misao intentando mantener la calma. Para ella era imposible asociar al Kenshin que conocía, risueño y siempre dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera, al hombre frió y despiadado que su amigo ahora le describía. Capas de hacer lo que fuera.

Sano simplemente le sonrió.

- Nada de traiciones entre nosotros, Misao, pero si se las arreglaría para fingir que nos detesta de verdad. Puede que si te lo encuentras frente a tus ojos no seas capas de reconocerlo.

- Sano dice la verdad- Aoshi le apretó la mano con más fuerza-. Kenshin sabe muy bien disimular lo que siente y expresar lo que desea. Sus prioridades cambian con facilidad y se adapta a lo que sea. Si ahora pretende ser un fiel servidor al lado de tu tío, cree cuando te digo que intentara complacerlo en lo que le sea posible.

- ¿Y luego?- le pegunto ella.

- Cuando consiga lo que necesitamos, dejara todo esto atrás y volverá a ser el Kenshin que conocemos. Podremos volver a decir que esta vivo y todos nosotros dejaremos de estar en este peligro constante. Pero antes de conseguir aquello son necesarios algunos sacrificios como estos.

- Ojala pudiera ser así de fácil- Sano acerco una silla hasta la cama de su amigo y se sentó en ella a horcajadas-. Pensamos que anoche te deben haber drogado, Aoshi, no es normal que tu te hayas quedado dormido estando de guardia. Con Enishi es a la única explicación lógica a la que hemos llegado.

- Megumi y yo pesábamos mas o menos lo mismo- afirmo Misao-. Fue todo tan repentino y no era normal. Cuando estuvimos hablando te notabas bien despierto pero luego… no era normal.

- Sin embargo no bebí nada desde que llegue a la habitación y solo probé algo en la mesa, nunca me sentí mal como para llegar a sospechar que algo extraño ocurría- dijo Aoshi con el ceño fruncido.

- Enishi se esta encargando de ello, tiene una idea de quien puede estar detrás de todo esto o por lo menos decirnos si nuestras sospechas son ciertas y si tiene razón ya estaremos un paso mas cerca.

-¿De quien sospechan?- pregunto Shinomori a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta porque era la más lógica.

- Los de costumbre. Saito y Soujiro Seta. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para haber podido herirte , pero debo reconocer que de los dos el primero se porto bastante bien contigo, sin embrago Soujiro fue un constante desagrado. Si ni hubiera tenido que mantenerme escondido para evitar que me descubrieran se las hubiera hecho pagar caro a ese idiota.

- Sea como sea, debo salir lo antes posible de aquí- afirmo Aoshi con serenidad. Misao parecía dispuesta a reclamar, pero el le puso un dedo en los labios para evitar que lo hiciera-. No es la primera ves que estoy herido y… no creo que sea la ultima, Misao. A pesar de eso seguir aquí es como tentar constantemente la suerte, en cualquier momento el que me hizo esto podría considerar que es prudente terminar el trabajo de una sola vez en vez de esperar mas tiempo.

-Pero estas herido, Aoshi- le rebatió ella-. Nos iremos, lo prometo, pero si solo esperamos unos días a que te sientas mejor no tiene porque pasar nada. Tal vez uno o dos como mucho. Por favor.

-Hablaremos mas tarde, voy a ver a Enishi- les informo el castaño antes de salir otra ves por la ventana.

Misao ya no estaba contenta con la actitud de Aoshi. Intentaba comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, y en parte lo hacia, sin embargo odiaba que el no considerara sus decisiones, a pesar de que ella sabia que lo hacia para mejor.

- No deseo que te enfades conmigo, Misao- le dijo el mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-. Mi decisión es por el bien de los dos.

-Por el tuyo no.

-Pero por el tuyo si.

Misao se giro hacia el y lo abrazo intentado no hacerle mucho daño, Aoshi le acaricio el cabello mientras le permitía que llorara unos minutos. Cuando ella fue a levantarse el se lo impidió para que siguiera recostada junto a el.

-Lo entiendo- dijo ella al fin suspirando con resignación.

-Esta terminara pronto, pero debes comprender que mientras este así de herido no podré hacer mucho. Soujiro Seta esta en esta casa y se lo que eso significa, para el seria lo mas satisfactorio de mundo intentar hacerte algo sabiendo que yo a pesar de estar cerca no puedo hacer nada por defenderte.

-Yo solo temo que una viaje en estas condiciones no sea lo mas adecuado para ti. ¿Podemos quedarnos al menos unos días en casa de los Yukishiro?

-Podríamos, aunque a veces siento que estamos abusando de su hospitalidad- Aoshi le beso en la frente-. ¿Con eso quedaríais mas tranquila?

Misao asintió.

-Tendremos que hablar con Megumi y explicarle la situación, a ella no le gustara mucho la idea.

- Pero comprenderá, para ambos tu seguridad es una de las cosas mas importantes. Megumi hará siempre lo mejor para ti.

- Y yo por ti, aunque no quieres oírme nunca- le dijo ella mientras lo besaba en los labios.

En ese momento Sano entro por la ventana conteniendo la respiración. Parecía como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia antes de llegar ahí.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- le pregunto Misao asustada. Aoshi la retuvo a su lado para no dejar que se marchara.

-Kenshin esta aquí, tu tío le ha dado orden de que vigile a Kaoru -luego miro a Aoshi con desesperación-. Planea matarla.

_¿Confías en quien tiene tu vida en sus manos?_

_No hay mas salida._

_¿Temes a la traición?_

_Ni siquiera al muerte._

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Hola chicas, agradezco a todas las que han leído y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, lamento mucho no haber podido responderlos pero estoy colapsada, pero ya se viene fin de año y por fin la vacaciones. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Y todo eso se fue  
barrido en una noche cualquiera  
por la misma antigua tempestad  
del origen**_

**Capitulo 18: Sigue la tormenta.**

Kenshin rondo con cuidado la casa de Enishi, parecía lo mas absurdo del mundo que lo primero que Saito le hubiera encomendado fuera matar la hermano de su amigo, a la mujer que amaba.

Siguió esperando pacientemente imaginado la angustia que debían estar pando las que se encontraban ahí dentro, desesperadas por saber como seguía Aoshi y al igual que el, rogando por una rápida recuperación.

Debía reconocer que aquel había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Saito o Seta, al enterarse de que Shinomori había sido herido, Kenshin estuvo a punto de tirar todo su esfuerzo por la borda para poder ver como estaba su amigo, afortunadamente para el, alcanzo a recobrar la compostura casi de inmediato después de las palabras de Chou y ahora estaba ahí, esperando la mejor oportunidad para matar a Kaoru.

Una carcajada amarga salio de sus labios, esa vez no tenia un plan alternativo para salir de ese embrollo, Saito solamente se había limitado a decirle que debía matarla a mas tardar la noche siguiente y que el viera la forma mas limpia de hacerlo. Con Aoshi aquel hombre esperaba hacerlo sufrir pero con Kaoru seria un poco mas benevolente.

Volvió a fijar su atención en la salida de la casa, Tomoe salio fuera y observo con atención a ambos lados, seguramente Enishi le habría advertido que no hiciera nada riesgoso y no se alejara mucho de la casa por miedo a que les ocurriera algo, y Kaoru… bueno, ella seguiría molesta con el y a la noche siguiente Kenshin tendría que buscar una manera de acabar con ese problema. O ella moría o el, y Amura tenia muy claro cual seria su opción.

El ligero roce del filo de una espada en su cuello lo sobresalto, contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos hasta que noto que alguien se inclinaba a su lado y cambia aquel filo por el de una daga.

- Si deseas seguir vivo, me dirás que es lo que estas haciendo rondando mi casa- le susurró al oído Enishi con un tono frió y acerado que aseguraba la veracidad de su amenaza.

Kenshin se volvió a mirarlo y hubiera reído de buena gana ante la cara de seriedad del chico si la situación no le hubiera parecido tan tonta e irreal al mismo tiempo.

- Tranquilo Yukishiro- lo calmo el pelirrojo-. Soy Kenshin Himura, supongo que aun me recuerdas.

El chico lo reconoció de inmediato y le sonrió abiertamente, miro a su alrededor con cuidado y se escondió junto a el, apartándose a las sombras de los arbusto y arboles para ser lo menos visible posible.

- Casi no te he reconocido- le dijo el chico ya más relajado-. Me asunte mucho por que creí que eras alguno de los hombres de Saito que había venido a complicar las cosas otra vez.

-Y lo soy- corroboro el pelirrojo-. Me ha contratado para hacer sus trabajaos, por eso ahora estoy aquí.

Enishi no podía disimular su admiración pro lo que su amigo había hecho, cuando Kenshin sugirió aquella idea el único que parecía realmente convencido de sus habilidades y creía que lo lograría era Aoshi. Yukishiro soltó un silbido de admiración y luego sonrió.

- ¿Qué te ha encomendado ese imbecil?

- Que mate a Kao.

El silencio los envolvió mientras uno se hacia la idea de lo que había confesado y el otro intentaba asimilar esa información. Enishi entrecerró losaos y frunció el ceño al mirarlo.

-Creo que deberías explicarme mucho mejor eso, Ken. No lo estoy entendiendo y eso no me gusta.

- No hay mucho que explicar- Saito me ha pedido que mate a Kaoru a mas tardar mañana en la noche y aun no se lo que voy a hacer.

- No matarla, por supuesto- exclamo el joven con desesperación. Luego se calmo un poco antes de continuar-. Supongo que no te será muy difícil si trabajas con Yumi Komagata.

- ¿Por qué habría de trabajar con ella, la he visto y es algo extraña como me lo dijiste peor no voy atrabajar con ella ni buscar su ayuda.

- Pues ella si trabajara contigo, me ha dicho…- Enishi miro a su amigo confundido y luego pareció atar cabos-. Maldito imbecil, estoy casi seguro de que debe ser el quien esta detrás de todo esto.

-¿Ser quien, Enishi? Tu tampoco te estar expresando muy bien hoy- lo recrimino el pelirrojo.

-Kaoru esta en doble peligro- murmuró Enishi con rabia- . Saito te ha enviado a ti y seguramente Soujiro Seta también tiene en mente librarse de Kaoru y se lo ha encargado a Yumi Komagata, por ese motivo pensé que trabajarías con ella. Ella me lo confeso.

Kenshin se apoyo agotado contra el árbol mas cercano, esa situación era aun mas difícil de lo que el había creído, no solo tenia que pesar que haría el sino que también como librar a Kaoru de esa mujer, debería haberla matado cuando tuvo oportunidad la noche anterior.

-¿Has pensado en algo?- le preguntó Himura.

-Por el momento estar prevenido, si Yumi me lo advierto es porque la amenaza sigue latente a pesar de que ella no lo quiera así y solo me queda esperar hasta mañana y asegurarme de que ella este bien. Seguramente intentará envenenarla, ella no sabe hacer otra cosa y jamás mataría a sangré fría, se nota que trabajar con Seta es un sacrificio muy grande para ella sin que obtenga mejores beneficios, pero algo la obliga y necesito averiguar que es.

-Bien- respondió Kenshin- No me gustaría tener que verme en la necesidad de matar también a esa mujer. Tu encárgate mañana de ella y descuida, de Kaoru me encargare yo y pase lo que pase, será lo mejor para todos. No olvides eso- le prometió Kenshin mas tranquilo.

- Hay una cosa más que me gustaría contarte, Ken… y que me des tu opinión antes de irte- se apresuro a decirle Enishi antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a ser su enemigo potencial.

- Tu dirás.

- Ha herido a Aoshi, creo que ya esta mucho mejor pero de igual manera las chicas están muy preocupadas y sigue en casa de Saito.

-¿Piensas que ha sido Saito el responsable de todo este indecente? Me había enterado esta mañana y ha sido en el primer sospechoso que he pensado, sin dejar de lado a otros, por supuesto.

- La verdad, es que yo creo que es Soujiro Seta el que esta detrás de todo esto- comento Yukishiro nervioso-. Es por algo que me comento Yumi, se que un sujeto la obligo a venir hasta este pueblo para hacer unos cuantos trabajos para el y a Aoshi para tacarlo la otra noche lo drogaron, ella misma me lo confeso y ahora lo de Kao… no creo que Saito este encargándoles a ambos el mismo trabajo, verdad. Y no quiere a Aoshi muerto tan pronto, recuerda que el mismo desea matarlo.

-¿Con eso das por hecho de que Seta esta trabajando a espaldas de Saito?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras las ideas iban tomado forma en su cabeza-. Es como si quisiera sacar a Aoshi del camino antes d que Saito interfiera.

- No tengo idea de que planea se sujeto, pero se que no esta jugando limpio aunque no se muy bien por que.

Kenshin asintió y volvió a cubrirse con su capa. Se puso de pie para volver a marcharse a hacer su trabajo.

- Yo me encargaré de Kaoru, Yukishiro, tu solo intenta vigilar a tu amiga y… gracias por la información, veré que puedo hacer o averiguar esta tarde en casa de Saito. Te avisare a ti o a Sano.

Luego de aquella despedido, el joven se perdió ocultándose entre las sombras, tenia aun mucho trabajo por delante antes de la noche siguiente. Debía preparar un asesinato. El mejor.

_¿Existe alguna salida?_

_Solo una._

_¿Tu vida o la mía?_

_La nuestra._

-----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Aoshi miraba a Misao que seguía sentada a su lado, estaba tan callada que por unos minutos había temido que se hubiera desmayado, pero no, ella solo seguir confusa por toda esa información.

Kenshin trabajaba para Saito y tenia que matar a Kaoru.

Shinomori no podía negar que aquellas palabras habían parecido terribles, pero ahora que se encontraba un poco mas tranquilo podía pensar con mayora claridad y analizar las cosas fríamente.

Saito no era un idiota, para el también debía haber sido de extrañar la repentina llegada de Kenshin y seguramente aquel encargo consistiría en una prueba de fuego con la cual el pelirrojo debía mostrar su lealtad, la verdad es que a Aoshi no se le ocurría que podría hacer Kenshin para salir de ese problema, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que jamás dañaría a su hermana,

Sin darle mucho tiempo a reacción, el se sentó despacio en la cama dispuesto a vestirse para ponerse camino a casa de Enishi, Misao lo miró sorprendida y fue a protestar cuando el la callo con una mirada.

- No estamos seguros aquí, ya sea por tu tío o por Seta, sea como sea estoy seguro de que esta herida tenia mas propósitos que simplemente matarme.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto Misao visiblemente nerviosa.

- Solo buscan debilitarme, el que lo haya hecho es un cobarde porque desea pelear conmigo en desventaja. Estoy seguro de que se aproxima el final de esta pesadilla, aunque no se como resultaran las cosas.

- Bien- le dijo ella-. No puede tener otro final para nosotros, tal vez sea difícil peor mitra estemos juntos todo saldrá bien.

- Me alegra que pienses así, lo que más necesito en este momento es que no tengas miedo, Misao. Debe ser fuerte por todos nosotros y por ti misma.

Aoshi se puso de pe con cierta dificultad y termino de vestirse, sabia que ahora vendría la parte mas difícil de todas: hablar con Saito e informarle de su partida inmediata, estaba seguro de que no le gustaría pero Aoshi debía hablar con sus amigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá con tu hermana?- le pregunto Misao en un susurro mientras observaba a todos lados-. Ella…

- Mientras Kenshin este a cargo nada malo ocurrirá, ya veras como se libra de esta. El la quiere mucho.

- El esta enamorado de ella y tu no deseas darte cuenta- le dijo Misao sin pensar mucho, cuando noto la mirada fría de Aoshi supo que había hablado demasiado.

- Claro que me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, pero ella ya tiene un compromiso y no puedo terminarlo.

- Por que tu padre lo quería así- le dijo ella-. Estoy segura de que si el estuviera vivo haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que tu hermana fuera feliz, y si no es con Kenshin no lo será nunca.

Misao temía el posible regaño, la verdad es que sabia que se lo merecía por su osadía pero ella no era de las mujeres que e querrán calladas y la situación ya no era la misma. Tenia que encontrar una solución a la vida de Kaoru por si no salía con vida de esta.

Aoshi suspiro y se inclino hacia ella para besarle en los labios, luego Soria y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Tú ganas, te prometo que si todo esto termina bien mi hermana podrá elegir entre Enishi o Kenshin. ¿Contenta?

- En parte, aun faltan algunas cosas pro resolver- le respondió Misao con una sonrisa-. No puedes dejar que te maten hasta que no tengamos una familia, Aoshi. Prométeme eso por lo menos.

La verdad era que el no deseaba arriesgarse con promesas que tal vez no pudiera cumplir, pero el anhelo que veía en sus ojos era mas fuerte que sus propios temores, volvió a besarla y la abraso.

- Prometido, haré lo que este en mis manos para salir de esta y forma esa familia que deseas conmigo. Luego tendrá tiempo para arrepentirte por lo que me estar pidiendo Misao, ya lo veras.

- Lo dudo mucho. Nunca podría arrepentirme de estar junto a ti.

-Lindas palabras, pero tal vez sean demasiado efímeras- les dijo Soujiro que los observaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Ya se marcharan a su casa? Demasiado pronto, ¿no lo creer?

- Si, no queremos seguir siendo una molestia y creo que estaremos mejor en nuestro hogar.

- Saito no se pondrá muy contento con la noticia, para el esta tan satisfecho por tenerte de regreso aquí, Misao y para mi también es una alegría, como siempre ha debido ser- le dijo el joven mientras la miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- Yo estoy en el lugar indicado, Soujiro. Junto a mi esposo.

- Pronto las cosas volverán a ser como deberían haber sido, querida. Deshacerse en primer lugar de un gran problema, eliminando luego los pequeños problemas del camino.

-Nada de amenazas, Seta- le dijo Aoshi en tono frío-. Si deseas cobrar venganza por tu supuesto agravio, hazlo, pero de frente. Yo no acepto otro tipo de afrenta. No soy un cobarde.

Misao temía que Soujiro no se tomara a la ligera las palabra de su esposo e intentara atacarlo cuando el todavía no se recuperaba por completo. La desesperación la invadió cuando Soujiro se acercaba a Aoshi, justo en ese momento su tío decidió entrar el cuarto.

- Sabia que no podrían retrasar mas su partida a pesar de saber que lo mejor seria quedarse aquí- les dijo Saito con voz neutral, observo a Soujiro que miraba furioso a Aoshi y luego a este que no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción en particular-. Le pediré a alguien que los lleve a casa.

-No será necesario, podemos ir solos- se apresuró a decir Aoshi ya que no quería que Saito supiera que pensaban ir a casa de Enishi.

-Si fueras solamente tu, Shinomori me daría exactamente lo mismo, pero estas con mi sobrina y ella no podrá hacer absolutamente nada si te ocurre algo. Chou los acompañara hasta la casa y luego regresara. Si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber, muchacha.

- No es necesario que te tomes antas molestias por nosotros, tío. Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos ahora mismo a casa antes de que oscurezca.

-También lo creo así, Soujiro, necesito hablar contigo, sígueme.

Aoshi miro a su esposa y maldijo por lo bajo, ella sonrió lentamente y lo abrazó.

-No podíamos negarnos a eso, solo es necesario que pongamos a Sano sobre aviso y el se encargara de informar a tu hermana y a los Yukishiro en donde estaremos, Kaoru incluso puede venir con nosotros si eso te hace sentir mas confiado.

-No se que sea lo mas seguro para ella en este momento. Temo cometer un error que le cueste la vida- Aoshi se tenso levemente y Misao lo abrasó con mas fuerza-. Si algo así llegara a ocurrir… no me lo perdonaría nunca.

- Y no pasara, por que eres el hombre mas maravilloso que he conocido, solo que tienes la mala costumbre de llenarte de responsabilidades- le dijo ella en tono suave.

- Te prometo que cuando todo esto termine, mi única responsabilidad serás tú, Misao. Tú y nuestra familia.

_¿Un futuro juntos?_

_Mas que un sueño._

_¿No tienes miedo?_

_A tu lado, nunca._

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Yumi entro en la tienda de los Yukishiro sintiendo que el corazón le lata desenfrenado, sabia que tenia que hacer la noche siguiente, lo que temía era provocar la ira de Enishi y que el cobrara la venganza que le había jurado. No quería morir aun. No podía hacerlo.

Entro en la pequeña habitación y vio a la joven poniendo algunas cosas en orden, la hermana de Yukishiro le sonrió y la invitó a pasar.

- Me alegra verla nuevamente por aquí, pensé que tal vez ya se hubiera marchado.

-Todavía no, hay algunas cosas que debo hacer antes de poder retomar mi camino, pero creo que ya falta poco.

- Me alegro por usted y espero que su enfermo se haya recuperado.

- Lo mismo espero yo- dijo una voz desde uno de los rincones del cuarto.

Yumi volteo asustada y le dirigió una mirada de profundo disgusto a Enishi que se limito a sonreír. El seguramente la había estado esperando y no se había hecho presente hasta ese momento, era insoportable.

-Señor Yukishiro, es un placer volver a verlo tan pronto- le respondió la joven con una sonrisa que no le ilumino los ojos.

Tomoe miro a su hermano extrañada y el con un gesto de la cabeza le indico que entrara a la casa. Ella obedeció en silencio pero no muy convencida.

-Bueno, bueno, señorita Komagata, ¿ha que debo el gusto de su vista? ¿Ha decidido decirme la verdad?

- Ya le he dicho todo lo que puedo decir- respondió ella con dignidad y contuvo el aliento-. No lo puedo ayudar más.

- Claro que puede y espero que lo haga- Enishi le sonrió y la miro un momento con detenimiento-. Es tan obvio que usted no desea hacer esto que aun no me explico como se dejo convencer por un sujeto como Soujiro Seta.

El miedo que se reflejo en los ojos de Yumi al oír el nombre de aquel hombre le indico a Yukishiro que sus sospechas eran acertadas. Esta vez Saito no tenia nada que ver en el juego y la pregunta era por que.

- Yo… yo no se nada- ella se apresuro a recoger sus cosas para salir de aquel lugar pero el la sujeto con delicadeza-. Suélteme, por favor.

- Tranquila, no te haré nada- Enishi la soltó y ella no se movió de su sitio-. Solo deseo que las cosas entre nosotros lleguen a un acuerdo. Se que ocultas algo y se que le temes a la reacción de Seta, creo que el te esta manipulando a través de algo o de alguien y me gustara saber que, podría averiguarlo pero ya no tenemos tiempo.

- Le advertí de su amiga.

- Si, pero por desgracia tu no eres la única persona que tiene como trabajo sacarla de camino- le informo el pensando si seria demasiado arriesgado darle aquella información-. Otra persona también intentara matarla mañana en la noche.

-¿Por orden de Soujiro?- pregunto asustada.

- No, por orden de Saito.

Yumi asintió y guardo silencio unos minutos mas. Enishi no deseaba presionarla sino que esa vez buscaba ganarse su confianza. Eso el traería mas beneficios que una confrontación.

- El… Soujiro Seta, conoce mi secreto y será capas de utilizarlo para hacerme daño si no lo ayudo, yo no quiero matar a su amiga pero no pudo hacer nada mas, por eso le he advertido y creo que será lo mejor si usted cree que hay otras personas interesadas en matarla, por lo menos mi método no le causara dolor.

- Pero a las personas que la amamos si-le dijo el y Yumi asintió-. ¿Puedes hacer algo que solo la deje inconsciente? Lo que sea con tal de que no la mates y nos des tiempo para sacarla de aquí o esconderla.

- ¿La hará pasar por muerta?- le pregunto Yumi sorprendida-. Si Soujiro…

-Tranquila, el no se enterara y contare con la ayuda suficiente como para arreglar este asunto. ¿Puedes hacer lo que te pedí?

Ella asintió.

-Mañana en la noche traer lo que necesito y la haré dormir sin que ella lo sepa, no se lo diga porque puede que me estén vigilando.

-Perfecto, seguirás tu plan original salvo que esta vez ella no morirá y por cierto, tampoco voy a dejarte de lado a ti.

Una leve sonrisa asomo a sus labios y supuro con resignación.

- No tiene porque preocuparse por mi, se resolver mis problemas sola y ya saldré de ese como de tantas otras. Con que me haya ayudado a librarme de esta carga en mi corazón y mi conciencia ya es mas que suficiente.

- Pides muy poco por tu ayuda.

- No necesito mas, tengo lo que mas quiero y el resto… después de esto regresare a mi vida y lo tendré.

Enishi la observó marchase hasta la puerta sin voltear n una sola vez, el podía sentir su angustia a pesar de sus palabras. Esa mujer era tan desdichada como ellos por esa venganza, ella también era un alma herida victima de la maldad de otros.

- Mi ofrecimiento no h cambiado, no importa cuanto te niegues, yo se cumplir con lo que es justo, Yumi. Te ayudare aunque no lo quieras por que tu me estas ayudando a mi.

Ella inclino lentamente la cabeza y se marcho.

_¿Pagaras un precio justo?_

_Es lo correcto._

_¿El precio?_

_¿Acaso importa?_

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

-¡Siéntate!- le ordeno Saito a Soujiro en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de su despacho. Estaba tan furioso que aun no lograba entender como había sido capas de contenerse hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué se supone que he hecho ahora?- le pregunto el joven mostrándose falsamente ofendido-. Si fue por lo que viste en la habitación de Misao…

- Eso también me ha molestado, pero principalmente es por tu estupidez de anoche. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió atacar a Shinomori bajo mi techo? Eres un idiota, Soujiro.

El sonrió.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que he sido yo y no otra persona? Perfectamente podrías ser tu y tratas de quitarte la culpa de encima haciendo que recaiga sobre mi a los ojos del resto.

-Muy listo, muchacho, pero no necesito a Shinomori herido para matarlo a placer. Ya mañana comenzara mi venganza y lo quería en sus plenas facultadas para que viniera a buscar venganza, ahora herido no me sirve, seria como desafiar a un niño.

-Mi paciencia se esta terminado, deseo a Misao ya y si para eso tengo que libarme de Shinomori de la manera mas rápida lo haré. Sea como sea no lo mate a pesar de lo fácil que hubiera resultado, así que no soy tan desconsiderado ni inconsciente como supones, Saito.

Saito arqueo una ceja y lo miro con desprecio.

-Te consideraba un hombre mas listo, Seta, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, pero descuida, pronto tendrás a mi sobrina en tus manos para hacer con ella lo que se te plazca, yo también estoy harto de este juego.

- También me debes matar a Shinomori- le recordó el joven con aspereza.

- Ese privilegio debería quitártelo después de todos los problemas que me has generado, pero te di mi palabra y no pienso cambiarla ahora. Mataras a Shinomori si eso es lo que deseas, pero primero lo quiero ver suplicar, ese sujeto ya me ha causado demasiados problemas como para que no me desquite.

-Por supuesto, por mi no existen problemas con respecto a lo que deseas hacer con el antes de que me lo entregues, y una cosa mas, Saito- Soujiro sonrió ganándose una mirada de rencor por parte de Saito que estaba furioso-. No mas de una semana, mi tiempo se ha acabando.

Saito asintió y le indico con un gesto de la cabeza la puerta para que se marchara, el joven se encogió de hombros y se dirigió con dignidad hasta la salida. No le daría el gusto de pensar que lo había humillado aunque claramente esa fuera su intención después de haberlo molestado con lo de Shinomori. Se lo merecía, Soujiro sabia que su paciencia había llegado al límite y Saito debía pasarlo mal por eso.

- No quiero mas tonterías, Seta, si las haces yo mismo me veré en la obligación de sacarte del camino.

-Vaya, creo entonces que tendré que cuidar un poco mas mis acciones si no deseo perder mi oportunidad de tener lo que he esperado por tanto tiempo y que me ha costado tanto dinero- el muchacho observo a Saito con diversión-. No te haré perder mas tu tiempo, pero tu tampoco lo harás con el mío.

Luego de esto Soujiro salio del despacho sonrió satisfecho. Lamentaría mucho arruinarle los planes a Saito, pero el también tenia algunas cuentas que ajustar con el y después de matar a Shinomori y haber recuperada a Misao, tendrían una conversación muy larga. Tan larga que el no regresaría de ella.

_¿Buscas venganza?_

_Nada que no se merezca._

_¿Sin dudas?_

_Ni arrepentimientos._

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap de esta semana de esta historia que esta llegando a su fin, solo unos dos o tres chap mas. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Todo lo que yo deseo se ha convertido en una tormenta eterna ,**_

_**en un laberinto sin salida, en un infierno que arde en llamas ...**_

_**ahora mis lagrimas ya no son cristalinas sino rojizas…**_

_**son lagrimas de sangre...de dolor,**_

**Capitulo 19: Primera noche de tormenta: La muerte.**

Misao abrió los ojos y se sobresalto un poco al ver que estaba sola en la cama. La noche anterior habían llegado a casa y esperaba que Aoshi permaneciera en cama por lo menos un día mas. No había sido así.

Rápidamente busco algo para cubrirse antes de salir a buscarlo, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse lo que estaría haciendo a pesar de sus suplicas, después de todo lo ocurrido en esos días el no se quedaría tranquilo menos aun sabiendo que la vida de Kaoru pendía de un hilo.

Llego ala cocina y se sorprendió al oír voces, no esperaba encontrarlo acompañado tan temprano pero así era. Sano estaba observando por la ventana como para comprobar que estaban solas y contestaba de vez en cuando a alguna pregunta que le formulaban, Enishi se encontraba junto a su esposa en la mesa hablando en voz muy baja, como si planeasen algo.

Ella sabia que así era.

- Buenos días- los saludo Misao para hacer notar su presencia sin parecer que hubiera estado espiando-. No sabia que tendría vistas esta mañana, me habría levantado mas temprano para recibirlos.

-Lamentablemente esta vez no son visitas de cortesía, Misao- Enishi se puso de pie para saludarla-. Tu tío se ha puesto en movimiento y al parecer Soujiro Seta también, el problema es que están actuado cada uno por su lado sin que el otro se entere de ello. Aun.

-No solo Ken tiene orden de matar a mi hermana, según Enishi una chica llamada Yumi Komagata ha recibido la misma orden por parte de Seta, ella fue la que se encargo de drogarme.

La joven los miro con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas habían perdido levemente el color. Misao asintió despacio y se sentó junto a Aoshi que la tomo la mano para reconfortarla.

- Lamentamos mucho darte toda esta información, pero es lo mejor- Sano le sonrió-. Hoy hablare de todo esto con Meg cuando vaya a registrar la casa de tu tío. Es mejor que se prepare.

- ¿Para que vas a hacer eso? ¿Buscas algo que lo incrimine mas de lo que estas?- le pregunto ella confundida.

- No, busco algo que le pertenece a Aoshi- respondió el castaño-. Tu hermana va a ayudarme. Esta tarde Saito saldrá para ultimar con Ken lo que pasara esta noche y yo aprovechara la oportunidad.

-Descuida- Aoshi le sonrió intentando despejar sus temores-. Sano sabe lo que hace y si todo resulta bien tal vez podamos evitar muchas complicaciones.

-Muchas personas estamos involucradas en esto, Saito busca venganza pero su deseo de tomarla no es tan fuerte como el de Soujiro Seta. Tengo la impresión de que ese sujeto es mucho mas peligroso de lo que se muestra a simple vista- les dijo Enishi con preocupación.

-Soujiro nunca ha sido una mala persona, o por lo menos no aparentaba serlo-. Misao sintió como algo dentro de ella se estremecía por el miedo-. Pero nunca me agrado del todo a pesar de su amabilidad, era como… si constantemente esperaba obtener algo de mi y yo no estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

-Seta esta obsesionado contigo y es lo que mas preocupa- Aoshi había pensado en ello toda la noche y acababa de tomar una decisión que estaba seguro no el gustaría para nada a su esposa-. Misao, he tomado una decisión.

Ella se puso rígida y aunque no aparto la mano que Aoshi le sujetaba dejo que sus deseos soltaran la presión. No quería oír sus excusas por que estaba segura de que no podría soportarlas sin hacer un escándalo por eso. Y no era el momento de llamar la atención de esa manera.

- Si vas a decirme lo que creo que harás…

- Te mantendrás apartada de mí hasta que todo esto termine. Iras a casa de los Yukishiro y te quedaras junto a Tomo. Luego de que todo esto termine… luego vemos que ocurre finalmente.

-¡No puedes aparatarme de todo esto así sin mas, Aoshi! Yo tengo tanto derecho como tu a velar por mi seguridad y la del resto.

- Aoshi tiene razón, no nos serias de ninguna ayuda- le dijo Sano con tranquilidad. Misao lo miro furiosa.

- Gracias, Sano, pero creo que pudo cuidar muy bien de mi misma y no permitirá que me excluyan. No podría permanecer encerrada pensado en lo que va a pasar sin hace absolutamente nada.

- Tomoe lo hará y en cuanto podamos sacar a Megumi de casa de tu tío también. Con Kaoru deberán tomarse otras medidas- intento convencerla Enishi-. No vamos simplemente a jugar, Misao, esto es algo mucho más complicado y peligroso de lo que tu piensas.

Se sentía tan furiosa que habría salido del cuarto dando un portazo, pero no era el momento para actuar como un mocosa malcriada sino que tenia que hacerles entender que tenia derechos y deberes.

- La mayo parte de lo que esta ocurriendo es culpa mía por haberte metido en todo este lío, no me quedare al margen mientras ustedes arriesgan sus vidas por mi culpa. No puedo hacerlo.

-Ninguno de nosotros te culparía jamás por algo así, Misao- le dijo Aoshi con tranquilidad-. Pero aun así sabemos que tu corres mas peligro que nosotros, no solo por que tu tío podría utilizarte, sino que también porque Soujiro Seta espera conseguirte y eso es algo que no le voy a permitir.

Ella noto como una emoción desconocida la embargaba de pronto. A pesar de su enfado le hecho los brazos al cuello y comenzó a sollozar. Enishi y Sano desaparecieron de la cocina lo mas rápido posible para dejar que Aoshi calmara a su esposa.

Durante unos minutos el se dedico a acariciarla, permitido que Misao llorara tranquila, había tenido que soportar tanta o mas presión que el en esos últimos días y sabia que el resto de los días que vendrían no serian mas fáciles. De todo corazón Shinomori deseaba que esa historia tuviera un final feliz, pero no era algo que pudiera asegurarle a Misao.

-Intentare ser de ayuda en lo que tu decidas- le dijo ella con voz ahogada-. Solo te pido que no te olvides de mi y que no hagas tonterías que pongan en riesgo tu vida, ¿Lo prometes?

Aoshi le alzo la barbilla y la beso. Luego le sonrió levemente mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

- Nada de tonterías en lo que me sea posible y olvidarme de ti, Misao… creo que eso es imposible.

- Te creo- le dijo ella mientras lo besaba otra vez.

La separación estaba apunto de comenzar y esta vez no sabían si habría un nuevo reencuentro.

_¿Separados?_

_Solo si se permite._

_¿Tu corazón?_

_Junto al tuyo._

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Megumi esperaba nerviosa fuera del despacho de su tío rogando que Sanosuke entrara por la ventana. Muchos guardias estaban apostados fuera de la casa y sabia que le seria muy difícil entrar, sin embrago cuando oyó los ligeros golpes en la puerta su corazón dio un vuelco y entro enseguida.

Meg le echo los brazos al cuello y le beso rápidamente, luego lo miro ceñuda.

-Has tardado demasiado, Sanosuke.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Meg- le dijo el joven sarcásticamente-. Y si no te has percatado afuera esta rodeado por los hombres de tu tío, tuve que subirme por un árbol y no es lo más fácil del mundo, querida. Soy ladrón, no escalador.

-Lo se, lo se. Pero confiaba en que podrías llegar hasta aquí sin mucho impedimentos. ¿Aoshi te ha dicho lo que tienes que buscar?

- Tengo una idea de lo que pude ser, pero nada seguro- Sano aseguro la puerta y miro a la joven-. Misao y tú deben marcharse a casa de los Yukishiro hoy mismo si es posible. Tenemos el tiempo encima y sabes que es lo que bien a continuación, Meg, si hoy sale todo como lo planeamos ya no habrá marcha atrás.

- Nunca me ha gustado cuando te pones así de serio- ella le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió-. Si esa es tu decisión lo acepto, pero ahora debemos conseguir lo que buscas. Pongámonos a trabajar.

Sano se sorprendió un poco de la decisión y compresión de Megumi, el sabia que para ella todo era mucho mas fácil de lo que era para Misao que no solo veía su propia vida en peligro sino también la de Aoshi, peor aun así era admirable la calma que parecía conservar esa mujer.

Durante mas de quince minutos revolviendo papeles empezaron a darse por vencidos, el no encontrar nado que inculpara a Saito le empezaba a parecer a Sano tan absurdo como imposible. Ningún plan era tan perfecto y el de Saito ya había demostrado tener muchas fallas como había sido el dejarlos a ellos con vida hacia tres años, pero eso no le bastaba.

El joven se mezo el cabello frustrado y maldijo un par de veces mas, al fin se dejo caer en el sofá furioso consigo mimo y mas aun con las injusticias de la vida.

- No te dejes derrotar tan fácil, Sagara- le dijo Megumi con una sonrisa-. Algo encontraremos. Mi tío es listo, pero no creo que sea un genio.

- Pero si un asesino- murmuro con rabia contenida mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Meg-. Pensaba que si lo hacia pagar podría sentirme aliviado por la muerte de mi hermano.

-¿Y no es así?- le pegunto ella observándolo con detenidamente-. ¿No es ese el motivo por que cual haces todo esto?

- Ahora ya no lo es, solamente deseo que todos estemos bien y por eso lo hago. A los muertos… hay que dejarlos descansar en paz.

Sanosuke nunca pensó que decir aquello le provocaría tanta alivio como tristeza. Había amado a su hermano más de lo que todos pensaban. Ya no buscaba una venganza sino que solo tranquilidad y las oportunidades que le habían sido negadas hacia tres años. No más muertes, solo justicia.

- El estaría orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido, estoy convencida de eso, Sano. Por que a pesar de todo yo si me siento orgullosa de ti.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios del joven y se inclino para besarla, Megumi se rió y tropezó cayendo contra el escritorio de su tío, el golpe no fue fuerte a pesar de que estaba en le piso.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Solo me resbale- le dijo ella con tranquilidad-. Un golpe inofensivo que no me dejara marchas ni…

Meg miro ceñuda al castaño que la sujeto del brazo y la aparto sin ceremonia, luego el chico se inclino y corrió la pesada alfombra cerca de la parte del escritorio y miro asombrado la pequeña ranura que se apreciaba. Forzó un poco y la tabla se soltó con toda facilidad.

-No es un genio, pero sin duda es uno de los hombres mas listo que he tenido la ocasión de conocer- reconoció Sagara mientras sacaba le desteñida y polvorienta cajita-. Ahora, la verdad.

Con una rapidez que asombro a Megumi, Sanosuke se deshizo del molesto candado y extrajo los papeles que estaban en el interior de la caja guardados con recelo. Leyó con avidez y luego una expresión des desconcierto, rabia y alegría cruzaron por su rostro. Le tendió los pálpeles a Megumi que los miro confundida.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? No entiendo nada, Sano.

- Esto significa que tu tío nos ha tenido engañados a todos por mucho, mucho tiempo, querida Meg- el castaño miro los papeles nuevamente antes de guardárselos-. Todo este tiempo he engañado a los demás apropiándose con tierras y derechos que no le pertenecían adulterando los documentos quitándole a Aoshi lo que le correspondía por derecho, y ahora tenemos como demostrarlo. Saito lo falsificó todo y de esa manera pudo quedarse con la herencia de Aoshi.

Megumi pensó en pedir mas explicaciones pero ya no le veía sentido. Respiro profundamente y asintió.

- Voy a buscar algunas de mis cosas, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos lo antes posible donde los Yukishiro, ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí.

_¿Develando secretos?_

_Solo la verdad._

_¿Real o efímera?_

_Única._

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

El haber dejado a Misao sola en casa de Enishi había sido una e las cosas mas difíciles que había hecho en su vida. Ni siquiera las beuna noticias que Sano le había dado podía mitigar el dolor que sentía.

Ella le sonrió y le había prometido que todo saldría bien, peor en sus ojos Aoshi había podido leer con claridad el miedo que sentía, el mismo miedo que el atenazaba el pecho a el por la ansiedad y al incertidumbre.

La noche había caído lentamente y las horas de la tarde había parecido arrastrarse, la luna estaba comenzando a menguar por lo cual la claridad nocturna no era muy buena, pero si la mejor para sus planes.

Sanosuke estaba sentado a su lado, atento a cada movimiento y a cada sonido que oían sabia que dentro de la casa de Enishi las cosas estarían empezando a complicarse y seguramente la tensión se haría mas y mas angustiante a medida que pasaran los primero minutos.

Una sombra oscura avanzó con sigilo por el jardín, se mantuvo cerca de la casa y no se movió más. Aoshi se llevo la mano ala empuñadura de la espada peor Sanosuke lo detuvo.

-Es Ken. Le dijo en un susurro-. Quiere que lo veamos, el sabe que estamos aquí y por eso se ha hecho presente, seguramente lo estarán vigilando así que no hagas algo que nos ponga en evidencia.

Aoshi asintió comprendiendo las dificultades que se presentarían ante su posible descuido, pero a pesar de sentirse confiado por lo que seguramente Kenshin haría no podía confiar de igual forma en la mujer que Enishi conocía. Tal vez ella intentara engañarlos y su hermana fuera una victima.

Con curiosidad vieron acercarse a la mujer encapuchada y entrar con sigilo a la casa, al parecer ella no había reparado en Kenshin y estaban seguros de que si ellos no la hubieran estado esperando tampoco habrían reparado en ella. Aoshi contuvo unos segundos el aliento para luego soltarlo lentamente. La espera lo estaba matando y como no sabia que esperar se desesperaba aun mas.

Finalmente al cabo de una media hora la mujer volvió a salir, y corto camino hacia el otro lado. Sano le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo antes de marchar para seguirla, quisiera ella o no esa noche tendría que cooperar con ellos, así que mejor no perderla de vista.

Aoshi observo como las luces de la casa se apagaban una por una, dando la sensación de que todo estaría muy bien y que seria una noche tan tranquila como el resto, pero el sabia que no seria así. Observo a Ken que seguía agazapado, sigiloso entre las sombras esperando la oportunidad ideal para llevar a cabo su encargo.

Cuando el pelirrojo se pudo se pie y entro en la casa Shinomori sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Tuvo deseos de ir corriendo tras el e intentar detenerlo pero no tenia más opción que confiar en su amigo. No podía hacer nada mas.

Casi podía ver ala sombra moviéndose dentro de la habitación, acechando a su hermana y el sin poder hacer nada para protegerla, Aoshi apretó los puños y espero, espero, espero hasta que oyó el grito. Kenshin se escabullo otra vez entre las sombras sin que pudiera ver a donde se encaminaba, las luces se encendieron rápidamente y luego el ajetreo en al noche se hizo tan evidente que el sintió nauseas.

Había llegado el momento. Estaba seguro de eso.

_Larga espera_

_¿Tienes miedo?_

_Larga espera._

_¿Tus temores?_

--------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Yumi contuvo la respiración mientras avanzaba con lentitud hacia la casa, necesitaba confiar en alguien y si ese alguien era Enishi Yukishiro que así fuera.

Observo al joven que esperaba junto a la ventana el no parecía haberla visto y ella se escabullo lo mas rápido que pudo en la casa, sabia perfectamente a donde tenia que ir, entro al cuarto y vació con rapidez la droga en la infusión que la hermana de Yukishiro había dejado en el cuarto de Kaoru Shinomori, Enishi se lo había asegurado y así había sido.

Tenia que esperar un poco mas para ver como resultaban las cosas, si la joven simplemente se desmayaba no habría servido de nada todo el esfuerzo, tenia que parecer muerta y para eso se necesitaba una larga y lenta agonía.

Se escondió lo mejor que pudo en un rincón oscuro del cuarto, la espera se le antojaba difícil y angustiante, pero era parte de su trabajo. Después de cumplir con Soujiro Seta podría regresar tranquilamente a su casa, eso era lo que en verdad quería.

A los pocos minutos vio deslizarse la sombra en la habitación, sintió como el remordimiento se apoderaba de ella, lo que vendría a continuación seria tan terrible para ella como para la joven Shinomori, pero tenia que soportar. Ambas tenían que hacerlo por su propio bien.

Enishi le había dicho que tendrían una tarde difícil por lo tanto el cansancio que se mostraba en el rostro de la joven era normal. Yumi se preguntaba en que momento entraría en acción el asesino enviado por Saito y si el que la joven pareciera muerta evitaría que le hicieran mas daño. Esperaba que si.

Kaoru terminó de desvestirse y se preparo para dormir, se sentía algo intranquila ya que Enishi se había mostrado extraño esa noche con ella, como si temiera que algo malo fuera a ocurrir y ella también lo creía.

La repentina llegada de Misao y Megumi no hicieron mas que alentar sus temores y saber que su hermano estaba herido y dispuesto a todo lo hacia mas que angustiarla. Odiaba todo aquello.

Tomo la infusión que Tomoe había dejado sobre su mesita de noche, dio un pequeño sorbo y suspiro abatida. Había sido un día muy largo, tal vez mas largo y lento de lo que esperaba.

Volvió a llevarse la tasa a los labios mientras su mente divagaba en lo que estaría pronto a ocurrir, estaba convencida de que si Aoshi se había separado de Misao era por que pensaba enfrentarse de una vez por todas a Saito y eso certeza la hacia sentirse a la vez, preocupada, impotente y una inútil. Le hubiera gustado poder ser de mas ayuda, también había sido sus padres lo que murieron esa noche y sin embargo ella siempre había estado al margen de todo ello, como si su opinión no contara en absoluto. Quizás para Aoshi fuera si.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre la tasa y sintió como si se quemara por dentro. Un gemido escapo de sus labios y soltó la tasa sin poder evitarlo. Los trozos se dispersaron por el suelo al igual que el resto del liquido que quedaba.

Kaoru cayo de rodillas y se sujeto el vientre con ambas manos, no sabia que le ocurría solo estaba conciente de lo mal que se sentía. Intento ponerse de pie para ir a buscar ayuda peor le fue imposible. No tenia fuerzas ni siquiera como para gritar.

Se tumbo en el piso mitras las agrias corrían por sus mejillas, estaba muriendo, lo sabia y ni siquiera había poda ver su hermano por ultima vez. Los dolores eran cada vez mas fuertes y no poda evitar gemir, se mordía los labios y había comenzado a desear con toda su alma que eso acabara pronto y al fin pudiera morir tranquila. Lentamente la conciencia fue abandonándola aunque no del todo, vio a la mujer que salio de entre las sombras y la observaba con expresión culpable, ella también lloraba.

Era la joven curandera.

-Lo siento tanto- le dijo cuando se arrodillo a su lado-. De verdad lo ciento tanto pero… no tenia mas opción. Lo siento tanto.

Yumi observo por última vez el cuerpo de la joven que se estremecía de dolor, se seco las lágrimas y se apresuro a alejarse lo más rápido posible de la casa, que todo saliera bien, eso era lo unido que se repetía una y otra vez.

Enfilo hacia el bosque con la esperanza de que alguien de Soujiro comprobara con rapidez su muerte y ella se pudiera marchar pronto a casa, se escondió entre unos arbustos y al fin rompió a llorar con desconsuelo, se sentía tan culpable como si la hubiera matado ella misma de una puñalada y a pesar de saber que no era si la tranquilidad no venia a ella. La verdad era que Yumi dudaba que la consiguiera durante un buen tiempo.

Los pasos a su espalda la sobresaltaron y pensó en echar a correr, pero sabia que así no conseguiría nada así que se quedo en el mismo sitio atenta a cada sonido, cuando vio a un pequeño animalillo nocturno que cruzaba corriendo frente a ella y se escondía, suspiro aliviada.

Sin embargo alguien le cubrió la boca con la mano y la inmovilizo en cosa de segundos, la joven intento removerse y liberarse peor fue inútil, aquel sujetó tenia mucha mas fuerza que ella y no le permitió moverse con libertad.

- Así que tu eres la nueva amiga de Enishi- le susurro el hombre en el oído-. Quédate tranquila, el confía ciegamente en ti pero yo no y aun no se si debo tratarte con respeto o si podré hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana.

Yumi no sabia que hacer, sin embargo el que hubiera mencionado a Enishi le daba una vaga posibilidad de que las cosas no salieran tan mal después de todo. Cuando el joven quito la mano que el cubría la boca ella respiro aliviada.

-Yo cumplí con lo prometido, ahora déjenme en paz.

-Oh, claro que lo haremos señorita Komagata, pero aun necesitamos de sus servios y tendrá que cooperar con nosotros. Quiera o no quiera. Luego de eso la dejaremos marchar sin rencores.

¿_Cumples con lo que prometes?_

_Siempre._

_¿Temes las consecuencias?_

_Siempre._

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Kenshin sabia que sus amigos estarían observando todos sus movimientos y eso le dio la confianza que le hacia falta. También sabia que Chou se encontraba escondido allí para vigilar y comprobar se hiciera el trabajo.

Observo ala mujer que entraba en la casa y espero paciente, solo confiaba en que no demorara más de la cuenta en ese sitio para si poder terminar lo antes posible con aquel problema. Sin embargo se vio obligado a esperar mas de media hora.

Espero unos minutos antes de entrar y cuando lo hizo noto como el corazón se le paralizaba ante lo que sus ojos vieron.

Kaoru estaba tendida en el suelo, con los ojos lleno de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban mortalmente blancas y respiraba trabajosamente, gemía despacio y parecía a punto de dar el ultimo respiro.

Su primer impulso fue el de tomarla entre su brazos y protegerla pero ese no era el momento, si se dejaba llave por su debilidad la pondría realmente en peligro y eso no era algo que pudiera permitirse.

La rodeo hasta quedar frente a ella, Kaoru levanto levemente lo ojos y lo observo con expresión ida luego abrió la boca con asombro.

No podía estar segura si lo que veía era parte de la verdad o alguna alucinación causada por el dolor, Kaoru miro a Kenshin y quiso llamarlo pero se contuvo, el la miraba como si no la reconociera, como si no viera nada.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, y hubiera llorado a gritos si algo de voz hubiera salido por su garganta, pero no era posible. Cada ves le costaba mas esfuerzo respirar y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta que ya casi el dolor ni la angustia existían, casi como si todo esa pesadilla tan real fuera asolo un sueño.

-Mírame- le ordeno Kenshin sin la menor emoción en la voz. Ella obedeció.

Se sentía el hombre as despreciable del mundo y sin embargo todo eso lo hacia por ella, para protegerla como sabia que era su obligación hacer, contuvo la respiraron y desenvaino la espada que apoyo en la mejilla de la joven y luego la obligo a levantar la barbilla.

-¿Por qué?- le pegunto el un susurro apenas audible la muchacha, sin embargo a ella ya no parecían importarle las respuesta. Kenshin tampoco se sentía capas de poder dárselas.

- Lamento hacer esto, pero es lo que debe hacerse.

Deber.

Kaoru no esperaba una disculpa de su parte, no había arrepentimiento ni duda en sus ojos y eso fue lo que más la entristeció. Sentía el frió de la hoja contra su piel y dejo escapar un suspiro. Si el la mataba sufriría menos, de eso estaba segura.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y espero el momento en que todo acabara por fin, nuevamente sintió que el la obligaba a levantar la barbilla y lo miro durante uno segundos.

Algo en su interior se removió cuando vio que el era el mismo de siempre, nada había cambiado entre ellos. Una suplica silenciosa de perdón asomo a sus ojos en el mismo momento en que la hoja cortaba su carne, grito rompiendo la calma de la noche y luego sintió el calor húmedo y pegajoso de la sangre. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y salio con tranquilidad de la habitación, solo quedaba esperar.

_¿Pides perdón?_

_Lo único que deseo._

_¿Lo mereces?_

_Nunca._

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ya es tarde  
No puedo ni un minuto  
El sueño conciliar  
Por esta amenazante tormenta  
Que asecha sin piedad**_

**Capitulo 20: Segunda noche de tormenta: El miedo.**

Saito observaba la tranquilidad de la noche en el momento en que llamaron a su puerta, cuando Chou entro en el despacho ni siquiera se volteo.

-¿Cómo han resultado las cosas, Chou? ¿Ha sido un trabajo limpio?

-Perfecto, la hermana de Shinomori ya no será un problema para nosotros.

Saito sonrió y suspiro con satisfacción. Por fin las cosas estaba resultando como el esperaba, sin inconvenientes. Ya faltaba poco para ver cumplido al fin su proposito. Un día más y Shinomori moriría.

- Por lo visto he conseguido un hombre fiel, me agrada saberlo. ¿Nadie lo ha visto entrar o salir de la casa?

- Lo dudo, sin embargo…- el joven dudo un momento antes de comentarle lo que había visto esa noche-. Una mujer- dijo en un susurro-. Una mujer entro en la casa y por lo que se le facilito el camino al otro chico. No se muy bien que paso, pero algo raro ocurrió, al parecer la enveneno y luego su hombre termino el trabajo. La degolló.

-Limpio y rápido. Fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho y además le dará un estilo mucho mas dramático. Haría lo que fuera por tener la posibilidad de ver el rostro de Aoshi Shinomori cuando se entere de lo que ocurrió- Saito soltó una carcajada -. Si ni vienen a cobrar venganza enseguida, entonces me habré equivocado con el.

-Cuando mato a su amigo el no se apresuro a ajustar cuentas con usted. Tal vez ahora haga lo mismo.

-Esa vez Shinomori no tenia pruebas, ahora ni siquiera se detendrá a buscar pruebas. Se sentirá herido y furioso y eso es lo que deseo conseguir de el, que este tan cegado por la rabia que cometa algún error fatal, lo único que me desagrada es la estupidez que cometió Seta, pelear con el herido y matarlo no me provocara la misma satisfacción que hacerlo con el en perfectas condiciones.

Chou asintió.

-¿No le preocupa lo que le conté de esa mujer?

-No en gran medida, si es cierto lo que me has contado ella también tenia orden de matar a esa muchacha, por lo cual supongo que recibía ordenes de alguien que también deseo hacer sufrir a Shinomori.

-¿Soujiro Seta?

-¿Acaso lo dudas? Soujiro es el único lo bastante idiota como para arriesgarse con una cosa así, pero por esta vez lo dejare pasar, a pesar de que ajustare algunas cuentas con el antes de encargarme de Shinomori.

-¿Desea que haga algo mas?- le pregunto el joven dispuesto a retirarse. Había sido una noche muy larga y necesitaba descansar.

-Ya has hecho bastante por hoy, solo da la orden que ese hombre venga a contarme lo ocurrido cuando regrese, merece una recompensa y esta noche me siento especialmente generoso. Tú también tendrás tu parte, Chou. Lo mereces.

-Es usted muy bondadoso, señor, ahora con su permiso me gustaría retirarme.

Saito asintió y lo vio salir del despacho. Sonrió.

La siguiente noche todo llegaría a su fin. Terminaría de una vez por todas con la familia de Shinomori, algo que debería haber hecho hace muchos años atrás.

Venganza. Que palabra tan dulce. El era un hombre de intereses, y le gustaba cumplirlos y ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo notaba como la sangre le golpeaba en las venas. Ansiedad, ansiedad de sangre.

-----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

-¡Maldición, dense prisa!- casi grito Enishi mientras recostaba a la joven herida en la cama-. ¿Que demonios le hizo Kenshin para que sangre tanto?

-Solo tenemos que detener la hemorragia, ella estará bien- le dijo Tomoe intentando tranquilizarlo. Luego vendo con rapidez el cuello de la joven y con alivio comprobó que era un corte leve aunque necesitaba atención lo antes posible.

Sano entro por la ventana, miro a la joven con semblante sombrío y se apresuro a abrir la puerta para que entrara su amigo. Aoshi entro escoltando a Yumi que lucia terriblemente pálida.

Shinomori prácticamente corrió al lado de su hermana. Kaoru estaba pálida y demacrada pero respiraba. El ligero movimiento de su pecho era la esperanza que nacía luego en la de el.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto con un hilo de voz a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantenerse sereno-. ¿La herida no es…?

-No es muy profunda, Kenshin sabia lo que tenia que hacer así que estará bien- lo tranquilizó Tomoe y luego se fijo en la pálida y asustada Yumi-. Señorita Komagata, es un placer volver a verla.

-¿Te han dicho para que te necesitamos?- le pregunto Enishi con inquietud-. No deseo que pienses que intentamos presionarte solo que ahora tenemos que contar con la mayor cantidad de ayuda.

-Lo que le ha dado a mi hermana no le hará daño, ¿verdad?- pregunto Aoshi a la muchacha con gesto ceñudo. Ella negó.

-Solo duerme un poco, en una o dos horas mas despertara aunque se sentirá muy cansada, si me permite ver la herida…

Todos se hicieron a un lado cuando la joven se inclino sobre Kaoru, quito la venda y observo el leve corto. Era limpio y para cualquiera que lo viera pasaría como una herida grave, sin embargo con el cuidado necesario curaría pronto. ¿Acaso el otro joven al igual que ella tendría orden de no herirla de gravedad? Seguramente seria así y se alegraba. Una muchacha tan joven no merecía morir aun.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Megumi entrando en la habitación seguida de Misao. Cuando vio a Kaoru tendía en la cama las piernas no la sostuvieron y cayo el piso-. ¡Dios santo! ¿No esta…?

-Tranquila, Meg- Sano la ayuda a ponerse de pie-. Ella estará bien, solo que ahora necesita descansar un poco mas. La señorita Komagata se encargara de ella.

Misao se había acercado hasta la joven que en realidad parecía dormida. Luego observó a Aoshi que se mostraba muy serio pero le tendió la mano para acercarla hasta el.

-No pasa nada- le murmuro el-. Kenshin ha hecho un buen trabajo, no teníamos mas opción y esto es mucho mejor que el hecho de haberla herido de gravedad o arriesgarla a que otro hiciera el trabajo.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto- le dijo ella mientras se abrasaba a el con angustia-. Si no fuera por mi culpa…

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Misao, y ya todo terminara. Solo tienes que ser fuerte un tiempo más. Solo un poco mas.

-Además tu tío ya estará perdido. Acabo de hacerle enviar un mensaje en el que le dejamos claro que sabemos lo que hizo y que haremos que lo este en nuestras manos por recuperar lo que le pertenece a Aoshi- dijo Sano.

-Ya la puse al tanto de lo que encontramos, Aoshi- se apresuro a informar Meg-. Espero que no te importe.

- Descuida, ahora es mejor que ya no tengamos secretos- Aoshi volvió la vista hacia su hermana y sonrió con tristeza-. Esto la pondrá contenta. Nunca se ha quejado pero sabía que era injusto.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, a pesar de saber que las cosas eran por el bien de todos el dolor de Aoshi era evidente.

-Necesitare un poco de tranquilidad y tal vez algo de ayuda- pidió Yumi con cierta timidez-. Si alguien podría…

-Yo, lo haré- Megumi se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de par en par en una clara y silenciosa invitación para que el resto de los presentes se marcharan-. Si existe algún cambio, se los haremos saber.

Con evidente fastidio aceptaron marcharse y se quedaron en el salón. Aoshi mantenía a Misao junto a el como si temiera que algún descuido de su parte pudiera ser fatal.

-¿Qué esperamos ahora?- pregunto Enishi apoyado en el marco de la puerta-. No creo que Saito sea el primero en atacar.

-Lo hará- dijo Shinomori con tranquilidad-. La carta de Sanosuke le bastara como provocación. Antes de mañana en la noche el mismo vendrá a buscarme para matarme y yo aceptare.

Misao detestaba como sonaba todo aquello y más aun la frialdad con que todos parecían tomárselo. En los ojos de Tomoe sin embargo veía la misma preocupación y terror que ella sentía. Un día más y todo habría terminado. Un día mas y tal vez su vida cambiaria para siempre.

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

-Espero que se sienta satisfecho con mi trabajo- dijo Kenshin nada más entrar en el despacho de Saito-. Aoshi Shinomori se llevara una sorpresa bastante desagradable por la mañana.

Saito sonrió y lo miro con atención.

-Lo se y por eso te doy las gracias, por supuesto que tendrás tu merecido pago. Yo se como mantener contenta a mi gente.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros intentando mostrarse despreocupado, cuando en cambio sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas. Si pudiera matar a Saito lo haría sin el menor arrepentimiento. Se merecía la peor de las agonías, y Aoshi se encargaría de tomar venganza en nombre de todos ellos.

-Había una mujer- dijo Saito luego de unos segundos-. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-No mucho, espere a que ella saliera para hacer mi trabajo. La hermana de Shinomori estaba bastante mal y creo que solo hice un favor al quitarle la vida, pero bueno, era lo que debía hacer.

-¿No te sorprende que te haya enviado a vigilar?

Esta vez fue Kenshin quien sonrió.

-Me hubiera sorprendido mucho mas que no lo hubiera hecho, señor, desconfiar es una táctica muy útil.

-Veo que pensamos en forma similar y eso me gusta. Eres un hombre listo y creo que me serás de gran ayuda, por ahora te mereces un descanso…

Chou entro casi corriendo en el despacho sin siquiera pedir autorización. Parecía como si hubiera corrido mucho y al parecer había sido así. Le tendió a Saito una nota que el prácticamente le arrebató de las manos.

La leyó con avidez y una cólera fría que apodero de el. Clavo sus ojos en el recién llegado.

-¿Quién te la entrego?

-Se le dejaron a uno de los guardias. Lo aturdieron y cuando despertó la encontró a su lado. ¿Problemas?

Saito arrugo la cara en su puño y frunció el ceño. Kenshin se mantenía a parte con evidente disimulo pero no perdía atención a lo que ocurría.

- Has que venga Soujiro Seta de inmediato, y ve a la habitación de Megumi y comprueba que este allí.

Chao salio a toda prisa para cumplir sus ordenes mientras que Kenshin seguía impasible a su lado.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?- le preguntó con gentileza el pelirrojo. Saito asintió, mantenía los puños apretados.

-Me han robado uno documentos- dijo el-. Son de vital importancia y necesito recuperarlos lo antes posible. Seguramente ahora están en manos de Aoshi Shinomori y temo que alguien mas sepa sobre lo que se especificaba en ellos.

-Quiere decir que necesita que me deshaga de todo aquel que pueda ser un peligro para usted, ¿verdad? Si quiere que mate, lo haré.

Saito no dejaba de sorprenderse por la absoluta sangre fría del hombre que tenia frente a el. Acababa de matar a un muchacha y no parecían mostrar el menor signo de remordimiento y ahora hablaba de una matanza como si fuera la cosa mas fácil del mundo y tal vez para el si lo fuera.

- Recupera eso documentos y mata a quien sea necesario menos a Shinomori, ¿esta bien? De el me encargo yo.

Kenshin obedeció y salio de la habitación, hubiera todo lo que fuera por oír la conversación de Saito con Soujiro pero no podía tentar la suerte. ¿Habría logrado robar Sanosuke algún documento que demostrara la culpabilidad de Saito? Y si era así, ¿de que se trataría? ¿Cuál era el plan de sus amigos?

Odiaba sentirse tan fuera de lugar pero tenia que respetar las cosas como estaban. Se puso rígido al oír pasos y suspiro de alivio al ver que era Soujiro que se acercaba y lo miraba sin mucho interés para luego desaparecer en el pasillo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse un poco, esa noche tenia trabajo que hacer.

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

La furia de Saito era tan evidente que hasta Soujiro se sintió un poco intimidado. Se preguntaba cual era el motivo de aquella reacción peor por mas que lo pensaba no encontraba una respuesta que lo satisficiera totalmente.

-Shinomori consiguió los documentos- le dijo en un siseo-. El muy maldito logro jugarme sucio y consiguió lo que necesitaba.

-Vaya, si que ha hecho un buen trabajo, creo poder decirte como los consiguió- continuó Soujiro-. Chou me acaba de informar que Megumi no esta en su cuarto y que al parecer se ha llevado algunas de sus cosas.

-La matare con mis propias manos si llego a descubrir que esa arpía me ha traicionado. Nunca debería haber dejado…

-No, no, Saito- le consejo el joven-. Alterándote no conseguirás nada, además sea como sea tu eres el gran responsable por la muerte de sus padres. El que ellas sean ahora tu responsabilidad es un precio muy bajo para tener que pagar, ¿no lo crees?

-Tú tampoco has sido mucho mejor que yo, Soujiro. Recuerda tu pequeña parte en este asunto.

Seta se rió.

-Me encargare de Shinomori lo antes posible, ahora no tiene mucho sentido seguir esperando así que lo mejor será que lo cites para que se enfrente contigo, luego podemos cobrar venganza e incluso puedo ser condescendiente y permitirte que lo mates. Esto ultimo es un agravio mucho mayor de lo que me hizo a mi.

-Te lo agradeceré- Saito tomo escribió unas cuantas líneas y luego de sellar la nota se la entrego a Soujiro-. Para mañana en la noche.

-Entendido- le dijo el.

Seta salia de la habitación sintiéndose expectante. Nada podría haber resultado de mejor manera para sus planes, ahora lograría con un poco de astucia matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Misao estaba recostada en la cama pero era incapaz de dormir. Aoshi no había parado de hacer planes con Sanosuke y Enishi, pero a ella le habían suplicado que se fuera a la habitación. Tomoe tampoco había podido hacer mucho y Megumi con Yumi seguían cuidado de Kaoru que ya había despertado y estaba algo adolorida y cansada.

Tenia miedo pero no como otra veces, confiaba en Aoshi y tenia fe en que las cosas resultaran bien. Todos habían sacrificado tanto.

Se sobresalto un poco al oír la puerta que se abría. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la tenue luz del externo vio a Aoshi que se aproxima hasta ella.

-¿No has dormido nada?- le pregunto el mientras se sentado a su lado en la cama y la acariciaba la mejilla.

- No, creo que no podré dormir hasta que todo esto acabe. Estoy demasiado nerviosa con todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-No puedo culparte por eso, Misao. Esto ha sido muy difícil para todos, sin embargo tu libertad es la que esta en juego.

-Y nuestra vida juntos- le susurro ella para luego besarlo-. No puede ocurrirte nada Aoshi. Tienes que regresar conmigo.

La duda se apreciaba en su rostro y sin embrago le sonrió y la beso, luego se puso de pie y busco algo entre sus cosas. Le tendió a Misao aquellos papales.

- Mañana me enfrentare a tu tío sea como sea, si el no vine a buscarme lo haré yo, pero ya no podemos seguir viviendo en este limbo de probabilidades- tomo la mano de su esposa y la beso con ternura-. Esto es todo lo que tengo, Sanosuke los robo hoy de casa de tu tío y con ella se puede demostrar que todo lo que le robe a mi padre aun me pertenece por derecho. Misao si algo…

- No, no, no- dijo ella con angustia reflejada en sus ojos verdes-. No puede ocurrirte nada, ¿verdad?

- No lo se- Aoshi la abrasó-. Espero que todo resulte bien, pero a veces las probabilidades fallan. Si este fuera el caso deseo que conserves esto y hagas lo posible por recuperar todo esto. Eres mi esposa así que te corresponde y quiero que me prometas que cuidaras de mi hermana, ¿lo harás?

Misao no quería comprometerse a ella, sentía que si lo aceptaba era como reconocer en parte que tal vez Aoshi no volviera junto a ella y no podría soportarlo. No era tan fuerte y no podía perderlo.

Asintió.

Aoshi se tumbo a su lado y la mantuvo abrasada junto a el. No le dijo nada cuando empezaron los sollozos y dejo que parte de su frustración se liberara.

-Deberías dormir un poco- le dijo el con tranquilidad-. Mañana será un día muy largo y no quiero que te pase nada.

-Soy capas de resistir mucho mas de lo que crees, Aoshi Shinomori- le dijo ella con una débil sonrisa en los labios-. Pero lo intentare, solo quédate a mi lado un momento, ¿harás eso por mí?

El simplemente la abrazó y dejo que su mente divagara. También tenia miedo, no por el pero si lo las personas importantes en su vida. Por lo que les podría ocurrir a Misao y Kaoru si el no conseguía sacar a Saito de en medio. Sanosuke y Enishi le había prometido cuidar de todo si algo le ocurría pero aun así… Contemplo a Misao que a pesar de sus protestas se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, la beso levemente en los labios y cerro los ojos para intentar relajarse y dejar que también el sueño lo venciera.

_¿Puedes prometer un mañana?_

_Demasiado lejano._

_¿Y esta noche?_

_Cuenta con ello._

-------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

El estrépito los despertó de golpe, ya era entrada la mañana y sin embargo todo aun parecía muy oscuro. Misao se abraso mas a el mientras notaba que su corazón latía con inusitada rapidez.

Aoshi la aperto con delicadeza y abrió la puerta para salir, oyó ruido de voces y algo parecido aun discusión. Misao lo seguía para el la sujeto del brazo y la alejo de la puerta.

-No salgas de aquí y no hagas ruido, si puedes hacerlo escóndete- le dijo Aoshi con seriedad.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-Pueden ser lo hombres de tu tío y no te arriesgare en algo así. Has lo que te digo, Misao. Es una orden.

De mala gana ella volvió a la cama y saco una de las mantas para cubrirse con ella en un rincón. No perdía detalle de la puerta como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Tal vez debería haberla cerrado pero si Aoshi volvía por ella no podría entrar,

Satisfecha con su razonamiento, volvió a ocultarse en su rincón. Si prestaba la suficiente atención podía oír lo que ocurría bajo; gritos, y maldiciones, como si estuvieran peleando. De solo pensar en ello se le encogía el estomago pero tenia que ser fuerte, debía serlo por Aoshi.

Guiada por un impulso, tomo las hojas que Aoshi el había entregado y las escondió lo mejor que pudo dentro de una abertura en la gastada cama. Si alguien se le ocurría buscar ahí le seria difícil encontrarla, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que ocurría fuera de la habitación que no presto atención a lo que venia del exterior. La ventana se abrió con fuerza y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Soujiro Seta estaba dentro de la habitación. Misao se puso lívida del susto y la impresión que le provoco.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, Misao- le dijo el con su habitual sonrisa aunque esta no llegaba a su ojos-. No sabes cuanto he esperado por este momento.

Ella corrió hacia a puerta pero el fue mas rápido y la sujeto del brazo con fuerza, cuando fue a gritar Soujiro le tapo la boca.

-Grita si así lo deseas, pero te advierte que mis hombres no dejaran en paz a tu querido esposo hasta que yo de la orden. Si te oye gritar se desconcentrara y vendrá a buscarte. Eso proa constarle la vida.

Misa sintió nauseas al imaginar algo así, Soujiro le quito la mano de la boca y la miro divertido.

-Has venido por orden de mi tío.- aventuro ella, peor al ver que se reía a carcajadas su quedo intrigada.

-Saito piensa que mi motivo de esta vista es otro y lo seguirá pensando un poco mas, querida. Lamento comunicarte esto, pero tu tío ya no me sirve en mis planes, Shinomori podría encargarse de el y le sacaría un gran peso de encima pero bueno, ese será un placer para mi. Ahora, vamos.

Misao se resistió pero Soujiro tiro de ella sin ninguna consideración. Ella cero los ojos cuando el levanto la mano dispuesto a abofetearla pero no lo hizo. Misao aprovecho para enterrarle el codo en las costillas para huir y el la sujeto del cabello, enrollándolo con fuerza en su puño y así obligarla a regresar a su lado.

Misao notaba los ojos llenos de lagrimas y hubiera gritado de dolor, pero el temor a poner a Aoshi en aprietos era un mas grande, así que se mordió el labio hasta sentir el gusto ferroso de la sangre.

-Te odio- le dijo ella con un hilo de voz-. A estoy segura de que tarde o temprano pagaras por todo esto.

-Ahórrate las palabras, Misao- el le ato las muñecas y la miro con sorna-. Ya eres mía y de mi lado nadie te apartara, ¿lo has entendido?

-No- le espeto ella-. Nadie es mi dueño y mucho menos alguien como tú.

-Demasiado tarde- Soujiro dejo una nota sobre la cama deshecha y la obligo a salir de la casa-. Mañana a esta hora, serás viuda. Matare a Aoshi Shinomori y tu veras como desaparece la luz de su ojos. Te lo juro.

Cuando minutos mas tarde, los hombres se había marchado, Aoshi corrió a buscar a Misao. La llamo pero no la encontró en ningún sitio, un nudo se le formo en el estomago pero se contuvo, antes de salir distinguió la nota sobre la cama. La abrió con manos temblorosas y sintió como la rabia y la desesperación se apoderaba de el, pero sobre todo el miedo.

Saito utilizaría a Misao contra el. Había encontrado su punto débil y ahora se sentía pedido. Aquel era el pero de todos sus miedos.

_¿Temes?_

_Si._

_¿El peor de los temores?_

_El miedo al miedo._

-------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas fin del chap de esta semana y solo falta una mas y el epilogo, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Al amor nada vale sin tormentas,**_

_**¡sin tempestades...**_

_**el amor no existe!**_

**Capitulo 21:**** Tercera noche de tormenta: La venganza.**

Misao abrió los ojos, se sentía muy adolorida y cansada. Rápidamente recordó lo que había ocurrido y sintió el irrefrenable impulso de ponerse a llorar pero no lo hizo. Jamás se mostraría débil ante Soujiro Seta.

Las rápidos pasos tras la puerta la asustaron aun mas, luego se detuvieron y ella creyó que tal vez intentaban comprobar si había alguien en la habitación. Contuvo la respiración para no delatarse. Sano o Aoshi no habrían sido tan temerarios y descuidados su hubieran ido a buscarla.

Un leve golpe en la puerta la alerto, a este siguió el silencio y otra vez un golpe. En un impulso ella golpeo de igual forma por su lado.

-Señorita Misao, ¿es usted?

Chou, Misao sintió que se el encogía el estomago un poco por temor y otra por alivio. Tal vez aquel muchacho no iría a avisarle a Aoshi sol re su paradero, pero podía informar a Saito y eso podría valerle para escapar de aquel lugar.

-Si, Chou. Soujiro Seta me tiene encerrada en este lugar. ¿Mi tío sabe lo que esta ocurriendo?

- No, me tenía vigilándola y la seguí. Comprende que debo informarle, ¿verdad?

Misao hubiera gritado de la frustración pero no le serviría de nada, así que le dijo que si a pesar de querer revelarse.

-Chou- le dijo ella antes de que se marchara-. ¿Ha ocurrido últimamente algo entre mi tío y Soujiro?

-No más preguntas, señorita. Voy a ver al señor Saito.

Misao volvió a sentarse en el suelo, encogió las piernas y apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas. ¿Qué ocurriría luego de que Chou pusiera a su tia al tanto de lo que Soujiro había hecho? ¿Se molestaría Saito o buscaría alguna manera de poder aliarse nuevamente con ese hombre? Esperaba que no.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

El silencio que embargaba la habitación era muy pesado. Aoshi no dejaba de mostrarse taciturno y Sanosuke no se atrevía a planificar nada por si mismo. Las primeras horas del día parecieron arrastrarse. Entonces fue Enishi, que perdiendo un poco la paciencia les hablo a todos.

-Si seguimos esperando aquí sentados no lograremos nada.

-Saito me ha citado para esta tarde. Tendremos que ser pacientes hasta esa hora- le dijo Aoshi molesto.

-¿Para esperar a que te maten?- el chico movió la cabeza con molestia-. No podrás pelear con Saito en igualdad de condiciones. El no tiene nada que perder, en cambio tu tienes mucho y eso no es bueno.

-Enishi tiene razón, para estas cosas siempre es mucho mejor tener la cabeza fría y por desgracia en este momento tu no cumples con ese requisito, Aoshi- Sanosuke se paso una mano por el rostro-. No se ustedes, pero yo iré a ver si la encuentro. Si Misao ya esta en nuestras manos para cuando Aoshi pelee con Saito…

-Es una buena idea, Sano- dijo Aoshi. A pesar de intentar mostrarse tranquilo estaba desesperado por dentro-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar un plan alternativo por cualquier cosa. Si las cosas no se dan de la forma que nosotros planeamos.

-Nada de eso- le dijo Enishi-. Por lo único que debes preocuparte en este momento, Aoshi es en ganar. Misao estará bien, puedes contar con nosotras para cuidar de ella. Tu solo preocúpate de Saito.

Shinomori creía que era mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacer, por mas que intentaba no podía quitarse a Misao de la cabeza y el miedo que sentía ante la posibilidad de perderla lo corroía por dentro. Cerro los ojos, deseando y rogando que las cosas no se complicaran mas. No podía elegir su camino.

-Kaoru esta mucho mejor- informa Yumi entrando en el cuarto, vio los rostros tensos por la preocupación y se sintió casi tan mal como ellos-. Si recupera las fuerzas con rapidez, dentro de unos días ya estará caminando nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias, Yumi- Aoshi le dedico una breve sonrisa-. Estoy seguro de que preferiría estar en otro sitio en vez de aquí con todos estos problemas.

-Mi trabajo es cuidar y curar a las personas. Este es el lugar correcto en el que debo estar ahora.

-Todos deseamos que Kaoru se recupere pronto- Sanosuke se puso de pie, tomo una capa oscura y miro a su amigos-. Veré que puedo hacer, y creanme que no estoy dispuesto a poco.

Lo vieron salir a toda prisa de la casa, Yumi miro alternativamente a Enishi y a Aoshi que lucia muy abatido. Ella lo entendía, primero su hermana y ahora su joven y bonota esposa…

-No se que mas podría decirle, señor Shinomori, pero creo que su esposa estará bien. Ella parece ser una mujer fuerte.

-Y valiente- dijo Shinomori-. Misao no se asustara por lo que pueda ocurrir, sin embrago yo no dejo de pensar en ella.

- Y eso es lo que te da mas fortaleza en este momento- Enishi le apoyo la mano en el hombro-. Esta noche no solo te enfrentaras a Saito por ti y por nosotros, para completar esta venganza por muy justa que parezca a simple vista. Lucharas con el porque también tienes que hacerlo por Misao y si quieres que sea sincero contigo, ella me parece lo mas importante

-Por lo menos coincidimos en algo, Enishi- Aoshi camino un poco por la habitación para liberar parte de su tensión-. Para mi también Misao es lo mas importante en este momento. Lo mas importante de mi vida.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Soujiro se sentía expectante, ansioso por llevar a cabo su magnifico plan. Tanto tiempo esperando para conseguir aquello, tanto tiempo esperando para tener por fin a Misao a su lado.

Pensó en ir a verla otra vez, ya que cuando la había dejado en la habitación la joven se había quedado dormida, pero a ultimo momento decidió cambiar de opinión. Era mejor así ya que la necesitaría despierta y alerta para la larga noche que les esperaba.

Decidió que lo mejor seria ir a caminar un poco para intentar distraerse, así que recogió sus cosas dispuesto a cambiar un poco de ambiente. Cuando había puesto a penas un pie fuera de la casa, sintió que alguien lo golpeaba.

-¡¿A que demonios te crees que estas jugando, Soujiro?!- le espeto Saito con el rostro contorsionado por la furia.

-No se de que hablas, pensaba que hoy tendrías cosas mas importantes que hacer…

-Y las tenías hasta que Chou me dio aviso de que secuestraste con ayuda de un grupo de hombres a mi sobrina.

-Tú sabes que Misao me corresponde por derecho. He pagado mucho por ella así que no te la entregare.

- Tampoco la quiere, esa mocosa no causaría mas que problemas, lo que me indigna es que no has respetado nuestro acuerdo.

Seta se rió con ganas. Cuando el chico volvió a fijar sus ojos en Saito, un brillo desconocido se apreciaba en ellos.

-Mmm… ya me parecía a mi que te hacia un favor sacando a tu sobrina del camino. No hubo mala intención de mi parte, Saito.

El hombre lo contempló entrecerrando los ojos. El desprecio y la ira no podían disimularse en sus facciones.

- En ese caso, no tendrás problemas en entregármela hasta que mate a Shinomori, ya saque a la tonta de su hermana del camino, ahora Misao será la gran culminación para mi venganza. Entrégamela, Soujiro.

-No.

Saito esperaba la negación, de hecho, se hubiera extrañado mucho mas si las cosas no hubieran sido así.

-Te estoy dando una última oportunidad para acabar esto como buenos socios, cuando Shinomori muera, mi sobrina será tuya. ¿Para que deseas complicar aun más las cosas, Soujiro?

-No las complico, solo me limito a decirte como van a ser- el joven camino unos paso por el jardín, cuando se detuvo se volvió un momento para sonreírle a Saito-. Misao se quedara conmigo, hasta que yo decida.

El muchacho aprecio como Saito lo miraba con profundo odia y apretaba los puños. Se dirigió hacia la salida y giro el pomo de la puerta. Al ver que no se abría supuso que tenia que haberse trancado cuando el joven la cerro o algo así.

Saito volvió a forzar pero la risa de Soujiro lo distrajo.

-No podrás entrar en la casa si yo no quiero que sea así- le informó el muchacho-. Le he puesto llave y si, Misao esta dentro esperando paciente a que llegue el momento para sacar a Shinomori de nuestro camino.

-¡Entonces si tus intereses son los mismos que los míos, Seta, tienes que entregármela!- le exigió el.

-No- repitió- Ya te he dicho que no la quiero dejar ir, perfectamente podrías cambiar de opinión en el ultimo momento, o peor aun… Aoshi Shinomori podría terminar siendo el vencedor de la noche.

-Tonterías, tu mismo te encargaste de que Shinomori estuviera tan herido que apenas se puede mover.

-Lo se, pero no me basta. Un hombre decidido a matar para recuperar lo que le pertenece puede ser muy peligroso, Saito, por lo que no me arriesgaré tan pronto. Solo cuando le vea finalmente muerto podré retomar mi vida tal y como la conocía, con tu sobrina a mi lado, por supuesto.

Saito sospechaba que Soujiro Seta se traía algo entre manos, y lo intrigaba pensar que fuera la traición, algo muy común en el, ¿Cómo podría averiguar mas detalles sin levantar la sospechas ni la furia de Seta.

- Estas agotando mi paciencia, muchacho- lo amenazó Saito- y te aseguro que puedo ser un buen aliado cuando las cosas me convienen, pero ya estas presionando demasiado y eso no me agrada para nada, así que debes darte prisa en decidir. Me entregas a mi sobrina, con la seguridad que volverá a tus brazos, o me obligas a sacarla de aquí a la fuerza y no podrás pensar en tenerla de nuevo.

-¿No tengo mas opción?- le preguntó el joven caminando despacio hacia Saito-. Si me lo pones de esa manera…

Antes de que Saito pudiera reaccionar, Soujiro se había girado con rapidez y le entierro una pequeña daga en el corazón.

La sorpresa del hombre fue enorme, cayó de rodillas y miro a Soujiro con los ojos encendidos de furia. Seta sonrió.

-Me has… traicionado- le dijo con dificultad-. Maldito seas, Soujiro Seta. Mil veces maldito.

El joven se rió y se inclinó un poco mas sobre el, sabia que ya no le quedaban fuerzas. La vida se le escapaba con mucha rapidez.

-Tu has sido mi principal, maestro, Saito, ahora, solo estamos a mano- el suspiro, Saito ya no lo oía pero continuó hablando, no le daría paz-. Estoy seguro que si no te sacaba antes del camino, tu te encargarías de hacerlo conmigo. Pues bien, ahora nos veremos en el infierno.

Cuando Seta se inclino sobre el ya no respiraba. Lo movió un poco con el pie y se sintió satisfecho al ver que ya se había librado de ese pequeño estorbo en su camino. Hubiera preferido que es trabajo lo hiciera Shinomori, pero… en fin, el mal ya estaba hecho.

Le quito la daga, la limpió cuidadosamente y volvió a guardársela

Silbó brevemente y dos hombres aparecieron detrás de la casa. Miraron a Saito pero no hicieron ningun comentario.

-Entrenlo a la casa- les ordeno-. Mas tardes nos seguirá siendo útil.

Los hombres asintieron y se dispusieron a obedecer, Soujiro volvió sobre sus pasos otra ves y miro hacia la casa. Ya no tenia deseos de un paseo, con las emociones vividas recientemente se sentía tan eufórico que dudaba que pudiera intentar relajarse. Ahora solo le faltaba esperar una cuantas horas mas y todo lo que lo separaba aun de Misao se habría borrado para siempre.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya era casi de noche cuando Kenshin, Enishi y Sanosuke se apostaron fuera de la casa. Sabían a donde debían dirigirse y también hasta que punto podían intervenir. No les agradaba la situación pero no tenían mas opción que obedecer si querían estar junto a Aoshi en ese momento.

Se apostaron fuera de la casa de Saito a esperar pacientes que el saliera de la casa, no había citado a Aoshi en ese sitio sino en uno diferente. Su amigo se negó a decirles nada mas así que esa seria su única opción si querían ayudarlo.

-No he visto a Saito esta tarde- cometo el pelirrojo-. Quizás se haya estado preparando para el enfrentamiento.

-Quizás tiene alguna carta bajo la manga, Ken. Si Aoshi no fuera tan terco… ¡maldición!- exclamo Sano furioso por la obstinación de su amigo.

-Saito tendrá que salir de aquí de todas formas, chicos, y aunque Aoshi no quiera nuestra ayuda estaremos ahí junto a el, como tantas otras veces.

Kenshin dejo escapar un pequeño silbido y sonrió. El saber que Kaoru estaba fuera de todo peligro lo hacia sentirse dichoso.

-Si hoy conseguimos terminar de una vez por todas con todo esto podremos tener una vida normal- el pelirrojo se miro las mano y suspiro-. Sangre, eso es lo que veo cada ves que observo mis manos. Después de lo de Kaoru…

-Vamos, Ken- lo animo Enishi-, hiciste lo correcto para protegerla, cualquiera en tu lugar no habría obrado de forma diferente.

-Pero ella podría odiarme por lo que le hice.

-No lo creo, por que lo primero que hizo cuando se despertó esta tarde fue preguntarle a Meg por ti- Sano le dio una palmada en la espalda que por poco lo tira al piso-. Se nota claramente que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Kenshin fingió que tosía y Sanosuke miro angustiado a Enishi, el joven negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Se que las cosas entre Kaoru y yo nunca funcionarían, y bueno… quizás mas adelante piense en alguna otra persona.

Ambos jóvenes comprendieron de inmediato quien era esa otra persona y sonrieron.

Después de mas de media hora de vigilancia en la casa no parecía haber movimiento. Sanosuke estuvo tentado de entrar a escondidas para tratar de averiguar algo, pero Kenshin se lo prohibió diciendo que si necesitaran información el mismo podría ir a averiguar sin correr un gran riesgo.

La situación se estaba volviendo desesperada, y cuando alguien se acerco hasta ellos entre las sombras, los tros jóvenes se pusieron inmediatamente en alerta.

Chou apareció ante ellos, levanto las manos en gesto conciliador para luego dejar en el piso el único puñal que llevaba.

-Vengo desarmado, así que ni siquiera piensen en atacarme- luego miro a Kenshin y sonrió-. Fue un buen disfraz, chico, pero a mi no es muy fácil engañarme, reconozco que el resto no de dio ni cuenta. El hombre que regresa entre los muertos.

-¿Por qué no habríamos de matarte entonces?- pregunto Enishi-. Conoces el secreto de Kenshin y ahora sabes que no murió, además eres uno de los hombres de Saito.

-Creo que merezco un poco mas de consideración, pero no se preocupen, mi aparición en este sitio es sola para darles cierta información. Si esperan a que Saito llegue están perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Se ha marchado ya?- quiso saber Sanosuke.

-Podría decirse que si.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde fue y hace cuanto tiempo?- pregunto el pelirrojo. Mientras antes trataran de acortar la ventaja que ese sujeto les tenia antes podrían llegar junto a Aoshi.

-Ya van un par de horas, incluso mas- Chou entrecerró los ojos y los miro como si los analizara-. Por lo que veo, Shinomori no se encuentra ya con ustedes, ¿debo suponer que fue a encontrarse con el señor Saito?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- le dijo molesto Sano pero con una mirada Kenshin lo detuvo.

-Si, Aoshi fue a reunirse por el. Secuestro a Misao y no le ha dejado mucha opción. No nos dijo el sitio del encuentro y si lo seguíamos el se daría cuenta así que optamos por seguir a Saito.

-Bien pensado pero como les dije, han llegado tarde- insistió el joven-. Saito esta muerto ya que lo mato Soujiro Seta, el tiene a la señorita Misao y ha planeado todo esto. Es una trampa y su amigo va directo a ella.

Aquella información fue como un terrible golpe para todos ellos. Kenshin miro a Sano que miraba incrédulo a Chou y a Enishi que clavaba la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Sabes donde podemos encontrarlos?

--------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

El frió fue lo que despertó finalmente a Misao, no sabia explicar muy bien donde se encontraba par se sentía como en un sitio conocido.

Abrió los ojos despacio y no pudo contener el miedo que creció dentro de ella cuando se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba. Eran los acantilados y ella estaba sujeta a penas del borde.

En un intento desesperado quiso soltarse del amarre, pero todo fue en vano y cuando unos guijarros se despeñaron a sus pies no se atrevió a seguirse moviendo.

Como tantas otra veces el viento rugía a su alrededor, el mar embravecido rugía a su pies castigando la roca en un ritmo enloquecedor. Ella una vez, hacia mucho tiempo también había estado ahí, ¿no había querido quitarse la vida victima de la desesperación? Era una ironía el pensar que ahora estaba a solo un paso de hacerlo. Si la cuerda que la sujetaba no resistía, ella inevitablemente caería al acantilado donde enconaría una muerte segura.

-Has despertado.

Misao sintió acercarse a Soujiro que la miro un momento. Ya no sonreía pero tampoco parecía asustado o nervioso. De buena gana le hubiera pedido que la sacara de allí, pero no se humillaría ante el.

-Preferiría no haberlo hecho- le espeto ella con desprecio.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho, habrías perdido la oportunidad de ver a tu querido esposo morir ante tus ojos. Un espectáculo digno de ver.

Misao palideció un poco pero respiro profundamente y se mantuvo tan serena como le fue posible. No permitiría que ese hombre jugara con ella y por medio suyo poner en peligro la vida de Aoshi. Sin embargo…

-Aun esta herido, Soujiro- le dijo ella con voz angustiada-. El no podrá tener un enfrentamiento justo contigo si lo atacas en este momento.

Su carcajada le erizó el vello de la nuca, la maldad y el odio que Misao percibió en sus ojos la dejo helada.

-Valoro tus palabras, querida, pero lamento mucho tener que desilusionarte. No busco ni buscare jamás un enfrentamiento justo con Aoshi Shinomori. Lo quiero muerto, no me importa a que precio.

-Eres un cobarde- le dijo ella con rabia.

-Pero aun así te tendré. Esta noche quedaras libre, sin nadie en nuestro camino para que nos mantenga separados- Soujiro le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió-. Tu tío ya no es un problema en nuestras vidas.

Cuando el joven se alejo de su lado, Misao sintió como se le oprimía el pecho. ¿Soujiro había sacado a Saito del camino? No podía creerlo, y ahora pensaba matar a Aoshi para tenerla a ella. Se sentía desesperada, sabia que si algo malo le ocurría a Aoshi, sus amigos se encargarían de que a ella no le ocurriera nada malo pero sin Aoshi… Misao observo las aguas que se arremolinaban bajo ella, furiosas, ansiosas. Ya una vez lo había planeado y ahora, si esa era su única opción no dudaría en saltar.

-Has llegado- dijo Soujiro con la voz llena de excitación.

Misao seguía de cara al acantilado, incapaz de saber que ocurría a sus espaldas. Sabia que Aoshi tenia que estar ahí, algo en su interior le decía que así era y sin embargo tenia tanto miedo. ¡Dios! No podía dejar que el muriera, ella no lo soportaría…

Aoshi contempló con intriga a Soujiro Seta. Había pensado en la posibilidad de que Saito lo hubiera llevado a presenciar ese espectáculo, pero no le hacia mucha ilusión contar con dos adversarios en lugar de uno solo. Recorrió con la mirada todos los rincones de ese lugar y sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver al hombre tendido a lo pies de Soujiro. Este sonrió.

- Una grata sorpresa, ¿no, Aoshi?- le dijo con tranquilidad-. He quitado un estorbo del camino, reconozco que me habría encantado ver como lo matabas pero luego librarme de ti, pero… no supo comprender las reglas del juego.

-Pensaba que estabas confabulado con el en todo este asunto, Seta. Si has traicionado a tu propio socio es que eres aun más despreciable.

-Palabras, palabras- dijo el joven como restándole importancia-. Saito tuvo una muerte rápida, por lo que no sufrió demasiado. Solo lamento no haberte permitido llevar a cabo tu venganza, Aoshi Shinomori, debe ser terrible que toda tu familia haya muerto a manos de un hombre que se hacia pasar por su amigo, ¿verdad? Y luego tú hermana…- Seta se rió-. Pero esa muerte me pertenece a mi.

-Lo se- Aoshi dejo de mirar el cuerpo inerte del hombre que yacía ente el y clavo su mirada en Soujiro- Saito intento cometer la misma estupidez, y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tuvo éxito. Mi hermana esta viva.

A pesar d que ya era noche cerrada, el intenso rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Seta fue perfectamente visible.

-Me has ganado una partida, Shinomori, pero seré yo quien termine de ganar esta batalla. Mira.

Aoshi observo en la dirección que Seta le indicaba. Su corazón latió con rapidez al observar a la joven que prácticamente colgaba del acantilado. Misao.

-Esa cuerda no la sostendrá toda la noche, Shinomori, así que ya sabes lo que debes hacer si deseas recuperarla. Tendrás que matarme.

-Eres un miserable- le espeto el joven con furia-. ¿No se supone que la quieres para ti y aun así la pones en peligro?

-Bueno… digamos que esa es mi pequeña ventaja sobre ti, Shinomori. Si Misao muere, lo lamentare por que será una enorme perdida de tiempo y dinero, pero existen otra jóvenes que quizás me resulten mas fáciles de manjar que ella. Nunca fue dócil, ni siquiera cuando sus padres Vivian. En ese entonces yo hice todo lo posible por conquistarla pero ella me ignoraba, así que conocí a Saito e hicimos un trato.

-Le pediste que matara a sus padres.

-Muy listo, Shinomori. Y como ves, todo resulto bien, Saito se quedo con la custodia de ambas y por una cantidad importante de dinero me la cedió, entonces fue en ese momento cuando tu tuviste la mala idea de cruzarte en mi camino. Y ahora solo te queda la muerte.

Aoshi lo vio desenvainar para atacarlo, el sentía que la herida le dolía muchísimo y sabia que ante un mal movimiento se abriría nuevamente, pero no tenia mas opción, si quería salvar a Misao tenia que arriesgarse o dejarse matar.

Soujiro atacaba una y otra vez mientras que el tenia que limitarse a defenderse, intentando esquivar la mayor parte de los golpes, esperando la oportunidad adecuada para dar un golpe mortal.

Siempre había sido capas de mantener la calma hasta en las peores situaciones, pero con la vida de Misao pendiendo de un hilo no era capas de concentrarse. Temía mucho mas por ella que por su mismo.

-¡No dejes que te mate! ¡Me prometiste que cuando todo esto terminara yo seria tu única responsabilidad y la familia que tendríamos! ¡Lo prometiste, Aoshi Shinomori!

La oportunidad se dio. Soujiro se desconcentro y Aoshi logro herirlo en el costado. Su asombro fue evidente y antes de que Shinomori pudiera hacer algo corrió hacia donde se encontraba Misao.

Soujiro sangraba y sabia que no podría aguatar mucho mas, ya que las fuerzas le faltaban, seguir luchado contra Aoshi no era una buena opción.

-Dame un motivo…- le dijo el chico utilizando las palabras que una vez Aoshi le había dicho. Acerco su espada hacia la cuerda que sujetaba a Misao-, creo que ya me lo has dado, Aoshi Shinomori.

Misao grito cuando vio que Aoshi y Soujiro caían al suelo luchando, con alivio vio que las espadas quedaban lejos de allí pero ese tampoco era una gran alivio, en cualquier momento podían caer…

Soujiro empujo a Aoshi y Misao sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago al ver que su esposo quedaba casi al borde del acantilado.

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, Shinomori- le dijo Soujiro pálido y jadeante-. Cuando te vea morir…

-No te daré esa satisfacción- le dijo el al tiempo que lograba tumbarlo otra vez en el suelo. Misao grito aun con más fuerzas cuando los vio resbalar por el borde del acantilado, oyó el grito al caer y cerro los ojos con fuerza. No quería pensar, no podía hacerlo…

-¡Eres un idiota, Aoshi Shinomori!

Misao abrió los ojos y vio a Sanosuke junto a su esposo sentados en el suelo mientras que Enishi y Kenshin los miraba asustados y candaos, como si hubieran corrido mucho.

-Si hubiéramos llegado antes…- dijo Enishi-, ese idiota te tendió un atrampa.

Aoshi los ignoro y se apresuró a sacar a Misao de allí, le desato las manos y casi cae otra vez al suelo cuando ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Pensé… pensé… - ella se puso a llorar y Aoshi la abrazo para consolarla.

-Aunque no te guste la idea, Aoshi, tendrás que soportarnos toda una vida a tu lado- le dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa-.Pero ahora, creo que necesitas estar un momento a solas con tu esposa. Vamos, chicos, nos alcanzarán un poco después.

Aoshi agradeció con un gesto a sus amigos y siguió ahí de pie junto a Misao, ella lloraba presa de la angustia por todo lo que había visto y oído esa noche.

-Todo ha terminado- le susurro el al oído y la beso en la frente-. Por fin, Misao, todo se ha terminado.

Ella levanto la mirada y asintió. Sentía como un peso desconocido la abandonaba, una sombra que se había cernido sobre ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-Mi tío, Soujiro…

-No podemos cambiar lo que ha ocurrido, es el destino.

Ella asintió.

-El destino…- murmuro-. El destino nos unió a nosotros en este mismo lugar. Te dije que deseaba morir y me llamaste mentirosa.

-Me pediste que me casara contigo y me negué- le dijo el con una sonrisa-. Y ahora míranos, Misao. Estamos juntos.

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros ahora, Aoshi? Mi familia, tu venganza…

El sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla. No había podido matar a Saito porque su vida jamás había estado en sus manos, sin embargo había tenido el castigo que merecía por sus actos. Al igual que Seta.

- Ahora, amor mío, ha terminado la tormenta. A su manera, ha salido el arco iris.

Aoshi la beso con ternura y luego reemprendieron el regreso a casa. Misao se abraso a el y supo que tenia razón. Desde ese momento, serian felices.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, la próxima semana solo queda el epilogo para poner un final feliz z esta historia que ha sido un poco trágica. Espero les haya gruado el chap, agradezco de corazón a todas las que han leído y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión. Que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Simplemente vino el viento  
como tornado, como pasión  
como locura y todo eso,  
simplemente, se fue**_

**Epilogo:**

El viento de la noche gemía con fuerza para luego amainar una vez mas, el mar embravecido golpeaba contra las rocas del acantilado. Se asomo hacia el borde y el aire salobre le lleno los sentidos.

Estaba satisfecha.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Misao volteo con una sonrisa y un brillo de alegría ilumino sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué es lo que heces tu aquí?- le pregunto ella a su esposo con un deje de diversión-. Pensé que regresarías un poco mas tarde del pueblo.

Aoshi se acerco hasta ella y la brazo, pensó en apartarla un poco del borde del acantilado pero luego cambio de opinión y se quedo ahí, junto a ella.

-Te extrañaba, además, no me gustaba la idea de que estuvieras sola con Megumi.

Ella se rió.

-Supongo que Sano también debe haber estado ansioso por regresar, Meg también lo extrañaba pero me lo negaba cada vez que le preguntaba. Ella no se cansa de repetir que el es un fastidio peor creo que no podría imaginarse una vida sin el.

-Mmm… dentro de una semana ya no tendrá escapatoria- le dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa-. Si ya acepto casarse con el, Sano seria capas de llevarla arrastras si ella se negara.

-No lo hará, no hay nada que desea mas mi hermana que eso.

-¿No te a pena un poco verla marchar, Misao?- le preguntó el con su tranquilidad habitual-. Ustedes han estado muy unidas y sobre todo estos últimos meses después de la muerte de Saito… pensé que preferirías tenerla cerca.

-Y la tendré, solo que ahora ella vivirá un poco mas alejada de mi, pero eso no quita que sea siendo mi hermana, solo que ahora ella formara su propia familia.

-Me gustaría poder tomarme las cosas con tanta tranquilidad como tu, Kaoru… todavía no me acostumbro mucho a al idea.

Misao sonrió para sus adentros. Hacia poco mas de un mes que la herma de Aoshi se había casado con Kenshin y para sorpresa de todo el mundo cuando le dieron la noticia nadie parecía y sorprendido, ni siquiera Enishsi que fue el primero en felicitarlos, aludiendo que el sabia que nunca podría haber hecho realmente feliz a Kaoru, el por su parte parecía mucho mas interesado en Yumi Komagata, que luego de mucha insistencia había accedido a quedarse en el pueblo.

-Tu hermana es feliz- le dijo ella en un susurro-. Eso es lo que mas importa, Aoshi. Ha comenzado una nueva vida pero eso no significa que tu ya no seas parte de ella, por el contrario, ahora te aprecia mucho mas porque sabe lo que fuiste para ella.

- Era mi deber.

-Pero nunca lo cumpliste como tal, lo que hiciste fue por que la quieres. Y eso es lo que en verdad importa.

Aoshi sonrió y la abrazo con mas fuerza, Misao apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho mientras continuaba mirando el constante azote de las olas, apreciando como la naturaleza desplegaba su fuerza para permitir que la vida continuara, para desmotarles que seguían vivos, y juntos.

-¿Realmente no deseas que nos vayamos de aquí, Misao?- le pregunto el mientras la apartaba un poco y la giraba para colocarla frente a el y de esa manera poder mirarla a los ojos-. Si lo deseas podríamos marcharnos de este lugar, es demasiado retirado, ahora las cosas ya están resultando mucho mejor, Lo que era de mi padre ahora me pertenece y podríamos vivir allí.

Misao le puso un dedo en los labios para obligarlo a callar.

-No quiero dejar de vivir en este sitio- reconocido ella al fin-. Aquí te conocí y tuve al atrevimiento de pedirte que te casaras conmigo y creo que aquí también he tomado las decisiones más importantes de mi vida. No podría imaginarme viviendo en otro sitio, por mas bonito y cómodo que sea. No necesito nada más si tu estas a mi lado, Aoshi, eso es lo único que me importa.

- También me gusta vivir aquí- le dijo el esa vez-. Muchas veces me sentí frustrado y lleno de rabia por todo lo que Saito había hecho, y jure que me vengaría de el y recuperaría lo que por derecho me pertenecía, pero ahora que lo tengo en mis manos, creo que me seria muy difícil marcharme de aquí.

- Y sin embrago tengo la sensación de que algo te a pena- le dijo Misao.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio, solo oyendo al viento y al mar agitado. La noche.

-La casa poco a poco se esta quedando vacía- le dijo Aoshi por fin-. Kenshin y Kaoru tiene ya su propia casa y su vida y aunque los vemos seguido no es lo mismo, y ahora, cuando Megumi y Sanosuke se casen, definitivamente nos quedaremos nosotros dos solos.

-Quizás yo no piense que sea tan malo- le dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Misao? Pensaba que eras feliz con Meg aquí.

-Lo soy y lo seré aun cuando se case, solo que tengo la idea de que necesitaremos un poco mas de espacio dentro de unos meses. Si, definitivamente necesitaremos de mas espacio.

Aoshi tardo un par de segundos en comprender el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras, la miro detenidamente como esperando hallar algo diferente en su esposa y una leve sonrisa asomo a su rostro.

-¿Estas embarazada?- le preguntó algo confundido.

-Si- confirmó ella con una hermosa sonrisa-. Así que como te puedes ir dando cuenta, Aoshi Shinomori, no creo que tengamos demasiado tiempo para estar solos, dentro de poco tiempo mas tendremos un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia.

Shinomori la beso y la abraso con fuerza, luego la miro a los ojos y volvió a besarla con más delicadeza esta vez.

-Me has hecho muy feliz, ¿sabes? Has llenado mi vida de cosas simples pero que me han hecho más feliz e lo que fui jamás.

-Y lo seguiremos siendo, Aoshi- le dijo ella- Lo seguiremos siendo. Además, tienes una promesa que mantener. Un nuevo objetivo en la vida.

Pretejerla a ella y a la familia que tendrían, se repitió Aoshi con una sonrisa. Nunca creyó que semejante objetivo podría hacerlo tan feliz y así era. La tendió la mano y ella la tomo.

-Ahora, Misao, es hora de que volvamos a casa.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas hemos llegado al final de esta historia y espero que les haya gustado a ustedes tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. Agradezco a todas las que en alguna ocasión se dieron el tiempo de escribir y e dejarme su opinión, eso me ha animado mucho sobre todo en estos últimos meses tan estresantes.

Ahora no las molesto mas y nos leemos en una próxima, ciao.

VALE BLACK


End file.
